Game On
by skyrans
Summary: Hinata hanya menginginkan kehidupan normal dengan romantika normal di dalamnya. Namun inginnya tinggal angan ketika titah sang ayah jatuh hari itu. ;SasuHina ;Agent!AU ;OOC ;DLDR ;M Rated Buat Ini dan Itu ;Mind to Review? ;;;summary maksa
1. Chapter 1

**Game On**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **And please note that I already got you warned for possibility of big ass twist in the future.**

 **.**

 **Inspired by an romance action-romance yang saya lupa judulnya T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gedung utama Anbu Holding berdiri kokoh dikelilingi tembok dan pagar tinggi. Sistem keamanan ketat dengan kamera pengawas super canggih sudah cukup memberikan tanda bahwa gedung ini bukanlah gedung perusahaan biasa.

Sampai sekarang, Hinata tak mengerti mengapa orang-orang seolah bertingkah dan beranggapan bahwa tidak ada yang menarik dari perusahaan ini. Tapi jika menebak-nebak, Hinata pikir orang dalam Anbu pasti memiliki cara sendiri untuk menutup mulut orang-orang yang curiga atau mencoba mengendus apa yang ada di balik tembok kokoh gedung itu.

"Tanda pengenal," petugas keamanan yang berjaga di pos gerbang utama langsung memintanya tepat saat kaca mobil terbuka. Mata Hinata melirik senjata api yang terletak di bagian pinggang si petugas. "Nona Hyuuga?" wajah sangar petugas itu sedikit melunak, binar hormat juga terlihat meski samar. Hinata memalingkan muka. Ia tidak menginginkan perhatian ataupun penghormatan seperti itu. "Anda boleh masuk, Nona," ujar petugas itu lagi sebelum menyerahkan tanda pengenal Hinata kembali.

Tanpa repot menutup kaca mobilnya, Hinata kembali melaju pelan, kini menuju areal parkir. Halamannya cukup luas dengan berbagai ornamen, air mancur dan tanaman menghias di tempat yang tepat. Dilihat secara kasar, orang yang melihatnya pasti tak meragukan bahwa ini adalah perusahaan multinasional.

Hinata tak menginginkan perhatian. Dan berada di tempat ini artinya mau tak mau ia akan menghadapi banyak orang dan pertanyaan mereka. Namun bagaimanapun, ia tak bisa mengabaikan perintah sang ayah untuk datang.

"Nona Hyuuga Hinata," suara seorang pria langsung menyapanya begitu ia memasuki gedung utama. "Selamat datang di maskas besar kami. Saya Kou, sekertaris ayah Anda."

Hinata menatapnya sejenak hanya untuk memberi tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan apa yang pria itu katakan.

"Ke arah sini, Jendral Hyuuga telah menunggu. Dan ini," pria itu menyodorkan sebuah kartu. "Tanpa kartu ini Anda tidak akan bisa mengakses fasilitas apapun di gedung ini."

"Terima kasih," gumam Hinata kemudian mengikuti langkah Kou menuju elevator.

Elevator yang mereka naiki seakan bergerak begitu lamban, setiap detiknya terasa begitu menyesakkan untuk Hinata. Ia belum mendengar kabar tentang sang ayah beberapa bulan belakangan dan kemarin, lelaki paruh baya itu memintanya kemari.

Pada lantai dua puluh satu elevator berhenti, pintunya terbuka. Mereka kembali berjalan hingga sampai di depan sebuah pintu dengan dua petugas berseragam berdiri tegap di depannya.

"Identitas," ujar salah satu dari petugas, Kou memperlihatkan kartu identitas yang menggantung di depan dadanya kemudian menginformasikan tentang identitas Hinata. Mereka melewati beberapa pintu lagi sebelum akhirnya sampai di kantor ayah Hinata.

"Jendral Hyuuga?" ujar Kou setelah membuka pintu, Hinata masih berdiri di balik pintu. "Hinata sudah disini."

"Biarkan dia masuk," mendengar suara sang ayah entah mengapa membuat perutnya menegang.

Konyol bagaimana Hinata merasa seperti seorang murid bermasalah yang diperintahkan masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah. Diam-diam Hinata meneguk salivanya sendiri sebelum menghadap sang ayah yang duduk di balik meja mahoni.

Hyuuga Hiashi terlihat tajam dengan setelan jas hitam yang rapih. Dengan penampilan seperti itu rasanya tak heran jika orang-orang tak mempercayai tentang usianya yang telah menembus kepala lima.

"Ayah," Hinata berusaha untuk terdengar tenang, ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya saat sang ayah berdiri dari kursi.

"Keterlambatanmu bukanlah sesuatu yang aku favoritkan, Hinata."

"Maaf, Ayah."

Hiashi menghembuskan nafas panjang yang terdengar berat. "Duduklah!"

Hinata melakukan apa yang diperintahkan setelah melepas parka coklatnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau disini sekarang?" tanya sang ayah.

"Tidak."

"Aku yakin kau tahu bahwa ini bukanlah perusahaan biasa, kau cukup cerdas untuk menebaknya," ujar Hiashi ringan, Hinata mengangguk. "Kau tahu apa yang kami lakukan disini?" kembali direspon dengan anggukan Hinata. "Bagus. Ini," kali ini Hiashi menyodorkan sebuah berkas kepada Hinata.

Hinata berkedip dua kali sebelum mengambil berkas itu, ia buka kemudian perlahan ia cermati isinya. "Apa ini?"

"Kau ditetapkan sebagai seorang agen," jawab Hiashi tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa? Ayah... aku?"

Hiashi menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi sambil menatap sang putri. Dan Hinata menyadari tatapan itu. Lagi-lagi, ia mengecewakan ayahnya.

"Berhenti menjadi orang yang lemah. Sekarang, setidaknya kau bisa berusaha membuktikan bahwa dirimu berguna."

"Aku... tidak bisa, Ayah."

"Kau pikir aku memberimu pilihan?!" tanya Hiashi tajam. "Kau keluar dari universitas bergengsi untuk hal bodoh yang kau sebut cinta! Kabur dari rumah, sepenuhnya mempermalukan aku dan ibumu! Kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri dengan membelot dari apa yang orang tuamu katakan! Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk menata hidupmu kembali, Hinata. Jangan lagi memberiku kekecewaan."

Hinata memejamkan mata, menarik nafas perlahan. Setiap kata itu seperti pecahan kaca yang dihujamkan ke dadanya.

"Dengar, Hinata. Ibumu dan aku tahu bahwa kita tidak bisa selamanya menjadi keluarga yang utuh. Pekerjaanku tidak memberiku ruang untuk itu," nada bicara Hiashi melunak, namun hawa yang dibawanya masih sedingin es. "Ibumu hanya memilikimu dan kau terus membuatnya kecewa. Kali ini aku tak memintamu, aku memerintahkanmu."

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Hinata datar. "Kau tahu pada akhirnya aku hanya akan menghasilkan kegagalan."

"Misi ini... membutuhkan seseorang sepertimu," jawan sang ayah tenang. Hinata mengangkat wajah dengan raut bertanya. "Secara fisik mungkin kau jauh dari standar. Tapi aku tahu kau mampu menerjemahkan dan menjabarkan situasi dengan baik. Kami membutuhkan itu," tambahnya jujur.

"Kau bisa menemukan orang seperti itu dimanapun. Tidak perlu aku."

"Kau cukup bekerja dengan otakmu. Biar partnermu yang mengurus sisanya."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," Hinata menggeleng.

Hiashi kembali menghela nafas. "Ini tidak begitu penting tapi aku akan mengatakannya jika dengan ini mungkin kau bisa lebih memahami. Kau ceroboh dan tak pernah menyentuh bidang ini. Itulah kenapa kami membutuhkanmu. Dan menurutku, hanya kau yang dapat bekerja sama dengan agen yang akan menjadi partnermu."

"Aku?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjadi pahlawan. Ini akan menjadi misi yang panjang dan berbahaya. Dan hanya satu agen kami yang cocok untuk misi ini," perhatian Hinata benar-benar ia berikan kepada penjelasan sang ayah. "Tapi... dia luar biasa sulit dikendalikan. Dia adalah bintang utamanya dan kau harus berusaha membuatnya tetap menjaga perannya dalam misi ini. Mengerti?"

Hinata menarik nafas lagi, ia tahu ia tak sedang berada dalam posisi yang memperbolehkannya untuk menolak.

"Pelatihanmu akan dimulai besok dan kau akan memegang pangkat agen tingkat dua. Jika kau terlambat besok, bukan aku yang akan memberimu kesulitan," jelas Hiashi padat. "Pastikan kau membaca berkasnya. Ko akan mengirimkan lencana dan kode akses sore ini."

"Kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara," ujar Hinata.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar keluhanmu. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu," respon Hiashi cepat, menatap serius manik Hinata yang serupa dengan maniknya. "Hinata, tidakkah kau ingin memberikan kebanggaan pada orang tuamu? Inilah kesempatanmu. Aku tahu yang terbaik untukmu."

"Terbaik? Termasuk menjadikan putrimu sebagai agen pembunuh?!"

"Tidak ada diskusi lagi tentang ini. Keluarlah!" tutup Hiashi akhirnya.

..

...

..

"Nama?"

"Hinata."

"Selamat datang, Agen Hinata," petugas meneliti lencana yang dibawa Hinata sebelum memperbolehkannya memasuki area pelatihan. Cukup banyak orang dengan berbagai kegiatan. Rasanya Hinata ingin menghilang secara instan saat seluruh pasang mata mengarah padanya.

Mereka adalah agen pembunuh, batin Hinata berteriak. Tajam, kuat, berisi. Begitulah mereka seharusnya terlihat. Seringan kapas namun secepat kilat. Begitulah mereka seharusnya bergerak.

"Wow, lihat... siapa bayi kelinci ini?" salah satu dari mereka berironi.

"Lebih tepatnya, bayi siapa kelinci ini? Dengan begitu aku bisa menjawab bahwa dia bayi jendral kita," sahut yang lain di sambung dengan beberapa tawa sumbang.

"Hentikan, dasar kalian primitif!" seorang agen wanita mencibir kawan-kawannya dan berjalan ke arah Hinata dengan senyum ringan. "Hi. Kau Hinata, kan? Kau tahu, beberapa hari ini kau sudah jadi bahan perbincangan disini," jelasnya untuk berbasa-basi kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Tenten."

Hinata membalas jabat tangan wanita itu namun tak membalikkan senyumannya ataupun kata-katanya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Hinata," tambahnya lagi.

"Hebat sekali bagaimana kalian orang-orang kaya bisa langsung membuatmu menginjak peringkat dua hanya karena jabatan ayahmu," celetuk seseorang bersurai jingga mencolok dengan nada mencemooh.

"Kubilang hentikan, Yahiko!" ketus Tenten.

Namun sebelum ia bicara lebih banyak dengan Hinata, sebuah seruan berbunyi 'Keluar kalian, bedebah keparat!' yang datang dari pintu masuk terdengar menyebar ke setiap sudut ruangan.

"Oh, mulai lagi dia," Tenten memutar malas bola matanya. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata."

"Yeah... sampai jumpa, Bunny. Cobalah untuk bersenang-senang," Yahiko masih mempertahankan senyum mencemoohnya sambil berjalan melewati Hinata.

Hinata memutar tubuhnya dan melihat sosok yang tak dikenalnya melangkah cepat ke dalam ruangan. Kaus hitam, celana panjang dan sepatu yang terlihat kasual. Penampilan yang cukup normal jika dia berniat latihan. Hanya saja surai hitamnya yang berantakan sama sekali tak membantu gaya rambutnya yang aneh menjadi terlihat lebih baik.

Hinata masih menatapnya saat sosok pria itu duduk di salah satu kursi dan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke meja. Memangnya siapa dia? Bertingkah layaknya boss? Bagi Hinata pria itu terlihat seperti berandal kampus daripada seorang agen.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menyudahi tatapannya kepada sosok itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia melihat-lihat beragam senjata yang tersusun di rak-rak yang menempel pada dinding. Kebanyakan merupakan senjata yang tak ia kenali, namun setidaknya ia tahu mana yang harus ia ambil jika partner yang melatihnya nanti memintanya untuk memilih.

Bicara soal partner, sepertinya partner Hinata ini terlambat. Agak terlalu terlambat. Di benaknya sudah membayangkan bagaimana penampilan partnernya nanti. Jika agen tingkat empat saja sudah terlihat begitu hebat di mata Hinata, bagaimana partnernya ini yang Hinata ketahui merupakan salah satu dari dua agen tingkat lima di agensi ini.

"Hey!" lamunan Hinata seketika hancur oleh suara itu.

Hinata kembali memandang sosok itu. "Ya?"

"Jika kau sudah selesai membersikan tempat ini, cepat pergi," ujar pria persurai kelam itu enteng.

"Maaf?" Hinata berkedip tak percaya. "Aku bukan petugas kebersihan."

Pria itu menegakkan posisi duduknya, tangannya mengibas pelan di udara. "Siapapun kau, cepat keluar. Kau menggangguku."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun."

"Tapi aku alergi dengan gadis berambut panjang. Puas?" balasnya sambil menyeringai.

Mata Hinata menyipit tak suka, namun ia mencoba mengabaikan pria itu. "Bukan masalahku," gumamnya.

"Wow," pria itu berdiri. "Itukah caramu berbincang dengan seorang pembunuh di ruangan penuh senjata tajam dan senapan?"

Hinata mundur selangkah agak terintimidasi dengan pria itu meski jarak mereka masih cukup jauh. "Aku menunggu pelatihku," gumam Hinata jujur, berharap ucapannya bisa membuatnya menghindari masalah dengan pria itu.

Pria itu seakan membatu untuk waktu yang cukup lama setelah mendengarnya. Mata kelamnya menatap Hinata dengan keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan.

"Kau... Hinata?"

"Ya," Hinata tak mengerti kenapa ini begitu mengejutkan bagi pria itu.

"Oh ini lelucon sialan!"

"Apa?"

"Mereka bilang akan memberiku seseorang untuk bekerja, bukan seekor marmut!" ujarnya sarkatis.

"Huh?" jelas Hinata tersinggung.

"Dan sekarang kau tingkat dua? Mustahil! Sial!" cercanya lagi tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Hinata menjawab.

"Oh tunggu... kau... Agen Thunder?" bola mata Hinata terlihat seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya. "Salah satu agen tingkat lima disini?"

Tanpa menjawab Hinata, pria itu menendang kaki kursi tempatnya tadi duduk dan melanjutkan umpatannya. "Keparat! Mereka mempermainkanku! Inilah kenapa aku berakhir dengan membunuh semua partnerku!" desisnya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Sejujurnya, Hinata juga terkejut mendapati pria inilah yang ternyata akan melatih dan menjadi partner kerjanya. Ia sempat membayangkan lelaki gondrong bertubuh besar dengan otot disana-sini yang akan menjadi partnernya. Bukannya pria di hadapannya ini yang—sudah Hinata bilang di awal—lebih cocok seperti tipikal mahasiswa bermasalah. Memang Agen Thunder ini memiliki tubuh yang bagus sebagai seorang lelaki, tapi tetap saja diluar ekspektasinya.

"Kau ahli bertarung di bidang apa?"

Pertanyaan si pria itu tepat tertuju ke Hinata, membuatnya menghentikan segala hal yang ia gambarkan di benaknya. Namun Hinata tak juga membuka mulut untuk menjawab.

"Jadi?"

Hinata meggigit lidah pelan.

"Bidang apa keahlianmu, dungu?!" Thunder mulai kehilangan kesabarannya yang memang sangat sedikit.

"Aku..." Hinata menjilat bibirnya sebelum meneruskan. "Aku... pernah ikut pramuka."

Thunder merasakan pelipisnya berkedut mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Jadi kau ahli dalam menyelamatkan tupai dan membuat api unggun lalu menari-nari seperti kera di sekelilingnya, begitu?!" cercanya.

"Kami tidak melakukan it—"

"Aku tidak peduli!" ia memotong kalimat pembelaan Hinata. "Pasti ada kesalahan disini!"

Hinata menyerah. Pria ini menjengkelkan, irasional dan super arogan. "Bukan aku yang membuat peraturan disini," Hinata bergumam rendah, namun sayang masih bisa didengar sang Thunder.

"Ya, bukan. Kau mengikuti aturan mainku sekarang. Aturan pertama yang harus kau patuhi adalah jangan mencoba melawanku verbal ataupun fisikal karena kau masih ingin bernafas, jelas!"

"Tidak juga," gumam Hinata lagi, masih begitu rendah.

"Apa?!"

"Aku tidak benar-benar ingin tetap bernafas."

Thunder menyeringai tajam mendengarnya. "Kau berada di tempat yang tepat kalau begitu," ia melirik ke jam dinding sejenak sebelum kembali melihat Hinata. "Sembilan puluh menit. Putari halaman. Jangan berhenti," perintahnya tanpa basa-basi lebih panjang.

Lavender Hinata kembali membulat.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **This would be cringeworthy I think .-.**

 **But yea! Ini inspired dari salah satu novel yang dua taun lalu saya pinjem dan sekarang saya desperately pengen baca ulang. Sialnya saya lupa judul+authornya T.T... jadi saya lampiasin dengan coba buat genre serupa wkwkwk  
Oh ya, beberapa adegan dari novel itu yang masih membekas di otak saya mungkin bakal saya tempel disini juga hhaha**

 **Udah dipublish di wp. And... toodles~~~**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Game On**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **And please note that I already got you warned for possibility of big ass twist in the future.**

 **.**

 **Inspired by an romance action-romance yang saya lupa judulnya T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, Hinata," Hinata mengentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk bertatap muka dengan si penyapa yang tak lain adalah Tenten. Gadis yang selalu mencepol dua rambutnya itu tersenyum kecil ke arah Hinata. "Aku baru saja kembali dari misi," ujarnya singkat setelah menyadari lavender Hinata melirik pistol di pinggangnya.

"Ohh," Hinata mengangguk, bergumam sambil membalas dengan senyum tipis. "Aku... harus bergegas. Untuk rapat pengarahan."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kita kesana bersama."

Hinata kembali tersenyum. Di satu sisi, Hinata senang menemukan seseorang seperti Tenten disini yang sepertinya merupakan satu-satunya orang yang tak menginginkan Hinata dikubur hidup-hidup. Tapi di sisi lain, Hinata merasa agak aneh karena beberapa tahun belakangan ini ia tak terbiasa memiliki seseorang yang bisa disebut teman.

Selama langkah mereka menuju ruang rapat, Hinata mendapati beberapa agen yang dilewatinya berbisik—namun terlalu keras sehingga ia dapat mendengarnya. Kebanyakan menggunjing betapa menyedihkannya Hinata yang mendapatkan posisi di agensi ini dengan mudah karena ayahnya.

"Bagaimana latihan militermu dengan sang iblis?" Tenten bersuara, membuat Hinata menarik kembali perhatiannya dari bisik-bisik murah itu.

"Iblis?"

"Ya," Tenten mengangguk. "Maksudku, kau memang baru mengenalnya satu hari. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Thunder bukanlah tipikal orang pada umumnya, bukan?"

"Ya, benar sekali," Hinata bergumam mengiyakan, namun ekspresinya ia tahan tetap datar. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia berkomunikasi secara kasual seperti ini, rasanya agak kikuk. "Tapi sebenarnya, kemarin kami tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang lama," Hinata ingat kemarin Agen Thunder Yang Agung itu pergi dari area pelatihan bahkan sebelum sepuluh menit setelah ia memerintahkan Hinata.

Mereka memindai lencana masing-masing untuk mengakses lantai empat belas.

"Jadi... menurut pendapatmu, bagaimana dia?"

Hinata hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Sayang sekali dia merupakan agen terbaik disini," Tenten malah mengutarakan opininya. "Dan dia tahu tentang itu, jadi mungkin itu yang membuatnya besar kepala. Tapi harus kuakui sih, melihat hasil kerjanya selama ini, dia punya hak untuk pamer," kekehnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Dia itu benar-benar tidap peduli dengan apapun, bahkan dirinya sendiri."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Hinata akhirnya buka suara.

"Yah, dia tidak takut apapun yang akan terjadi meski pada dirinya sendiri. Kurasa itulah mengapa dia menjadi begitu... tak terkalahkan," ujar Tenten setelah menemukan kata yang tepat. "Tidak seperti kebanyakan dari kita yang masih menyayangi nyawa sendiri, dia seperti bajingan ceroboh yang hampir tak pernah mempertimbangkan akibat dari apa yang dilakukannya."

Hinata berkedip sekali kemudian meluruskan pandangannya kembali. "Jadi dia orang yang seperti itu, ya?" gumam Hinata. Pikirannya menerawang, jika ya, kenapa ayahnya mengambil resiko untuk membuatnya bekerja sama dengan partner seperti itu?

"Hmm," Tenten mengangguk. "Dia seperti lebih suka bekerja sendiri. Itulah kenapa dia... menembak mati enam partner kerja sebelumnya."

"Dia membunuh semuanya?" mata Hinata melebar.

"Semua kecuali Agen Wind. Kurasa itu karena mereka sama-sama gilanya," Tenten tertawa kecil. "Sekarang kau tahu kan kenapa beberapa orang kasian padamu karena dipartnerkan dengan Thunder?"

Kening Hinata berkerut. "Jika tahu begitu, kenapa dia tidak dipecat?"

"Sudah kubilang, karena dia yang terbaik, hampir tidak ada yang menyamai kemampuan serangnya. Tubuhnya memang tidak terlihat seperti tubuh mesin pembunuh, tapi percayalah, dia bisa dengan mudahnya membuatmu memohon untuk berhenti saat latihan tanding."

Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. Ia baru saja menyadari telah dipartnerkan dengan seorang monster.

"Tapi kupikir kau berbeda," tambah Tenten lagi, kali ini sambil menepuk bahu Hinata pelan tanpa menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tidak seperti seorang agen, kau tidak terlihat mengancam," jawab Tenten dengan senyum. Dan Hinata setuju tentang itu.

Detik itu juga Hinata mengingat apa yang ayahnya katakan. _'Kau ceroboh dan tak pernah menyentuh bidang ini.'_

"Kita berpisah disini, sampai jumpa," Tenten melambaikan tangannya saat mereka menemukan koridor yang menyimpang tiga. "Semoga sukses, Hinata."

Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tenten yang sudah bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Ia kemudian meraih salah satu pintu dan membukanya. Di dalam ruangan itu ada sebuah meja kaca yang kursinya sudah terisi oleh beberapa orang yang menurutnya masih asing.

Hingga ia melangkah lebih dalam mendekati meja, Hinata dapat melihat partnernya, mengenakan jaket hitam dengan tudung yang menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya. Dua lainnya yang memakai pakaian yang terlihat kasual.

"Agen Hyuuga, Aku Jendral Hatake," lelaki dengan masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya itu menyapa seketika Hinata tiba. Karena jarak mereka yang terpisahkan meja kaca, Hinata hanya mengangguk dan membungkuk sebagai respon. "Aku ketua unit ini," tambah lelaki bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itu.

"Ketua?"

"Ya. Jika kau sulit mengartikan kata itu, cukup pahami bahwa Kakashi adalah induk ayam, dan kita anak-anaknya, jelas?" Thunder menyela dengan kasar. Untuk beberapa saat Hinata memikirkan tentang adakah kemungkinan untuk mengerjai seniornya yang satu itu.

"Jaga sikapmu, Thunder," Kakashi menengahi dengan nada bicara yang masih luar biasa tenang.

"Itu hal yang sulit kulakukan," jawab Thunder.

"Duduklah, Agen Hyuuga."

"Anda bisa memanggil saya Hinata," ujar Hinata sebelum mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

Kakashi mengangguk pelan. "Kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan Thunder, jadi tidak perlu kuperkenalkan. Dan yang satu ini, kau bisa memanggilnya Konan," Kakashi menunjuk ke arah seorang wanita dengan surai biru pendek. "Katakan saja dia adalah otak dari tim kita."

"IT- _freak_ lebih tepatnya," simpul Thunder.

"Terima kasih banyak, _Troll_ ," Konan menyerang balik kemudian mengirim senyum ke arah Hinata. "Aku senang akhirnya mendapatkan rekan cantik lagi di tim ini," ujarnya.

"Dasar wanita," Thunder mendecih.

"Bicara saja kau dengan bokongku!" sela Konan lagi atas cibiran Thunder.

"Tidak di tempat umum, Sayang," balas Thunder enteng berbonus seringai ringan di bibirnya.

"Cukup sudah! Kita tidak memiliki waktu untuk mendengarkan gombalan primitifmu, Thunder," lagi-lagi Kakashi bertindak sebagai penengah. "Ini, Hinata. Semua informasi tentang misi pertamamu ada disitu," Kakashi mendorong sebuah tablet di atas meja kaca ke arah tempat Hinata duduk. "Dimulai delapan minggu kedepan. Jadi kuharap, Thunder bisa membuatmu siap untuk misi ini."

"Mustahil!" protes Thunder. "Aku butuh setidaknya dua ratus tujuh puluh tujuh tahun untuk membuat marmut ini siap secara mental dan fisikal," lanjutnya menghiperbola.

Hinata memilih untuk mengabaikan kata-kata pedas Thunder. "Aku akan mencoba sebisaku, Jendral."

"Ya, kau harus!" itu masih Thunder yang menyahut. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa ada disini," protesnya entah ditunjukkan kepada siapa. "Aku yakin dia akan terbunuh di misi pertamanya, itupun jika aku memutuskan untuk tidak membunuhnya terlebih dahulu."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya, Thunder. Aku yakin kau tahu konsekuensinya jika kau membahayakan partnermu lagi," Kakashi memperingatkan Thunder dengan nada rendah yang serius dan Thunder mengeraskan rahangnya, namun tak membalas lebih lanjut. "Kau tidak diberi pilihan. Hinata adalah partnermu. Latih dia sesuai perintah dan jangan menentang itu. Dan akan lebih baik jika kau bisa belajar menahan amarahmu kapanpun."

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata mencoba memposisikan dirinya di tempat Thunder. Dan ia menyadari mungkin mereka memiliki kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama ingin memberontak, namun tak memiliki pilihan untuk itu.

"Setelah latihanmu selesai..." Kakashi kembali bersuara. "Kita akan mengadakan pertemuan lagi tentang misi. Aku rasa Wind dan Agen Haruno akan hadir. Mereka juga bagian dari tim namun tidak secara aktif menangani misi yang sama denganmu. Jadi Hinata... kuharap kau mengerti bahwa apa yang kita lakukan bukanlah hal main-main."

Meskipun begitu serius dan disiplin, Kakashi terlihat lebih ramah daripada ayahnya. "Aku punya pertanyaan yang sebelumnya tak benar-benar terjawab oleh Jendral Hyuuga," ujar Hinata dengan nada datar. "Ini menyedihkan, tapi Thunder benar, aku mungkin tidak akan bertahan di misi pertamaku. Dan banyak agen yang sudah berpengalaman, jadi kenapa aku?"

Meski bibirnya tertutup masker, senyum Kakashi tetap dapat terlihat hanya dengan memandang matanya. "Kau belum mencobanya. Thunder akan menjadi penyokong untukmu. Kau adalah tanggung jawabnya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Itulah gunanya rekan, bukan?"

"Jangan seret aku ke dalam percakapan tolol kalian," cibir Thunder yang ternyata mendengar dialog Kakashi dan Hinata. "Berpartner dengannya sudah menjadi bualan untukku."

Kakashi menatap malas anak buahnya itu. "Jadi kau lebih senang bekerja bersama Wind? Mungkin aku bisa mengaturnya."

"Daripada itu, aku lebih memilih menjadi pakan beruang."

"Kalau begitu diam dan lakukan apa yang harus kau kerjakan," ujar Kakashi sebagai final sambil menyodorkan berkas kepada Thunder. "Baca dan cermati itu," ujarnya final.

"Jangan heran, hal ini selalu terjadi," bisik Konan kepada Hinata, merujuk pada percekcokan tak berbobot yang sedang terjadi.

"Biodata? Kau menyuruhku membaca biodata? Kau pikir aku tidak punya hal lain yang lebih penting untik dikerjakan?" Thunder kembali melempar protes kepada sang ketua tim.

"Kau tinggal di area ini, Thunder. Kau makan cemilan dari mesin penjual otomatis di kantin. Kau tidak memiliki kekasih, dan aku yakin belum pernah. Kau tidak keluar dari apartemenmu kecuali untuk membeli makanan siap saji dan kau tidur seperti beruang dalam masa hibernasi. Jadi ya, kusimpulkan kau tidak memiliki hal penting apapun untuk dilakukan," penjabaran Kakashi membuat Thunder menyipit kesal. "Lagipula itu bukan hanya biodata, semua informasi tentang rekan dan targetmu ada disana. Jadi pelajarilah," ujarnya sebelum berdiri, tanda pertemuan kali ini telah cukup.

"Hei, Hinata," panggil Konan setelah Kakashi menghilang di balik pintu. "Sepertinya kita perlu menghabiskan waktu bersama kapan-kapan."

"Untuk apa? Bermain tik-tak-toe?" cibir Thunder angin-anginan sambil membolak-balik berkas tanpa minat.

"Bisa tidak kau sehari saja tidak berbicara seperti bajingan?"

"Maaf saja, tapi sepertinya itu bakat alamiku."

"Menyebalkan!" Konan bersungut.

"Kalau sudah kau bisa pergi. Aku perlu memberitahukan marmut disana itu tentang beberapa hal," kalimat itu ditunjukkan untuk Konan, namun Thunder menggesturkan gerakan yang mengarah ke Hinata.

Selama mereka bercekcok hingga Konan merapikan barang-barangnya, Hinata masih mencermati berkas yang tadi diberikan, yang termasuk pula tentang informasi Agen Thunder di dalamnya.

 _Uchiha Sasuke (Thunder)_  
 _27 tahun._  
 _Progres: Tingkat 3 (saat 16 tahun); Tingkat 4 (saat 18 tahun); Tingkat 5 (saat 21 tahun)_  
 _Jumlah misi sukses: 483 (294 berturut)_  
 _Jumlah misi gagal: 0_  
 _Terdesak: 31_  
 _Menang mudah: 106_  
 _Jumlah terbunuh: 562 (termasuk 73 penduduk sipil)_  
 _Penahanan: 7 kali (6 karena melanggar aturan)_

"Kau!" suara berat itu menghancurkan konsentrasi Hinata seketika.

Thunder... Uchiha Sasuke. Sedikit informasi tadi sepertinya cukup untuk membuat Hinata kesulitan bernafas. Bagaimanapun, dirinya menyadari bahwa ia tengah duduk satu ruangan dengan seorang pembunuh masal.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau atau siapa ayahmu. Yang harus kau pahami adalah apa yang harus kau lakukan disini. Dan aku memiliki beberapa aturan mudah yang harus kau patuhi jika kau masih ingin bernafas," oniks kelamnya menatap tajam Hinata. "Jangan bicara padaku tanpa kepentingan. Jangan memancingku ke dalam percakapan. Jangan menantangku. Jangan mendekatiku saat aku tidur. Jangan sentuh makananku. Jangan menghambatku. Jangan membuatku marah. Dan jangan sok pintar di hadapanku. Jelas?"

Bibir Hinata masih terkatup rapat, namun matanya balas menatap Thunder. "Sasuke," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Thunder—Sasuke— yang mendengar gumaman rendah itu berkedip sekali sebelum memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maaf," tambah Hinata.

"Kau baru saja melanggar peraturan pertama," desisnya, kini atensinya ia berikan pada berkas di hadapannya. "Hyuuga Hinata. Dua puluh empat tahun. Peringkat tiga teratas paralel di sekolah dasar, menengah dan atas. _Enviromental and Natural Resource Science_ Universitas Tokyo, sarjana, satu dari enam belas lulusan terbaik. _Natural Science_ Universitas Cambridge, tidak tuntas. Gila! Siapa sebenarnya kau ini? Cucu Einstein? Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" racau Sasuke setelah membaca dengan keras sebagian informasi Hinata.

"Menurut data, kau juga telah masuk agensi ini sejak usia lima belas tahun, atau bahkan lebih muda lagi. Apa saja yang kau lakukan disini?" balas Hinata.

Kening Sasuke mengeryit tak suka. "Dan tadi itu, kau melanggar peraturan kedua," Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. "Terlambat dalam latihan besok dan kau akan merasakan neraka," ujarnya sebelum beranjak keluar.

..

...

..

" _Uppercut_."

Dengan gerakan yang masih kaku, Hinata menekuk lengannya kemudian menariknya ke belakang, sedikit membungkuk ke depan dan meninju _sandbag_ di hadapannya dari arah bawah.

" _Backfist_."

Hinata menggertakkan gigi saat menghantam _sandbag_ dengan dua pangkal buku jari terluar kepalannya.

" _Spinning backfist_."

Hinata berputar satu kali sebelum melakukan gerakan serupa.

" _Overhand_."

Setelah Hinata melakukan perintah itu, Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. Mulutnya bergerak santai mengunyah keripik kentang yang sejak awal menemainya menonton latihan Hinata.

Sementara Hinata, berdiri disana dengan nafas tak teratur, kelelahan dan terlapisi keringat. Ia melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Sasuke namun segera mengalihkan matanya lagi sebelum sang mentor mengetahuinya.

" _Hook_ ," ujar Sasuke lagi, tangannya kembali memasok keripik kentang ke dalam mulut.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam sebelum menggerakkan tangannya lagi. Menggerakkannya secara horizontal di depan lehernya. Dan saat ujung kepalannya berbenturan dengan target, ia mendengar Sasuke berdecih. "Apa?" tanya Hinata setelah menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Sebagaimanapun kau mencobanya, kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkan satu rahangpun dengan lengan _barbie_ -mu itu."

Hinata mengabaikan komentar kejam itu. Rasanya sekarang ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap gila Sasuke. Lagipula, sebelum masuk dalam agensi inipun, ia sudah sering direndahkan.

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu. Dan segala yang Sasuke lakukan hanyalah duduk manis menonton dan mengomentari setiap pergerakan yang Hinata lakukan. Sasuke bahkan tak mengajari Hinata apapun, pria itu memerintahkan salah satu agen tingkat tiga untuk mengajari Hinata gerakan dasar selama empat hari pertama, dan selanjutnya Hinata mencoba mengasah stamina dan gerakannya sendiri.

Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya akan mampu bertahan barang satu hari untuk menjalani misi dengan pria itu.

" _Shovel hook_ ," Sasuke kembali melanjutkan titahnya, telapak tangannya saling menepuk demi meruntuhkan remah-remah keripik yang menempel.

Satu hal lagi yang Hinata simpulkan tentang Sasuke. Bahwa pria itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penampilannya ataupun bagaimana orang lain memandangnya. Pada dasarnya pria itu adalah mesin pembunuh, seperti yang dikatakan hampir seluruh agen disini menyebutnya. Dan Hinata mulai percaya akan sebutan itu.

Sasuke melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, meski terkadang melakukan pembangkangan. Dia tidak terlalu mempertanyakan perintah, meski menurut Hinata pria itu merupakan tipikal yang cukup cerewet. Ia juga tak mempedulikan bayaran yang ia terima. Hinata mendengar dari Tenten bahwa Sasuke telah mengumpulkan banyak uang dengan semua yang ia kerjakan selama ini, namun pria itu hampir tak pernah menggunakannya.

"Aku... tidak tahu caranya," respon Hinata dengan gumaman rendah, telapak tangannya membuka dan mengepal karena kesal.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alis mendengarnya, dia lengannya ia silangkan di dada. "Jadi?"

"Jadi? Apa maksudmu?" balas Hinata.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas dan melangkah mendekati Hinata yang malah mundur seiring mendekatnya Sasuke. Tangannya terangkat ketika jarak mereka sudah dirasa cukup dekat.

"H-hey!" Hinata terkejut saat tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sasuke memutar tubuh Hinata hingga kembali menghadap sandbag. "Apa... apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memberimu pelajaran," Sasuke menendang satu kaki Hinata pelan hanya untuk memberi jarak terhadap kaki yang lainnya, kemudian tangannya ia letakkan di siku Hinata, sedikit menggerakkannya seolah Hinata adalah boneka.

"Mengajari apa?" Hinata mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan sentuhan ringan yang diterimanya.

" _Lullaby_ musim semi, Manis. Datang dari gereja tua di ujung desa, ring... ring... lonceng paskah berdering," sambil kembali memutar bola mata, Sasuke melantunkan jawaban asalnya tanpa minat.

Hinata berkedip, menyadari telah menanyakan hal yang tak perlu ditanyakan. Salahkan Sasuke yang berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya, terlalu dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke mengenai ubun-ubunnya. Tanpa sadar, Hinata mengambil satu langkah kecil ke depan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke memprotes gerakan Hinata.

"Huh? Apanya?"

Sasuke berdecih kemudian kembali meraih lengan Hinata untuk memposisikannya pada sudut yang tepat. "Seperti _uppercut_ , dengan arah menyilang," jelas Sasuke singkat sambil mendemonstrasikannya langsung dengan menggerakkan lengan Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," ujar Hinata cepat lalu mengambil satu langkah menjauh.

Bukan kedekatannya dengan Sasuke yang membuatnya gugup, hanya saja sudah terlalu lama rasanya sejak Hinata menjaraki diri sedekat itu dengan seorang lelaki. Dan itu sama sekali membuatnya tak nyaman.

Sasuke juga mundur selangkah. "Baiklah. Sekarang perlihatkan padaku apa saja yang kau pelajari."

Hinata menatap Sasuke beberapa detik, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghela nafas sebelum tiba-tiba mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi-tinggi untuk menyerang Sasuke. Meski cukup tiba-tiba, Sasuke dengan sigap menghindarinya.

Hinata berkedip, mungkin gerakannya tadi cukup bagus karena ia tak mendengar komentar pedas dari mulut Sasuke. "Bagaimana, Agen Thunder?" tanya Hinata.

"Senior Thunder, _Hot Chicks_!" Sasuke mengoreksi.

Hinata tak pernah merasa dilecehkan secara verbal meski Sasuke sering memanggilnya dengan panggilan kurang layak saperti tadi. Malahan, Hinata tidak pernah berpikir jika Sasuke adalah tipikal yang memikirkan soal kehidupan seksualnya.

Dari apa yang didengarnya, Sasuke memang bertingkah seperti bajingan kepada siapapun tanpa peduli gender. Pria itu juga jarang keluar area agensi kecuali saat misi. Dan sepanjang karirnya, tak seorangpun pernah melihat Sasuke bersama seseorang dalam hubungan yang khusus. Bukti lain bahwa Sasuke tak peduli pada dirinya sendiri dan bahwa pria itu merupakan manusia datar jika bukan karena perilaku kasar dan mulut kejamnya.

"Cukup untuk hari ini," ujar Sasuke.

Bagi Hinata sendiri, hari ini jauh melebihi kata cukup. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti remuk, tiap sendinya ngilu. "Jika aku harus melakukan ini setiap hari, mungkin aku akan mati bahkan sebelum misi dimulai," gumam Hinata.

"Manis, pada akhirnya pun kau akan mati. Tidak perlu terlalu keras memikirkan waktunya, oke?" Sasuke menyeringai tajam.

"Aku diizinkan melayangkan komplain ke Jendral Hatake, bukan?" mata Hinata menyipit.

"Dan aku juga akan mengizinkan diriku sendiri untuk menendang bokongmu jika kau bertindak bodoh."

Hinata memalingkan wajah, agak tak nyaman dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Benar, bukan? Pria itu sungguh tidak bisa memilih kata yang lebih pantas bahkan saat berbicara dengan seorang wanita.

"Jadi begitu?" ujar Hinata. "Aku mengatakan sesuatu dan kau mengancam akan membuat sebuah peluru menembus kepalaku, begitu?" cibirnya.

"Begini..." Sasuke mengambil langkah mendekat. "Kita sama-sama tidak menginginkan hal yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi, bukan?" tanyanya dan tanpa menunggu Hinata menjawab ia meneruskan. "Aku pun tidak ingin jika nantinya ayahmu melemparku masuk ke kandang kucing itu lagi. Jadi kubilang sekali lagi, jangan memprovokasiku."

"Dia tidak akan bertindak apapun karenaku," gumam Hinata.

Sasuke menatap Hinata beberapa detik sebelum bersuara. "Masalah ayah dan anak, huh?" tebaknya enteng.

"Bukan urusanmu, Senior Thunder," Hinata membalas dengan menekankan nada bicaranya saat menyuarakan panggilan terhadap Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah beberapa kali membuatku jengkel hari ini."

"Ya, sepertinya aku sudah melanggar beberapa peraturan. Lalu apa? Tidakkah seharusnya kau menghukumku?"

Mata Sasuke menyipit memandang tajam. "Jangan terlalu mengharapkannya, Manis. Aku bisa saja mengabulkannya kapanpun aku inginkan."

"Kau tahu? Aku masih tidak percaya kau merupakan agen tingkat lima. Maksudku, aku memang belum pernah melihatmu beraksi, tapi kau terlihat tidak begitu menjanjikan," komentar Hinata mulus.

Senyum kecil membentuk di bibir Sasuke sebelum ia melepas kausnya sendiri, memperlihatkan tubuh kerasnya. Untuk sesaat, Hinata berdiri dengan keadaan seperti kehilangan kesadaran ketika lavendernya jatuh pada tato berukuran sedang di bagian kanan perut Sasuke.

Hinata menggigit bibir dan memalingkan wajahnya dari permukaan perut yang tercetak sempurna itu, dalam diam masih memuji tato yang sebagian masih tertutup celana. Dengan pakaian, Sasuke terlihat seperti pria biasa. Tapi kini Hinata bisa melihat betapa kokohnya raga di hadapannya itu.

"Kudengar kau bisa berbahasa Mandarin?" tanya Sasuke tenang sambil mengambil langkah mendekati _sandbag_ yang sebelumnya digunakan Hinata.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu kurasa kau tahu arti dari _'Yoo Aeh Sho Fu Qing Dum'_?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata menggertakkan gigi. Itu bukan bahasa Mandarin, tapi Hinata tahu jelas artinya. "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau seorang pembunuh masal di agensi ini," balas Hinata. Matanya kembali mengarah ke gambaran tato Sasuke yang panjangnya mencapai dasar tulang rusuk pria itu. Ia tak yakin bentuk apa gambaran tato itu, antara terlihat seperti seekor binatang dan juga kobaran.

Sasuke seakan tak mempedulikan apa yang Hinata katakan. Ia menggerakkan ringan tubuhnya sebagai pemanasan kecil sebelum mulai membantai _sandbag_ di hadapannya dengan berbagai macam tinjuan.

Setelah beberapa tinjuan pada sandbag, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya cepat sebanyak dua kali dan mengangkat satu kakinya, mengarahkannya ke tempat Hinata berdiri. Hinata yang lengah tak begitu menyadari serangan itu. Ia terdiam di tempatnya dan kemudian yang ia rasakan adalah terpaan angin terhempas ke wajahnya.

" _Roundhouse kick_ ," singkat Sasuke setelah menarik kakinya kembali.

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali menelaah apa yang barusan terjadi. Sasuke terlihat hendak menyerangnya tadi, dan kemudian Hinata melihat kaki kokoh itu melayang cepat di hadapannya, hanya beberapa inci dari ujung hidungnya! Tanpa sadar Hinata menelan salivanya sendiri.

Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan postur kasualnya lagi di depan Hinata, tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang. "Sekarang, jika kau tidak ingin tendangan itu tepat mengenai wajahmu, sebaiknya kau belajar untuk menjaga agar mulutmu tetap tertutup, mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk, dirinya kini seakan terhipnotis.

"Sudah kubilang. Jangan bertingkah sok pintar di hadapanku. Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu yang pada akhirnya hanya akan merugikan kita berdua," lanjut Sasuke. "Dan satu lagi, jika kau menggagalkan misi kali ini, kupastikan darahmu akan terserap seluruhnya dari dalam tubuhmu."

Hinata mengawali respon ancaman itu dengan senyum kecil, yang sama sekali tak diantisipasi oleh Sasuke. "Kau bukan orang pertama yang hobi merendahkan dan mengancamku, Agen Thunder. Setiap kali kau mengatakan akan membunuhku, lebih terdengar seperti alunan musik di telingaku."

Sasuke menukikkan sebelah alis menatap Hinata tertarik atas apa ang wanita itu katakan sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak peduli tentang hidup atau mati, begitu juga denganku. Kau bisa mengancamku sesering apapun dan aku tetap tidak takut akan itu. Jadi silahkan lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, aku tidak peduli," jelas Hinata.

Masih dengan oniks yang menatap wanita di hadapannya, Sasuke menyeringai lebar tanpa menyuarakan apapun. Sejurus kemudian ia bergerak, mengambil kausnya yang tergeletak di lantai sebelum berjalan keluar tanpa repot memakai kausnya kembali.

"Kita lihat nanti, Manis," ujarnya tanpa membalikkan tubuh ataupun menghentikan langkah.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Lagi-lagi dengan ke-ooc-an yang tiada tara wkwk... enjoy guyss~~~**

 **Thanks yang udah read, fav, follow and review fic ini, please keep kepoin seterusnya wkwk...  
Maaf ngga sempet bales review satu-satu, but I say Hi buat yang review, salam kenal juga dan ya kalian bisa manggil saya sky atau ren/ran (I prefer that than thor tho wkwk)  
Go check 'skyrans' on wattpad too *shameless promotion*... eh tapi beneran, disono lebih gampang kalo mau ngerumpi sama saya wkwkwk**

 **Udah ah, toodles~~~**

 **Still mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Game On**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors! Plot lambat!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **And please note that I already got you warned that anything can happen.**

 **.**

 **Inspired by an romance-action novel yang saya lupa judulnya T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Diam!" suara Konan adalah hal pertama yang merenggut atensi Hinata saat ia memasuki koridor. "Kubilang berhenti, Yahiko!"

"Tapi rambutmu ini lembut sekali," berikutnya suara Yahiko menyahut.

"Oh ayolah, Yahiko, berhenti mengganggunya," dan yang barusan ini Hinata kenali merupakan suara Tenten.

Sesungguhnya, Hinata sama sekali tak ingin bertatap muka dengan Yahiko mengingat sikap pria itu yang sama sekali tak ada ramah-ramahnya, tapi memang tak ada jalan lain yang bisa ia lewati untuk masuk ke area latihan. Oh ada, tapi Hinata perlu memutari separuh area agensi untuk mencapai pintu itu. Dan Hinata tak mau repot-repot memilih pilihan kedua.

Disana ia melihat Sasuke, netra pria itu begitu menyelidik memandang mesin penjual otomatis yang disediakan, terlihat sangat serius seakan ia tengah mencoba mengambil keputusan terbaik untuk hidupnya.

Dan Hinata lagi-lagi menemukan bahwa Sasuke adalah jenis manusia yang aneh. Hinata bahkan sering kali melihat Sasuke—yang notabene merupakan agen terbaik itu—merobek lebar kemasan wafer cokelat hanya untuk mendapatkan remah-remah yang tersisa dan lelehan cokelat yang menempel pada kemasan itu.

Sasuke adalah partner kerja Hinata. Namun sampai sekarang mereka belum pernah berbagi dialog dalam suasana yang baik. Hinata sendiri tidak masalah jika mereka mulai saling bertegur sapa. Tapi masalahnya ada di Sasuke. Pria itu sangat tidak peduli akan relasinya dengan yang lain, seperti memang tak membutuhkan orang lain. Sasuke sudah terlihat sangat bahagia atas hidupnya hanya dengan membunuh dan memakan cemilan dari mesin penjual otomatis.

"Hei, Hinata," Tenten menyapa sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hinata membalas memandang dan tersenyum kecil. Sedetik kemudian matanya melirik Sasuke yang ternyata masih berdiri di depan mesin penjual otomatis merenungi keputusan hidup-matinya.

"Rupanya kau sudah berteman dengannya, ya?" Yahiko berkata kemudian meletakkan satu lengannya ringan di sekeliling bahu Hinata. Hinata mencoba menarik diri, namun Yahiko mengencangkan lingkaran lengannya, kuat untuk menahan Hinata namun tak cukup kuat untuk menyakiti wanita itu. "Mau kemana, Bunny?"

"Yahiko! Berhenti bertingkah kekanakan!" seru Konan, di sisi lain Tenten melirik Sasuke yang kini sudah selesai dengan pilihannya dan hendak mengambil cemilannya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pergi," Tenten membujuk tajam namun Yahiko masih merangkul Hinata erat.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri dengannya dan mungkin kami bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk bersenang-senang nanti," racau Yahiko dengan seringai lebar. "Aku penasaran tipe seperti apa yang bisa memuaskan nona kita yang satu ini," lanjutnya dengan nada melecehkan.

"Yang pasti bukan tipe sepertimu karena milikmu itu terlalu kecil," Sasuke mengintrupsi saat melewati mereka tanpa melirik ataupun menghentikan langkahnya. Sambil terus berjalan, Sasuke membuka bungkus _protein bar_ yang baru ia beli dan mulai menggigit isinya.

Seketika Yahiko merenggangkan rangkulannya pada Hinata, seringainya pun runtuh. Satu kalimat dari Sasuke seakan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjungkir balikkan suasana hatinya. Ia kemudian berlalu.

"Wow," Konan yang ternyata sudah berdiri di samping Hinata, berkomentar singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya tadi itu pertama kalinya Thunder berbicara untuk membela orang lain."

Hinata mengangkat satu alis. "Itu tidak bisa disebut pembelaan. Dia sama saja dengan Yahiko, atau mungkin lebih parah," protesnya.

"Tapi dia sungguh unik, bukan?" tanya Konan.

"Maksudmu agen Thunder?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah alis.

Konan mengangguk. "Di sini dia digadang-gadang sebagai agen terbaik, namun kepribadiannya agak... konyol," ujarnya hati-hati. "Kau lihat sendiri caranya memilih cemilan. Dan kau tahu apa? Dia juga tak tahu apa-apa tentang Spongebob Squarepants. Dan saat mengetahuinya bulan lalu, dia dengan persistennya memprotes tentang konsep laut di bawah laut pada kartun itu seperti anak kecil yang tidak terima jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa _superhero_ tidaklah nyata."

Hinata diam sejenak. "Itu... aneh," responnya, meskipun ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Konan menceritakan hal itu.

"Benar, kan!" Konan mengangguk semangat. "Omong-omong, selamat berjuang untuk latihan hari ini. Thunder terlihat sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik tadi, mungkin itu akan menguntungkan untukmu."

Hinata terkekeh pelan. "Ya, terima kasih."

..

...

..

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Hinata memasuki area latihan dan menemukan Sasuke bermain dengan sebuah senjata api.

"Kau terlambat," ujar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda di tangannya.

"Aku datang lima menit lebih awal," sanggah Hinata.

Sasuke menegakkan posisi duduknya namun masih belum mau mengangkat pandangannya. "Kau terlambat. Lima putaran segera," titahnya mutlak.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang kemudian berbalik. Namun, belum jauh ia melangkah, suara Sasuke kembali menghentikannya.

"Siapa itu Neji?"

Mendengar nama itu kembali sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memblokade jalan nafasnya. Sugesti jelek yang tiba-tiba datang membuat kepalanya pening dan tenggorokannya kering.

"Bagaimana kau..."

"Tercantum di berkas informasi tentangmu," jawab Sasuke tanpa menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Hinata menarik nafas pelan sebelum menjawab. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Baiklah," Sasuke mengedikkan bahu ringan. "Informasi kecil mungkin bisa menyelamatkamu dari petaka saat dalam misi, tapi itu juga terserah dirimu sendiri," Sasuke memberi tahu tanpa nada berminat. "Oh ya, buka jaketmu," sambungnya.

"Huh?"

"Kubilang buka jaketmu."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Memangnya apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" tanya Hinata setelah Sasuke berhenti selangkah di depannya. Kedua netranya saling terhubung.

"Semacam salsa atau tari perut, mungkin?" jawab Sasuke nyeleneh sambil menempelkan moncong pistol di tangannya pada bagian perut Hinata.

Untuk beberapa detik Hinata membeku karena terlalu terkejut. Bukan karena ancaman senjata yang mengarah padanya. Tapi lebih karena siapa yang mengarahkannya padanya.

"Aku suka saat kau melakukan itu," Sasuke tiba-tiba tertawa kemudian mundur, menarik senjatanya.

Hinata berkedip dua kali sebelum merespon. "Melakukan apa?" yang Hinata tahu, ia tak melakukan apapun tadi.

"Ekspresi tadi. Saat kau terlihat kebingungan atau sejenis itulah."

Kening Hinata berkerut ringan. Kebingungan?

"Omong-omong, lima putaran. Sekarang juga," Sasuke mengingatkan.

..

...

..

"Kita mulai dengan tahap yang mudah," Konan mempresentasikan beberapa detail setelah memberikan Sasuke dan Hinata masing-masing sebuah tablet.

"Misi macam apa ini?!" Sasuke memprotes keras setelah membaca singkat detail misinya kali ini.

Hinata sendiri begitu gelisah mengetahui ia akan menghabiskan beberapa hari bersama Sasuke diluar area Anbu. Pria itu bisa jadi akan mengubah harinya menjadi lebih seperti neraka nanti.

"Agen Hinata belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, Thunder. Kita harus memperhitungkan itu," Kakashi menjelaskan singkat. "Jadi besok, kalian akan mulai dengan memburu Big Daddy."

"Big Daddy? Siapa itu?" Hinata menanyakan untuk kemudian mendengar gumaman cerca dari Sasuke.

"Seorang jembatan," singkat Kakashi.

"Jembatan?"

Konan terkekeh rendah sebelum menjelaskan. "Hanya seorang suruhan. Biasanya bertindak untuk menghubungan dua pihak utama. Tim pelacak kita menginformasikan bahwa Big Daddy ini juga menerima suap dan uang ilegal lainnya."

"Jadi itu pekerjaan kita? Mengeksekusi kriminal?"

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak tahu di bidang apa agensi ini bergerak?" cibir Sasuke tak percaya.

 _Well_ , Hinata hanya tahu Anbu Holding sebagai wadah agen pembunuh. Ia tak tahu menahu tentang target yang diburu agen Anbu sebelumnya.

"Ya," Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Tapi kali ini kita memburunya karena dia berhubungan dengan beberapa relasi kelompok Akatsuki di Manila."

"Obat terlarang telah diselundupkan dari wilayah Asia Tenggara ke Amerika. Akatsuki ini merupakan salah satu pemegang indurstri narkotika dengan pemasokan terbesar. Mereka menjalankan bisnis itu dengan menerima penanaman modal dari berbagai pihak sebagai sumber dana. Beberapa tahun ini, kami telah mengintai Akatsuki yang ternyata juga memiliki misi untuk menurunkan daulat kepemerintahan. Prosesnya akan lamban jika hanya terus mengandalkan pengintaian _cyber_. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk menurunkan Agen Thunder dalam misi lapangan karena kita perlu menemukan _Capo Di Tutti Capi_ dari Akatsuki secepat mungkin," jelas Konan secara mendetail.

Hinata berkedip menatap Konan.

"Itu semacam pemimpin dari para pemimpin Akatsuki," tambah Konan seakan mengerti arti tatapan Hinata tadi. "Masalah terbesarnya adalah banyaknya pihak yang menyokong Akatsuki. Tapi untuk kali ini, kita harus memutuskan pemasokan obat terlarang mereka terlebih dahulu. Sebelumnya, Agen Thunder sudah menjalani misi menyelidiki koneksi Akatsuki di Eropa Barat selama sekitar tiga minggu."

Hinata mengangguk mendengar semua penjelasan itu, ia kemudian melirik Sasuke yang sangat terlihat tak menaruh minat pada misi ini. "Jadi kita perlu menangkap Big Daddy ini untuk mendapatkan informasi darinya?"

"Tidak," jawab Kakasih. "Pekerjaan kalian sekarang adalah menyingkirkan orang-orang yang tidak berpengaruh tapi masih bisa menimbulkan ancaman, seperti dia."

"Oh, sialan!" Sasuke mengerang ringan, melempar ringan tablet di tangannya ke atas meja. "Kau serius menyuruhku membunuh badut ini?" protesnya tajam kepada Kakashi. "Kenapa? Karena aku harus menyejajarkan diriku dengannya?" telunjuknya terangkat ke arah Hinata, namun pandangannya masih di Kakashi. "Ini benar-benar pekerjaan balita!"

"Jangan menyombong, Thunder," sela Kakashi.

"Dan berhenti merengek," sambung Konan. "Pikirkan saja seperti ini. Lebih mudah misinya, lebih cepat kau menyelesaikannya. Dengan begitu lebih cepat pula untukmu bisa kembali bersantai di dalam kandang tercintamu."

"Ini semua omong kosong!" umpat Sasuke sebelum berdiri dari kursinya.

"Duduk kembali, Thunder!" titah Kakashi, namun yang Sasuke lakukan malah menanamkan kedua tangan di saku jaketnya kemudian berjalan santai keluar ruangan. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Kakashi menyandarkan dirinya di kursi. "Anak itu sering kali membuatku naik darah," gumamnya. "Jangan cemas, Hinata. Aku pastikan dia akan membimbingmu besok. Tapi jangan membiarkannya menyelesaikan segalanya. Kau adalah bagian dari tim dan kau memiliki hak untuk melakukan apapun yang kau anggap benar."

Hinata mengangguk kemudian melirik pintu tertutup yang tadi dilewati Sasuke. Beberapa minggu terakhir, latihannya agak semakin berat dari biasanya. Tapi Hinata sempat memiliki pemikiran bahwa mungkin Sasuke sudah mulai terbiasa dengannya.

Tapi sekarang, melihat reaksi pria itu, Hinata sadar bahwa dirinya masihlah beban dan penghambat bagi pria itu. Hinata tidak mempedulikannya juga. Bukan inginnya berada di agensi ini. Ia memiliki banyak permasalahan yang harus ia selesaikan dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk peduli dengan apa yang Sasuke atau orang lain rasakan tentangnya.

"Apa aku diperbolehkan untuk menyusun rencana kali ini, Jendral?" tanya Hinata setelah atensinya kembali ke Kakashi.

"Tentu. Jika kalian sudah sepakat, lakukalah. Dan jangan lupa berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan kerugian atau korban dari penduduk sipil," Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

..

...

..

"Kita bisa mengatasi ini," gumam Hinata lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Mereka kini barada di dalam mobil yang terparkir di suatu gang minim pencahayaan di dekat sebuah klub malam. "Akan mencurigakan jika kita keluar bersamaan," Hinata mengutak-atik tablet untuk menngambarkan arah yang akan mereka gunakan. "Jadi sebaiknya kita berpencar."

Sasuke masih dalam mode aku-tak-berminat-nya. Pria itu benar-benar menolak melakukan apapun sejak tadi, bahkan Hinata lah yang mengemudikan mobil hingga kemari. Mata hitamnya masih memandang malas menembus kaca depan mobil. Meski dalam keremangan, Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas ketajaman mata itu.

Setiap bagian dari Sasuke seperti menghantarkan arus kejut, itulah yang membuat Hinata beberapa kali terintimidasi jika ia melihat pria itu bergerak. Memang, Sasuke tipikal yang jarang bergerak, namun saat ia melakukannya ia sering membuat Hinata terdiam takjub. Sasuke selalu mampu membuat gerakan yang sulit terlihat begitu mudah.

"Kita harus bisa meyakinkan petugas jaga klub agar bisa masuk. Kau ingin keluar terlebih dahulu?" tanya Hinata.

"Lalu apa? Kau menyuruhku merayu kerbau dungu itu hanya untuk mendapatkan izin masuk? Seperti aku mau saja," cibir Sasuke.

Hinata menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku duluan. Mungkin butuh sekitar tiga menit. Dan jika dilihat dari informasinya..." Hinata menggeser layar tablet yang masih di tangannya. "Klub ini juga merangkap sebagai rumah prostitusi dan Big Daddy biasa bermain dengan salah satu wanita yang bernama Liu. Jadi aku butuh waktu tambahan untuk memastikan di kamar mana mereka berada. Dua menit mungkin."

Sasuke masih seperti tak mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan Hinata sampai wanita itu menyodorkan transmiter dan _in-ear_ padanya.

"Kau harus segera bergerak setelah aku menginformasikan lokasinya. Dan jika kau tidak menerima sinyal apapun dariku selama lebih dari tujuh menit... kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan," ujar Hinata final.

Alis Sasuke menukik saat menatap Hinata yang bersiap keluar mobil. "Apa kau seorang ketua saat ikut pramuka dulu? Kau terdengar senang sekali memerintah," cercanya.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Aku keluar sekarang," gumamnya kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

Hinata merapatkan parka yang ia kenakan sambil berjalan menuju pintu masuk klub malam itu. Tempat itu cukup terang dengan segala gemerlap lampu berbagai warna yang tak cukup menyilaukan.

Kedatangan Hinata cukup cepat menarik perhatian. Salah satu penjaga berbadan kekar di sana mendekatinya dengan senyum lebar. Secara kasat mata, Hinata bisa memprediksi lelaki ini berusia sekitar akhir tiga puluhan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nona?" ujarnya sambil mempersilahkan Hinata lebih mendekati pintu masuk.

"Ya, aku mencari seseorang sebenarnya," ujar Hinata jujur.

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Liu."

Mereka sempat terlibat percakapan pendek berisi basa-basi sebelum akhirnya penjaga itu mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Hinata berhasil memancing penjaga itu untuk memberikan informasi tentang apa yang dicarinya. Dan dari apa yang penjaga itu katakan, dugaan awal bahwa target mereka ada disini memang akurat.

Hinata berjalan cepat melewati kerumunan hingga masuk ke sebuah koridor yang lebih sepi. Ia kemudian memeriksa _in-ear_ -nya, memastikan benda itu berfungsi sempurna sebelum bergumam.

"Thunder?" gumamnya tanpa menghentikan langkah melewati koridor itu menuju kamar yang diduga tempat target mereka sekarang berada. Hinata mengabaikan tatapan yang dlemparkan para pelacur yang berada disana. "Thunder? Aku menemukannya," ujarnya lagi setelah tak mendapat respon.

Hinata menggeleng di depan sebuah pintu, dengan cekatan ia mencoba membukanya. Hinata sudah siap dengan senjata api di saku parkanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Namun apa yang ia lihat setelah membuka pintu cukup membuatnya membeku. Jalan nafasnya seakan tesumbat melihat Sasuke bersandar di kerangka jendela tengah memainkan pistolnya di tangan. Dua tubuh tak bernyawa pun tergeletak di kamar itu.

"Apa yang kau..." Hinata menggantungkan pertanyaannya.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya balik dengan nada terganggu. "Misi selesai. Ayo pergi," lanjutnya masa bodoh.

"Bagaimana..." Hinata menatap tubuh separuh telanjang di atas kasur dengan darah segar mengalir keluar dari kepala mereka.

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing untuk menjelaskan. Ia dengan cepat melompat keluar jendela, tak menghiraukan Hinata. Hinata menghela nafas kasar sebelum mengikuti gerakan Sasuke, keluar lewat pintu bukanlah pilihan bijak, dia jelas akan dicurigai sebagai orang terakhir yang memasuki kamar itu.

Sasuke telah memijak tanah kembali dan berjalan cepat ke arah mobil mereka terparkir saat Hinata berusaha turun dengan hati-hati menggunakan pipa-pipa yang ada sebagai pijakannya untuk meraih lantai dasar.

"Tunggu!" Hinata mengejar Sasuke setelah sampai di bawah dan akhirnya dapat meraih tangan pria itu. Sasuke berhenti mendadak merasakan lengannya ditarik, matanya memicing tajam tak suka pada tangan Hinata yang menyentuhnya. "Apa itu tadi?! Kupikir kita punya rencana!" seru Hinata tajam.

"Tidak. Itu rencanamu. Aku tidak bilang akan mengikuti omong kosongmu," balas Sasuke.

Mulut Hinata sedikit terbuka, menampilkan ekspresi tak percaya. "Jika begitu, seharusnya kau katakan lebih awal! Kita rekan disini, jadi jika kau hanya ingin bertindak semau—"

"Rekan?" Sasuke mencibir rendah, memotong kalimat Hinata. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau ingin lakukan, hanya jangan menghalangiku! Aku tidak menerima perintah apapun dari gadis tolol sepertimu, mengerti?!" umpatnya.

"Tolol? Di antara kita, kau lah orang tolol itu. Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kau secara gegabah bergerak, membunuh dua orang di dalam sana, belum lagi beberapa sipil yang sempat berpapasan denganmu!" sebelum Hinata sempat mengeluarkan protesnya lebih jauh, cengkraman kuat tangan kanan Sasuke di kerahnya membuatnya berhenti. "Ugghh..." Hinata mengerang saat tengkorak belakangnya menghantam dinding bata. Hal lain yang Hinata kemudian sadari adalah mulut pistol Sasuke yang kini menempel tepat di keningnya.

"Jangan menceramahiku! Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Kau hanya cacing tidak berguna, keparat!" Sasuke mendesis rendah sebelum kembali menarik senjatanya. "Lakukan itu lagi dan aku akan meledakkan kepalamu," didorongnya Hinata menjauh sebelum ia beranjak cepat ke arah mobil.

..

...

..

"Maaf," ucap Hinata pelan di sela nafasnya, lavendernya tetap ia arahkan ke luar jendela mobil.

"Kau bilang apa?"Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tak percaya. Hinata perlahan menengokkan kepalanya untuk menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri membagi pandangannya antara untuk jalan dan Hinata.

"Aku bilang maaf. Maaf karena kau harus terjebak bersama amatir sepertiku."

"Kamu memang harus minta maaf untuk itu," Sasuke masih memasang tampang tak pedulinya, satu tangannya menjaga kemudi dan yang lainnya memindahkan persneling. Dan ya, kali ini Sasuke yang mengemudi.

"Tapi..."

Decakan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Kenapa selalu ada tapi, sih?"

Hinata tak mengindahkan komentar Sasuke dan tetap melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia utarakan. "Suka atau tidak, aku adalah rekanmu. Dan aku akan tetap melaporkan setiap sikapmu."

"Seperti aku peduli saja."

Kening Hinata mengernyit menatap Sasuke. "Kenapa kau begitu... keras kepala dan tidak acuh?"

"Kenapa kau harus peduli?" balas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari jalanan.

Hinata menghela nafas menyerah kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Kau tidak takut terhadap apapun atau siapapun. Kuharap aku bisa sepertimu," gumam Hinata dengan pandangan menerawang, melewatkan ekspresi keras yang Sasuke tunjukkan setelah mendengar hal itu.

"Jangan pernah berharap untuk menjadi sepertiku, bodoh," responnya.

Sasuke mengendalikan stir mobil memasuki area parkir sebuah restoran cepat saji.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku jarang keluar area Anbu. Jadi saat aku berkesempatan, merupakan agenda mutlak untuk menikmati _double cheese burger_ disini," Sasuke memarkirkan mobil tak jauh dari pintu masuk kemudian bergegas keluar sebelum Hinata sempat melayangkan protes lagi.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu di mobil, namun setelah beberapa lama Sasuke tak juga kembali, ia memutuskan untuk keluar mengikuti Sasuke. Restoran itu seperti restoran cepat saji lainnya. Ramai, ribut dengan bau makanan berminyak melingkupi ruangannya. Sasuke terlihat duduk di meja paling pojok dan Hinata pun berjalan ke arahnya.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu, kau merupakan pria berdarah dingin yang mengancam meledakkan kepalaku. Dan sekarang, kau mengidam untuk menikmati _cheese burger_? Aku tidak tahu bisa jadi seberapa aneh lagi kepribadianmu itu," komentar Hinata saat mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengirimkan seringai ringan. "Aku tidak waras, aku tahu itu," kekehnya seolah bangga dengan apa yang baru ia ucapkan.

Hinata menahan dirinya untuk berdecih mengingat Sasuke akan selalu memiliki alasan untuk memenangkan perdebatan. Hingga kemudian ia menyadari gerik Sasuke. Pria itu kembali menaikkan tudung jaketnya, kemudian agak menunduk menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Apa kau... tidak begitu nyaman berbaur dengan orang lain?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Ya," Sasuke menggertak dengan suara rendah. "Rasanya aku ingin mematahkan leher mereka," lanjutnya.

"Tapi kau lebih terlihat seperti takut terhadap mereka," Hinata memicing, ingin membaca gerak-gerik Sasuke lebih jauh. Sekilas ia melihat Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, tak berniat memberi balasan atas apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Bisa saya catat pesanan Anda sekarang?" seorang pelayan bertubuh jangkung tiba-tiba muncul dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

" _Double cheese burger_ ," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menaikkan tatapannya ke pelayan itu.

"Dan Anda, Nona? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ujar pelayan itu dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Sama seperti pesanannya," Hinata tersenyum kecil barang untuk kesopanan.

"Baiklah. Tambah minuman?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Sasuke berdesis mengejek ketika pelayan itu berlalu. "Kelihatannya kau benar-benar menarik perhatian para hidung belang disini, huh?"

"Aku hanya mencoba bersikap sopan," Hinata membela diri.

"Dia tersenyum menggodamu, dan kau meladeninya. Bagian mana dari itu yang merupakan bersikap sopan? Aku lebih mengenalnya dengan sebutan jalang," Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

Hinata memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau benar-benar berbakat dalam menyusun hinaan untukku, bukan?" tajamnya.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke enteng. "Aku tidak benar-benar menyusun plot atau mengatur waktu hanya untuk menghinamu. Aku terbiasa melakukannya secara spontan. Bakat alami, kau tahu," tambahnya bangga.

Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sungguh, apa pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar spesies manusia bumi seperti dirinya?

..

...

..

"Kau yang buat laporannya," Sasuke memerintah dengan nada acuh tak acuh saat mereka tiba di markas Anbu lewat tengah malam.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena aku mengantuk," Sasuse bicara pelan-pelan.

"Aku juga mengantuk," balas Hinata.

"Ya. Tapi tebak? Aku tidak peduli," Hinata berani bersumpah, senyum Sasuke adalah pemandangan paling menyebalkan yang pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup. "Dan tebak apa lagi? Kau membuatku sangat kesal malam ini. Jadi kerjakan saja, hitung-hitung permintaan maafmu padaku," lanjutnya kini dengan nada tajam kemudian berjalan menjauh.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke berhenti seketika dan memutar kepalanya dengan cepat. "Siapa yang memberimu hak untuk memanggil nama asliku?" suaranya begitu rendah, tak suka.

"Aku hanya berpikir lebih mudah memanggilmu Sasuke daripada Thunder."

Mata Sasuke berkilat menyipit sebelum kembali memalingkan wajah. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak melanggar aturan yang kubuat, Manis," ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"Ya. Dan tidak butuh dua detik untukmu melepaskan tembakan ke arahku saat ini. Tapi kau belum juga melakukannya, dan aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukannya, Agen Sasuke."

Sasuke tak menjawab, malah mulai mengambil langkah besar yang berat untuk pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri diam menatap punggung tegap yang semakin mengecil itu.

..

...

..

"Misi berhasil, tapi benar-benar kacau!" Kakashi berseru, telapak tangannya menggebrak permukaan meja.

Sasuke, seperti biasa terlihat santai, seperti seruan geram Kakashi tak sampai menyentuh gendang telinganya. Sedangkan Hinata, sebisa mungkin menembunyikan rasa malu juga raut lelahnya.

"Mereka melihat wajahmu," ujar Kakashi kepada Hinata. "Kau bertanya tentang pelacur itu sebelum dia terbunuh dan itu membuatmu secara otomatis menjadi terduga utama, Hinata!"

Sasuke terkekeh sendiri merasa terhibur.

"Kau pikir ini lelucon, Thunder? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau adalah senior dan kau tidak mau repot-repot memandu Hinata?!" serang Kakashi lagi tak kalah murka.

"Aku?" Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Astaga, Kakashi. Dia belajar di Cambridge dan merupakan sarjana di bidang keparat yang tidak aku mengerti. Dia juga pernah menjadi anggota pramuka. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia akan mendengarkanku, seorang bocah yang tidak lulus dari sekolah menengah? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkalian," Sasuke membela diri dengan ironi yang kental tamun terkesan santai.

Hinata menunduk, diam-dia ia memutar bola matanya. Sungguh beruntungnya ia mendapat partner seperti Sasuke.

"Tanggung jawabmu besar dalam masalah ini, Thunder!" balas Kakashi. "Kau mentornya!"

Mata Sasuke memicing tajam ke arah Kakashi., ia kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. "Pasangkan dia dengan orang yang bersedia menjadi _baby sitter_ -nya. Tugasku meledakkan kepala orang lain, aku tidak dibayar untuk mengurus cacing tidak berguna sepertinya."

"Jendral Hatake," seorang sekertaris berdiri di ambang pintu sebelum Kakashi sempat menceramahi Sasuke lebih jauh. "Anda perlu menemui Jendral Hyuuga."

"Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi," Kakashi mengangguk ke arah sekertarisnya kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kau," Kakashi menghela nafas untuk sekedar menenangkan diri sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terpaksa masuk ke dalam _p-shard*_ lagi, Thunder."

Ekspresi keras Sasuke melunak, namun ia masih tak terima jika disalahkan. "Ini bukan salahku," gumamnya.

"Benar, tapi kau juga harus mempertanggung jawabkannya," kali ini nada yang Kakashi gunakan juga lebih tenang. "Kalian boleh keluar sekarang," finalnya kepada Sasuke juga Hinata.

..

...

..

Pelatihan yang diterima Hinata terasa semakin berat setiap harinya. Sasuke memerintahkannya mengelilingi area biasa sebanyak enam putaran, kemudian meninju _sandbag_ yang sama selama hampir satu jam dan saat Hinata meminta sedikit waktu untuk beristirahat, pria itu menolak.

Dalam empat jam, Hinata benar-benar kepayahan. Rasanya setiap persendian yang ia miliki tak mengizinkannya untuk bergerak sedikitpun.

"Aku seribu persen yakin kalau nenekku yang berusia seratus delapan tahun jauh lebih kuat darimu," Sasuke memberengut, di saat yang sama menahan tawa.

Hinata duduk di atas matras latihan dengan kedua tangan menopang berat tubuhnya yang condong ke belakang, peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia lelah, butuh lebih banyak oksigen untuk menormalkan kerja tubuhnya. Ia juga merasa ingin cepat melepas kaus yang ia kenakan yang memang sudah hampir sepenuhnya basah. Tapi tentu ia tak bisa melakukannya disini.

"Ambil pemukul itu," Sasuke membersut.

Hinata memandang sang mentor namun tetap tak bergerak. Sasuke berdiri kemudian melepas kaus yang dikenakannya, membuat fokus Hinata lagi-lagi terserap pada tato area samping abdominalnya. Tato itu tak terlihat memiliki makna berarti, mungkin Sasuke membuatnya saat dalam kondisi mabuk. Tapi lagi, Hinata mendengar rumor bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah mengkonsumsi alkohol ataupun rokok.

"Ambil pemukulnya dan serang aku," titah Sasuke.

"Apa?" dengan cepat, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari tato itu.

"Serang aku."

Hinata menghela nafas lelah namun tak memiliki pilihan lain. Hinata meraih pemukul yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya kemudian berdiri dengan gerakan yang terlihat berat sebelum mengarahkannya ke Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan dengan mudah menghindari serangan tanpa niat dari Hinata.

"Aku sangat lelah."

"Aku tidak peduli," Sasuke melangkah maju memotong jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata. Kemudian yang Hinata sadari berikutnya, betis Sasuke menghantam lengan atasnya dari samping kanan. Cukup kuat untuk membuatnya terhuyung. Hinata mengerang sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. "Lindungi dirimu sendiri atau lebih baik kau bunuh diri," lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata mengambil nafas dalam sebelum kembali menyerang Sasuke. Namun dengan cekatan tangan Sasuke menangkap pemukul yang digenggam Hinata sebelum benda itu mengenainya. Selanjutnya ia memutar tubuh Hinata menjadi membelakanginya untuk kemudian ia kunci tangan wanita itu di punggung.

"Sa-sasuke."

Panggilan itu menyulut Sasuke, ia sama sekali tak menyukai Hinata memanggil namanya. Sasuke kemudian mendorong Hinata lepas darinya sebelum melayangkan sebuah tendangan _roundhouse_ yang langsung mengenai lengan atas kanan Hinata. Membuat wanita itu hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh berlutut.

Sasuke ikut berlutut hanya untuk mencengkeram kerah pakaian Hinata. "Kau benar-benar menganggu!" umpat Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar tubuh Hinata kemudian menariknya, membuat punggung wanita itu menghantam dadanya. Hinata sendiri sudah menyarah. Ia terlalu lelah untuk melawan. Banyak yang terjadi detik itu dan Hinata melewatkannya. Saat kesadarannya cukup terkumpul, Hinata baru menyadari Sasuke kembali mengunci tubuhnya menekan matras.

Tak lama sampai Sasuke melepas Hinata dan beranjak perlahan. Momen yang dijadikan kesempatan balas dendam oleh Hinata. Saat Sasuke sudah berdiri memunggunginya, ia mengambil pemukul itu lagi dan menghantamkannya tapat di tulang kering pria itu, membuat sang mentor berseru dan kembali berlutut.

Detik selanjutnya Hinata melemparkan tubuhnya sendiri ke arah Sasuke hingga berhasil mendarat di atas Sasuke yang terbaring. Hinata berlutut, separuh duduk di atas perut Sasuke. Nafasnya benar-benar terputus-putus, sedangkan Sasuke sebaliknya terlihat begitu tenang. Ia tak membalas serangan Hinata dan hanya menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan intens.

Butuh beberapa detik hingga Hinata menyadari posisi canggung mereka. Diam-diam ia menelan saliva sebelum menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Kuharap hari ini cukup," gumam Hinata, matanya melirik Sasuke yang masih berbaring.

Sasuke masih menatap Hinata intens, namun kali ini seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi menyamping dengan tangan kanan menumpu tubuh. Dada bidangnya bergerak dengan tenang mengikuti irama nafas pria itu. Dan sialnya Hinata mengakui betapa tampan dan seksi mentornya itu sekarang.

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali, menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari area latihan.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Deskripsinya maksa banget, agak bingung gambarinnya karena ini pertama kali nulis action. Jadi ya... begitu lah t.t**

 **Btw, di chap 2 kemarin beberapa nanya arti** ** _'_** ** _Yoo Aeh Sho Fu Qing Dum'_** **yang Sasuke bilang.** **** **Itu bukan Mandarin (pernyataannya di pov Hinata). Itu English yang sengaja Sasuke plesetin pelafalannya hhaha... coba lafalin dalam English, mungkin kalian bisa nemu maksudnya :3**

 **Readers~~~ thankyou thankyou~~~ toodles :3**

 **Keep reviewing yaa *plakk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Game On**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors! Plot lambat!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **And please note that I already got you warned that anything can happen.**

 **.**

 **Inspired by an romance-action novel yang saya lupa judulnya T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata!"

Hinata memutar kepalanya untuk kemudian melihat Konan berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Hai," sapa Hinata.

Konan tersenyum lebar sebagai respon. "Kau mau ke kantin?" tanyanya.

"Ya."

"Ayo kesana bersama," ajak Konan sebelum melangkah kemudian diikuti Hinata. "Ada jadwal untuk hari ini? Harusnya kau saja istirahat untuk misi besok," ujar Konan kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Hinata mengangguk. "Hanya latihan tembak lalu aku harus berlatih lagi dengan Sasuke," jelasnya.

"Wow," Konan tergelak, namun senyumnya masih berseri.

"Kenapa?" Hinata melirik Konan.

"Kalian sudah saling memanggil nama kecil, huh?"

"Tidak juga," Hinata memandang langkah kakinya. "Dia bahkan tidak pernah memanggilku namaku dengan benar."

"Tenang saja, itu bukan hal ganjil. Dia memang seperti itu," balas Konan. "Kupikir dia juga tidak mengingat namaku walaupun kami berada di tim yang sama selama hampir tiga tahun ini."

"Terdengar agak berlebihan," Hinata menyanggah.

"Sungguh. Satu-satunya agen yang menurut Thunder cukup penting untuk diingat mungkin hanya Agen Wind."

Hinata sudah beberapa kali mendengar tentang agen Wind selama berada di Anbu. Dan dari apa yang ia dengar, sepertinya agen tingkat lima yang satu ini juga tidak begitu akrab dengan Sasuke.

"Apa hubungan mereka tidak begitu baik?" tanya Hinata.

"Maksudmu Thunder dan Wind?" Konan bertanya hanya sekedar memastikan. "Sama sekali tidak. Mereka seperti banteng yang saling beradu tanduk. Wind mungkin sebelas-dua belas dengan Thunder soal kewarasan. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, para agen akan lebih memilih Wind sebagai partner. Tapi..." Konan menggantung penjelasannya sebentar. "Aku pribadi mungkin lebih memilih Thunder. Dia sangat..." kalimatnya ia gantungkan lagi, seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya. "Sangat sangat seksi, bukan?"

Hinata menggeleng menahan kekehan mendengar pengakuan kecil Konan. Mereka terus berjalan dan Konan terus bercerita tentang apapun. Hingga mereka memasuki area kantin, wanita itu seketika diam. Hinata yang penasaran melirik rekan satu timnya itu dan mendapati pandangan wanita itu mengarah pada Yahiko yang tengah terbahak bersama beberapa rekannya.

"Dia masuk tim mana?" Hinata berucap, memecah atensi Konan.

"Huh? Siapa?"

"Yahiko."

"Oh... dia ada di tim Jendral Maito," jawab Konan datar kemudian segera menarik Hinata ke bagian menu sarapan.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Hinata langsung ke inti.

"A-apa?!" mata Konan membelalak. "Diam, Hinata!" desisnya rendah, ia sedikit mencuri tatap Yahiko dari ujung matanya.

"Dia menyebalkan. Tapi sepertinya dia hanya tipikal yang suka merendahkan secara verbal," komentar Hinata.

"Entahlah," Konan menghela nafas kemudian hendak menuju meja kosong setelah tangan mereka masing-masing telah mengangkat nampan berisi menu sarapan pilihan mereka sendiri.

"Oy, Konan!" suara keras Yahiko memenuhi ruangan. "Keberatan jika kau perkenalkan teman manjamu itu?" lanjut Yahiko, memaksudkan pada Hinata.

"Biarkan mereka, bodoh! Atau kau akan mendapat masalah," Tenten menasihati tajam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tenten," Yahiko tak mengindahkan. "Duduk disini, Nona Manis," jarinya bergeliut seakan mencoba memancing Hinata mendekat.

Hinata memicing tajam tak suka, namun sebelum menentukan langkah yang akan ia ambil, ujung matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke masuk ke area kantin dan berjalan lurus ke bagian makanan penutup. Hinata berkedip melihat pria itu lagi-lagi begitu serius dalam memilih _croissant_ -nya. Namun kali ini sepertinya tidak selama saat ia memilih cemilan di mesin penjual otomatis.

"Aku penasaran sekali," Yahiko kembali bersuara, membuat Hinata memecah atensinya lagi. "Hanya karena ayahmu punya jabatan, kau bisa masuk dengan mudah, sedangkan kami para jelatah harus kerja keras merangkak untuk menjadi diri kami yang sekarang ini. Sangat tidak adil sampai rasanya aku ingin sekali menebas waj—" kalimat Yahiko seketika terputus saat Sasuke mendorong kepala bersurai jingga itu ke depan hingga wajah pemiliknya tercelup secara paksa ke dalam mangkuk sereal di atas meja.

Setelah membuat wajah Yahiko berlumuran susu dan sereal, Sasuke tanpa kata apapun berlalu keluar kantin dengan wajah datar. Suasana kantin tiba-tiba berubah hening dengan beberapa pasang mata melirik wajah Yahiko sambil menahan tawa.

"Sudah kuperingatkan, bukan?" ujar Tenten meremehkan.

..

...

..

Setelah sesi latihan tembaknya selesai, Hinata menuju area latihan dengan hati berat. Kejadian di kantin tadi agak membuatnya sedikit memikirkan Sasuke, dan itu menganggunya.

Tiba di area latihan, Hinata disuguhkan dengan pemandangan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi bertelanjang dada. Jangan lupa tambahkan permukaan kulitnaya yang berkilap karena keringat. Memutuskan untuk tak mengganggu, Hinata memilih berdiri di ambang pintu, merasa Sasuke tak akan menyadari kehadirannya di sana.

Dalam hati Hinata berdecak kagum melihat setiap pergerakan Sasuke. Selalu sempurna, terlihat lembut namun begitu kuat. Untuk benar-benar mengusasi gerakan seperti itu, Hinata pikir ia perlu berlatih lebih lama dari masa sisa hidupnya. Butuh motivasi kuat dan tentu saja bakat alami yang sama sekali tak Hinata miliki.

Besok mereka akan kembali melaksanakan misi, namun Hinata berpikir rasanya kali ini ia tak perlu menyusun rencana apapun untuk mereka. Sasuke tentu ahli, tapi pria itu hanya akan melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dan jika Hinata ingin tetap bertahan, ia hanya perlu memikirkan rencana untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke yang basah, sejujurnya pemandangan itu agak menganggunya sebagai seorang wanita. Namun ia tak menyuarakan protes apapun, hingga akhirnya punggung yang semula bergerak liar itu berhenti. Suara hantaman kepalan dengan _sandbag_ juga berhenti.

"Jika suatu saat kau kehilangan senjatamu, yang merupakan tidakan super bodoh. Ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa membuatmu bertahan hidup," Sasuke tiba-tiba berujar tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat Hinata agak terkejut.

"Kau tahu aku disini?" Hinata melangkah lebih mendekat saat Sasuke memutar tubuh membuat mereka berhadapan.

"Tubuhmu memang kecil. Tapi tidak sekecil semut untukku tidak menyadarinya," Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, tanpa sadar Hinata menatap satu butir keringat yang mengalir melewati leher pria itu. "Jadi... kau siap untuk mati besok?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau pikir kita akan mati besok?" Hinata berhenti setelah jaraknya sekitar lima langkah dari tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Aku tidak bilang kita. Hanya kau," ejeknya.

"Tugas kita besok hanya mencuri informasi dari pusat."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kau pikir mereka akan memberimu akses bebas untuk mencuri data vital tentang informasi perkumpulan ilegal mereka?"Sasuke melempar senyum mengejek, hanya sesaat sebelum raut seriusnya kembali muncul. "Aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh itu, Manis. Dan sepertinya sekarang aku tahu jenis orang seperti apa kau ini," Sasuke mengambil tiga langkah mendekati Hinata. "Cerdas di atas kertas, tapi dungu di jalanan."

Hinata mencoba untuk tak mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. Ia pikir setelah lama mereka kenal, ia akan terbiasa dengan hinaan Sasuke. Namun sepertinya pria itu semakin meningkatkan level ejekannya setiap kali Hinata mulai terbiasa.

"Jika kau tertangkap, itu urusanmu sendiri," ujar Sasuke menambahkan, tangan kanannya menyapu surai kelamnya yang basah karena keringat.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau mengajarkanku agar tidak tertangkap?"

"Tidak, Manis. Aku hanya mengajarimu bagaimana caranya menghindari tembakan yang terarah padamu," oniks itu menatap ametis lekat. "Soal bagaimana kau melarikan diri tergantung pada level kecerdikanmu yang mungkin tidak sebanding dengan penampilan mewahmu ini."

Hinata membatu saat Sasuke kembali melangkah ke arahnya hanya untuk berhenti di sampingnya. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan ketika pria itu mendekatkan wajah ke telinga kirinya.

"Jangan mati saat misi besok," bisik Sasuke.

Sumpah Hinata tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi kecuali hela nafas dan suara berat yang begitu mengintimidasinya itu. Ia berusaha melawan gemetar di kakinya agar tak muncul.

"Karena aku sendiri lah yang akan membunuhmu," lanjutnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

Dengan nafas berat, Hinata mencoba bersuara. "Kenapa kau seperti begitu membenciku?" tanyanya rendah, masih di posisi berdirinya semula.

Sasuke mendengarnya namun tak menjawab. Ia hanya menyeringai tanpa menghentikan langkah keluar dari area latihan.

..

...

..

Hinata memainkan jemarinya di atas layar tablet. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia harus menjelaskan detailnya pada Sasuke, namun mengingat terakhir kali ia bicara tentang rencana, Sasuke sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Dan ia yakin kali ini pun takkan jauh berbeda.

"Biar aku perjelas," Hinata akhirnya memilih untuk tetap menjelaskannya. "Basis data mereka dikumpulkan di ruangan ini. Aku akan masuk pintu utama tapi kita hanya bisa keluar lewat pintu belakang. Dalam tiga menit aku kesana dan kau harus memastikan jalur belakang bersih. Kita bertemu di ruang basis data di menit ke-empat. Butuh sekitar empat puluh detik untuk menerobos jaringan dan meretas sistem. Setelah itu kita keluar. Ingat, kau hanya perlu membersihkan jalur belakang."

"Dan kau akan menyelinap sebagai petugas kebersihan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada merendahkan.

"Ini bukan ideku. Aku mengikuti apa yang Konan susun, terlebih agensi memang sudah memberi kita tanda identitas petugas gedung ini."

Sasuke tidak membalas lebih lanjut, ia merebahkan kepalanya dan tangannya di stir mobil.

Hinata menghela nafas lagi. "Aku tahu kau memiliki caramu sendiri untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Tapi rencana ini lebih efektif daripada membunuh banyak orang," Hinata menyadari rahang Sasuke yang mengeras sebelum keluar dari mobil. "Pastikan terus perhatikan waktunya," ujar Hinata lagi sebelum berlalu.

Hinata dapat melewati pintu utama dengan mudah tanpa pemeriksaan terlalu ketat. Ia berjalan, mencoba terlihat tetap santai menuju tujuan utama. Surai panjang yang tergerai juga topi yang ia kenakan sebisa mungkin ia manfaatkan untuk menyembunyikan wajah dari kemungkinan kamera pengawas.

"Tunggu," seorang penjaga menghentikannya saat ia handak memasuki gedung bagian selatan. "Petugas baru?"

"Pindahan dari kantor cabang di Kyoto," jawab Hinata tenang sembari menunjukkan tanda pengenal palsunya. Penjaga itu mengambil tanda pengenal Hinata kemudian memindainya sebelum memperbolehkan Hinata masuk.

Hinata telah berada di depan ruang data basis namun belum menemukan Sasuke dimana pun. Pasti pria itu juga belum di dalam melihat seseorang masih berjaga tepat di depan pintu ruangan itu. Hinata bersiap dengan pistol kedap suara di balik pakaiannya, matanya sedikit melirik kamera pengawas yang bergerak ke berbagai arah. Dan ketika dirasa kamera itu takkan menangkap aksinya, Hinata mengangkat senjata kemudian meloloskan satu peluru tepat ke kepala penjaga itu.

Hinata menggigit bibir keras-keras. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah pertama kalinya ia membunuh seseorang.

Hinata segera bergegas masuk ke ruangan itu. Ada sekitar tiga puluh komputer disana. Ia melirik cepat ke arah pintu namun belum ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan muncul. Tak ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu, Hinata mulai mencoba meretas data dari sana.

Belum lima detik setelah ia memasukkan USB-nya, alarm peringatan nyaring terdengar. Dua detik berikutnya, dua penjaga masuk dengan cepat. Sambil menunggu perpindahan data selesai, Hinata kembali mengangkat senjatanya dan menembak kedua penjaga itu. Satu mengenai dada dan satu hanya mengenai bahu.

Mengetahui data yang diperlukan sudah ia dapatkan. Hinata dengan cepat mencabut USB kemudian berlari ke dinding kaca. Saat itulah ia merasakan sesuatu menembus lengan kirinya, namun tentu bukan saatnya untuk berhenti. Hinata mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke dinding kaca itu dan menembakkan timah panasnya beberapa kali hingga membuat kaca itu pecah dan runtuh.

"Tangkap dia!" teriakan itu terdengar saat Hinata melompat keluar dari celah pecahan kaca yang ia buat.

Untungnya, area pendaratannya sudah di luar gerbang utama. Hinata berlari seperti orang gila dengan beberapa orang mengejarnya. Baru saat ia akan berbelok ke gang sempit, satu peluru kembali berhasil menembus bahunya. Fokus Hinata pecah karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba dan itu membuatnya tersandung-sandung dan terjatuh.

Hari ini benar-benar kegagalan besar, pikirnya. Dan semua terjadi karena Sasuke lagi-lagi tak mengikuti prosedur awal.

"Tangkap!" Hinata seperti tak lagi memiliki cadangan nafas di paru-parunya saat menyadari beberapa dari pengejarnya sudah ssangat dekat. "Jalang! Kau akan membuat kami berada dalam masalah besar!" umpat salah satunya.

Detik selanjutnya, yang dapat Hinata dengar adalah teriakan, erangan dan suara tembakan. Dari ujung matanya, Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke tanpa ragu melepaskan tembakan demi tembakan dari senjata di kedua tangannya langsung ke kepala para penjaga itu. Dengan nafas terengah, Hinata melirik tiap tubuh kaku yang tergeletak di sekelilingnya.

Dengan mata berkilap, Sasuke melangkah cepat ke arahnya dan menariknya untuk berdiri. "Itu tadi terakhir kalinya kau memerintahku, kau dengar?!" umpatnya di hadapan Hinata, tangannya masih mencengkeram lengan kanan Hinata.

"Brengsek!" Hinata meledak, mendorong Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya yang terluka. "Kupikir aku bisa mempercayaimu! Kupikir kau akan ada disana, bajingan!" Sasuke masih menatap Hinata tajam, namun ia melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Dengan nafas yang masih terputus-putus karena lelah juga amarah, Hinata kembali menatap tubuh tanpa nyawa para penjaga yang Sasuke bunuh dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik itu. Ia menggeleng pelan sambil mengatur nafas.

"Cepat bergerak," Sasuke mendesis. "Akan lebih banyak penjaga yang datang," lanjutnya kemudian berlalu.

Hinata merasa dadanya sesak saking marahnya. Sangat sesak sampai ia seperti ingin manangis. Saat itu rasanya tak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan betapa ia membenci Sasuke. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Di dalam mobil, Hinata menyingsing lengan dan membuka satu kancing paling atas kemeja yang ia kenakan untuk melihat luka yang ia dapatkan.

"Terima kasih banyak karena telah begitu membantu," ujar Hinata tajam, nada bicaranya sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa ia berterima kasih kepada Sasuke. Katakanlah hanya semacam sindirian.

"Berhenti merengek. Setidaknya kau tidak mati. Pada akhirnya pun aku menyelamatkanmu, bukan?" balas Sasuke.

Hinata membuka _dashboard_ dengan gerakan terburu-buru untuk mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama. Sebisa mungkin ia menekan rasa murka dan air matanya. Jika ia menangis sekarang, itu hanya akan menjadi bahan baru untuk Sasuke menghinanya.

"Kenapa?" ujar Hinata.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Sasuke mulai menyalakan mesin.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kesana? Apa karena kau pikir ini juga rencanaku?"

Sasuke diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. "Karena kupikir kau tidak akan tertangkap," ujarnya dengan suara rendah.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian bersandar di kursi kemudi. "Aku menjalani misi pertamaku saat berusia empat belas tahun. Dan aku tidak bergantung pada siapapun jika kau mau tahu."

"Jadi menurutmu ini semua bagian dari latihan yang kau berikan padaku?! Maaf mengecewakanmu, aku hampir saja tertangkap tadi," Hinata membuka dua kancing kemejanya lagi untuk meneliti bahunya. Namun ketika ia menyadari pandangan Sasuke ke arahnya, ia memutuskan akan mengurus lukanya nanti saat mereka sampai di Anbu.

"Kau berdarah," gumam Sasuke.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah memperjelasnya," Hinata memutar bola mata.

"Aku tidak berniat membiarkanmu tertangkap," Sasuke membela diri.

Hinata menghela nafas, pandangannya menembus kaca depan mobil. "Akan lebih mudah jika kau mengikuti prosedurnya."

"Aku tidak mau mengikuti rencana bodoh yang kau jelaskan!"

"Lalu untuk apa kita berpartner?"

"Jika aku diberi pilihan, percayalah, aku juga tidak ingin berpartner denganmu," Sasuke berdecih.

"Itu dia! Kita sama-sama tidak diberi pilihan. Kau terjebak bersamaku seperti aku terjebak bersamamu!" balas Hinata tajam.

"Kau sudah mulai berani menantang belakangan ini," Sasuke bergumam tajam, oniksnya juga berkilap meski tak menatap objek yang dituju.

"Karena aku tidak lagi takut padamu."

"Pilihan yang salah," belasutnya rendah.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibir, rahangnya mengeras sambil matanya melirik tajam ke arah Hinata meski kepalanya tak menengok. Untuk durasi yang cukup lama, mereka saling menatap dengan kedengkian yang kental. Hingga akhirnya Hinata mengalihkan pandangan, menyadari bahwa berdebat dengan Sasuke sama halnya seperti berbicara dengan dinding. Tak akan berhasil.

Sasuke kembali mematikan mesin mobil bahkan sebelum mereka beranjak dari tempat awal. "Harusnya ku biarkan saja kau mati tadi."

"Yah, mungkin sebaiknya begitu," Hinata mengeryitkan kening merasakan perih pada lukanya yang dibiarkan terus mengalirkan darah yang akhirnya menodai kemeja yang ia kenakan. "Kau benar-benar orang yang buruk, Sasuke," Hinata kali ini menggunakan nama asli pria itu. "Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, kupikir aku masih bisa menemukan sisi baik darimu."

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. "Kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya."

Hinata memandang Sasuke dalam saat pria itu hanya meluruskan pandangannya ke depan. Balasan Sasuke tadi seperti menyadarkannya akan sesuatu. Semua orang yang mengenal Sasuke termasuk Hinata menganggap pria itu begitu kejam. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke bisa merasakan sesuatu, bukan?

"Kau dikirim untuk misi pertamamu saat berusia empat belas tahun?" gumam Hinata.

Sasuke tetap diam dengan ekspresi kerasnya. Matanya melirik luka Hinata kemudian kembali ke depan. "Lebih baik kita bergegas kembali," hanya itu respon Sasuke.

Hinata juga melemparkan pandangannya menembus kaca jendela mobil. Hening tercipta beberapa saat hingga ia kembali bersuara. "Aku merupakan ketua murid di sekolahku saat berusia empat belas tahun," gumamnya lagi.

Sejujurnya, Hinata merasa bersalah karena terlalu meluapkan amarahnya kepada Sasuke tadi. Tentunya Sasuke sendiri tak meminta untuk terlibat dalam dunia kelam yang kini mereka jejaki, bukan? Keadaan terkadang merenggut pilihan seseorang.

"Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir akan membunuh seseorang," tapi nyatanya, malam ini Hinata secara resmi menodai tangannya sendiri.

"Baguslah," respon Sasuke yang juga berupa gumaman. "Setidaknya kau pernah merasakannya."

"Merasakan apa?"

"Kemudahan, bersekolah dan kehidupan normal lainnya."

"Memang kehidupan seperti apa yang kau jalani?"

"Ibu seorang jalang. Dan ayah pemabuk yang kejam," Sasuke menyeringai pahit.

Hinata menelan salivanya sendiri, ada pikiran untuk menghibur Sasuke namun tak menemukan kalimat yang tepat. "Sepertinya memang setiap orang memiliki masalah masing-masing," itulah yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Hinata sebagai respon.

"Oh, benarkah?" Sasuke tersenyum mencerca. "Apa masalahmu? Dugaanku itu sesuatu yang behubungan dengan Hyuuga Neji, bukan?"

Hinata sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda untuk melanjutkan percakapan.

"Darahmu menganggu pandanganku!" Sasuke berujar tiba-tiba, memecah jeda yang terjadi. Ia melepas kaus yang dikenakannya kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Hinata untuk menutupi lukanya.

Ametis Hinata semakin terlihat membesar melihat tindakan spontan Sasuke. "Kau harus mencoba menahan diri untuk melepas pakaianmu semudah itu, apalagi di tempat umum," protesnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku bisa saja berlari keliling kota dengan keadaan telanjang jika itu tidak ilegal," balasnya.

Hinata menahan senyuman mendengar jawaban nyeleneh itu. Ia kemudian membenarkan letak kaus Sasuke di bahunya. Beberapa detik terlewat sampai Hinata bersuara kembali.

"Bisakah... kau tidak membicarakannya lagi?" gumamnya dengan mata menerawang.

"Siapa? Neji? Dari namanya, kutebak dia masih keluargamu. Kakak?" tebak Sasuke.

Hinata menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya di kursi penumpang kemudian menutup matanya ringan. "Sepupu. Dan jangan tanya apapun lagi."

"Aku juga tidak tertarik untuk bertanya," gumam Sasuke sambil kembali menyalakan mesin mobil.

..

...

..

"Sembilan korban," Kakashi bergumam. "Setidaknya misi berhasil, kita mendapat apa yang kita perlukan," ia menghela nafas malas.

" _Well_ , kita tidak bisa mengharapkan tidak ada yang terbunuh jika Thunder terlibat, bukan?" Konan memperjelas dengan seringaian.

"Kalau begitu... kalian bisa melanjutkan ke misi tahap selanjutnya," Kakashi mengambil tempat duduk, jarinya menunjuk ke tablet di atas meja. "Kalian akan pergi ke Denmark minggu depan dan bergabung bersama Agen Wind dan Agen Haruno. Setelah kalian kembali, kalian akan langsung pergi menuju Singapura."

"Maksudmu setelah ini kami memiliki misi di luar negeri?" tanya Hinata, agak tak menyangka Kakashi akan mengirimnya keluar mengingat dia masih sangat pemula.

"Ya."

"Untuk berapa lama?"

"Di Denmark, hanya sampai pertemuan formal berakhir. Dan di Singapura, sekitar dua bulan."

..

...

..

Rasanya aneh melihat Sasuke benar-benar berubah menjadi pendiam sejak mereka menaiki pesawat. Membuat Hinata berpikir beberapa kemungkinan. Satu pria itu tak suka misi luar negeri ini bersamanya. Dua pria itu tak suka terlalu jauh dari sarangnya. Atau tiga memang pria itu agak ngeri dengan ketinggian. Entahlah.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Hinata beberapa kali melirik, memindai penanmpilan Sasuke hari ini adalah karena Hinata untuk pertama kalinya melihat pria itu memakan setelah jas yang cukup rapih. Hinata mengakui Sasuke terlihat lebih tampan dengan pakaian formal seperti ini meskipun jelas pria itu terlihat sangat tidak nyaman, apalagi dengan dasi yang melilit lehernya.

Menjelang lepas landas, seorang pramugari mendekati Sasuke dan mengatakan padanya untuk mengencangkan sabuk. Dan Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan risih, membuat pramugari itu agak mundur. Hinata tertawa kikuk melihatnya dan meminta maaf kepada si pramugari.

"Dia tidak bermaksud kasar. Dia hanya sedang sakit kepala," Hinata beralasan.

"Oh, mohon maaf kalau begitu," balas si pramugari sebelum berlalu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya mendengar percakapan pendek itu. Ia melempar tatapan ke luar jendela pesawat dengan raut wajah yang masih sama masamnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar sebegitu anti-sosialnya?" tanya Hinata rendah.

"Tidak. Aku terlahir dengan wajah seperti ini. Bukan salahku kalau orang lain takut melihat ekspresi wajahku," kilah Sasuke sambil melepas jas yang dikenakannya. "Lagipula kau juga tak berhak mengomentari soal sosialisme-ku."

Dengan berat hati, Hinata menyetujui apa yang Sasuke katakan. Jika dipikir lagi, dirinya yang sekarang juga cukup anti-sosial, hanya mungkin dengan stadium yang jauh lebih rendah dibanding Sasuke.

Selanjutnya, percakapan di antara mereka mati. Sasuke dengan gerakan gegabah memasang sabuknya kemudian menyamankan duduknya.

"Ini benar-benar mengganggu," Hinata melirikkan matanya seketika mendengar erangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, pria itu menyentak dasi yang dikenakannya. "Aku akan tidur agar aku bisa mengabaikanmu selama perjalanan. Jadi jangan ganggu aku, kau dengar?!" tambahnya lagi memejamkan mata erat.

Hinata tidak keberatan sama sekali. Malah di sisi lain, ia penasaran bagaimana tampang Sasuke saat tertidur.

Selama dua jam pertama, Hinata menyibukkan diri dengan meneliti deskripsi tugas mereka. Terlihat sederhana. Mereka hanya perlu menghadiri sebuah kongres di bawah penyamaran bersama Agen Haruno dan Agen Wind. Kongres ini ditargetkan karena diadakan langsung oleh Yugaku Hidan yang dikenal sebagai salah satu anggota penting Akatsuki.

Kening Hinata berkerut ringan saat membaca informasi selanjutnya. Mereka akan menyamar sebagai salah satu tamu penyumbang dana atas proyek baru Akatsuki untuk mendesak pemerintahan. Dan tugas utama mereka adalah mencari informasi sebanyak dan seakurat mungkin dari kongres ini.

"Selamat siang," seorang pramugari datang dengan troli berisi makanan namun Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. Lalu tiba-tiba, Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil satu piring _croissant_ dari troli tersebut. "Selamat menikmati makan siang Anda, Tuan," ujar si pramugari kepada Sasuke.

Tanpa repot mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke mulai melahap _croissant_ -nya setelah pramugari itu berlalu. "Sial! Rasanya lebih baik dari yang Anbu sediakan!" komentarnya rendah dengan suara khas bangun tidur, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata memandang pria di sampingnya dengan tatapan heran namun juga senyum kecil. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan mengenal manusia semacam Sasuke ini. Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke menengok ke arah Hinata.

"Apa?!" tanyanya judes sambil mulutnya masih mengunyah roti.

Lekung tipis bibir Hinata seketika mendatar, ia menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali fokus pada tablet di tangannya.

..

...

..

"Jika ada yang bertanya, katakan kau tidak mengenalku, mengerti?" Sasuke memberengut, satu tangannya mendorong lengan atas Hinata agar berjalan agak lebih jauh darinya.

"Seperti aku ingin mengenalmu saja," Hinata memutar bola matanya.

"Masa?" Sasuke mencerca, namun sebelum ia sempat melempar hinaan pada Hinata, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Thunder!"

Sasuke memejamkan mata sekejap merasa terganggu sebelum membalik tubuhnya menghadap si pemanggil. Matanya otomatis memicing tak suka. "Ini dia si tolol dan si super tolol," desisnya.

Dua orang berbeda gender berjalan ke arag Sasuke dan Hinata dengan senyum penuh di wajah mereka.

"Senang sekali mendapat wajah segar baru di tim," si wanita berujar sambil melingkarkan lengan di bahu Hinata. "Aku Haruno Sakura. Dan itu partnerku Namikaze Naruto atau dikenal juga sebagai Wind."

"Hyuuga Hinata," respon Hinata kepada Sakura. Selanjutnya ia melempar senyum kecil kepada Naruto. Hinata melihat Naruto tersenyum balik dan mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai sapaan kepada Hinata sebelum pria bersurai pirang itu berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Sebelum kau mengatakan apapun," jemari Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. "Kukatakan ini bukanlah ideku!" sambungnya sebelum berlalu. Hinata berkedip penuh rasa penasaran melihat interaksi singkat itu.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sejenak kemudian pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang menyadarinya melepas rangkulannya di bahu Hinata dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Agen Thunder?"

"Kenapa aku harus melaporkan soal kabarku padamu, Agen Siapapun-namamu," Sasuke menjawab ketus kemudian melangkah mengikuti jejak Naruto ke area parkir bandara.

Sakura mengedikkan bahu ringan. "Dia masih tidak mengingat namaku," ujarnya kepada Hinata kemudian menggesturkan agar mereka juga bergegas mengikuti dua pria aneh itu. "Apa yang membuatmu bisa bertahan dengannya selama ini?" mereka mulai berjalan santai.

Hinata menghela nafas. "Keberuntungan, mungkin?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tapi kuakui aku cukup terkejut melihatmu masih hidup sampai saat ini. Itu sebuah keajaiban," komentarnya.

..

...

..

Perjalanan menuju hotel begitu melelahkankarena Naruto mengendarai mobil secara serampangan. Sasuke sedari tadi bersikap tak acuh, cenderung memusuhi. Selain Sakura, tidak ada satupun yang berminat membuka percakapan

"Kau pernah kemari, Hinata?" tanya Sakura saat mobil memasuki area parkir.

"Ya. Beberapa kali setiap hendak berkunjung ke Jerman atau Belanda."

"Ah, artinya kau sudah cukup familiar, bukan? Kami baru berada disini selama tiga hari. Aku senang akhirnya kau tiba. Rasanya bosan sekali terjebak bersama makhluk kuning itu," cibir Sakura panjang lebar.

Hinata tersenyum kecil merespon keekspresifan Sakura. "Aku juga senang bisa bertemu dengan anggota tim yang lain."

"Maksudmu anggota tim yang waras lainnya?" Naruto menyela dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke berdecih ogah-ogahan mengetahui Naruto tengah menyindirnya tanpa membalas. Meskipun Sasuke diam, Hinata masih dapat merasakan aura di sekelilingnya menjadi tak nyaman.

"Ini kunci kalian," Sakura memberikan Hinata sebuah kunci kamar setelah mereka memasuki lobby hotel.

"Tunggu. Satu kamar?" tanya Hinata dengan mata melebar.

"Tidak," Sakura terkekeh. "Ini sebuah _suite_ namun kalian akan memiliki kamar masing-masing. Itu akan mempermudah kalian untuk berdiskusi. Beristirahatlah, kita akan bertemu kembali saat makan malam nanti," Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata kemudian tersenyum kecil ke arah Sasuke sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Hinata sendiri hanya mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Hingga sampai di _suite_ yang dipesankan untuk mereka, Sasuke sama sekali tak mengatakan satu patah katapun.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Hinata hati-hati. "Atau kau hanya terkena _jet-lag_?"

Sasuke memutar tubuh cepat menghadap Hinata. "Kau!" tudingnya. "Kaulah yang mengangguku, sangat mengangguku!" umpatnya marah.

Hinata berkedip bingung. "Memang aku melakukan apa?"

"Berhenti menatapku seperti aku spesies aneh yang bodoh!" teriaknya.

"Apa?" kening Hinata berkerut. "Kapan aku—"

"Aku melihat caramu memandang Haruno dan bedebah pirang itu!" Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata yang bahkan belum selesai. "Menurutmu mereka manusia normal, bukan? Dan aku hanya... ahh!" Sasuke meracau tak karuan namun berhenti dan langsung masuk ke kamar.

Hinata terdiam menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup masih dengan binar bingung terpancar di matanya. Apa yang salah? Namun akhirnya ia memuturkan untuk mengabaikannya, ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian masuk ke kamar yang lain.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Lupa kasih tau...** ** _p-shard_** **di chap kemarin itu maksudnya** ** _'punishment shard'_** **atau tempat hukuman.**

 **Dan yah... alurnya ini masih lambat banget, jadi mohon lebih sabar lagi ngadepin sasu mode ngeselin wkwk**

 **Udah yaa, thanks yo readers!**

 **Keep review yaa... Toodleesss~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Game On**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors! Plot lambat!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **And please note that I already got you warned that anything can happen.**

 **.**

 **Inspired by an romance-action novel yang saya lupa judulnya T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Di mana dia?" Naruto bertanya tepat setelah Hinata muncul di _lobby_.

"Masih di kamarnya," jawab Hinata secukupnya, ia masih agak lelah namun berharap tak terlalu terlihat lesu.

Naruto menghela napas panjang sebelum melirik Sakura. "Kalau begitu kurasa dia tidak akan makan malam bersama kita," gumamnya. "Ayo, Hinata... uh tidak masalah kan kalau kau kupanggil Hinata saja? Kau juga cukup memanggilku Naruto," tanpa menunggu Hinata menjawab, pria bersurai pirang itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kita pesan _pizza_ dan beberapa gelas bir. Keduanya benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna," Naruto tertawa saat mengatakannya, dan saat itulah Hinata sadar bahwa pria itu hanya terlihat kaku saat ada Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan ke restoran terdekat, percakapan ringan beberapa kali tersisip.

"Jadi, Hinata... kudengar ayahmu sudah memberikan perintah untuk kita," ujar Sakura setelah pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

Hinata mengedikkan bahu pelan. "Dia memberikan perintah kepada semua orang."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Benar, tapi mungkin tidak untuk Thunder."

"Kalianberpikir ayahku takut padanya?" tanya Hinata serius.

Naruto mendengus, mulutnya masih menggerogoti pizza di tangan. "Bukan takut, dia bisa kapan saja membuat Thunder tertunduk dengan mudah. Lebih seperti dia membutuhkan Thunder," sambungnya.

"Tunduk?" Hinata menyesap birnya. "Apa maksudnya?"

Sakura berdeham sebelum menjawab. "Jika ada hal yang ditakuti Thunder, itu adalah saat dia ditinggal sendirian."

"Tapi bukankah dia selalu sendirian setiap waktu?" Hinata semakin tak mengerti.

"Ya. Tapi tidak dengan dikurung di ruang kecil untuk beberapa minggu atau bahkan bulan. Itu adalah salah satu hukuman di _p-shard_ untuk para pelanggar aturan," Sakura menjelaskan secara singkat. "Thunder sudah pernah merasakannya sebanyak tujuh kali dan dia tetap tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk melanggar aturan," kepala Sakura menggeleng ringan.

"Kau tahu, dia membunuh semua partnernya, dalam dua minggu paling lama. Kenapa? Karena mereka membuatnya marah. Setidaknya itu alasan Thunder," Naruto mulai bergabung mengeluarkan pemikirannya. "Tapi menurutku, itu karena dia tidak ingin orang lain mendekati zona pribadinya, entah atas alasan apa."

Hinata berkedip, benaknya memikirkan apa yang Naruto katakan. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum membuka bibir. "Apa kau pikir dia melakukannya secara sengaja?"

"Ya," jawab Naruto. "Aku tahu aku terdengar kejam. Tapi seseorang sepertinya memang lebih baik tanpa teman. Apapun yang kau lakukan, dia akan tetap mendorongmu menjauh hingga akhirnya kesabaranmu meledak. Dan saat itulah dia akan menghabisimu," Naruto mengosongkan gelas bir yang isinya memang sudah tak seberapa. "Setidaknya itu yang kualami. Aku pernah mencoba berteman dengannya. Namun kami berakhir hampir saling membunuh hanya karena aku menepuk punggungnya untuk mengajaknya makan siang."

Hinata mengangguk, berdeham samar. "Apa kau tahu... bagaimana dia bisa berakhir disini? Di Anbu maksudku," tanya Hinata.

"Kehidupan yang keras. Tapi lagi kita semua merasakan fase itu, bukan? Hanya saja Thunder memilih untuk membentengi dirinya sendiri dari orang lain sebagai penyelesaian atas masalahnya," Naruto mengedikkan bahu ringan. "Setidaknya itu menurutku."

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Naruto juga pernah menjadi partner Thunder," tambah Sakura.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya," akunya jujur, dalam hati Hinata merasa Naruto memang pilihan yang lebih baik untuk bekerja sama daripada Sasuke.

"Sejak insiden perkelahian kami, agensi memutuskan untuk mengganti partner kami karena mungkin mereka tahu kami akan mencoba membunuh satu sama lain bahkan sebelum membunuh target," Naruto tertawa lepas.

..

...

..

"Kalian semua sudah siap?" Sakura masuk ke dalam _suite_ Hinata dan Sasuke.

Wanita dengan surai merah muda itu kini tampil anggun dengan _sleeveless dress_ berwarna merah marun, _heels_ sepuluh senti juga, beberapa aksesoris juga polesan _make-up_ yang sesuai. Naruto sendiri tak nampak, mungkin menunggu di koridor depan.

"Wow," ujarnya dalam satu hembusan napas, matanya berbinar saat melihat Hinata yang terbungkus gaun hitam dengan lengan tiga per empat dan _wedges_ delapan senti dengan warna senada. Begitu cocok mengimbangi kulit putih juga surai gelapnya. "Jika kau termasuk dalam 'barang' pelelangan malam ini. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan penawaran tertinggi, Hinata," ceplosnya yang kemudian di respon tawa kecil Hinata.

"Kau sendiri terlihat luar biasa, Sakura," Hinata merapikan ujung _dress_ -nya. Rasanya agak aneh mengingat sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali ia memakai gaun formal seperti ini.

"Terima kasih," Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Dimana Agen Thunder?"

Belum sempat Hinata membuka mulut untuk menjawab, salah satu pintu kamar terbuka hingga menimbulkan suara bedebam, menandakan bahwa siapapun yang membukanya menggunakan tenaga yang lebih dari cukup.

Sasuke kemudian muncul dari sana dengan kemeja hitam yang dikancing dengan sangat tidak rapi dan dasi biru gelap yang masih lemas di genggaman kanannya. Tiga kancing teratas kemejanya pun masih tanggal, memperlihatkan leher dan sebagian dada bidangnya. Meski pakaiannya agak berantakan, pria itu terlihat menawan dengan rambut yang lebih tertata walau tanpa mengubah gaya awalnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memasang benda bodoh ini!" Sasuke mengumpat, tangannya mengacungkan dasi yang ia genggam.

"Aku bisa membantu," Sakura menawarkan namun dibalas tatapan tajam dan tak suka dari Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Kau," tujunya pada Hinata. "Pasangkan!" Sasuke menyodorkan tangannnya yang menggenggam dasi ke arah Hinata.

Satu alis Hinata menukik halus, namun ia tetap menuruti Sasuke dengan melangkah mendekatinya dan mengambil alih dasi itu. Detik berikutnya, Hinata sedikit membenarkan kemeja Sasuke dan mengancingkannya hingga tuntas.

"Kau mencoba membunuhku, ya?" Sasuke memprotes saat Hinata mengaitkan kancing paling atas.

Hinata memutar bola mata. "Memang seperti ini caranya," balasnya singkat.

Dengan cekatan, Hinata memasangkan dasi di kerah pria itu. Pandangannya fokus, tak sedikitpun terangkat untuk memandang wajah Sasuke hingga ia selesai memasangkan dan memastikan kerapihan dasi itu.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang," ujar Hinata setelah ia selesai.

..

...

..

 _"_ _Velkommen. Ma jeg se dine identifikation?*"_

Setelah memperlihatkan kartu identitas dan undangan—yang tentu juga palsu—kepada resepsionis, mereka dipersilahkan masuk ke sebuah aula yang sudah didekor sedemikian rupa. Ratusan pria dan wanita hadir dengan penampilan terbaik mereka, beberapa sudah berkawankan segelas sampanye di tangan.

"Oh, lihat ini. Kau pasti akan merasa terusik berlama-lama di sini," Naruto menyeringai ke arah Sasuke. "Bukan jenis pesta yang kau suka, huh?"

Sasuke berdecih namun kemudian melempar balik sebuar seringaian. "Akan menjadi pesta ang sempurna untukku jika aku bisa meledakkan tempat ini."

"Pelankan suara kalian," Sakura segera menyela sebelum keduanya menarik perhatian atas cekcok kekanakan mereka. "Cukup banyak orang Jepang dan yang mengerti bahasa Jepang di sini."

Dekorasi aula sangat kental dengan suasana Prancis, begitu elegan dan mewah. Namun sayang orang-orang yang menghadirinya merupakan manusia berpikiran pendek pendukung gerakan reformis ilegal untuk melawan pemerintahan. Setidaknya begitu yang Hinata pikirkan.

 _"_ _Vil du gerne have nogle champagne?*"_ seorang pelayan muncul membawa baki yang mengangkut beberapa gelas sampanye, Hinata tersenyum mengangguk kemudian mengambil satu gelas.

 _"_ _Jo, tak,*"_ ujarnya pendek.

"Pastikan mata dan telingamu terbuka lebar setiap saat," Naruto berbisik rendah. "Yugaku Hidan akan segera tiba. Kita mungkin tidak akan berkesempatan bicara dengannya, tapi kita harus mengusahakan mendengar apa yang dia bicarakan dengan orang lain malam ini."

"Apa kau sedang melakoni peran ketua tim ini? Dasar dungu," Sasuke mendesis.

"Oh sebenarnya kau boleh saja jadi ketuanya. Tapi sayang aku membencimu."

"Kita punya perasaan yang mutual kalau begitu," Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum mengedarkan pandangan. Manik safirnya jatuh pada seorang wanita asing yang tengah menatapnya dari seberang ruangan. Ia kemudian melemparkan senyum tajam.

" _Well_ , sepertinya aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa kupancing dalam obrolan," Naruto memberitahukan rekan-rekannya sebelum berjalan menuju wanita itu.

Mata Sakura menyipit. "Ya, mungkin memang lebih baik membaur dengan tamu lain," ujarnya tajam kemudian menjauh dari sana.

Mata Hinata menatap sosok Sakura yang berjalan santai ke sisi lain ruangan sebelum kembali memberikan perhatian terhadap satu rekannya yang masih tinggal.

"Kau... tidak minum? Bahkan sekedar sampanye?" tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Kenapa aku harus mengkonsumsi sesuatu yang hanya akan menghancurkan tubuhku?" itulah balasan Sasuke.

"Entahlah..." merasa tak menemukan balasan yang tepat, Hinata hanya menggantung satu kata itu. Kepalanya agak ia dongakkan untuk sekedar melihat wajah Sasuke namun kemudian ia rendahkan lagi pandangannya saat mendapati oniks pria itu menatapnya tajam. "Jika hanya sesekali mencoba, mungkin tidak masalah."

"Masalahnya aku tidak ingin mencoba," suara berat itu kembali didengar Hinata.

"Tapi kukira kau... tidak peduli tentang kematian."

"Memang," Sasuke mengambil satu langkah, agak lebih merapatkan dirinya dengan Hinata. Telapak tangan besarnya membungkus pergelangan tangan Hinata sembari ia mencondongkan wajah ke telinga wanita itu. "Dan aku juga tidak peduli tentang kehidupan. Yang menjadi ketakutanku adalah soal untuk apa aku hidup atau untuk apa aku mati."

Hinata diam meski agak terganggu dengan jarak yang Sasuke buat terhadapnya. Beberapa saat seperti itu hingga suara pintu utama terbuka merenggut atensi masing-masing. Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya dan melepaskan pergelangan tangan Hinata yang sebelumnya ia genggam. Selanjutnya mereka melihat seorang pria jangkung masuk bersama beberapa rekan dan pengawalnya.

 _"_ _Det er en fornojelse at mode jer alle sammen,**"_ seru pria itu dengan nada santai namun tegas. _"Tak for at komme her i dag,**"_ lanjutnya.

Hinata yakin inilah Yugaku Hidan yang mereka targetkan. Pria itu terihat atraktif secara postur dan gaya berpenampilannya. Usianya mungkin sekitar pertengahan tiga puluh.

Dari ujung mata Hinata, ia melihat pria itu berhenti di tengah ruangan dan mengambil segelas sampanye dengan mata yang seperti tak pernah meninggalkannya. Hinata memutuskan untuk melihat secara langsung. Ia mengangkat pandangannya ke arah Hidan dan benar saja, pria itu melempar senyum sambil mengacungkan ringan gelas sampanye ke arahnya pada detik tatapan mereka bertemu. Hinata membalas dengan etika yang sama untuk kemudian segera memindahkan pandangannya dari pria itu.

Satu jam lebih selanjutnya diisi oleh pidato dan lelang untuk mengumpulkan dana. Selama sesi itu berlangsung, Sasuke tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Hinata, dan entah sejak kapan tangannya kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Baru setelah acara telah sampai di penghujung pelelangan, Sasuke memisahkan diri, mencari apapun yang mungkin bisa memberikannya informasi. Hinata hendak melakukan hal yang sama, namun pergerakannya tertahan, agak terkejut saat melihat Hidan berjalan menghampirinya.

 _"_ _Hej,***"_ sapanya dengan senyuman yang mencapai telinga. Hinata agak memiringkan kepalanya ke samping namun tetap merespon dengan senyuman kecil. _"Er du have det sjovt?***"_

 _"_ _Ja, jeg nyder det godt,***"_ Hinata berujar santai. _"Ah... jeg repraesenterer Osaka gren af Komuki Enterprise,***"_ tambahnya memperkenalkan.

 _"_ _Ah... sa er du Japansk?***"_ sahut Hidan masih dengan senyum terbaiknya. Hinata mengangguk. "Kalau begitu mungkin tidak masalah jika kita bercakap menggunakan bahasa Jepang," lanjutnya.

"Jika menurut Anda begitu, baiklah."

Hidan menyesap sedikit sampanye dari gelas yang dipegangnya. "Sejujurnya, aku agak tak menyangka akan menemukan gadis secantik dirimu di sini," ujarnya terang-terangan.

Hinata sempat bingung untuk membalas. Di hadapannya berdiri target utama mereka dan secara sukarela mau berbincang dengannya. Tentu Hinata tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. "Saya merasa sangat tersanjung. Terima kasih, Tuan Yugaku."

"Oh, cukup panggil aku Hidan."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, mencoba mengabaikan ketidaknyamannya karena Hidan yang terus terusan menatapnya.

"Apa pesta ini hanya sekedar media penggalangan dana untuk Akatsuki?" Hinata akhirnya membuka obrolan.

"Ya, semacam itu. Tapi ini bukan kongres utama. Pertemuan yang lebih besar akan digelar beberapa bulan kedepan di Singapura," ia kembali menyesap sampanyenya.

"Saya agak tidak menduga akan sebanyak ini tamu yang datang."

Hidan menyeringai bangga. "Bagaimanapun ini salah satu agenda vital kami."

"Oh," Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Omong-omong, siapa namamu, Manis?"

"Ohayashi Mayu," jawab Hinata, menyesuaikan dengan nama yang tertera di kartu identitasnya. "Anda bisa memanggil saya Mayu."

"Baiklah, Mayu," Hidan mengangguk santai. "Jadi... aku penasaran apa kau punya waktu luang sore ini. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau berkenan menerima ajakan makan malam bersamaku."

"Itu..." Hinata terlihat berpikir-pikir. "Entahlah... aku tidak memiliki jadwal yang pasti selama di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa," sergahnya lembut kemudian menyodorkan satu kertas. "Itu kartu namaku. Jika kau bisa sore ini, hubungi aku. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Baiklah," Hinata tersenyum saat Hidan mulai mengambil langkah mundur.

"Aku akan menunggu telepon darimu, Mayu," finalnya.

Hinata berdiri terdiam menatap kartu nama di tangannya. Batinnya menimbang-nimbang. Ini merupakan sebuah peluang yang menguntungkan untuk misi ini, namun di sisi lain Hinata menyadari bahwa undangan Hidan bukan hanya sekedar ajakan pertemanan.

"Keparat!" desisan Sasuke membuat lamunannya buyar. Hinata membalik badannya untuk kemudian berhadapan dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang menyala.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau sungguh menanyakan itu padaku?" Sasuke sedang benar-benar menahan diri untuk tak berteriak. "Harusnya pertanyaan itu untukmu!"

Hinata mulai mengerti apa yang Sasuke bicarakan. "Dia mengundangku keluar," ujarnya singkat.

"Ya tentu saja. Tentu saja itu adalah siasat awalnya untuk menenggelamkan diri di antara kedua kakimu!" Sasuke menyahut rendah namun tetap membuat kening Hinata berkerut tak suka. Tentu Hinata paham, tapi apakah pria itu harus mengatakannya secara blak-blakan di tempat publik seperti sekarang?

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan membiarkannya bertindak jauh," sanggah Hinata.

"Ada apa ini?" Naruto muncul entah dari mana.

Belum ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sasuke sendiri masih setia dengan ekspresi kerasnya yang seakan menembus hingga jiwa Hinata. Ia kemudian membersut sebelum berpaling.

"Tanyakan padanya. Aku tidak peduli," umpatnya kemudian berlalu.

..

...

..

Hinata agak ragu untuk keluar dari kamarnya, merasa agak tak siap jika harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Hinata sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Naruto dan Sakura, dan mereka mengatakan keputusan sepenuhnya milik Hinata. Mereka juga mengatakan akan membantunya atas apapun keputusan yang diambil.

Masalahnya tinggal pada partner tetapnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi lagi, kenapa ia merasa harus mendapat izin dari Sasuke saat pria itu bahkan tak peduli dengan rencana apapun yang disusunnya?

Dengan hembusan napas panjang, Hinata membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mendapati Sasuke duduk di sofa, hanya menatap tajam tablet di atas meja tanpa melakukan apapun yang berarti.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Hinata mencoba keluar dari _suite_ tanpa ketahuan. Namun belum juga langkahnya barang lebih dekat dengan pintu, geraman Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya singkat, padat , jelas dan tajam.

"Aku perlu melapor padamu?"

Sasuke berdiri cepat menghadap Hinata, kepalannya mengerat di sisi tubuhnya. "Kau bercanda, bukan?! Kau benar-benar berpikir akan mendapat informasi penting dari bajingan licik itu?"

"Kita tidak pernah tahu. Itulah kenapa aku mencobanya," jawab Hinata. "Setidaknya biarkan aku mencoba bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang aku rencanakan."

Sasuke terkekeh, senyumnya terlihat mengejek. "Dan rencanamu kali ini adalah melacurkan dirimu sendiri?" tanyanya sarkatis.

Hinata menggigit bibir. Tidak, tentu tidak begitu. Namun tetap saja apa yang Sasuke katakan merupakan penghinaan baginya. Hinata menghela napas pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aku tidak peduli atas apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku," gumam Hinata.

Sasuke memandang wanita di hadapannya datar. "Terserah. Pergi saja kalau begitu," nadanya kini angin-anginan, tak peduli. Ia kemudian melangkah santai menuju kamarnya.

"Kita sama-sama tahu tidak ada informasi yang lebih akurat kecuali mendengarnya langsung dari orang yang terlibat," Hinata berusaha menjelaskan.

Di depan pintu kamar Sasuke berhenti kemudian menghadap Hinata lagi. "Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Hanya..." diam-diam Sasuke menggigit lidahnya ringan. "Lupakan saja," ujarnya memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan apapun yang ingin ia utarakan sebelumnya kemudian masuk ke kamar dan menutup rapat pintunya.

..

...

..

"Masuklah," senyum menawan disajikan Hidan saat pria itu mempersilahkan Hinata masuk ke dalam Range Rover miliknya. Penampilan pria itu terlihat lebih kasual dari pertemuan mereka sebelumnya. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan menghubungiku."

Hinata memaksakan seulas senyum meski dirasanya agak sulit. Sejujurnya ia masih terganggu dengan bayangan perdebatan argumennya bersama Sasuke tadi. Hinata sendiri tak paham alasan Sasuke yang begitu menentangnya. Pria itu harusnya sadar ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk mereka mengingat mereka belum mendapat informasi apapun saat kongres berlangsung.

Sasuke berkata seolah-olah Hinata tak mengerti tentang keputusannya sendiri. Dan itu membuat Hinata kesal. Hinata sama sekali mengerti dengan keputusannya itu, ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk tak menyadari apa yang mungkin akan menjadi resikonya.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kita makan di restoran Prancis," ujar Hidan, tangannya ia letakkan di atas punggung tangan Hinata yang terpangku di atas paha wanita itu sendiri.

Hinata ingin menarik tangannya dari jangkauan pria itu, namun jika ia melakukannya, tangan besar Hidan malah akan mendarat langsung di atas pahanya, bukan?

"Tidak masalah, Tuan Yugaku," respon Hinata singkat.

"Mayu... Mayu... bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku Hidan?" ibu jari pria itu bergerak pelan mengusap permukaan kulit di punggung tangan Hinata. "Omong-omong, malam ini indah, bukan?"

Hinata berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, ditelannya saliva berharap kegugupannya juga ikut tertelan. "Ya," jawabnya singkat, matanya memandang lurus ke depan.

"Aku berharap malam ini aku pun mendapatkan pengalaman yang sama indahnya," lanjut Hidan penuh makna.

Hinata menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya kemudian melirik Hidan. Pria itu terlihat tampan juga berkharisma, jangan lupakan ia juga merupakan seorang jutawan. Dengan segala yang dimilikinya, pasti mudah bagi pria itu untuk menggaet wanita.

Memikirkan itu membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik. Apapun yang terjadi, ia sama sekali tak akan memberikan kesempatan kepada pria itu untuk bertindak diluar kendali. Sasuke telah menudingkan jari padanya, mengatakan ia sedang melacurkan dirinya sendiri. Dan Hinata berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauhkan tuduhan itu dari menjadi kenyataan.

"Bagaimana penggalangan dana tadi?" Hinata pun membuka topik ringan yang mungkin bisa lebih menguntungkannya.

"Sangat baik. Aku yakin kau pasti menyadari seberapa pentingnya acara seperti ini untuk Akatsuki."

Hinata mengangguk, mengiyakan kalimat terakhir yang Hindan ucapkan. "Saya tidak tahu pasti tentang detailnya, namun saya dapat pastikan perusahaan kami akan selalu mendukungmu."

Kali ini Hidan yang mengangguk, netranya terus menatap wanita di sampingnya yang tengah menundukan kepala. Ia kemudian terkekeh ringan. "Kau ini tipikal yang cukup pemalu, ya?" godanya.

Hinata tak menjawab ataupun sekedar mengangkat wajahnya. Beruntung baginya, mereka sudah sampai di restoran tujuan.

" _Vi er her_ ,****" si supir berujar sebelum keluar dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Hmm," Hidan keluar dari mobil lebih awal kemudian mempersilahkan Hinata. Mereka memasuki restoran dengan langkah santai langsung menuju meja yang sudah direservasi sebelumnya. "Jadi... ceritakan tentang dirimu, Mayu," buka Hidan setelah mereka sudah menyamankan diri di tempat duduk masing-maisng.

" _Vil du gerne have noget vin?****_ " seorang pelayan muncul membawa sebotol anggur sebelum Hinata sempat berpikir untuk menjawab.

" _Jo,****_ " balas Hidan.

Selanjutnya, dalam diam mereka menunggu pelayan itu mengisi gelas masing-masing. Barulah setelah pelayan pergi, Hidan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, meraih tangan Hinata yang memang wanita itu posisikan di atas meja.

"Apa kau sering kemari? Denmark maksudku."

"Tidak, ini baru yang kedua kalinya," jawab Hinata datar.

"Ahh, begitu yah," Hidan mengusap ibu jarinya di punggung tangan Hinata.

"Anda tinggal di sini?" Hinata kembali mencoba mengendalikan obrolan mereka.

"Tidak juga," jawab Hidan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Omong-omong, aku akan sangat senang jika kau berkenan bercerita tentang dirimu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa sangat tertarik padamu, Mayu. _Meget tiltraekkende_ ,****" ujarnya dengan nada rendah.

Tidak sedetikpun Hinata menikmati makan malam itu. Hidan benar-benar seperti melengketkan diri padanya dengan tangan yang tak pernah melepas kontak fisik kecil mereka sedangkan Hinata sama sekali belum mendapat informasi berarti. Keadaan semakin parah saat Hinata menyadari kesadarannya agak terusik oleh anggur yang mereka konsumsi sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan pergi ke tempat lain, bukan? Masih terlalu sore untuk pulang," bujuk Hidan.

Hinata hanya berdeham, yang mungkin diterjemahkan sebagai persetujuan oleh Hidan. Hinata sendiri tak mencoba meluruskan. Menurutnya, Hidan adalah tipikal lelaki yang sangat berhati-hati, dan mungkin butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk membuat pria itu akhirnya buka mulut.

" _Kor tilbage til mit hotel_ ,****" Hidan memerintahkan supirnya saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Kali ini Hidan lebih merapatkan jarak duduknya dengan Hinata. Wanita itu bahkan beberapa kali merasakan helaan nafas hangat dengan samar aroma anggur menerpa kulitnya. Nafas Hinata agak tertahan melihat pria di sampingnya itu mengangkat tangan.

"Maaf," gumam Hinata, tangannya menahan pergelangan tangan Hidan yang hendak menyentuh wajahnya.

Dengan kening berkerut, Hidan menarik diri dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Jelas sekali begitu tak menerima penolakan Hinata. Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada yang berniat untuk bersuara. Hingga langkah mereka menuju hotel pun Hidan tak lagi buka mulut. Namun Hinata tahu tatapan pria itu masih sukar berpaling darinya.

"Duduklah," Hidan mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di ruang tengah sebuah _suite_ yang mereka masuki. Pria itu melenggang santai, melepas mantelnya sebelum bergabung duduk di samping Hinata. "Anggur?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sepertinya saya sudah cukup banyak mengkonsumsinya tadi."

Hidan terkekeh. "Aku juga. Dan aku lebih suka jika aku masih dalam kesadaran penuh saat mencicipimu."

Tengkuk Hinata meremang mendengarnya, namun ia mencoba terlihat tak terpengaruh. "Rasanya sulit dipercaya," ujarnya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Pria seperti Anda, menginginkan seseorang sepertiku," Hinata menjawab santai sambil menatap lawan bicaranya itu. "Agak terlalu mustahil."

Hidan membalas tatapan itu kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Kau terlalu merendah. Kau tidak sadar betapa indahnya dirimu, Manis."

"Tetap tidak sebanding jika disandingkan dengan Anda," sanggah Hinata lagi. "Dan saya dengar juga, Anda merupakan anggota angkatan laut dulu."

"Ya. Dulu. Saat aku masih memiliki rasa kecintaan pada tanah airku," Hidan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, saya asumsikan sekarang semuanya berbeda, bukan?"

"Ya," jawabnya rendah. "Semua yang ada di dunia ini berubah tiap waktunya, Manis. Tapi tidak dengan prinsip hidupku."

Hinata memberanikan diri mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh lengan besar pria itu. "Dan prinsip Anda itu yang akhirnya menuntun Anda kepada Akatsuki," nadanya terdengar cukup rancu untuk menentukan apakah tadi itu kalimat pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

"Hmm. Pada akhirnya di sinilah aku sekarang."

Hinata tak menatap balik manik lelaki di hadapannya. Matanya memandang tangannya sendiri yang mengusap ringan lengan kekar pria itu. Ia berpikir, mungkin ini saatnya ia menanyakan tentang Akatsuki.

"Pernahkan Anda pergi langsung ke pusat Akatsuki?" Hinata berharap pertanyaannya itu tak terlalu menunjukkan niat aslinya.

Di sisi lain Hidan tertawa renyah. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana letak pusatnya, Manis. Tidak ada yang tahu," satu tangannya menangkup pipi Hinata, membuat wanita itu menatapnya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Hinata agak tak percaya. "Bahkan anggota sepenting Anda tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Kau benar-benar penasaran, ya?"

"Entahlah... aku hanya penasaran tentang Anda."

"Kau benar-benar tahu caranya berbicara dengan seorang lelaki," Hidan menyeringai terhibur. "Tapi, ya. Bahkan anggota sepenting diriku tidak mengetahuinya. Katakanlah kami bergerak seperti hantu."

Hinata mengangguk, namun dalam hati merasa kecewa. Informasi yang Anbu punya tentang Yugaku Hidan meleset. Mereka tidak akan benar-benar mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang Akatsuki dari pria ini.

Cukup lama hingga Hidan berdiri mengambil sekaleng bir di pendingin kecil yang tersedia. Hinata melihat hal ini sebagai kesempatannya untuk pergi. Ia berpura-pura memeriksa ponselnya kemudian memanggil pria itu.

"Maaf."

"Ada apa?" Hidan membalikkan tubuh kembali menghadap Hinata yang masih duduk di sofa. Kaleng bir di tangannya sementara ia abaikan.

"Saya harus pulang," Hinata berdiri. "Ada beberapa laporan yang harus saya tulis," diacungkannya ponsel seolah mengatakan bahwa ada tugas mendadak untuknya.

"Buat nanti saja," singkat Hidan.

"Saya harus segera mengirimnya."

"Katakan kau terlambat karena aku," air wajah Hidan mulai menggarang.

"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa berbincang lagi. Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Tuan Hidan," Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu, namun dengan cepat Hidan menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun," ucapannya tajam, didukung dengan tatapan matanya yang tak kalah tajam.

"Tolong lepaskan,Tuan," Hinata mencoba menarik tangannya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa datang dan pergi semaumu?!" cengkeraman tangan di pergelangan Hinata mengerat, membuat kening Hinata mengernyit sakit. "Kau tidak bisa lari dariku begitu saja!"

Hinata menyentak tangannya keras-keras untuk melepaskan diri kemudian berlari ke arah pintu. Namun lagi, belum sempat ia membukanya, Hidan kembali menangkapnya, menarik bagian belakang pakaiannya kemudian memutar tubuh Hinata sebelum menghimpitnya ke permukaan pintu.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, Manis. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu tanpa seorangpun tahu."

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali, jantungnya berdetak di atas kecepatan normal. Ia merasa bodoh melupakan untuk membawa senjatanya. Dan sepertinya pelatihan neraka dari Sasuke bisa ia gunakan saat ini.

Hinata meraih tangan Hidan yang menahannya untuk kemudian ia hentak kembali. Di dorongnya pria itu kemudian ia hantamkan lututnya pada pusat kelelakian pria itu tanpa memberikan jeda untuk pria itu melawan balik.

Kacau. Benar-benar kacau. Hinata telah memprovokasi salah satu anggota penting Akatsuki. Jelas ia tak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa melakukan sesuatu pada Hidan. Namun kini ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain berlari.

"Keparat! Kembali kau, Jalang!" teriak Hidan saat Hinata membuka pintu.

Hinata bergegas keluar, ia berlari menyusuri koridor hotel. Ditengokkannya kepala ke belakang dan menemukan Hidan sudah mengejarnya.

Hingga di persimpangan koridor, tubuh Hinata menghantam tubuh seseorang yang lebih besar darinya. Seakan tak membiarkan Hinata terjatuh akibat tubrukan itu, orang tersebut menahan tubuh Hinata dengan melingkarkan satu lengan di pinggang wanita itu. Hinata mendongak dan terkejut mendapati Sasuke disana.

Detik selanjutnya, Sasuke mengangkat tangan lain yang tak menahan tubuh Hinata, mengarahkan pistol berperedamnya sebelum melepaskan satu peluru tepat di kening Hidan yang tengah berlari mendekat.

Setelah Hidan ambruk, Sasuke mendorong Hinata kasar untuk menjauh darinya. Dengan ekspresi keras, ia berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke menahan langkahnya menyadari Hinata masih menatapnya penuh tanya dan tak berniat bergerak mengikutinya.

"Ayo pergi dari sini!" umpat Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata kencang tanpa memberikan satu derajat lirikanpun kepada wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Hinata buka mulut saat mereka sudah berada di area parkir meski masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"Itu misiku."

"Apa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, sebagai gantinya ia membuka pintu belakang mobil dengan gerakan brutal dan mendorong Hinata ke dalam sebelum ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Hinata saat Sasuke malah ikut masuk ke bagian belakang mobil, bukan di kursi kemudi. Semakin mengejutkan ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menindih tubuh Hinata, menghimpitnya di antara kursi jok dan tubuh pria itu sendiri.

Hinata sendiri masih dibuat bingung oleh segala yang terjadi. Sasuke bilang misinya adalah membunuh Yugaku Hidan, tapi kenapa Hinata tak pernah tahu soal itu? Kenapa Sasuke sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun padanya?

Yang ia sadari selanjutnya adalah Sasuke tak datang untuk menyelamatkannya, tapi untuk menyelesaikan misinya. Hinata memahami itu. Lalu kenapa pria itu terlihat begitu murka padanya? Kenapa pria itu mengunci pergerakan Hinata seperti ini?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" tanya Sasuke rendah dan tajam di sela gemeletuk giginya. Kuku jari tangan Sasuke mencengkeram lengan atas Hinata. "Apa saja yang telah kalian lakukan?!"

"Kau menyakitiku," Hinata mencicit, tak dapat lagi menyuarakan protes lain karena Sasuke semakin menghimpit tubuhnya. Hinata menahan napas, matanya ia pejamkan. Pria itu terlalu dekat, terlalu intim. "Ti-tidak ada... yang te-terjadi," jawab Hinata akhirnya.

Helaan nafas Sasuke terdengar begitu berat. Hinata sendiri tak berada dalam kondisi yang lebih baik, ia bahkan hampir tak berani menghembuskan nafas. Kursi belakang mobil yang sempit sama sekali tak membantu meringankan suasana yang melingkupi mereka.

"Saat kubilang jangan lakukan, jangan lakukan itu, kau mengerti!" Sasuke berdesis tajam, satu tangannya melepaskan lengan Hinata hanya untuk ia kembali lekatkan di pinggang wanita itu.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Sasuhina + backseat = gw mendadak pusing wkwkwk :v**_

 _ **Kabur aja aahhhh... love you all, toodlesss~~~**_

 _ ***psstt, jangan lupa review :***_

 _ **[*]**_  
 **Velkommen. Ma jeg se dine identifikation?** _(Selamat datang. Bisa saya lihat tanda pengenal Anda?)_  
 **Vil du gerne have nogle champagne?** _(Mau sedikit sampanye?)_  
 **Jo, tak.** _(Ya, terima kasih)_

 _ **[**]  
**_ **Det er en fornojelse at mode jer alle sammen.** _(Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua.)_

 **Tak for at komme her i dag.** _(Terima kasih telah datang hari ini.)_

 _ **[***]**_ **  
Hej. (Hey.)  
** **Er du have det sjovt?** _(Apa kau menikmati pestanya?)  
_ **Ja, jeg nyder det godt.** _(Ya, aku cukup menikmatinya.)  
_ **Ah... jeg repraesenterer Osaka gren af Komuki Enterprise.** _(Oh... aku perwakilan dari Komuki Enterprise cabang Osaka)  
_ **Ah... sa er du Japansk?** _(Oh... kau orang Jepang?)_

 _ **[****]  
**_ **Vi er her.** _(Kita sudah sampai.)  
_ **Vil du gerne have noget vin?** _(Mau sedikit anggur?)  
_ **Jo.** _(Ya.)  
_ **Meget tiltraekkende.** _(Begitu atraktif.)  
_ **Kor tilbage til mit hotel.** _(Kembali ke hotel.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Game On**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors! Plot lambat!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **And please note that I already got you warned that anything can happen.**

 **.**

 **Inspired by an romance-action novel yang saya lupa judulnya T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang kembali, semuanya," Kakashi mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi yang terlampau datar.

"Dia merindukan kalian, lho," Konan berdeham mengguyon sebelum Kakashi memicingkan mata padanya. "Kenapa? Memang kenyataannya kau seperti hilang arah saat hampir seluruh anak buahmu pergi, bukan?"

Kakashi memutar bola matanya kemudian kembali memberikan perhatian pada empat anak buahnya yang baru saja tiba. "Aku sudah melihat seluruh laporan kalian, dan selain Hinata, tidak ada dari kalian yang berhasil mencuri informasi. Bagaimana bisa begitu?" tuntutnya.

Pujian kecil itu tak lantas membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Meskipun begitu, dari ujung matanya ia masih dapat melihat Sasuke duduk terdiam dengan ekspresi kerasnya. Meskipun raut wajahnya terkesan dingin, namun api seakan berkobar dari manik kelamnya.

Sasuke sama sekali belum berinteraksi kembali dengan Hinata. Ia mengabaikan Hinata sejak kepulangan mereka ke Jepang dua hari yang lalu. Hinata sendiri belum berani bertanya tetang apapun yang mengganggu pikirannya terhadap pria itu.

"Itu karena jelas kita tidak bisa barang mendekati Hidan bahkan dalam radius dua meter, sedangkan Hinata dengan tidak disangka malah menarik lelaki itu," Naruto beralasan dengan nada datar.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Kakashi menerima saja alasan itu, mengetahui bahwa berdebat dengan pria pirang itu hanya akan membuang waktu.

"Benar," Sakura menambahkan. "Kami sudah melakukan apa yang bisa kami lakukan."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Dari laporanmu, diketahui bahwa tidak banyak anggota tetap Akatsuki yang hadir saat itu?"

"Ya. Naruto dan aku mengintari seluruh sudut ruang kongres dan tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui soal markas Akatsuki. Beberapa bahkan tak memahami prinsip kerja Akatsuki yang sebenarnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanyalah pihak pendukung."

"Hmm. Dan sepertinya prediksi kita bahwa Hidan memiliki informasi yang menguntungkan sangat meleset," gumam Kakashi lagi setelah menghela napas. "Agen Thunder," panggilnya. "Kau seharusnya langsung mengeksekusi Hidan setelah kongres. Apa kau sengaja mengulur waktu untuk Agen Hyuuga?"

Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke membuka mulut. "Tentu saja. Dia begitu yakin akan mendapat hal penting dari keparat itu," ujarnya tajam, Hinata bahkan tak berani melirik ke arahnya.

"Misi ini sia-sia, namun setidaknya Agen Thunder mengambil bagiannya dengan baik," entah karena alasan apa, Kakashi terdengar begitu bangga saat mengatakannya. "Selebihnya, kerja bagus untuk kalian semua. Dan, Hinata, jika bukan karenamu kita mungkin tidak akan mengetahui bahwa anggota penting pun tidak memiliki kontak langsung dengan pusat Akatsuki," Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Omong-omong, Agen Wind dan Agen Haruno. Ini detail misi kalian selanjutnya di Beijing," ia menyodorkan tablet ke dua agen dengan warna rambut terang itu. "Kalian bisa kembali sekarang."

Setelah Naruto dan Sakura meninggalkan ruangan, Konan meringsut mendekati Hinata. "Ingat, Hinata. Kalian juga akan terbang ke Singapura minggu depan. Kali ini benar-benar misi penyamaran," jelasnya.

"Menurut informan dalam, Akatsuki akan mengadakan pertemuan lagi dua bulan ke depan. Kalian harus bisa menyusup dalam pertemuan itu bagaimanapun caranya," tambah Kakashi.

"Menurutku kalian bisa mencoba menjadi pengawal, yah meskipun itu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk Hinata, sih," ujar Konan. "Tapi yang paling utama, keberadaan kalian tidak boleh mencolok, membaurlah dengan masyarakat biasa. Dan karena kalian akan berperan sebagai masyarakat biasa, kami juga akan memberikan akomodasi standar."

"Standar?" kening Hinata berkerut ringan menuntut penjelasan dari Konan.

"Ya, kami tidak akan memberikan kemewahan seperti yang kalian dapat di Denmark," jelasnya singkat yang direspon anggukan oleh Hinata. "Dan satu lagi, kalian akan tinggal satu atap. Agensi memutuskan hal itu agar penyamaran kalian cukup meyakinkan," lanjutnya sambil menahan senyum kecil.

Napas Hinata tertahan di tenggorokan barang sesaat. "Untuk... dua bulan?" tanyanya memastikan, ametisnya melirik sosok Sasuke yang kini duduk santai dengan satu tangan memangku dagunya dan tatapan malas yang menembus dinding kaca gedung.

Konan mengangguk. "Ini termasuk misi besar, Hinata. Dan untuk seminggu kedepan, kau dan Thunder akan diperkenalkan dan mempelajari tentang hukum juga regulasi yang berlaku di Singapura."

Selanjutnya Kakashi sedikit menerangkan gambaran misi baru mereka. Namun sejujurnya, Hinata tidak bisa benar-benar memfokuskan diri terhadap setiap kata yang diucapkan kapten timnya itu. Hingga mereka semua diperbolehkan keluar, Hinata mencoba memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke," dan rasanya sekarang Hinata sudah terlalu terbiasa memanggil pria itu dengan nama kecilnya.

Sasuke sendiri tak mengambil tindakan untuk mengacuhkan panggilan itu. Ia tetap melangkah keluar dengan kedua tangan ia sisipkan di saku celananya. Hinata yang merasa diabaikan hanya menghela nafas tanpa berniat untuk mencoba memanggil pria itu lagi.

"Hinata," Konan menepuk lengan atas Hinata ringan. "Mau makan siang bersama?"

Hinata menggeleng, netranya mengirimkan sinyal permintaan maaf. "Aku mau keluar sebentar," alasannya.

"Ke mana? Ayolah, aku tidak mau ke kantin sendirian," rajuk Konan.

"Maaf," ujar Hinata lirih.

Konan menghela nafas, menyerah. "Tapi omong-omong, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau agak terlihat... tak bersemangat sejak kembali."

"Aku masih merasa agak lelah. Belum terbiasa, kurasa," jawab Hinata singkat.

Konan kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau mungkin memang perlu istirahat. Sampai jumpa, kalau begitu," senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya.

Hinata membalas senyum itu sebelum berjalan menuju elevator. Di dalam ruang besi yang tak luas itu, Hinata menghela napas panjang, tangan kanannya memijit ringan pelipisnya. Pikirannya terasa tersumbat. Emosinya tak karuan. Terima kasih kepada partner kerjanya yang telah menyebabkan semua kebingungan ini menyerang jiwanya.

Hinata bukanlah anak gadis yang tak peka akan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Otaknya tak tumpul untuk memunculkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan alasan atas tindakan Sasuke malam itu. Dan itu membuatnya ingin sekali menghadang Sasuke dan menuntut penjelasan langsung dari pria itu.

Hinata menyandarkan tubuh di dinding elevator. Kelopak matanya menutup ringan, kepalanya kembali memutar momen saat Sasuke menyentuhnya malam itu.

..

...

..

 _"Saat kubilang jangan lakukan, jangan lakukan itu, kau mengerti!" Sasuke berdesis tajam, satu tangannya melepaskan lengan Hinata hanya untuk ia kembali lekatkan di pinggang wanita itu._

 _"Sasu—ahhh," Hinata memekik tertahan karena kejut saat hangat telapak tangan Sasuke terasa menyapu ringan permukaan kulit bagian pinggangnya. "Apa yang kau..." kalimat Hinata kembali tak rampung saat tangan besar itu mulai bergerak pelan._

 _"Dia menyentuhmu?"dua kata tajam itu terdengar seperti pernyataan meskipun aslinya ditunjukkan sebagai pertanyaan. Namun Hinata tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya barang untuk menjawab apalagi dengan hembusan nafas pria yang merupakan partner kerjanya itu menerpa lehernya. "Sial! Aku benar-benar membencimu," desis Sasuke di leher Hinata._

 _"S-Sasuke... hentikan," Hinata berusaha mendorong tubuh kekar itu ketika merasakan bibir pria itu menyapu ringan permukaan kulit lehernya._

 _Sasuke seperti tak mendengarnya, ia terus mengusakkan wajahnya di leher Hinata, tangan kanannya pun kini mencengkeram pinggul bawah wanita itu. "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku jengkel?" gumamnya._

 _"Apa maksudm—akh," Hinata kembali memekik saat pria itu menggigit cuping daun telinganya. "Sasuke..." suara Hinata terdengar terengah, akibat dari napas dan kerja jantungnya yang terlalu tak beraturan._

 _Tangan Sasuke menyingkap blus bagian bawah Hinata, hanya sedikit namun cukup membuat tangannya menelusup lebih dalam untuk menjamah sampai ke rusuk wanita itu. Bibirnya terus bergerak tapi tak pernah meninggalkan kulit putih wanita yang tengah ditindihnya itu._

 _Hinata merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Ia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat agar tak melepaskan erangan tak pantas. Ini buruk. Ia merasa hampir kehilangan kewarasannya dengan membiarkan setiap perlakuan Sasuke saat pria itu mulai menggigit dan menghisap bagian tulang selangkanya._

 _Apa yang Sasuke lakukan? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Hinata tak memiliki kesempatan untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Yang jelas ia tahu ini semua salah. Hinata tidak seharusnya membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi, terlebih dengan partner kerjanya. Hal ini bisa menciptakan skandal, dan jika sampai sang ayah tahu, Hinata tak dapat membayangkan akan bertambah seberapa berat lagi kekecewaan sang ayah padanya._

 _"Sasuke, berhenti!" seru Hinata, sekuat mungkin mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar tak lagi menindihnya. "Kubilang hentikan!" butuh beberapa kali mencoba hingga akhirnya Hinata berhasil menjaraki diri dengan pria itu._

 _Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke di tengah keremangan, pria itu tertunduk sama sekali tak membalas tatapan Hinata. Sasuke tak bergerak, hanya pundaknya yang terlihat naik turun agak tak teratur mengikuti irama napasnya. Hinata tak jauh berbeda, ia berdiam diri mengatur napas dan jantungnya hingga lebih tenang sebelum membuka mulut._

 _"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau benar-benar melihatku sebagai seorang pelacur?" tanya Hinata lirih, tiap katanya begitu berat untuk meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. "Kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti ini, Sasuke. Hanya karena ibumu seorang penggoda tetap tidak memberimu hak untuk menilai semua wanita sepertinya!" Hinata lepas kendali, nada bicaranya meninggi dari sebelumnya._

 _Sasuke sendiri masih pada posisi awalnya. Kelopak matanya semakin terbuka lebar mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan Hinata, namun tentu wanita itu tak menyadari perubahan air mukanya mengingat ia masih menundukkan kepala._

 _Hampir sepuluh detik berisi keheningan hingga Sasuke mengangkat wajah. Ia memandang Hinata sebentar dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak bisa Hinata artikan, lebih karena Hinata tak pernah melihat Sasuke memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu sebelumnya._

 _"Maaf," ujarnya lirih dan singkat sebelum membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil._

..

...

..

"Masuk."

"Anda mencariku?" Hinata berujar setelah memasuki ruang kerja Hiashi.

Sejujurnya, Hinata tak terlalu gugup saat diminta menghadap sang ayah. Mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu sering melewati hal yang sama. Namun entah apa yang membuat suasana di sekeliling mereka tetap terasa begitu tegang setiap mereka berhadapan.

"Jendral Hatake mengatakan kerjamu cukup bagus dalam misi yang lalu," Hiashi menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kerjanya saat Hinata baru bergerak untuk mendudukkan diri di hadapan sang ayah.

"Entahlah..." Hinata merespon dengan nada skeptis yang lirih.

Ruangan yang begitu hening membuat Hinata dapat mendengar hela napas panjang Hiashi pada detik setelahnya. "Jangan lakukan lagi," ujarnya singkat.

"A-apa?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya tak paham.

"Dari laporan yang kalian berikan, kau pergi sepanjang sore bersama angota Akatsuki. Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Meski niatmu untuk mengumpulkan informasi."

"A-aku..."

"Jangan menyela saat aku berbicara, Hinata," suara tegas Hiashi menggema. "Itu bukan bagianmu! Ada agen khusus yang ditugaskan untuk itu! Kelakuanmu hanya akan mencoreng nama baikku," jelasnya tajam.

Dada Hinata mendadak sesak. Tentu saja, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti tak akan pernah sempurna di mata sang ayah.

"Kau tidak perlu bertindak sejauh itu. Tidak perlu menunjukkan padaku bahwa kau bisa menjadi seorang pahlawan di sini. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah memastikan Agen Thunder tetap dalam perannya, kau mengerti!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" Hinata menyela lagi meski sang ayah sudah memperingatkannya. Tapi sungguh, ini hanya karena Hiashi terlalu menyakitinya dengan kata-kata.

Hiashi kembali menghela napas. "Kulihat Agen Thunder cukup menerima keberadaanmu," oktaf suara Hiashi merendah. "Tapi aku berharap ini tidak berarti apapun. Jangan membuat skandal lagi, Hinata. Cukup kau mempermalukanku dengan tidur bersama sepupumu sendiri tempo lalu, untuk sekarang jangan—"

"Izin untuk keluar, Ayah," Hinata tak membiarkan Hiashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia berdiri seketika tanpa perintah. Dengan kepala tertunduk, Hinata bekedip dengan harapan air mata yang menyelimuti korneanya menghilang.

"Tidak. Duduk kembali!"

"Aku tidak bisa," gumam Hinata lirih, ia menggeleng pelan sebelum melangkah keluar mengabaikan perintah sang ayah.

..

...

..

"Oh... akhirnya kelinci kita kembali muncul ke permukaan."

Kening Hinata berkerut samar mendengar kalimat bernada cela itu. Namun ia memilih untuk tak memberikan respon sama sekali atas itu dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya .

"Hei!" kali ini Hinata tahu jelas yang barusan itu merupakan suara Yahiko.

Dan sebagaimanapun Hinata ingin mengabaikannya, Yahiko tetaplah Yahiko yang begitu membencinya. Pria itu lagi-lagi menahan tangannya, menahannya agar tak melangkah lebih jauh.

"Bagaimana selinganmu di Denmark? Apa Yugaku Hidan cukup memuaskanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada menghina sebelum mengeluarkan kekehan. "Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana caramu bekerja. Apa mungkin dengan cara itu juga kau membuat Thunder tunduk padamu?" kekehan Yahiko berubah menjadi tawa. "Sial, padahal kukira Si Manusia Batu itu aseksual," tambahnya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni omong kosongmu, Yahiko," Hinata menarik tangannya untuk melepaskan diri, namun cengkeraman Yahiko malah mengencang.

Entah dari mana, Tenten tiba-tiba menengahi mereka, mendorong bahu Yahiko. "Berhenti bermain-main, Bodoh!" ujarnya tajam. "Hanya karena Thunder tidak ada di sini, tidak berarti kau bebas menghina Hinata. Dia akan melumatmu hidup-hidup jika tahu perbuatanmu ini!"

Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, agak heran dengan apa yang dikatakan Tenten. Kenapa wanita itu berkata seolah antara Hinata dan Sasuke telah terbangun hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja? Apa agen lain juga berpikiran seperti itu? Bagaimana mereka memiliki anggapan seperti itu saat Hinata sendiri masih merasa seperti orang asing di mata Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng pelan merespon suara kepalanya sendiri, tak mendengar lagi apapun yang diperdebatkan dua orang di hadapannya itu. Hingga kemudian yang ia sadari adalah Tenten yang menepuk lengannya, menggumamkan 'sampai jumpa' padanya sebelum berlalu dari sana.

Beberapa saat setelah Tenten pergi, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Jadwalnya sore ini kosong, benar-benar berkebalikan dengan kepalanya yang sibuk mengingat dan memikirkan banyak hal. Pada akhirnya, Hinata memilih berjalan ke area asrama para agen yang letaknya berada di sisi paling ujung area Anbu secara keseluruhan.

Hinata sendiri tak memiliki asrama di Anbu, ia tetap memilih tinggal di apartemennya sendiri. Tujuan utamanya pergi ke area itu adalah untuk menemui dan bicara dengan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia tidak akan membiarkan pria itu membuat alasan lain untuk menghindarinya.

Saat memasuki pintu gedung asrama, Hinata berhenti untuk menghadap dua pegawai yang telah berjaga di sana. Ia menunjukkan tanda pengenal dan lencananya. Pegawai itu mengangguk mengerti kemudian memandang Hinata sebentar, menunggu Hinata menyampaikan maksudnya datang ke sana.

"Agen Thunder," hanya dua kata yang Hinata ucapkan namun cukup untuk dimengerti oleh pegawai itu.

"Kau partner barunya itu, ya?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya.

"Ya," jawab Hinata singkat.

Salah satunya kemudian kembali mengangguk pelan sebelum menginformasikan. "Lantai empat, E207."

Hinata menggumamkan kata terima kasih sebelum memasuki elevator menuju lantai yang tadi disebutkan. Sampai di lantai empat, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia mencari pintu dengan tulisan E207.

Satu helaan napas panjang dihembuskan Hinata sebelum mengetuk pintu meskipun sebenarnya ada tombol bel di sana. Selama menunggu respon, Hinata mendengar beberapa kegaduhan kecil dari dalam, yang menandakan bahwa sang pemilik tak sedang keluar.

Hampir dua menit lamanya Hinata menunggu sampai pintu muncul bertelanjang dada dengan handuk mengalungi tengkuknya. Napasnya terlihat agak tak teratur, surainya basah dan berantakan, wangi sabun yang maskulin juga masih tajam dirasa indra pembaunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke, terlihat agak terkejut.

Hinata tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab. "Apa kau sibuk?"

Satu alis Sasuke menukik mendengar pertanyaannya direspon balik dengan pertanyaan lagi. "Aku sedang mandi dengan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemenku jadi aku memutuskan untuk segera menuntaskan bisnisku itu dan berlari seperti seorang maniak tolol ke sini hanya untuk membuka pintu karena kukira ada hal darurat yang terjadi," jelasnya panjang lebar. "Jadi, menurutmu apa tadi itu terdengar sibuk?"

Hinata tak menjawab, wajahnya agak ia tundukkan sejenak untuk menyembunyikan senyum gelinya setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Setelah dirasa dapat menguasai diri, ia kembali meluruskan pandangannya. Ujung matanya melirik sedikit kondisi apartemen Sasuke. Dan sesuai dugaannya, apartemen pria itu nampak kosong. Hanya ada perabot pokok yang itupun diletakkan dengan asal-asalan.

Ametis Hinata kembali terhubung dengan oniks pria di hadapannya itu. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir karena ragu akan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka mulut.

"Mau keluar bersamaku sebentar? Makan, mungkin?" tawar Hinata.

Sasuke hanya diam untuk beberapa saat, oniksnya menyipit seolah membaca apa maksud wanita di hadapannya itu. "Kau yang bayar?" responnya datar.

"Ya," angguk Hinata.

..

...

..

"Maaf," Hinata bergumam rendah, namun cukup untuk didengar Sasuke.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju restoran hingga makanan pesanan mereka sudah siap disantap, tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang berniat membuka obrolan. Meski aura yang mereka ciptakan bukanlah lagi aura yang menegangkan, namun situasi seperti ini begitu canggung dirasa Hinata.

Sasuke mengangkat wajah, mengabaikan sejenak makanan di hadapannya. Ia menatap Hinata denga tatapan bertanya.

"Maaf," ulang Hinata. "Malam itu bicaraku keterlaluan," sambungnya, merujuk kepada kata-kata yang ia ucapkan tentang ibu Sasuke.

"Lupakan. Itu salahku," respon Sasuke enteng kemudian kembali sibuk dengan pesanannya.

"Tidak... aku tahu aku menyinggung perasaanmu—"

"Aku tidak merasakan apapun," sela Sasuke cepat.

Hinata menghela napas. "Tentu kau juga merasakan sesuatu, Sasuke," gumam Hinata rendah. _'Karena kau juga manusia, hatimu juga bisa tersakiti'_ tambah Hinata dalam hati.

Sasuke tak membalas, melirik Hinata pun seperti enggan. Pria itu masih fokus dengan steak daging miliknya.

"Kau tidak ingin membicarakannya?" tanya Hinata setelah memastikan Sasuke tak akan buka mulut untuk merespon kalimat yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kenapa harus? Malam itu... benar-benar memalukan," ujarnya rendah.

"Mungkin karena itulah kita perlu membicarakannya. Agar kita bisa meluruskan semuanya."

Sasuke berhenti, ia meletakkan garpu yang semula ia genggam. Matanya kemudian menatap intens. "Kau tidak mengerti," Sasuke menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti," tuntut Hinata rendah.

"Tindakanku sangat memalukan, bukan?" ujar Sasuke rendah. "Aku hanya... entahlah... rasanya aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku sendiri hingga... melakukan itu padamu," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari ametis Hinata. "Tapi kau perlu tahu aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan malam itu," jelasnya.

Hinata diam sebentar, agak terkejut juga mendengar Sasuke bersedia memberi penjelasan pendek kepadanya. "Aku memang sempat mengira kau berniat mencari kesempatan," ujar Hinata. "Maaf sudah berpikiran seperti itu."

"Hal itu tidak akan terulang. Aku bersumpah," manik gelap Sasuke kembali menghubungkan diri dengan tatapan Hinata.

"Jangan membuat janji yang tidak bisa kau tepati," gumam Hinata sebelum menyantap dimsum pesanannya.

Tak ada respon, Hinata hanya mendengar helaan napas dari pria itu. Ia juga melewatkan Sasuke yang menatapnya.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu dalam keheningan, tiba-tiba dehaman Sasuke memecah suasana. "Kau bisa memakai lidi-lidi itu?" tanyanya asal.

Hinata memandang Sasuke yang menunjuk ke arah sumping yang tengah Hinata genggam. "Sumpit? Kau tidak bisa?" kening Hinata berkerut ringan, satu kejutan kecil lagi dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Aku bahkan tak tahu caranya membersihkan hidungku sendiri saat flu. Yang aku tahu hanya cara untuk membunuh dengan tembakan."

Hinata berkedip dua kali, agak tak menyangka Sasuke bisa mengangkat obrolan basa-basi seperti ini. "Kau tau... aku pernah mendengar rumor dari agen lain kalau kau pernah membunuh tiga orang dengan satu peluru."

"Itu bukan sekedar rumor," Sasuke menyeringai sebelum menyesap jus jeruknya.

"Apa?" mata Hinata melebar. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak membeberkan caraku bekerja," Sasuke kembali memasukkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya. "Tidak tanpa bayaran tentu saja."

"Katakan harganya kalau begitu," tantang Hinata.

"Harganya terlalu mahal untukmu, Manis," seringai kembali muncul di wajahnya. Sasuke menusuk beberapa brokoli dari piringnya kemudian memindahkannya ke piring Hinata.

"Kau harus makan makanan sehat sesekali," Hinata menyarankan.

"Hanya karena aku bersikap baik dan menerima ajakanmu malam ini, tidak berarti kau bebas mengatur menu dietku."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Malam ini pun pria itu sama sekali tak merubah karakter aslinya. Hanya entah mengapa, kali ini Hinata merasa lebih ringan atas kebersamaan mereka sekarang. Hinata tak merasakan ketegangan yang biasanya mereka ciptakan setiap kali bertemu.

"Kau benar," Hinata kembali bersuara setelah jeda beberapa saat. "Harusnya aku tidak pergi bersamanya malam itu."

"Ya, aku memang selalu benar," Sasuke menjawab tanpa menyelesaikan kunyahannya terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih," ujar Hinata.

"Untuk?"

"Karena telah menolongku."

Sasuke menelan makanannya, menyesap lagi jus jeruknya sebelum menjawan. "Aku tidak menolongmu malam itu. Aku di sana karena itu adalah misiku."

"Tapi kau menunda eksekusi itu untuk memberiku waktu, bukan? Agar aku bisa mencoba melakukan sesuatu?"

Sasuke diam.

"Aku... senang kau memberiku kesempatan itu, Sasuke," Hinata tersenyum tulus tetap ke arah Sasuke saat mengatakan hal itu. "Mungkin kau memang tidak seburuk apa yang orang lain pikirkan."

"Aku ini jahat. Orang-orang benar tentang pemikiran mereka terhadapku. Jadi berhenti mengatakan bahwa aku orang baik, oke," sanggah Sasuke, mulai risih dengan pandangan Hinata. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti yang lainnya? Kenapa kau begitu membingungkan? Kau membuatku jengkel setiap waktu tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun terhadapmu! Pada akhirnya kau membuatku terlihat seperti seorang idiot yang kebingungan!"

Hinata tahu jelas Sasuke tengah menahan diri agar tak berteriak. Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti sebagian besar dari apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan. Hinata yakin dirinya bertingkah biasa terhadap Sasuke, seperti yang lainnya. Lalu apa yang membuat pria itu seakan beranggapan bahwa Hinata memperlakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda?

Hal itu cukup membingungkannya. Nmaun demi menjaga agar emosi pria itu tetap dalam kontrol, Hinata memilih untuk tak memperpanjang topik itu hingga mereka menyelesaikan makanan masing-masing.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bingung," saat mereka berjalan menuju area parkir, barulah Hinata kembali berbicara dengan nada yang rendah. "Beberapa hal sebenarnya begitu sederhana, hanya mungkin pandanganmu lah yang membuatnya menjadi rumit."

"Aku tahu itu," balas Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkah. "Tapi kali ini aku yakin seratus persen bahwa kau sangat rumit dan sangat membingungkanku."

Hinata menghela napas. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Baru saja tadi kita mengobrol ringan tanpa saling menyumpahi. Itu artinya kita bisa menjadi teman, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu, mengerti? Aku bahkan tidak ingin kau dekat-dekat denganku," ujarnya tajam.

"Kenapa?" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke ikut berhenti kemudian menghadapkan diri ke arah Hinata. Ia menatap ke dalam mata Hinata sebelum menjawab. "Karena sesuatu meyakinkanku bahwa kau akan menjadi alasan yang bisa membuatku terbunuh," Sasuke sama sekali tak mengalihkan oniksnya dari Hinata.

Jawaban Sasuke sempat membuat napas Hinata tercekat barang sesaat. Ametisnya menatap balik Sasuke. "Kau tidak pernah peduli tentang kematian. Kau tidak pernah takut mati, Sasuke," ujarnya lebih seperti bisikan.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku tidak peduli tentang hidup ataupun mati. Jadi jangan memberiku alasan untuk mulai peduli akan semua itu," Sasuke berbalik, hendak melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobil. Namun tangan Hinata meraih lengannya, menahannya untuk tetap diam di sana.

"Hentikan, Sasuke," bisik Hinata. "Hentikan perasaan apapun yang mulai kau rasakan untukku. Apapun itu."

Sasuke kembali menghadap Hinata, ia menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan frustasi. "Kau kira aku tidak mencobanya? Aku mencobanya! Aku sebisa mungkin tidak mau melihatmu tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri! Kau..." Sasuke menjeda tudingannya, barang untuk mengambil napas. "Kau tahu? Ini salahmu! Kenapa kau selalu muncul di hadapanku setiap aku aku merasa cukup meyakinkan diri bahwa kau bukanlah apa-apa kecuali fantasi gila yang muncul sesaat?! Ini salahmu! Kau lebih buruk daripada sayuran!"

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam satu hari ini Hinata menghela napas karena perkataan Sasuke. Tangannya melepas lengan Sasuke, kepalanya menunduk ringan.

"Kau tidak pernah merasakan perasaan apapun kepada orang lain, bukan?"

"Kalau maksudmu rasa benci, kau salah, aku merasakannya kepada setiap orang."

"Kau tahu yang aku maksudkan, Sasuke," gumam Hinata.

Sasuke diam-diam menggigit lidahnya sendiri. "Tidak," Sasuke menjawab bersama dengan satu hembusan napasnya. "Itulah mengapa yang sekarang aku rasakan begitu brengsek, begitu mengerikan!"

"Kau terjebak bersamaku. Itulah kenapa kau merasakannya," Hinata mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke, juga dirinya sendiri. "Jika kau diberi pilihan lain, jika kau tidak terikat sebagai partnerku, kau mungkin tidak akan seperti ini, kau tidak akan tertarik padaku."

"Jangan menyanjung dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak tertarik padamu," sanggah Sasuke.

"Kau berbohong."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri," balas Sasuke lagi.

"Kau pasti sudah membunuhku jauh-jauh hari sebelum ini jika kau tidak tertarik padaku."

Seperti Hinata telah mengatakan jawaban yang begitu mutlak, Sasuke kembali bungkam. Pria itu tak lagi menatap sepasang atemis di hadapannya. Tangannya ia selipkan di saku celana. Kepalanya agak menengadah memandang ringan langit yang mulai menjingga.

"Kau tidak seperti yang lainnya," Sasuke berujar tanpa mengalihkan arah pandang awalnya. "Kau seperti melihat sesuatu dalam diriku yang tidak orang lain lihat. Kau melihat sesuatu dalam diriku yang bahkan tidak dapat aku sadari."

Tatapan mata Hinata melembut meski air wajahnya tetap datar. "Berhenti berpikir bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang buruk, Sasuke. Setiap orang memiliki cacat. Aku pun sama."

"Kau... cacat, huh?" Sasuke berhenti memfokuskan netranya pada langit senja, memberikan atensinya lagi pada Hinata. "Cacatmu itu... apa itu tentang Hyuuga Neji? Kau bilang dia adalah sepupumu. Dan dari yang ku dengar... kau dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah pertemuan terakhir kalian," entah apa yang membuat Sasuke mengangkat nama Neji lagi, ia sendiri tak mengerti.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya..." Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Aku... sebenarnya banyak hal tentangmu yang ingin aku tahu," jawabnya jujur.

"Ya, mungkin juga kau hanya penasaran," gumam Hinata. "Rasa penasaran itulah yang membuatmu tertarik padaku. Dan mungkin yang kau tahu, kau tidak akan merasa tertarik lagi padaku."

"Kita lihat nanti."

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku akan menceritakannya jika kau berhenti mengabaikanku," Hinata menjanjikan. "Dan lagi, jika kita bisa bertahan selama satu minggu pertama di Singapura tanpa mencoba saling membunuh, aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Apapun yang kau ingin ketahui tentangku."

Sasuke menyeringai, cukup percaya diri bahwa ia dapat menyanggupi syarat itu.

"Dan satu lagi," tambahan kalimat Hinata membuat Sasuke menukikkan satu alisnya penuh antisipasi. "Aku ingin kita bertaruh," Hinata menantang.

"Oh... tentang apa?"

"Aku bertaruh bahwa kita bisa berteman meskipun kau menganggap pertemanan adalah hal yang tabu."

Sasuke terkekeh sejenak. "Teman? Kau dan aku? Sial... sampai kapanpun tidak akan terjadi."

"Jadi... berani bertaruh?"

"Baiklah," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Jika aku menang, kau harus berlari mengelilingi area Anbu hanya dengan mengenakan celana bokser," kali ini Hinata ikut menyeringai kecil.

Sasuke memutar bola mata, seperti sedang membayangkan hal yang baru dikatakan Hinata. "Sepertinya itu akan menjadi hiburan yang bagus untuk para agen. Setuju," Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Dan jika aku yang menang, kau harus melakukan apapun yang aku katakan."

"Seperti?"

Sasuke tertawa lagi. "Aku tidak akan membeberkannya sekarang, Manis. Jadi?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Tidak masalah."

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Maaf kalo banyak nemu typo... chap ini ngga sempet di reread hhuhu, masalah waktu dan mood [baca:males] *plakk -_-  
Tapi kayanya segimanapun di reread, yang namanya typo selalu lengket sama saya wkwk**

 **Ngga papa yaaa... jangan nyerah ngepoin fic ini ggr typo yaa~~~ :3**

 **Thank you readerss~~ see ya in next chap, byeee...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Game On**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors! Plot lambat!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **And please note that I already got you warned that anything can happen.**

 **.**

 **Inspired by an romance-action novel yang saya lupa judulnya T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Panas sekali! Sial!" Sasuke berkomentar kecut saat menginjakkan langkah pertamanya keluar dari bandara Changi.

Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mendarat tepat saat tengah hari hingga mau tidak mau mereka harus melawan terik matahari tropis yang tengah berada di singasana tertingginya. Hinata yang juga merasa belum menyesuaikan diri dengan iklim negara itupun merasa gerah, namun lain dengan Sasuke, ia lebih memilih diam.

"Dari semua orang yang ada di muka bumi, kenapa aku harus terjebak bersamamu?!" umpat Sasuke asal, panas yang ia rasakan agak memainkan kontrol emosinya.

"Percayalah, akupun tidak bersyukur bisa mengekorimu," balas Hinata seadanya. Rasanya cuaca Singapura membuatnya benar-benar malas barang untuk berbicara, terasa terlalu membuang tenaga.

Sasuke memutar bola mata kemudian langsung berjalan cepat ke tepi jalan berharap cepat menemukan taksi. Hinata lagi-lagi memilih untuk mengekor. Sinar matahari yang masuk sedikit menerpa gelang perak di pergelangan tangan Sasuke, membuat logam itu terlihat lebih berkilau.

Tanpa memelankan langkah, Sasuke beberapa kali mengipas-ngipasi lehernya sendiri yang sudah mulai berkeringat dengan tangannya. Lengan kaus putih yang sebenarnya sudah pendek itu ia singsingkan lebih tinggi ke bahunya hingga memperlihatkan otot lengan atasnya yang terbentuk sempurna.

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali, mengakui dalam hati bahwa pria di hadapannya memiliki figur yang begitu sempurna dan mempesona bahkan jika dilihat dari belakang.

..

...

..

"Keparat!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengumpat ketika membuka pintu _flat_ yang akan mereka tinggal selama dua minggu kedepan. Kejengkelan begitu jelas terdengar pada suaranya.

"Mereka memberikan kotak sepatu untuk tempat tinggal?! Selama dua bulan?!" Sasuke menyeret kopernya masuk untuk kemudian ia abaikan di tengah ruangan begitu saja. Pria itu kemudian bergegas ke arah jenleda dan membukanya lebar-lebar. "Aku tidak bisa bernapas di sini!"

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya hobi sekali mengkomplain apapun yang dilihatnya. Namun untuk kali ini sepertinya pria itu tidak berlebihan dengan komplainnya. _Flat_ yang mereka tempati memang agak sempit dan panas.

"Setidaknya ini tidak seburuk apartemenmu," gumam Hinata.

"Jangan cari masalah!" Sasuke mendesis, memutar tubuhnya yang semula menghadap jendela. "Kita butuh sebuah kasur," tambah Sasuke yang cukup membuat Hinata terkejut karena pria itu tak memperpanjang perdebatan kali ini.

"Dua," Hinata mengoreksi sebelum berjalan ke bagian dapur. Tidak ada apapun di sana, bahkan meja makan, hanya westafel cuci, sebuah kompor dan kabinet-kabinet penyimpanan yang kosong. Hinata kembali ke ruang tengah kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati dua pintu lain di _flat_ itu selain pintu masuk yang ia yakini merupakan pintu kamar tidur dan kamar mandi. "Sepertinya kita perlu membeli beberapa hal," ujar Hinata kepada Sasuke yang masih menyibukkan diri mengangin-angini dirinya sendiri di depan jendela.

Sasuke menengok ke arah Hinata dengan mata menyipit. "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu padaku? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang yang terbiasa berbelanja keperluan bulanan?" Sasuke mencibir.

"Karena ini bukan hanya untuk keperluanku," Hinata memutar bola mata. "Dan belum terlambat untukmu mencoba berperan seperti masyarakat umum, Senior Agen Thunder," Hinata menekankan panggilannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau mengataiku tidak umum?"

Hinata menghela napas mengingat betapa sensitifnya Sasuke, ia benar-benar harus cermat dalam memilih kata. "Aku lelah, kau lelah, jadi lebih baik kita selesaikan hari ini tanpa perdebatan, oke?" Kita harus cepat menyesuaikan diri di sini untuk bisa melancarkan misi kita, Sasuke," ujar Hinata. "Sekarang sebaiknya kita keluar berbelanja. Aku ingin cepat membersihkan diri lalu beristirahat."

"Kalau begitu mandi saja lalu tidur," uajr Sasuke angin-anginan.

"Aku tidak mau mandi tanpa sabun."

"Kenapa tidak? Apa masalahnya?" alis kanan Sasuke menukik saat bertanya.

Hinata sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia menatap Sasuke heran. Sungguh, mungkin hanya Sasuke yang berpikir mandi tanpa sabun dan hidup seperti kecoa dengan makanan siap saji sepanjang umur adalah hal yang normal.

..

...

..

"Kenapa aku jadi membuntutimu seperti ini?" Sasuke mulai menyuarakan kejengkelannya lagi saat mereka berjalan menelusuri bagian alat-alat dapur.

"Tidak masalah jika kau mau jalan di depan sampi mendorong trolinya," jawab Hinata enteng.

"Lupakan saja," desisnya instan. Sasuke terus berjalan agak menunduk mengikuti Hinata, tudung jaketnya ia kenakan di kepala namun matanya tak pernah berhenti melempar tatapan tajam kepada setiap orang yang mereka lewati. "Bajingan," bisiknya pelan namun tajam terhadap orang-orang itu.

"Berbelanja kebutuhan harian tidak membuat manusia menjadi seorang bajingan, Sasuke," timpal Hinata yang mendengarnya. "Omong-omong, bisa tolong kau ambil beberapa botol air mineral dan beberapa hal yang tertulis di sini?" Hinata menyodorkan selembar memo yang bertuliskan beberapa keperluan mereka.

Sasuke langsung mengambil kertas yang disodorkan kepadanya kemudian meremasnya gemas tanpa pikir panjang. "Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya tajam kepada Hinata.

Hinata menggigit lidahnya ringan, mencoba tidak menghela napas. Sepertinya ia kembali memilih kata yang salah untuk meminta bantuan pria itu.

"Kau mengantongi semua uang yang kuambil dari ATM kemudian sekarang kau memerintahku? Sudah hampir satu jam ini kau membuatku mengekorimu dan kau sama sekali tidak berniat mendengar apa yang aku katakan! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membuat keputusan sendiri?!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya mencoba mengatur pengeluaran kita selama di sini. Konan juga mengatakan untuk berhati-hati setiap bertransaksi agar kita tidak dicurigai," Hinata beralasan, berharap setinggi mungkin perdebatan mereka tak akan menimbulkan keributan yang mengundang perhatian.

"Oh... dan karena itu kau merasa dirimu cocok untuk berperan sebagai mentri keuangan negara. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa memilih barang yang paling murah?"

"Nah, itu dia... baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau mengambil satu set alat makan tanpa melihat label harganya, dan sekarang kau bilang akan mencari yang paling murah," Hinata tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pria di hadapannya itu, benar-benar tak tertebak. Sasuke terlihat seperti tak mempedulikan apapun, namun sering sekali pria itu meributkan hal kecil seperti ini. "Kau hanya tidak terbiasa dengan kegiatan seperti ini, Sasuke."

"Masalahnya ada padamu! Kau begitu rumit! Kau membuat semuanya menjadi sangat rumit!" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah. "Memang apa bedanya memilih yang ini atau yang itu."

Baiklah, Hinata sepertinya harus kembali ke aturan awal. Bahwa Senior Agen Thunder Yang Agung selalu benar. "Oke... jadi bagaimana? Kau mau memilih semuanya sendiri?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya..." Sasuke mendesis tajam, tangannya mulai mengepal kuat. "Keparat kau!" bukan melanjutkan kalimat awalnya, ia malah mengumpati Hinata kemudian berjalan menjauh dengan langkah lebar yang tergesa.

Hinata menghela napas panjang lagi. Lagi-lagi ia ditinggalkan sendirian oleh Sasuke, sama seperti pada misi-misi sebelumnya.

Hinata jengkel, pasti, sangat malah. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Sasuke menghancurkan hubungan dan interaksi mereka yang mulai membalik hanya dalam hitungan detik. Tapi Hinata berpikir lagi, mungkin ia juga melakukan kesalahan. Mungkin ia terlalu menganggap Sasuke sudah menerimanya.

Satu yang Hinata sadari kali ini. Hanya karena Sasuke mulai bersikap bebas dengannya, tidak berarti pria itu sudha mengizinkan Hinata masuk ke dalam zona nyamannya. Sasuke masih kokoh mempertahankan dinding yang menghalangi orang lain mengusiknya dan Hinata sendiri tak tahu cara untuk mengikis dinding itu.

Setelah merasa barang pokok yang mereka butuhkan untuk setidaknya seminggu ke depan sudah ia dapatkan. Hinata kembali ke _flat_ mereka. Hinata belum sempat membeli tempat tidur, ia terlalu lelah apalagi dengan katung belanjaan bawaannya yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Hey..." Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ke sumber suara setelah menutup pintu _flat_ dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. "Aku... membeli kasur."

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali memandang pria itu heran. Bukan, bukan heran dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Yang mengherankan adalah bagaimana Sasuke mengatakannya. Pria itu agak terliat kikuk.

"Baguslah," jawab Hinata sekenanya, sejujurnya ia sangat bersyukur karena itu berarti ia tak perlu beristirahat di sofa.

Hinata meletakkan belanjaannya di ruang tengah kemudian memutuskan untuk menilik kamar tidur. Keningnya berkerut ringan setelah melihat keadaan kamar, ia kemudian memandang Sasuke yang masih setia di tempatnya, meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke hanya balas memandang, namun tak mengatakan apapun. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Hanya satu?" tanya Hinata akhirnya, berharap kali ini Sasuke meresponnya.

"Baiklah... aku salah," aku Sasuke dengan helaan napas keras. "Aku lupa, oke!" tambahnya dengan nada yang memperingatkan Hinata untuk tak menyalahkan pria itu.

Hinata diam, pandangannya kemudian tertuju kepada sebuah _queen sized bed_ yang sudah diposisikan di pojok ruang kamar tidur. Ia menghela napas lelah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan tidur di sofa," ujar Sasuke cepat, mungkin menyadari arti helaan napas Hinata yang merupakan protes secara tak langsung.

Hinata agak terkejut mendengar respon dari Sasuke. Ia mengira akan tercipta argumentasi hebat lainnya dari Sasuke karena masalah tempat tidur ini. Tapi ternyata Sasuke mengalah dengan sangat mudah. Hinata bergerak masuk ke kamar dan berhendi di samping tempat tidur, pandangannya sedikit meneliti benda itu.

"Kasur yang bagus," ujarnya sekonyong-konyong.

" _Well_ , bukan aku yang membuat kasur itu... aku hanya membelinya," balas Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menerima pujian, ya?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu sebelum melangkah menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Tunggu," satu kata itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke berhenti dan menengok ke arah Hinata. "Ini," Hinata melemparkan botol sabun cair yang baru dibelinya.

"Aku bisa bertahan hidup tanpa sabun, kalau kau mau tahu," respon Sasuke asal.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan hidup barang semalam jika seatap dengan seseorang yang mandi tanpa sabun," ujar Hinata enteng.

Lagi-lagi diluar perkiraan Hinata. Bukan membalas kalimatya, Sasuke malah menampakkan seringai dan menggelengkan kepala pelan sebelum kembali pada niatan awalnya menuju kamar mandi.

..

...

..

Tugas utama mereka adalah agar dapat masuk ke dalam pertemuan Akatsuki, tapi bagaimana caranya? Hinata menimbang-nimbang beberapa kemungkinan untuk mereka. Tewasnya Yugaku Hidan di Denmark membuat penjagaan pada kongres kali ini diperketat. Mereka tak bisa lagi menyamar sebagai salam satu donatur.

Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke difasilitasi beberapa sertifikat dengan nama palsu yang akan memudahkan mereka bekerja di beberapa perusahaan menengah. Ia tak mungkin asal memilih perusahaan, karena jelas, Akatsuki tak akan sembarangan untuk acara semacam ini. Ia dan Sasuke perlu masuk ke perusahaan yang cukup memiliki nama untuk mendapat peluang dalam misi kali ini.

Hinata menghabiskan beberapa hari selanjutnya untuk mencari informasi hingga akhirnya ia menemukan beberapa hal. Pertama, ia mengetahui di mana tepatnya kongres akan dilaksanakan. Dan kedua, perusahaan yang mengelola gedung kongres membuka lowongan untuk tim pengawas di bagian teknisi.

Beruntung Hinata juga menguasai teknik komputer. Ia mungkin bisa mencoba bekerja di sana. Jika ia bisa masuk, itu pasti akan memudahkan misi mereka.

Tepat saat Hinata baru akan mencari tahu lebih jauh tentang syarat utama yang dibutuhkan, pintu _flat_ terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sasuke. Pria itu terlihat lelah. Memang Sasuke keluar sejak mereka selesai sarapan, pria itu juga pasti mencari informasi sepertinya.

Hinata hanya melirik Sasuke tanpa menyapanya. Pria itu seperti bergerak dengan separuh nyawa sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan diri di sofa tepat di samping Hinata. Hinata mengakui bahwa iklim Singapura benar-benar belum bisa beradaptasi dengan tubuhnya yang terbiasa dengan angin subtropis, dan ia berpikir mungkin hal yang sama juga terjadi terhadap Sasuke.

"Aku menemukan beberapa hal tentang gedung yang akan digunakan untuk kongres," Hinata membuka percakapan. Mata Sasuke terpejam, namun ia tahu pria itu mendengarkan. "Mereka juga membuka lowongan untuk tim pengawas, mungkin aku akan mencobanya."

"Baguslah," gumam Sasuke pendek tanpa membuka mata. "Ah, sial! Aku lelah sekali! Hari ini panas sekali!" ia menambahkan gerutuan.

"Kurasa kita memang perlu kipas angin," timpal Hinata dengan nada tenang.

"Tentu, nanti akan kucari. Aku lelah tapi tidak mungkin bisa tidur dengan suasana neraka seperti ini," racaunya cepat.

"Memang hari ini kau melakukan apa saja,?"

"Oh," Sasuke baru membuka matanya namun tetap tak mengangkat sedikitpun tubuhnya dari sandaran sofa. "Aku mendapat pekerjaan. Baru hari ini dan rasanya ingin sekali menghancurkan wajah-wajah orang di sekitarku."

"Benarkah?" Hinata agak terkejut mendengarnya. Bukan terkejut tentang Sasuke yang berhasrat menghancurkan wajah orang asing, lebih karena pria itu dengan cepatnya memposisikan diri. Ia merasa agak tak menyangka Sasuke dapat bergerak secepat itu selain dalam urusan membunuh.

"Hn," gumamnya mengiyakan. "Sebagai salah satu pengawal putri seorang pengusaha yang ternyata pemilik gedung untuk kongres."

"Kau benar-benar... cepat," Hinata berkomentar seadanya karena sejujurnya ia agak kehilangan kata melihat cara kerja Sasuke yang ternyata seperti ninja. Gesit namun tak terdeteksi.

"Yeah... aku mendapat izin untuk masuk dalam kongres nanti. Tapi sekarang, aku harus menjadi babu anak itu," ujarnya dengan nada mengumpat.

"Berapa usianya?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Dua puluh? Entahlah..."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang. Sore nanti kita bisa mencari makan atau mungkin juga kipas angin."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang kemudian berdiri dari sofa. Dengn gerakan cepat dan tanpa perhitungan, pria itu melepas kaus yang dikenakannya, tepat di samping Hinata.

Hinata diam-dia menghela napas. Kenapa pria di sampingnya ini tak mengerti juga bagaimana tidakannya barusan berefek pada Hinata? Tentu mereka hanya sekedar partner kerja, namun Hinata juga seorang wanita yang pastinya akan salah tingkah jika menyaksikan pemandangan seorang pria yang cukup berkeringat bertelanjang dada di dekatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

"Huh?" pertanyaan Sasuke tadi berhasil membuat Hinata ditarik keluar dari lamunannya. "Apa?"

"Tim pengawas?" tanya Sasuke yang ternyata terarah ke percakapan awal mereka tadi.

"Uh, ya..." jawab Hinata, masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya secara penuh. "Aku cukup memahami teknik komputer. Jadi mugkin aku bisa memegang posisi _monitoring_."

"Kalau ku ingat, kau tidak kuliah di bidang perkomputeran atau semacamnya," timpal Sasuke, menyiratkan pertanyaan dari mana Hinata memahami bidang itu.

"Aku banyak belajar dari..." Hinata berhenti sesaat, tenggorokannya tercekat menyadari nama yang baru saja akan ia ucap. "Seorang teman," lanjutnya, memutuskan untuk tak menyuarakan nama itu. Lagipula Sasuke tak perlu tahu bahwa Neji yang mengajarkannya. Tentu itu bukan informasi penting yang perlu Sasuke ketahui.

Sasuke berdiri memunggunginya, mengaduk-aduk koper miliknya sendiri entah mencari apa. Hinata memandangi punggung tegap itu lagi. Meski ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, baru kali inilah Hinata menyadari beberapa torehan luka di permukaan kulit punggung pria itu. Kebanyakan sepertinya luka karena tembakan.

"Kau memiliki cukup banyak bekas luka," komentar Hinata tanpa sadar.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Hinata dan mendapati wanita itu sudah berdiri dari sofa. Pandangannya seperti tertuju pada kaki wanita itu. Hinata berdeham pelan menyadari arah pandangan Sasuke, ia merasa agak canggung mengingat ia hanya mengenakan celana rumahan yang panjangnya tak jauh di atas lutut.

"Ya. Dan aku bertaruh tubuhmu itu... sempurna, tanpa cacat."

Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Terdengar begitu ambigu di telinganya. Namun entah apa yang merasukinya, Hinata malah mengambil langkah mendekat kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh ringan lengan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri agak terkejut dengan sentuhan itu, namun ia tak melakukan apapun selain membiarkan Hinata.

Sasuke juga memiliki beberapa bekas luka di lengannya, namun terlihat tak separah bekas luka di punggungnya. Ibu jari Hinata mengusap satu bekas luka di lengan atas Sasuke dengan mata yang menatap lekat.

"Bagaimana mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Hinata sekonyong-konyong.

"Aku tidak menghitung berapa atau kapan peluru menembus kulitku saat aku berusaha kabur," Sasuke berusaha menjawab dengan tenang meski suaranya agak bergetar. Bahkan kepalannya mengeras seperti tengah menahan diri.

Hinata menarik kembali tangannya dari Sasuke, sedikit mundur dan menyadari pria itu agak tertunduk. Netranya kemudian meneliti tato yang terukir di sisi perut Sasuke.

"Apa tato itu memiliki arti khusus?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tidak," gumamnya. "Mereka tidak berarti apapun. Seperti diriku."

Hinata menghela napas pelan, ia menatap Sasuke dengan senyum sendu. "Aku juga tidak sesempurna yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke." ujaran Hinata membuat Sasuke menatapnya heran.

Hinata berjalan ke arah dapur meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat sedang berpikir. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tanganya ke arah kabinet atas untuk mengambil gelas, tak menyadari Sasuke sudah mengikutinya dan berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

Hinata menuang air putih dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk sebelum menyadari Sasuke menatapnya. "Mau minum?" tawar Hinata.

"Hn," gumamnya tak jelas yang diartikan Hinata sebagai jawaban ya. Membuat Hinata kembali berjinjit untuk menggapai gelas lain dari kabinet yang sama.

Sasuke menatap lekat sosok Hinata dalam diam. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, membuat kaus ungu yang dikenakannya sedikit terangkat memperlihatkan kulit putih di baliknya. Oniks Sasuke menyipit beberapa saat pada celah yang tak sengaja tercipta kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Hinata setelah kain ungu muda itu kembali menutup kulit wanita itu.

Tangan Sasuke menghentikan tangan Hinata yang baru akan meraih teko kaca di dekatnya. Hinata yang terkejut reflek agak menarik diri. Sasuke tak melepaskannya, malah membuatnya menghadap tepat ke arah pria itu. Hinata menatap pria bersurai kelam di hadapannya dengan mata melebar.

Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, tangan Sasuke terjulur ke ujung kaus yang dikenakan Hinata dan sedikit menyingkapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata, berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sasuke namun pria itu menahan kedua tangannya agar tak menganggu apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Hinata kemudian menyadari tatapan pria itu terarah pada perutnya yang tersingkap. Terarah pada bekas luka horizontal yang ia miliki di perutnya lebih tepatnya. Oniks hitam itu terlihat berkilat.

Kening Sasuke berkerut, air mukanya membersut. Ia masih menatap bekas luka itu. Jelas sekali Sasuke tahu luka jenis seperti itu merupakan luka yang dibuat secara sengaja.

"Siapa?" desis Sasuke rendah.

Hinata berkedip, bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara. "Neji."

Pandangan Sasuke sontak naik ke ametis Hinata, menatap wanita itu tak percaya. "Kukira dia—"

"Aku tak ingin membicarakannya," Hinata menyela ucapan Sasuke.

Oniks Sasuke kembali mamandang bekas luka itu. "Kelihatannya... menyakitkan," gumamnya rendah kemudian menarik tangannya kembali, membuat kain ungu muda yang Hinata kenakan jatuh menutupi permukaan kulit wanita itu lagi.

Hinata hanya diam menatap mata kelam di hadapannya dengan tatapan menerawang. Sasuke sendiri tak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Yang ia tahu tangan kirinya sudah memposisikan diri di pinggung wanita itu. Sesaat kemudian tangan kanannya yang agak bergetar terangkat, menangkup sebagian wajah putih Hinata.

"Tanganku gemetar," ujar Sasuke rendah, bukan menatap Hinata, maniknya malah menatap tangan kanannya yang bereaksi diluar kebiasaannya. "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika tanganku bergetar saat aku memegang senjata?" bisiknya sambil memotong jarak wajah mereka. "Aku mungkin akan berakhir dengan melukai diriku sendiri."

Hembusan napas hangat Sasuke yang menyapu kulitnya membuat Hinata memejamkan mata erat, sebusa mungkin menetralkan napasnya yang seakan tersendat. Dengan gerakan seringan kapas, Sasuke menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis wanita di hadapannya itu. Sangat ringan tapi berefek luar biasa kuat untuk keduanya.

Hinata tak menarik diri, tak mendorong Sasuke, tak juga membalas perlakuan lelaki itu. Ia seakan kehilangan nyawanya, tak bisa memaksakan diri untuk melakukan apapun bahkan ketika ia menyadari Sasuke agak lebih menekan ciumannya pada bibir bawah Hinata.

"Sasuke..." Hinata membisik pelan namun seperti lebih dari cukup untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu. Sasuke segera melepaskan bibirnya dan tersentak mundur selangkah.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke mengumpat lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, tangannya mengusap wajah keras-keras. "Sial!" diaturnya irama napas yang tak beraturan kemudian melirik Hinata. "Aku... akan mencari kipas angin," ujarnya konyol sebelum keluar dari dapur. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kaus yang semula tergeletak di sofa dan memakainya kemudian bergegas keluar _flat_.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas frustasi. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, agen pembunuh kelas kakap, berjalan tersandung-sandung hanya karena mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

Hinata sendiri masih berdiri terdiam di dapur. Masih berusaha memproses apa yang barusan terjadi dengan tubuh dan pikiran yang seolah lumpuh.

..

...

..

" _Hai._ "

" _Selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa kubantu?_ " seorang resepsionis bertanya dengan senyum ringan yang kemudian Hinata balas dengan senyum yang sama.

" _Aku ingin menanyakan soal perekrutan tim pengawas di sini._ "

" _Oh, tunggu sebentar,_ " resepsionis itu membuka satu laci dan mengambil beberapa lembar berkas lalu menelitinya sejenak. " _Bagian apa yang Anda cari?_ " tanyanya.

"Monitoring," jawab Hinata.

Resepsionis itu mengangguk kemudian memberikan salah satu lebar-lembar berkas itu kepada Hinata. " _Akan ada interview minggu depan. Semua yang Anda butuhkan tertulis di sini_."

" _Terima kasih banyak,_ " Hinata melayangkan senyum kecil sebelum keluar dari gedung.

Hari itu tak sepanas hari-hari sebelumnya. Entah karena tubuhnya yang sudah cukup beradaptasi, atau mungkin karena hujan cukup lebat yang datang semalam.

Bicara soal semalam, Hinata mempertanyakan kemana saja kira-kira Sasuke semalaman. Ia sama sekali tak melihat pria itu pulang, namun ia sempat melihat Sasuke saat pagi hari ketika pria itu hendak pergi lagi untuk bekerja.

Mereka benar-benar belum saling melempar sapaan sejak malam di mana Sasuke menciumnya. Terhitung sudah dua hari dan Hinata benar-benar berharap Sasuke berhenti mencoba melarikan diri. Mereka berciuman, memang, lalu apa yang pria itu pusingkan?

Yang Hinata sadari selanjutnya adalah ia selalu memikirkan Sasuke setelah malam itu. Dan itu benar-benar menganggunya. Akan lebih mudah untuknya jika Sasuke berhenti bersembunyi dan kembali bertatap muka dengannya seperti biasa.

Hinata membuka pintu _flat_ dan mendapati tempat itu masih kosong. Dengan hembusan napas panjang, Hinata membawa dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Dirogohnya tas selempang yang ia bawa untuk mengambil kartu SIM yang baru ia beli. Tentu saja untuk keperluan melamar pekerjaannya di sini, ia butuh nomor ponsel baru untuk sementara waktu.

Di tengah keheningan, ia mengingat percakapan terakhir dirinya dengan Sasuke. Hinata saat itu menanyakan apakah Sasuke ingin bertukar tempat tidur mengingat sudah dua malam pria itu mengalah dan tidur di sofa. Sasuke tak menjawab secara verbal, pria itu langsung berjalan menuju kamar dan merobohkan di atas kasur kemudian terlelap.

Selesai dengan urusan ponselnya, Hinata kembali terdiam, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Pandangan ametisnya mengedar ke seluruh sudut ruangan tanpa tahu target yang akan dipandang. Desahan panjang kemudian kembali terdengar di tengah keheningan. Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat, ia rebahkan dirinya di sofa dengan mata terpejam yang akhirnya mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.

Entah berapa lama ia tertidur, yang pasti Hinata terbangun dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit. Debaman pintu terbuka membuatnya agak terlonjak. Hinata mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, memfokuskan pandangannya dan melihat Sasuke masuk. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah jam di meja kecil di sudut ruangan. Pukul tujuh malam.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya," jawab Sasuke cepat, seakan tahu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Hinata. Ia menarik dasi yang melilit kerah kemejanya dengan tak sabaran dan melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya.

"Baiklah, kita tidak perlu membicarakannya," tentu Hinata tahu apa yang Sasuke maksud. "Hanya saja... berhenti mengabaikanku," lanjutnya.

Sasuke berhenti kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Hinata yang juga balas menatapnya.

Hinata merasa mereka perlu berbaikan dan berteman, benar-benar berteman. Ia ingin Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti biasa, tak seperti sekarang. Saat ini Hinata terlalu dibuat bingung oleh sikap pria itu. Memang kelihatannya mereka seperti kucing dan anjing yang tak pernah bisa sepakat, namun Hinata merasa Sasuke tanpa sadar memperlakukannya lebih dari itu.

Katakanlah Hinata terlalu percaya diri, tapi itulah yang dirasakannya. Dan itulah kenapa ia bersikeras untuk membuat Sasuke berteman dengannya. Agar pria itu berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang mempengaruhi perasaannya. Agar Hinata bisa menghindari perasaan yang nantinya malah tak bisa ia kendalikan.

Kenapa? Karena bagaimanapun Hinata merasa ia tak siap untuk merasakan hal itu lagi. Hinata merasa tak siap untuk memberikan kepercayaannya lagi.

Ia tahu Sasuke merupakan tipikal pria yang jujur dengan perasaannya. Masalahnya adalah Sasuke tak mengerti dan tak menyadari arti dari apa yang dirasakannya itu. Dan akan lebih baik jika Hinata bisa menyudahi semuanya bahkan sebelum pria itu menyadarinya.

Kedua iris yang kontras itu masih saling terhubung. Hinata melihat bibir Sasuke sedikit terbuka seperti ingin menyuarakan sesuatu. Beberapa saat hingga pria itu akhirnya menghapus keraguannya, ia menarik napas dalam kemudian berbicara.

"Setelah mandi aku ingin keluar, mencari makan malam," ujar pria itu rendah. "Kau mau..." Sasuke tak menuntaskan kalimatnya, ia yakin wanita di hadapannya itu mengerti.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai respon nonverbal.

"Baiklah," Sasuke ikut mengangguk kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

Hinata menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup beberapa saat sebelum kembali menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas sofa. Ia menggeleng, tak pernah mengerti sikap Sasuke. Lagi-lagi suasana hati pria itu berubah drastis dalam waktu singkat. Menit pertama ia seperti menghindari Hinata seperti menghindari penyakit, kemudian ia mengajak Hinata keluar bersamanya.

Entahlah, yang pasti Hinata berharap semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Percakapan yang di italic itu cuma sekedar negasih kalo itu dialog bahasa asing. Menyesuaikan mengingat mereka si Singapura sekarang hhehe...**_

 _ **Btw ngga kerasa udah chap 7, tapi mereka belom ngapa-ngapain waaksss :v**_

 _ **Keep reading keep reviewing guyss... see ya in next chap...**_

 _ **Toodless :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Game On**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **And please note that I already got you warned that anything can happen.**

 **.**

 **Inspired by an romance-action novel yang saya lupa judulnya T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Fish and Chips_ di sana..." Hinata menunjuk kepada salah satu kios yang ada di dekat taman kota yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari _flat_ mereka. "Rasanya enak. Aku mencobanya kemarin."

Sasuke masih diam dengan raut wajah datar namun tetap merespons apa yang Hinata katakan dengan berjalan menuju kios kecil yang ditunjuk Hinata barusan. Hinata menunggu beberapa langkah di belakang Sasuke saat pria itu terlibat percakapan dengan si penjual, percakapan untuk memesan makanan tentu saja.

Sasuke kemudian meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja kasir setelah dia bungkus _fish and chips_ tersaji. Ia mengambil bungkus itu dengan dua tangannya dan menyodorkan salah satunya kepada Hinata dan berlalu dari kios itu. Dengan senyum kecil, Hinata menggumamkan terima kasih kemudian ikut melangkah membuntuti Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam sambil mengunyah makanan masing-masing, tanpa repot-repot mencari tempat sementara untuk duduk dan menikmati _fish and chips_ mereka. Merasa bosan, Hinata mencoba membuka pembicaraan sebelum ia kehilangan nafsu akan _fish and chips_ favoritnya itu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Mengerikan," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Hinata menelan kunyahannya. "Padahal kukira pekerjaan itu cukup cocok untukmu."

"Memang," aku Sasuke, suaranya yang pelan terdengar sangat jelas di gang yang mereka lalui itu. "Tapi sangat tidak menyenangkan saat kau diperbolehkan memegang pistol tanpa benar-benar boleh menggunakannya."

Hinata terkekeh pelan, tentu saja, sangat tipikal Sasuke sekali. Ia kemudian sedikit mengedarkan pandangan, meneliti sekelilingnya dan baru menyadari bahwa mungkin mereka tengah berada di sudut kota. Lagi, mereka sepertinya telah menjadi perhatian beberapa orang berpakaian lusuh juga para wanita malam di sana.

"Aku yakin pasti ada sisi yang cukup menyenangkan dari pekerjaanmu," lanjut Hinata setelah ia berhasil mengalihkan fokus dari sekitarnya.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Ya. Bukan hal yang menyenangkan sih, tapi gadis yang aku kawal cukup baik."

"Benarkah?" jawaban Sasuke cukup menarik perhatian Hinata secara berlebih. Karena jelas, menilai seseorang dengan label 'baik' itu sangat bukan Sasuke sekali. "Apa kau berniat untuk mencoba berteman dengannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Agen Hyuuga," jawab Sasuke ogah.

"Dimengerti, Senior Agen Thunder."

Untuk beberapa detik, mereka saling memandang dan bertukar senyum ringan tanpa menghentikan langkah. Selanjutnya kembali hening sampai mereka tiba-tiba mendengar jeritan dari gang yang baru saja mereka lewati.

Refleks, Hinata membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan mendapati seorang pria bertubuh besar tengah menodongkan sebilah pisau tepat di leher seorang wanita. Pria itu mengucapkan beberapa kata berbahasa Mandarin dengan nada tajam. Dan dari yang Hinata tangkap, pria itu meminta uang secara paksa dari si wanita.

Hinata bergidik ngeri mendengar sumpah serapah dan ancaman yang terlontar dari pria itu hingga agak tak menyadari Sasuke yang sudah mengambil langkah untuk pergi menjauh.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata setelah sadar ketiadaan Sasuke di sisinya. "Kau tidak berniat membantunya?" Hinata berusaha mengejar langkah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli," ujarnya enteng tanpa menghentikan langkah. Hinata kembali menengok ke belakang, kemudian berhenti mengekori Sasuke.

"Hei!" Hinata berseru cukup keras dan sukses membuat penodong tadi memberikan atensi padanya.

Selanjutnya, entah dari mana, Hinata sudah dikelilingi beberapa pria berbadan besar yang tampangnya seperti gerombolan pemotor liar. Mereka menatap Hinata tajam meski jarak mereka tak begitu saling merapat.

"Oh, keparat!" Sasuke mengumpat kesal. "Jangan bertingkah seperti pahlawan saat kau bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan seekor kucing," geramnya keras. Tanpa memedulikan apapun, Sasuke mendekati Hinata, memasuki lingkaran orang-orang besar itu kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan wanita itu dan menariknya menjauh, tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam yang diberikan gerombolan itu.

"Lepas!" Hinata memaksa menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh. Setelah terlepas, ia melangkah kesal mendahului pria itu.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke jengah. "Kau marah?"

Hinata berbalik dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang memang berjarak tak lebih dari selangkah di belakangnya. "Kalau kau tidak berniat melakukan apapun, setidaknya biarkan aku yang membantunya!"

Sasuke terkekeh kecut barang sejenak sebelum ekspresinya kembali keras. "Kau bercanda atau memang terlalu tolol?!" tanyanya sarkatis. "Kita beruntung karena mereka tidak mengejar kita karena tindakan cerobohmu! Aku tidak boleh tertangkap karena hal yang tidak perlu di negara ini dan itu juga berlaku untukmu!" tuding Sasuke. "Jadi berhentilah melibatkan dirimu dalam masalah!"

Hinata terdiam, menemukan kebenaran dari apa yang Sasuke katakan. Bahwa mereka memang harus menjauh dari masalah.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk mengasihani siapa pun di sini. Jadi jika kau terjebak dalam masalah karena ketololanmu, itu menjadi masalahmu sendiri, mengerti?!" ujar Sasuke final sebelum mengambil langkah lebar dan cepat melewati Hinata.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Hinata kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya secara penuh. Ia kemudian mulai mengikuti langkah Sasuke kembali ke _flat_ mereka, beberapa langkah menjaraki dirinya di belakang Sasuke.

Saat mereka tiba di _flat_ , Sasuke langsung masuk kamar, melepas kaus dan ikat pinggangnya kemudian merobohkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Hinata menyusul namun berhenti di ambang kamar.

"Maaf," gumam Hinata, pelan namun yakin masih bisa didengar pria itu.

"Aku tidak peduli," responsnya dengan mata yang sudah terpejam.

"Sasuke..." Hinata menghembuskan napas sebelum melangkah lebih ke dalam kamar hingga ia kini berdiri dua langkah di sisi tempat tidur. "Aku mohon, jangan lagi. Jangan mengabaikanku lagi. Jangan membenciku lagi," pintanya.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan iris kelam miliknya kemudian berbaring menyamping dengan satu tangan menopang kepala, ia menatap Hinata. "Kurasa lebih baik jika tetap seperti ini," ujarnya, kali ini dengan nada tenang.

"Tidak. Sudah kukatakan aku ingin kita berteman," sanggah Hinata cepat. "Kau mungkin melihatku seperti rekan yang menyebalkan, tapi itu tidak berarti kita harus saling membenci."

"Entahlah. Aku hanya berpikir akan lebih baik jika memang aku benar membencimu."

Hinata berjalan perlahan ke arah jendela kamar yang entah sejak kapan terbuka. "Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku," gumamnya, ametisnya memandang kegelapan malam di luar sana.

"Terkadang..." satu kata dari mulut Sasuke yang diucapkan dengan keraguan itu membuat Hinata kembali memberikan atensinya kepada pria itu. Hinata melihat kali itu pandangan pria itu tak terarah padanya. "Aku merasa tidak berguna saat kau... menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu. Itu... membuatku marah," ujarnya dengan tatapan dan nada menerawang. "Bukannya aku ingin memimpin atau apa, hanya saja... aku... entahlah, sulit sekali menjelaskannya."

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak suka diperintah," tebah Hinata.

"Tidak, bukan itu," Sasuke menggeleng, kali ini ia berbaring terlentang, manik gelapnya menatap langit-langit. "Sebagai agen aku selalu menjalankan perintah. Tapi saat kau yang melakukannya... aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku tidak ingin kau menganggapku tidak berguna."

"Hei..." Hinata berkedip beberapa kali. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu."

"Terserah," Sasuke menghela napas. "Lupakan saja, jangan membicarakan hal ini lagi," putusnya.

"Baiklah," bisik Hinata, ia menatap sosok Sasuke yang masih berbaring sesaat kemudian bergerak hendak keluar kamar.

"Hei..." suara berat Sasuke kembali membuatnya berhenti saat ia sampai di ambang pintu. Hinata berbalik melihat pria itu yang kini sudah terduduk. "Kasur ini cukup besar, kurasa," Sasuke tak memandang ke arahnya, tangan pria itu mengusap-usap ringan tengkuknya sendiri. "Maksudku... kau bisa tidur di sisi sebelah sana," ujarnya hampir menyertai bisikan.

"Oh... tidak perlu, terima kasih."

"Aku tahu tidur di sofa itu sangat tidak nyaman," timpal Sasuke. "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Lagian kau juga tidak sebegitu menariknya sampai membuatku ingin melakukan apapun," jelasnya plus setengah cibiran di kalimat terakhir.

"Sungguh?" Hinata memandang pria itu dengan satu alis terangkat. Ia sebenarnya tak benar-benar mempertanyakan niat asli Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak sempat berpikiran buruk tadi.

"Aku hanya kasihan jika anak manja sepertimu harus tidur di sofa," Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan seringai lebar yang dilihat Hinata begitu menyebalkan.

"Kau menyebalkan," Hinata menyuarakan komentarnya.

"Dan aku akan tetap menjadi orang yang menyabalkan untuk besok, juga seterusnya," Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Tapi malam ini, aku ingin kau tidur di sini... bersamaku."

Pipi Hinata agak memanas mendengar kata terakhir itu. Namun ia mencoba tak acuh. Ia mengedikan bahu sesaat kemudian naik ke tempat tidur. Sebelum berbaring, Hinata mendapati Sasuke berdiri, tahu apa yang akan pria itu lakukan, Hinata segera buka mulut untuk memperingatkan.

"Jangan lepas celanamu!" tegasnya, beberapa hari tinggal bersama, ia sudah menyadari kebiasaan Sasuke yang hanya akan memakai bokser pendek untuk tidur.

Sasuke melirik Hinata dengan tatapan bertanya, membuat Hinata menghela napas memikirkan takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan pria super tak peka seperti partnernya ini.

"Kau sudah melepas kausmu. Setidaknya hargai keberadaanku sebagai wanita di sini dengan tetap bercelana," jelas Hinata.

Sasuke terkekeh renyah, tapi kemudian menurut dan kembali menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang. "Di apartemenku, aku tidur telanjang jika kau mau tahu."

Mata Hinata membelalak mendengar Sasuke menginformasikan pribadi seperti itu dengan entengnya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, manusia gua macam apa pria di depannya ini. Namun Hinata tak membalas ucapan pria itu. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di tepi tempat tidur memunggungi Sasuke.

"Selamat malam," ujar Hinata.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Hinata hanya merasa ranjang bergerak beberapa kali, menandakan pria itu masih mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tertidur. Tak sampai lima menit, barulah gerakan di belakangnya berhenti. Hinata melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke sudah terlelap dengan posisi terlentang.

..

...

..

Beberapa hari ini, Hinata merasakan perubahan tentang sifat Sasuke. Bukan hal yang buruk, malah lebih baik. Belakangan ini Sasuke seperti lebih bisa mengendalikan suasana hatinya sendiri, pria itu sudah jarang memancing perdebatan tak penting. Tapi perlu diingat, jarang tidak sama dengan tidak pernah.

Dengan langkah santai, Hinata berjalan sambil menengadah menatap langit Asia Tenggara yang sebelumnya begitu biru itu menggelap. Ia belum mendapat pekerjaan, interview yang ia incar baru akan digelar beberapa hari lagi. Jadi daripada diam di _flat_ , ia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat gedung yang akan digunakan untuk kongres, sedikit menjelajah untuk mencari di sisi mana saja pintu masuk dan keluar yang mungkin akan digunakan juga mempelajari situasi di sana.

Suasana petang ini sepi seperti biasa. Hinata berjalan pada gang sempit yang merupakan celah yang diciptakan dua gedung apartemen pinggiran kota. Keadaan ini agaknya kembali membuatnya teringat kejadian tempo hari saat ia melihat penodongan seorang peria terhadap wanita. Sasuke saat itu menolak untuk membantu, namun ternyanta pria itu memiliki alasan yang masuk akal. Dan sekarang, Hinata sadar bahwa ia juga harus lebih berhati-hati dalam mengambil tindakan.

Bicara soal Sasuke. Semalam adalah malam kedua mereka berbagi kamar. Dan tadi pagi Hinata membuka mata dengan Sasuke yang masih terlelap merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang. Perasaan itu lagi-lagi mendatanginya, membuatnya tak bisa menentukan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Hinata tak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke saat itu. Ia memutuskan untuk diam dengan mata kembali terpejam, meski ia tak benar-benar tertidur. Sampai mungkin lima belas menit terlewat, Hinata merasakan pergerakan pada tubuh di belakangnya. Mungkin Sasuke sudah terbangun.

Rengkuhan tangan besar itu terlepas dari tubuh Hinata, namun ia tak merasakan gerakan yang menandakan Sasuke sudah bangkit dari tempat tidur. Itu membuatnya yakin Sasuke masih di belakangnya, entah apa yang pria itu lakukan. Hinata masih diam dengan mata terpejam hingga ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyeka helai indigo yang jatuh di wajahnya.

Dua menit tak merasakan apapun sampai Hinata merasakan helaan napas yang begitu pelan agak menerpa bagian belakang telinganya. Selanjutnya tempat tidur kembali bergerak dan suara pintu terdengar, menandakan Sasuke tak lagi berada di kamar itu. Dan barulah Hinata membuka matanya, memikirkan apa saja yang mungkin pria itu lakukan tadi.

Apapun itu, yang terpenting adalah bagi Hinata mengetahui maksud Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Ia perlu tahu apakah afeksi yang dirasakannya dari Sasuke itu benar murni. Hinata hanya ingin menjaga hatinya, ia sudah terlalu tersakiti karena sebuah kepercayaan. Namun entah apa, ada sebagian dari dirinya yang ingin memberikan kepercayaan itu lagi kepada Sasuke.

Lamunannya tentang semua itu seketika buyar saat secara paksa lengannya diseret ke bagian gang yang lebih gelap. Matanya melebar saat wajah beserta tubuh bagian depannya sudah di desak menghadap dinding bata.

Hinata mencoba menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pria yang menjadi pelaku penyerangan ini. Pria itu terlihat tak terlalu jangkung, tingginya mungkin tak jauh-jauh dari Hinata, namun Hinata merasa cengkeraman pria itu begitu kuat di pergelangan tangannya.

 _"_ _Teriaklah dan aku akan menggorok lehermu,"_ ancam pria itu dalam bahasa Inggris dengan aksen yang agak aneh.

 _"_ _Tolong lepaskan. Aku tidak memiliki apapun, aku tidak membawa sepeserpun,"_ ujar Hinata dengan nada yang ia jaga tetap tenang.

 _"_ _Kau tahu bukan hanya itu yang aku inginkan, Manis,"_ Hinata merasa hembusan napas pria itu menerpa tengkuknya. _"Kau bukan warga asli sekitar sini, bukan? Apa yang kau lakukan petang hari seperti ini sendirian?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu,"_ balas Hinata.

Pria itu memutar paksa Hinata, membuat mereka berhadapan. Yang jelas merupakan celah untuk Hinata melawan. Belum sempat pria itu kembali menghimpitnya di dinding bata, Hinata sudah mengangkat lututnya dan menghantamkannya di antara dua paha pria itu.

Pria itu mundur dua langkah disertai teriakan murka dan umpatan-umpatan lain. Tanpa mengulur banyak waktu, Hinata kembali bergerak melayangkan beberapa tinjuan di dada dan wajah pria itu sebelum melayangkan tendangan yang menghantam sisi kiri si pria.

Pria itu ambruk namun terlihat masih sadarkan diri. Hal ini dengan cekatan dimanfaatkan Hinata untuk kabur. Hingga beberapa blok jauhnya barulah Hinata berhenti, ia menyandarkan tubuh di dinding sambil mengatur napas. Pandangannya menyapu waspada meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tak lagi dikejar.

Hinata menghela napas. Jika saja ia seperti Sasuke, mungkin pria tadi sudah mati pada detik pertama pria itu menyentuhnya. Tapi tidak, Hinata bukan Sasuke. Ia memilih lari daripada harus bertindak lebih yang berpotensi menghilangkan nyawa pria itu. Sekarang Hinata memang bagian dari agen pembunuh. Namun cukup baginya membunuh karena perintah. Hinata tak ingin membunuh orang lain karena dirinya sendiri.

Setelah kerja paru-paru dan jantungnya sudah cukup normal, Hinata segera kembali ke _flat_. Setibanya di sana, ia langsung menuju dapur mencari air minum untuk meredakan dahaganya. Belum satu gelas ia habiskan, suara debam pintu terbuka yang cukup keras terdengar. Ia meletakkan gelasnya kembali dan berjalan ke ruang tengah.

Langkahnya terhenti melihat Sasuke di sana. Pria itu terlihat kacau dengan postur sempoyongan juga surai dan pakaiannya yang Berantakan. Dengan tangan kiri yang menenteng _hoodie_ , Sasuke terlihat kesusahan melepaskan sepatunya.

"Sasuke?" Hinata menatap tak percaya.

Wajah Sasuke terangkat saat pria itu merasa namanya disuarakan. Ia kemudian mendapati Hinata menatapnya. Tatapan heran wanita itu dibalasnya dengan mata menyipit sebelum ia abaikan kembali. Sasuke kembali atas usaha melepas sepatunya. Hingga setelah alas kaki berwarna biru gelap itu terlepas, ia langsung berjalan menuju kamar melewati Hinata.

Saat pria itu melewatinya, barulah Hinata sadar bahwa pria itu tengah mabuk. Aroma alkohol begitu jelas masuk ke indra pembaunya. Hinata kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke, namun cukup sampai di ambang pintu kamar.

"Kau... mabuk," ujarnya masih tak percaya.

"Haha, terima kasih telah memperjelasnya, Nona Genius," racau Sasuke, ia menjatuhkan asal _hoodie_ -nya kemudian menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang. "Bukan salahkuuu..." ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar seperti orang merajuk.

Hinata benar-benar mematung dibuatnya. Ia ingat betul bagaimana Sasuke benar-benar menghindari alkohol saat di Denmark. Dan ia juga ingat Sasuke mengatakan padanya bahwa pria itu memang tidak suka mengonsumsi cairan itu.

"Aku bisa jelaskan sebelum kau mengomel seperti seorang jalang manis yang berhasil membuat hidupku berantakan," racau Sasuke dengan mata sayu, telunjuknya mengacung di udara selama beberapa detik. "Mereka merayakan ulang tahun bedebah itu. Dan aku mencoba sampah cair yang warnanya seperti air kencing yang mereka sebut _tequila_. Hanya sedikit, sedikit sekali," Sasuke menggesturkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, menggambarkan kesedikitan yang ia maksud. "Tapi kemudian aku merasa cairan itu sudah menjadi sahabat lamaku," Sasuke tertawa tak jelas.

Hinata diam, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia membiarkan Sasuke hingga pria itu sadar dengan sendirinya. Ia berniat berbalik, namun Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Tunggu! Aku belum selesai," Sasuke membersut kesal, membuat Hinata menghela napas dan memilih diam di tempatnya. "Minuman itu seperti berteman denganku. Tapi kau tahu apa?" Sasuke melanjutkan racauannya. "Aku membencinya! Kau tahu kenapa? Karena minuman itu sama sepertimu!" Sasuke menudingkan telunjuk ke arah Hinata.

"Kau... sebaiknya kau istirahat," gumam Hinata.

Hinata masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya, ametisnya masih menatap Sasuke dengan sisi lainnya itu. Hinata menggigit bibir. Ia tak tahu apakah Sasuke memiliki kepercayaan, namun jelas sekali ia tahu bahwa pria itu memegang erat prinsip dalam hidupnya.

Dan malam ini, melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Sesuatu mengatakan kepada Hinata bahwa pria itu perlahan menghancurkan prinsip hidupnya satu per satu dan itu karena dirinya.

"Kau tahu apa lagi? Harusnya aku sudah membunuhmu jauh-jauh hari," suara parau Sasuke kembali melingkupi ruangan.

"Tapi kau tidak melakukannya," respons Hinata rendah.

"Karena kau sangat mengganggu, menyebalkan, keparat!" balas Sasuke cepat. Selanjutnya hening selama beberapa menit sampai Sasuke kembali bicara. "Aku tidak membunuh mereka karena aku gila."

Hinata mengangkat alis bingung dengan topik baru Sasuke yang sama sekali tak berhubungan dari pembicaraan sebelumnya. Ya, Hinata juga tidak mengekspektasikan pembicaraan konstan mengingat keadaan Sasuke sekarang.

"Mereka tidak cukup bagus untuk bekerja denganku. Tingkat tiga. Apa yang bisa diharapkan?Sebagian dari mereka tertangkap hingga membuatku harus membunuh mereka. Sebagian lagi terluka parah dan aku hanya membantu mereka keluar dari rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan," ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata paham dengan dengan arah pembicaraan mereka yang baru. "Tapi kalau kau tanya. Tidak, aku tidak merasa menyesal. Aku tidak peduli. Mereka bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Dan kau juga seperti itu pada awalnya, tapi..." Sasuke menghentikan racauannya tiba-tiba, ia menatap Hinata dari posisi berbaringnya.

Hening kembali mengisi ruangan. Hinata tak beranjang meski kakinya sudah agak merasakan pegal karena berdiri sejak tadi.

"Tapi sekarang..." beberapa saat berselang hingga suara Sasuke kembali menyapa indra pendengaran Hinata. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkanmu terluka. Aku ingin kau... aman. Dan itu membuatku takut," nada bicara pria itu melembut. "Aku takut suatu hari nanti aku akan melakukan kecerobohan yang akan membunuhku saat aku akhirnya memiliki seseorang yang aku rindukan. Aku tidak menginginkan itu. Aku..."

"Sasuke..." Hinata mencoba menyela.

"Aku membencimu!" sambung Sasuke, kini dengan setengah berteriak. "Aku gila karena mu. Kau benar-benar tidak sehat untuk jiwa! Apa kau tahu berapa kali aku bermasturbasi dalam sehari karena mu belakangan ini?! Kurasa harusnya aku tidur di kamar mandi saja agar tidak perlu bolak-balik menuntaskan urusanku itu," Sasuke bersungut sebal.

Setelah itu, Hinata tak mendengar apapun lagi dari Sasuke. Ia mendekat dan menyadari hembusan napas pria itu yang begitu teratur, ya, Sasuke sudah terlelap. Hinata beranjak kembali ke dapur, ia butuh air untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kembali mengering.

Segelas air habis dalam seteguk. Hinata lalu berdiri diam, tangannya ia tumpukan di konter dapur dengan kepala tertunduk. Ucapan Sasuke tadi begitu menjelaskan apa yang dirasakan pria itu. Dan itu membuat kepala Hinata pening.

Hinata pernah disakiti, ia pernah melewati hari-hari berat yang mengenalkannya kepada kesakitan. Dan Hinata sadar bahwa Sasuke pun tak jauh berbeda. Selebihnya, Hinata sadar bahwa Sasuke pun sama manusianya dengan dirinya, dengan yang lainnya.

Hanya karena pekerjaan pria itu adalah membunuh, tidak berarti orang lain boleh melihatnya sebagai seorang monster. Hinata tak yakin ada orang lain yang tahu tentang sisi lain Sasuke yang barusan ia lihat. Sasuke sama seperti Hinata, mereka sama-sama membangun dinding tebal untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Sasuke juga mungkin pernah mengalami masa lalu yang sulit.

Bedanya adalah... bahwa Sasuke selalu ingin terlihat kuat dan tanpa celah.

Setelah membasuh tangannya di wastafel, Hinata kembali ke kamar tidur. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap Sasuke yang terlelap untuk beberapa saat sebelum berdiri lagi. Dimatikannya lampu kamar kemudian kembali beranjak ke sofa.

Hinata membaringkan diri di atas sofa, ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang sudah disediakan di sana. Otaknya berpikir keras. Jika ia berniat untuk merespons apa yang Sasuke rasakan, ia harus memastikan perasaannya kepada pria itu juga murni dan nyata. Hinata tidak bisa bertindak ceroboh yang nantinya berakhir menyakiti hati salah satu atau bahkan mereka bedua.

Masalahnya adalah... apakah ia bisa membiarkan hatinya untuk merasakan perasaan itu lagi?

..

...

..

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke tak nampak di _flat_ mereka saat Hinata terbangun pada pagi harinya. Entah bagaimana, hal itu sedikit banyak mempengaruhi suasana hati Hinata. Rasanya hari ini ia malas melakukan apapun hingga ia berakhir hanya dengan memainkan tabletnya seharian ini.

Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang, kepalanya dipenuhi oleh Sasuke dan hanya Sasuke. Ia kemudian meletakkan kembali tablet di genggamannya ke atas meja sebelum menyenderkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Sasuke," bisiknya pada diri sendiri dengan mata terpejam.

Hanya selang beberapa detik, Sasuke masuk ke dalam _flat_. Hinata yang agak terkejut dengan suara pintu terbuka refleks menegakkan posisi duduknya, ia lalu melihat Sasuke berdiri diam di dekat pintu yang sudah kembali tertutup.

Keduanya seperti mematung namun tatapan dua pasang manik yang berwarna kontras itu saling mengunci satu sama lain. Sasuke terlihat lelah, jelas. Dan Hinata terlihat sama lesunya, entah mengapa, mengingat ia tak melakukan apapun hari ini.

Dengan kaki yang agak bergetar dan bumbu keraguan, Hinata berdiri kemudian mengambil langkah mendekati Sasuke. Hal berikutnya yang disadari Hinata adalah, ia sedikit berlari dan langsung menubruk Sasuke, berjinjit menyatukan bibir pria itu dengan bibirnya.

Hinata merasa kakinya kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri saat bibir Sasuke membalas ciumannya dengan intensitas yang lebih dalam. Tangannya mencengkeram erat kain pakaian Sasuke saat tangan pria itu menangkup wajahnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Sasu..." Hinata menyebut namanya sembari mengambil napas di tengah ciuman mereka.

Tak ada balasan verbal dari Sasuke. Yang pria itu lakukan selanjutnya adalah memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan melibatkan lidahnya yang memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulut si wanita. Telapak tangan besarnya meninggalkan wajah Hinata hanya untuk perlahan turun dan menyamankan diri di pinggang ramping Hinata. Entah sadar atau tidak, ia kemudian bergerak menuntun Hinata. Sasuke mendudukkan diri di atas sofa dan memosisikan Hinata di pangkuannya tanpa sedetik pun melepaskan bibir wanita itu.

Hinata mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke saat pria itu mulai memiringkan wajah untuk mendapat sudut yang lebih nyaman untuk ciuman mereka. Hinata tenggelam. Ciuman Sasuke begitu kasar, agresif dan terkesan terburu, namun ia merasa tak keberatan dengan semua itu.

Sasuke memisahkan diri saat merasakan gigi Hinata menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Hinata..." ia mendesah pelan, sorot matanya penuh kebimbangan.

"Tidak," Hinata menyela sebelum pria itu sempat mengatakan apapun. Masih pada posisinya di pangkuan Sasuke, ia menangkup wajah pria itu dan menatapnya dalam. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur lagi malam ini," bisiknya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke terangkat dan mendarat di punggung tangan Hinata yang menangkup wajahnya, ibu jarinya bergerak mengucap pelan sedangkan tangan kanannya masih bertengger ringan di pinggang wanita itu.

Sasuke membawa satu tangan Hinata yang semula ditangkupnya ke dada. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" bisik Sasuke.

Hinata menggigir bibir, tak menjawab. Ametisnya kini beralih menatap tangannya yang Sasuke posisikan di dada pria itu sendiri.

"Jangan lakukan ini," tambah Sasuke masih dengan bisikan rendah yang parau. "Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri kali ini," ibu jarinya kembali mengusap pinggang Hinata yang masih terbalut pakaian.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu... kau tidak perlu menghentikan dirimu," wajah Hinata mendekat, ia menyentuhkan kening dan ujung hidung masing-masing.

Oniks Sasuke menatap manik ametis yang terlampau dekat itu dengan napas memberat. Beberapa saat hingga ia membiarkan keinginan menguasai dirinya. Diraupnya kembali bibir Hinata dengan gerakan lambat namun bertenaga.

Persetan dengan apapun. Yang ia tahu ia sangat menginginkan Hinata saat itu.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Fast up guyyss... bikos minggu depan saya ngga yakin bakal on time, so... here you are.**_

 ** _An yeap... Hinata ngambil langkah duluan karena kita bener-bener ngga bisa ngandelin cowok macem Sasuke buat urusan pdkt kayak gitu *kena chidori* :v_**

 _ **Ngomong-ngomong soal next chap, I'm a bit nervous. If you follow my stories, kalian pasti sadar kalo saya ngga bener-bener gamblang setiap masukin mature content *ini dusta kayanya :v*. Tapi belakangan, ada bisikan iblis[?] yang ngehasut saya bikin something hawt yang lebih detail dari yang biasa saya buat, is that ok?**_

 _ **Anyway, saya ada niat ngegantung kalian di ujung chap ini... berhasil ngga? wkwk *ditimpuk berjamaah :v**_

 _ **Thank you guys... Keep reading and ofc review is still and always be welcomed...**_

 _ **See yooww, byee~~~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Game On**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **And please note that I already got you warned that anything can happen.**

 **.**

 **Inspired by an romance-action novel yang saya lupa judulnya T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya berlanjut tanpa ada yang mencoba menghentikan. Sasuke yang benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi dari menginginkan Hinata, dan Hinata sendiri yang membiarkan dirinya terbakar oleh percikan nafsu yang mereka buat sendiri.

Untuk Hinata, seharusnya Sasuke bukanlah siapa-siapa. Seharusnya yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah memastikan pria itu tetap pada perannya sesuai dengan apa yang sang ayah kehendaki. Tapi sekarang agendanya, agenda mereka, membelok ke jalan yang sama sekali tak mereka duga. Dan mereka berdua tak peduli.

Keduanya telah melewati banyak hal dan terus-menerus menyangkal tentang perasaan mereka tidak akan membuat keadaan lebih baik. Jadi, ya. Hinata telah menentukan pilihannya malam ini. Jika Sasuke memilihnya, ia tak akan melepaskan pria itu. Dan jika malam ini Sasuke menginginkan untuk menguasai dirinya, ia bersedia memberi pria itu apa yang diinginkannya.

Dengan kepala menengadah, mata terpejam dan kedua tangannya yang ia selipkan di sela surai kelam Sasuke, Hinata mencoba menahan diri untuk tak mengeluarkan lenguhan berlebih. Hinata menyerahkan dirinya kepada Sasuke. Ia memberikan kesempatan kepada pria itu untuk menyentuhnya dengan cara yang diingini pria itu sendiri.

"Hinata..." Sasuke bernapas di tengah sapuan bibirnya di leher Hinata, mengirimkan sensasi geli yang membuat Hinata meremas surai pria itu lebih kencang.

Tangan Sasuke yang semula bermain di balik kaus Hinata kini mulai meningkatkan permainannya. Dengan cekatan, ia mengangkat dan melepas kaus yang Hinata kenakan. Bibirnya yang terpaksa melepaskan diri dari permukaan kulit Hinata kembali melekat dengan segera seakan mereka adalah dua kutub magnet yang berbeda.

Ciuman basah Sasuke mulai menjalar ke tempat lain mengingat lebih banyak kulit tubuh Hinata yang kini terekspos. Rahang, leher, bahu, selangka hingga kini mulutnya berada di salah satu pangkal payudara Hinata. Seakan tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, tangan kiri Sasuke ikut bekerja, bermain di sisi yang lainnya meski gundukan kenyal itu masih terlapisi _bra_. Hinata sendiri beberapa kali tak bisa menahan erangannya saat tangan besar mulai meremas gemas buah dadanya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang sedari tadi memang lengket di punggung Hinata, tanpa Hinata sadari juga sudah beraksi melepas kait _bra_ miliknya. Membuat pakaian dalamnya itu menggantung longgar di depan dadanya.

Sasuke menarik lepas benda yang menurutnya mengganggu itu, membuat Hinata kini benar-benar bertelanjang dada kemudian kembali menikmati hasil kerjanya. Mulut yang sebelumnya hanya ia mainkan di pangkal payudara Hinata kini bisa bereksplorasi lebih sampai pada ujung dada wanita itu yang sudah menegang.

"Uhh... Sasuhkeee..." Hinata mengerangkan namanya saat lidah basah Sasuke menyapu ujung buah dadanya, mengirimkan gelenyar nikmat yang sulit tertahan.

Setelah beberapa kecupan, hisapan dan gigitan, Sasuke memutus kontak bibirnya dari kulit Hinata lagi hanya untuk kemudian melumat bibir si wanita kembali. Ciuman kali ini jelas memiliki level yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, begitu membakar dan penuh hasrat. Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya dan menahan tengkuk Hinata lagi, menariknya lebih dalam pada ciuman mereka. Lidah mereka beradu hebat. Hinata kewalahan dengan keagresifan pria yang tengah merengkuhnya ini. Jika tak mengingat siapa lawan mainnya itu, Hinata tak percaya jika ini merupakan pengalaman pertama bagi Sasuke.

Hinata melontarkan rengekan rendah yang langsung diterima mulut Sasuke saat satu tangan pria itu perlahan menyusup masuk ke dalam celananya. Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tak melepaskan bibir Hinata dari bibirnya selama itu tak diperlukan.

"Ahhh..." Hinata sontak melepas kontak bibir mereka, terkejut saat merasakan jemari Sasuke yang menyentuh bibir kewanitaannya di bawah sana.

"Kau menyukainya?" bisik Sasuke seduktif, ia mengecup lama ujung bibir Hinata sambil dua jarinya mengusap bagian sensitif wanita itu.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, menahan diri dari segala sensasi yang menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Aku menginginkanmu," bisik Sasuke lagi, dengan nada yang tak kalah menggoda.

Hinata mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke sebelum bergumam. "Malam ini... aku milikmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana Hinata kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum berdiri, mengangkat Hinata juga yang sejak awal berada di pangkuannya. Gerakan Sasuke sontak membuat Hinata melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang pria itu agar tak terjatuh. Sasuke terus menghujani leher Hinata dengan kecupan hingga yang Hinata sadari selanjutnya, ia telah dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur.

Sasuke merangkak menggoda di atas Hinata, dan Hinata bersumpah itu adalah pemandangan paling seksi yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Kau... terlihat begitu... seksi," komentar Sasuke jujur tanpa meninggalkan ametis Hinata saat tangan Hinata bekerja melepas sabuk yang ia kenakan.

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Hinata membalikkan posisi mereka dan mendudukkan diri di pinggul Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar tertawa pelan atas aksi wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Manis?" tanya Sasuke menggoda, ia membiarkan Hinata duduk di atasnya sedang ia sendiri berbaring di ranjang.

Hinata tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum kecil. Tangannya mulai menjelajahi perut Sasuke yang terbentuk sempurna. Dimulai dari ukiran tato Sasuke, untuk beberapa saat telapak tangan halus Hinata bermain di ukiran tinta hitam itu, membuat Sasuke beberapa kali menghembuskan napas panjang. Sentuhannya berlanjut ke pusar dan terus naik hingga ke dada pria itu. Ia juga beberapa kali merasakan bagian kelelakian pria itu yang mengeras menyentuh bokongnya karena beberapa gerakan yang tak disengaja.

"Kau sudah sangat keras," ujar Hinata dengan senyum jahil.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Hinata. "Dan kau akan bertanggung jawab atas hal itu sebentar lagi," seringainya sebelum membanting tubuh Hinata agar kembali berada di bawahnya. "Aku adalah seniormu. Akulah yang harusnya berada di atasmu," Sasuke menjauhkan diri dari Hinata dan turun dari ranjang hanya untuk melepas seluruh pakaiannya.

Hinata diam-diam menelan salivanya melihat Sasuke berdiri tanpa sehelai benang pun di hadapannya. Apalagi dengan milik pria itu yang terlihat mencolok dan begitu siap. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Tentu ia tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya, namun ia tetap tak bisa tahan dengan pemandangan seperti itu barang untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

Sasuke kembali merangkak di atas ranjang, meraih garis pinggang celana Hinata dan menariknya lepas beserta celana dalamnya. Ia terpaku sejenak menyadari Hinata yang kini sama telanjangnya dengan dirinya.

Sasuke kembali menindih Hinata, namun tetap menahan berat tubuhnya agar tak membebani wanita itu. Ia menatap Hinata yang terpejam dengan napas memberat karena nafsu. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari wajah Hinata, tangan Sasuke menyapu ringan tiap inci tubuh wanita itu. Gerakannya terhenti saat telapak tangannya meraba permukaan kulit yang agak tak rata.

Sasuke menengok ke tempat di mana tangannya menyentuh. Bekas luka Hinata. Ia menatap diam bekas luka itu untuk beberapa saat dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hinata yang merasa luka lamanya disentuh membuka mata dan mendapati Sasuke terdiam.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata, pelan namun sukses untuk membuat Sasuke kembali memandang wajahnya.

Tanpa kata lagi, Sasuke kembali melahap bibir Hinata dengan rakus. Tangan kanannya menyusup ke bawah punggung Hinata, seakan dengan itu ia bisa membuat jaraknya dan Hinata yang sudah tipis itu semakin menipis. Ciuman Sasuke berpindah ke rahang, telinga, leher dan seterusnya.

Hinata mendesah keras saat tangan Sasuke yang lainnya membuat kontak langsung dengan kewanitaannya, agak memainkan pusat ujung syarafnya. Pekikan tertahan kemudian keluar dari bibir tipisnya saat satu jari Sasuke menginterupsi liang kewanitaannya. Hinata menggigit bibir, memejamkan mata juga mengerutkan kening, berusaha menahan dirinya agar tak terbakar lebih dari ini.

Sasuke sendiri menekankan bibirnya pada pundak Hinata, sekaan mencoba menahan keluar erangan yang sudah sampai di tenggorokannya. Jemarinya berhenti setelah beberapa kali bergerak keluar masuk. Ia mengangkat kepalanya memandang wajah Hinata.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya penuh keraguan.

Hinata menggeleng sebagai respons di tengah kepayahannya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata, mengecup ujung bibir wanita itu. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu," ujarnya yang hanya disambut anggukan oleh Hinata. Setelah anggukan itu, Sasuke memaksakan satu jari masuk untuk menemani jari tengahnya yang seperti sudah menemukan rumahnya di dalam milik Hinata.

Hinata melengkungkan tubuhnya ke depan, tak tahan dengan sensasi baru yang datang. Memang ini bukan kali pertama untuknya, namun tetap saja, sudah bertahun-tahun sejak terakhir kali ia berhubungan intim dan agaknya itu membuatnya harus beradaptasi ulang.

Sasuke melepaskan invasinya dari dalam diri Hinata, oniksnya kemudian menatap ametis wanita itu dengan tatapan yang penuh ungkapan. Selama beberapa saat, keduanya meling bertatapan dalam diam, seolah cukup untuk keduanya berinteraksi.

Menit berikutnya mulut bereka kembali bersatu. Tangan kanan Sasuke meraih tangan kiri Hinata yang awalnya meremas kain seprai kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Sedang tangan kirinya mencoba membuat Hinata membuka kakinya agak lebar.

"Ahhh..." pekikan Hinata kembali terdengar saat wanita itu kembali merasakan sesuatu menyusup di celah intimnya, merenggangkan dirinya di bawah sana. Irama napasnya terlanjur tak beraturan, tangan kirinya mencengkeram erat tangan Sasuke yang menggenggamnya.

Sesuke berhenti sejenak memberi kesempatan untuk Hinata untuk terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Kening basahnya ia sentuhkan pada kening Hinata. "Kau... tidak membenciku, bukan?" tanya Sasuke rendah.

"Aku bukan tipikal wanita yang akan menyerahkan diriku sendiri pada orang yang aku benci," jawab Hinata.

Jawaban itu seperti menghapus keraguan yang dirasakan Sasuke. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya yang direspons dengan lenguhan panjang wanita di bawahnya. Tangan kanan Hinata yang semula meremas kain seprai, beralih ke pundak pria itu.

"Sangat... sesak, sial!" Sasuke mendesis, menciumi leher Hinata tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

Erangan nikmat juga suara permukaan kulit yang beradu mengisi ruangan itu. Kalimat dengan bumbu kata kotor beberapa kali keluar tanpa kontrol penuh pikiran mereka. Yang mereka tahu saat itu hanyalah kenikmatan hasil penyatuan mereka berdua. Sensasi yang mereka dapat terlalu hebat untuk dirasa menjadi kenyataan.

Hinata sendiri masih tak percaya, bahwa di antara semua orang yang dikenalnya, ia berakhir bersama seorang pria yang dikenal kasar dan tak memiliki belas kasih. Tapi siapa peduli, yang ia tahu, Sasuke sekarang menyentuhnya, merengkuhnya begitu lembut seolah ia adalah kristal rapuh.

Semuanya terasa ringan, tanpa beban sampai Hinata lupa untuk mengingatkan pria itu mengenai pelepasannya. Hinata terlalu tenggelam untuk sekedar memberitahukan Sasuke untuk melepaskan hasrat tertingginya di luar. Ia terlalu terbius hingga membiarkan cairan hangat pria itu mengisi dirinya.

Dengan napas yang sama sekali berantakan, mereka terdiam menikmati sisa-sisa fantasi yang baru mereka raih. Sasuke lagi-lagi merobohkan diri, memerangkap Hinata di bawahnya namun tetap menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia membenamkan wajah di leher berpeluh wanita itu, menghirup aroma memabukkan yang dihasilkan dari sampo juga hormon seksualnya.

"Hinata..." bisiknya, tangannya bergerak merengkuh tubuh sintal di bawahnya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, tangannya ia selipkan di sela surai pria itu yang kini lembab karena keringat. "Kalau kuingat lagi, malam ini adalah pertama kalinya kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku."

"Hn," Sasuke hanya bergumam dan tak melakukan apapun selama beberapa saat. "Sepertinya setelah ini kita akan menjadi tetangga yang menganggu," Sasuke mesih menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher Hinata, dikecupnya sesekali permukaan kulit di sana.

Hening mengisi keadaan sementara deru napas mereka berangsur normal. Sasuke terlihat masih betah dengan posisinya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Hinata, memastikan pria itu belum terlelap di atasnya.

"Hn,"

"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap di sini saat aku bangun besok," bisik Hinata.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya hingga penyatuan mereka terlepas. Ia menyentuh dagu Hinata, menahannya agar mereka saling bertatap. "Kau satu-satunya hal baik yang pernah muncul di hidupku, Hinata," bisiknya rendah. "Apa itu cukup untuk menebus sebagian perlakuan burukku padamu?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Sebagian," tegasnya. "Kau masih perlu melakukan banyak hal untuk benar-benar kuampuni," candanya sebelum tubuhnya kembali masuk ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

..

...

..

Sinar matahari pagi yang sudah terasa terik jatuh terpantul pada punggung Hinata. Matanya terkejap beberapa kali menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk ke retinanya. Kondisi tempat tidur yang berantakan juga aroma seks yang samar masih menggantung di kamar itu seolah memperingatkannya kejadian semalam.

Sasuke di sampingnya sudah tersenyum padanya dengan kelopak mata yang masih setengah menggantung. Menandakan bahwa pria itu pun baru saja terbangun dari lelapnya. Perasaan lega menyerbu dada Hinata mengetahui pria itu mendengarkannya, menepati janji yang diberikannya.

Tidak ada yang diragukan lagi, apa yang terjadi semalam adalah hal yang nyata. Bagaimana Hinata menyerahkan dirinya, bagaimana Sasuke menyentuhnya, bagaimana pria itu menghancurkan dinding keraguan yang Hinata pertahankan selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Selamat pagi," suara Hinata terdengar serak di telinganya sendiri, di sisi lain, Sasuke malah melebarkan cengirannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menerima sapaan itu dari orang lain. Apalagi di ranjang," Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya agar menghadap ke Hinata. "Aku... tidak terbiasa... dengan hal seperti ini."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Ya, kau harus banyak belajar untuk membiasakan diri dengan banyak hal."

Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata, membuat wanita itu terperangkap di bawahnya lagi. "Jangan mengejekku. Aku benar-benar hampir gila hanya untuk mencari tahu tentang semua... yang aku rasakan ini," desisnya dengan kedua tangan menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata di sisi kepala.

"Aku tidak mengejek," Hinata membela diri. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri untuk tak memalingkan wajah karena malu. Bagaimanapun, posisi mereka saat ini mengingatkannya akan kegiatan semalam.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke berbisik, matanya menerawang menuju ametis Hinata.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Tercipta jeda barang beberapa saat sampai Sasuke menjawab. Matanya masih tak teralihkan dari target pandang awal. "Bagaimana bisa aku merasakan... ini."

"Jelaskan 'ini' yang kau maksud," Hinata tersenyum.

"Ini ya ini..." jawab Sasuke frustrasi. "Aku. Kau. Seks. Bangun dengan sapaan. Dan adrenalin mengerikan ini."

"Bagaimana kalau kujawab daya tarik?"

Sasuke berdecih pelan. "Kau benar-benar terlalu percaya diri. Barusan kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tertarik padamu?" separuh alisnya menukik.

"Tidak juga. Tapi kau pernah bilang belakangan ini kau sering bermasturbasi karena aku," Hinata menahan senyum gelinya.

Oniks Sasuke terlihat lebih jelas saat kelopak matanya melebar. "Gila! Kapan juga aku mengatakannya?!" sangkalnya.

"Berhenti menyangkal, Sasuke. Berhenti lari dari semua ini," ucapan Hinata melembut. "Kau bahkan tidak lari dari serbuan peluru, tapi kau malah gugup setengah mati jika itu menyangkut tentang atraksi seksual?"

"Jika itu menyangkut tentang kau," Sasuke mengoreksi, satu kalimat yang sepertinya cukup untuk membuat Hinata bungkam.

Mata mereka terikat satu sama lain untuk beberapa menit hingga napas masing-masing terasa memberat. Hinata merasa saat itu jantungnya berdetak di atas kecepatan rata-rata, namun ia juga tahu bahwa jantung Sasuke tak lebih tenang darinya.

"Tidak bersiap untuk kerja?" Hinata memutus hening yang tercipta karena kediaman mereka tanpa memutus kontak mata.

Sasuke tak melempar respons verbal, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, menargetkan bibir wanita itu. Empat lima lumatan ia berikan sebelum kembali menarik diri.

"Mungkinaku bisa mengambil izin hari ini," jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Apa alasanmu?" timpal Hinata setengah mencibir.

"Sakit."

"Kau sangat sehat, Sasuke," Hinata terkekeh kecil.

"Itu hanya alasan yang aku buat," sahut Sasuke. "Aku hanya... ingin di sini... untuk hari ini," tambahnya dengan tatapan mata yang menerawang.

Hinata lagi-lagi tertawa kecil, lengannya ia kalungkan di leher Sasuke yang masih di atasnya. "Kau benar-benar memiliki cara yang aneh untuk memberi tahu seseorang bahwa kau peduli kepada mereka. Kau ini bengis, kasar, sembrono... seperti yang orang lain katakan," komentar Hinata.

Alis Sasuke menukik mempertanyakan. "Tidak ada yang mengataiku begitu. Kau yang bilang."

"Yang benar tidak mengatakannya tepat di depan wajahmu. Karena mereka tahu kau akan menghadiahi satu timah panas langsung ke kepala mereka. Kau juga jahat, temperamental, cukup posesif, bukan pendengar yang baik dan mentor yang buruk," Hinata tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat mendengarnya. "Tapi tidak berarti itu semua membuatmu tidak berhati. Keadaan membawa kita ke tempat di mana kita berada sekarang," kalimat Hinata melembut, ibu jarinya mengusap tengkuk pria di atasnya.

"Aku benci bagaimana kau bisa menjabarkan semua kepribadianku," balas Sasuke yang lebih menyerupai bisikan.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Hinata membuka mulutnya, menanyakan hal yang seperti tak sejalur dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. "Apa yang kita lakukan, Sasuke?" ujarnya rendah.

Butuh lima detik untuk Sasuke meresponsnya. "Kenapa kau membiarkanku melakukannya?" meski respons itu malah berupa pertanyaan balik untuk Hinata.

Hinata berkedip kemudian menatap oniks berkilap itu. "Mungkin karena aku melihatmu sebagai seorang lelaki. Seorang lelaki yang mau memberiku apa yang aku butuhkan."

Sebelah tangan Sasuke menangkup sebagian wajah Hinata, mengusap tulang pipinya lembut. "Dan apa itu yang kau butuhkan?"

"Semacam afeksi nyata?" jawab Hinata dengan nada menebak-nebak.

"Percayalah, Aku tidak hanya akan memberikan hal itu padamu," Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak memiliki banyak orang di hidupku dan aku benar-benar seorang idiot jika sudah menyangkut hal seperti itu. Tapi aku orang yang memiliki loyalitas tinggi. Jadi jika kau memang bersedia memberiku kesempatan... aku akan menunjukkan padamu bahwa di luar segala cacat yang aku miliki, aku bisa menjadi cukup pantas untuk mendapat kesempatan itu."

"Kau bicara seperti seorang motivator sejati," Hinata tertawa sejenak sebelum kembali serius. "Setiap orang memiliki kesempatan, Sasuke. Kekurangan seseorang tidak akan membuat kesempatan itu musnah dari dirinya."

"Jadi... kita sepakat. Kau harus menerimaku untuk lebih mengenalmu meskipun menurutmu aku menyebalkan dan sebagainya," seringai Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk geli. "Lagipula aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan sikap menyebalkanmu."

..

...

..

Terhitung tiga hari sudah sejak pembicaraan serius mereka. Setelah itu hampir setiap malam mereka luangkan untuk seks dan hanya seks. Mereka bahkan tak begitu peduli soal makan malam atau sejenak meluangkan waktu untuk mandi sore. Malah Hinata agak curiga bahwa Sasuke mulai menjadikan kegiatan panas mereka ini sebagai hobi baru. Tapi lagi, ia sendiri tak mengeluhkan apapun soal ini.

Seperti pagi ini. Sasuke yang seharusnya bersiap untuk pergi untuk pekerjaan samarannya malah mengganggu tidur Hinata dengan memainkan jemari panjangnya pada milik wanita yang tengah tidur menelungkup itu.

"Uhh..." masih dengan setengah kesadarannya, kening Hinata berkerut akibat invasi dadakan pada area intimnya. Wajahnya ia benamkan pada bantal, berharap dapat menahan sensasi yang menyerangnya.

"Sial! Kau sangat seksi bahkan saat masih setengah terlelap," Sasuke terkekeh kecil tepat di belakang telinga Hinata, sungguh cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk wanita itu meremang. "Pagi," lanjut Sasuke dengan sapaan. Tangan satunya melebarkan kaki Hinata guna mempermudah pergerakan tangan lainnya yang masih bermain pada milik wanita itu.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, matanya berkedip beberapa kali untuk sekedar menjernihkan pandangan. Dan ia menemukan Sasuke tepat di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan oniks berkilap dan jemari yang bergerak perlahan timbul tenggelam di dalam dirinya.

"Kau brengsek!" protes Hinata. "Aku aahh... aku masih mengantuk," lanjutnya di sela desahan ketika ia merasakan ujung jari pria itu menyapa titik paling sensitif di dalam dirinya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, malah mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Ia pertemukan bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya dan memberinya beberapa lumatan. "Tapi kau menyukainya," bela Sasuke seadanya.

"Ahh... ahh... Sasuuh..." Hinata mendesah liar, gerakan jari di dalam kewanitaannya yang semakin cepat membuat titik sensitifnya semakin sering dijangkau pada tiap tusukannya.

Sasuke menambah satu jarinya, hingga total tiga jari yang mempermainkan kewanitaan Hinata tanpa memperlambat gerakannya sama sekali. Hinata ingin mengubah posisi tidurnya, ingin bisa menyentuh pria itu, namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku," titah Sasuke yang seketika membuat tangan Hinata berhenti meraih-raih, sebagai gantinya, Hinata meremas bantal yang ia gunakan. Beberapa kali kegiatan panas yang mereka lewati cukup untuk membuat Hinata menyimpulkan sesuatu yang baru tentang Sasuke. Bahwa pria itu tampaknya lebih senang mendominasi saat di atas ranjang.

"Teruslah mendesah," ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang memberat karena nafsu.

"Sasukee... aku..."

"Keluarkan..." ujar Sasuke seakan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata. Gerakan tangannya semakin ia percepat untuk membantu wanita itu mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

"Aahhh..." nafsu yang mengekang Hinata seakan meledak, membasahi jemari pria di sampingnya. Belum ia kembali dari puncak kenikmatannya, ia melihat Sasuke menyeringai sebelum pria itu melumat bibirnya.

Keduanya kemudian memisahkan diri. Sasuke masih menatap Hinata sedangkan wanita itu memejamkan matanya, mengatur kesadarannya untuk kembali stabil. Beberapa menit hingga Hinata mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang kemudian berdiri perlahan.

"Kau seharusnya sudah berangkat."

"Aku sakit," jawab Sasuke sambil menepak bokong Hinata yang kebetulan sedang membelakanginya.

Hinata refleks mendelik tajam namun pria itu hanya nyengir enteng. Hinata menggeleng pelan sebelum mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. "Aku kesulitan berjalan, tahu!"

"Kalau begitu jangan berjalan. Tetaplah di ranjang," jawab Sasuke enteng.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Dua hari lagi aku harus melakukan interview. Kau sebaiknya tidak menghancurkan tubuhku sebelum itu."

Sasuke tertawa renyah kemudian mengekori Hinata yang keluar kamar. Ia menunggu di sofa saat Hinata mengambil waktunya untuk mandi. Tidak sampai lima belas menit, wanita itu kembali dengan pakaian utuh dan duduk di sisinya.

"Omong-omong soal hari," Sasuke membuka percakapan. "Sudah lebih dari seminggu kita tinggal di sini," lanjutnya.

Hinata menelan ludah, ia jelas tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, namun entah kenapa ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tak mengerti. "Jadi?" dan hanya itu yang dikatakannya.

"Kita belum memangsa satu sama lain. Maksudku... tidak dalam hal itu, kau tahu. Karena yah, kita memang sudah memangsa satu sama lain beberapa hari belakangan," Sasuke melirik ke arah wanita di sampingnya. "Tapi aku berhasil mengendalikan diri dari membunuhmu dan kau juga berhasil menahan diri dari menuangkan bubuk racun tikus di sup tomatku. Jadi..." Sasuke menjeda panjang, membuat Hinata menengok ke arahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ceritakan padaku tentang masa lalumu dengan si Neji ini."

Hinata memejamkan mata dan menghempaskan punggungnya di punggung sofa. "Itu bukan hal penting yang perlu kau ketahui, Sasuke."

"Aku perlu tahu, Hinata!" nada bicaranya mulai menuntut. "Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak sekedar bermain-main. Aku hanya merasa perlu tahu apa yang telah kau lalui."

"Ini hanya akan membebanimu, Sasuke," Hinata menghela napas.

"Tidak. Kau bukan beban untukku," oniksnya memicing tajam. "Aku tahu yang kita lakukan selama ini hanya sekedar... seks. Tapi aku benar tidak ingin kau menghalangiku untuk mengenalmu! Dan bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya jika kau bungkam!" ujarnya berapi-api.

"Yang kita lakukan... kita sama-sama tidak menyadari persisnya, tapi semua ini bisa jadi hanya ketertarikan seksual. Apa yang kau ingin ketahui itu... bukan hal yang mudah kuceritakan kepada... katakanlah... sekedar teman tidur," sungguh Hinata sangat berhati-hati saat menjawabnya.

"Sekedar teman tidur?" Sasuke menyeringai miris. "Oh gila. Memangnya apa yang aku harapkan? Kau pastinya masih memandangku sebagai pembunuh gila yang tidak mengerti apapun tentang perasaan," sindirnya.

"Bukan seperti itu!" sanggah Hinata.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku. Tidak pernah mencoba untuk mempercayaiku," sela Sasuke, matanya menatap ametis Hinata dalam.

"Aku pernah disakiti, Sasuke! Dan aku tidak menginginkan untuk merasakannya lagi. Itulah kenapa aku ragu tentang..." Hinata menghela napas sebelum kalimatnya benar-benar rampung. "Hubungan kita... bisa saja berubah menjadi lebih berarti dalam. Dan jika itu terjadi, aku tidak akan mungkin mampu jika nanti aku kehilangan lagi," lanjutnya dengan mata terpejam. "Bukan karena aku tidak mempercayaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tak merespons apapun, namun Hinata tahu pria itu masih di sisinya, tak pergi ke mana pun. Tiga menit berselang sebelum Hinata kembali bersuara.

"Hyuuga Neji adalah sepupuku," Hinata membisik, seolah tak sanggup mengatakan lebih keras lagi.

Jeda beberapa detik kembali menahan respons Sasuke. "Apa dia... masih hidup?"

"Ya."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Aku... memeriksa identitasnya. Tidak ada informasi lain selain sekolah menengah yang dia masuki. Jadi kupikir dia... mati."

"Ayahku," Hinata menghela napas. "Dia pasti menghapus detail latar belakangnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Rasa bersalah, mungkin?"

Hinata menatap jendela kamar yang sudah terbuka, mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke yang menuntutnya untuk melanjutkan apapun yang harusnya dilanjutkan. Dan seperti tahu apa yang Sasuke inginkan, Hinata mulai bercerita.

"Hidupku agak rumit, Sasuke. Saat aku berusia dua belas tahun, ayah pergi meninggalkan kami. Kami pikir ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya meskipun saat itu kami sama sekali tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang dia kerjakan. Yang kami tahu ayah adalah seorang jurnalis, seperti yang selalu ia katakan pada kami," pandangan ametis Hinata mulai menerawang, mengingat masa lalunya. "Tapi kemudian ayah menceraikan ibu. Saat itu ibu benar-benar merasa hancur. Kami selalu berpikir kami memiliki hidup yang sempurna, ibu bahkan aku bahkan sama sekali tak pernah menyandingkan keluarga kamu dengan perceraian. Hidup kami sama sekali tidak sama setelah ayah pergi."

Sasuke memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, ia hanya mendengarkan Hinata tanpa mengomentari apapun. Hinata juga tak keberatan dengan itu.

"Tapi ibu dan ayah tetap berhubungan baik meski telah bercerai. Dia masih beberapa kali menemui kami. Hingga saat aku lima belas tahun, ayah membawa Neji pada kami. Putra kakak kembarnya. Dia tiga tahun lebih tua daripada aku. Aku ingat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat aku berusia empat tahun," Hinata menggigit bibir, mencoba menangkis apapun perasaan yang saat itu mencoba menggerogoti hatinya. "Sampai sekolah menengah atas, Neji tinggal bersama kami. Selepas itu ayah memberikannya apartemen pribadi, tapi dia tetap masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja sampai... perasaan kami berkembang. Menjadi sangat indah. Saat itu aku mencintainya... sangat. Saat itu kami masih begitu muda dan ceroboh, tapi kami benar-benar memiliki pandangan untuk masa depan kami bersama. Dia adalah yang pertama untukku. Pertama dalam segala hal. Yang aku tahu dia mencintaiku lebih dari cintaku padanya. Yang aku tahu dia bahagia ketika aku bahagia. Ayah mengetahui hubungan kami, namun Neji sangat keras kepala dan mengabaikan apa yang dikatakannya. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku."

Sasuke memejamkan mata, ia memutar otak. Jika seperti itu keadaannya kenapa Hinata berakhir seperti sekarang? Kenapa Hinata mengatakan Neji melukainya?

"Barulah saat dia masuk perguruan tinggi, semua berubah. Dia mulai liar. Masuk ke dalam kelompok jalanan, memakai obat-obatan dan melakukan... hal buruk lainnya. Dia berhenti sekolah, terbat banyak kasus kekerasan juga... pemerkosaan. Dia berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak aku kenali. Aku memohon padanya untuk berhenti, tapi dia tidak mendengarnya. Sampai aku mengancamnya, aku katakan padanya bahwa aku tidak ingin menemuinya sebelum dia berhenti," kening Hinata berkerut ringan, ada rasa sakit yang seakan menggores hatinya ketika mengingat masa itu. "Aku kembali menemuinya pada ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh. Saat itu Neji bersama rekan gangnya, aku tidak peduli. Aku memintanya untuk kembali. Tapi Neji hanya memintaku pergi, pergi dari hidupnya, bahwa dia tidak peduli apapun tentangku lagi. Saat itulah aku merasa duniaku hancur."

"Hinata..." Sasuke menyela, namun Hinata seperti tak mendengarnya.

"Aku memberontak marah, ingin memukulnya. Hingga terakhir yang aku sadari teman-temannya menahanku. Mereka hampir... menyakitiku namun Neji menghentikannya. Dia menghentikannya bukan karena ingin menyelamatkanku. Dia menghentikan teman-temannya karena dia sendirilah yang akan melukaiku. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku menyedihkan, tidak berguna dan dia muak denganku. Hatiku sangat sakit mendengarnya, sangat sakit sampai aku terlambat menyadari dia sudah menggoreskan mata pisaunya di perutku. Dia mengatakan padaku untuk enyah dari hidupnya, dan mengancam akan melukaiku lebih dari itu jika aku kembali ke hadapannya lagi."

"Hinata..." Sasuke memanggil Hinata lagi saat melihat air mata jatuh dari mata kiri wanita itu.

"Detik selanjutnya ayahku datang bersama seseorang. Menyelamatkanku. Tapi ayah membiarkan Neji pergi lagi malam itu. Aku dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan setelah aku kembali tersadar, aku mendengar ayah mengirim Neji ke Singapura," Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya samar, mencoba melepas bayangan masa lalu yang muncul di kepalanya. " Setelah itu aku merasakan trauma yang luar biasa. Aku menolak untuk keluar. Aku bahkan tidak ingin bertemu ibuku. Aku terlalu tenggelam pada rasa sakitku karena Neji hingga melupakan fakta bahwa aku memiliki ibu yang ingin melihatku tersenyum. Hingga ibu meninggal, barulah aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena tidak berada di sisinya saat dia membutuhkanku. Aku semakin menarik diri dari dunia luar hingga kehidupan luar terasa asing bagiku."

Setelah Hinata selesai mengatakannya, ia baru menyadari pipinya yang basah. Dengan cepat ia mengusap jejak yang ditinggalkan air matanya kemudian melirik Sasuke. Manik kelam pria itu menatap lekat dinding di hadapannya, warna wajahnya hilang seperti darah telah dihisap keluar darinya. Selebihnya, pria itu terlihat datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa ayahmu melepaskannya?" tanya Sasuke di sela gertakan giginya.

"Sudah kubilang, ini tentang rasa bersalah dan tanggung jawab," jawab Hinata rendah. "Ayah Neji, paman Hizashi terbunuh karena mereka menyangka paman adalah ayah. Itulah awal kenapa ayah membawa Neji. Dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas Neji."

Sasuke memaksa Hinata menghadap wajahnya, telapak tangannya menangkup wajah Hinata ringan. "Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai orang lain lagi setelah itu?"

"Banyak orang baik di luar sana, Sasuke. Aku hanya kebetulan memilih orang yang salah."

Sasuke berkedip sekali dan Hinata melihat manik hitam itu mendadak kosong. Pria itu melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dari wajah Hinata kemudian menghembuskan napas keras sebelum berdiri dari sofa.

"Aku ingin keluar," ujarnya pelan.

"Ke mana?"

Sasuke membuka dan menutup bibirnya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. "Aku butuh udara segar," bisiknya namun cukup untuk didengar Hinata. "Kau tidak perlu menungguku. Rasanya aku hanya butuh untuk meluruskan pikiranku," ujarnya sebelum keluar, meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap punggungnya lekat hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Sorry aja kalau diluar ekspektasi... saya ngga bisa kayanya buat detailed m content yang lebih dari ini. Even this make me feel like a sinner already wkwk~~~** **And sorry for taking you so long... real life matter is being a pain in the *ss lately hhuhu**

 **Anyway thanks udah nungguin yaa... keep reading keep reviewing, see you in the next chap...**

 **Toodleesssss~~~ :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Game On**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **And please note that I already got you warned that anything can happen.**

 **.**

 **Inspired by an romance-action novel yang saya lupa judulnya T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lama sekali," Sasuke mendengking rendah, ia berdiri seketika sosok Hinata muncul dari balik pintu flat. "Ke mana saja?"

Memang sejak malam di mana Hinata menceritakan sebagian masa lalunya, mereka memutuskan untuk bertingkah seperti biasa. Tanpa beban persepsi atas masing-masing atau apapun. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja seolah tak ada bahasan berat seperti tempo hari.

Sasuke tak pernah bertanya lagi, dan Hinata pun enggan buka mulut. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja bahasan tentang Neji masih begitu sensitif dirasanya. Mereka hanya membicarakan perihal ringan tentang apa yang terjadi dalam keseharian mereka belakangan atau hal enteng lainnya.

Sapaan Sasuke membuat Hinata agak berjengit, pasalnya ini bukan waktu biasa pria itu kembali ke flat mereka. "Kau pulang lebih awal," ujar Hinata dengan pernyataan yang nyaris terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Karena aku... ingin melihatmu."

Hinata menggeleng, mendengus geli. "Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah 'merindukanku'," goda Hinata yang berhasil membuat pria itu memalingkan pandangan dan menekuk sebal wajahnya.

"Pekerjaanku selesai lebih awal," gumam Sasuke.

Hinata berjalan ke sofa dan menjatuhkan bokongnya di sana, membiarkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Kau tidak ingin bertanya bagaimana interviewku tadi?"

Sasuke masih berdiri, tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. "Kau terlihat sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik. Jadi kutebak interviewnya berjalan lancar, bukan?"

Hinata tersenyum, memamerkan barisan giginya kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Aku cukup membuat para penguji terkesan, kurasa," jelasnya pendek.

Hinata merasa tak perlu menyebutkan tentang beberapa penguji yang jelas-jelas berusaha mendapatkan perhatian lebih darinya, itu bukan hal yang penting. Yang pasti para pengujinya tadi juga terlihat puas dengan presentasi dan kemampuan kerjanya.

"Mungkin saat kongres nanti aku bisa mendapat akses penuh pengawasan gedung. Setidaknya aku perlu dua Minggu untuk mempelajari dan menguasai denah dan rute yang cocok untuk kita lewati," tambah Hinata.

"Kau terdengar seperti badan intel internasional, kau tahu," Sasuke tertawa menanggapi. Ia memosisikan dirinya duduk di samping Hinata dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang wanita itu. "Omong-omong, kau ada waktu besok?" Sasuke mengusak ujung hidungnya pada rahang Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada pesta kecil. Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Hinata menarik dirinya hanya untuk menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. "Pesta?"

"Besok malam aku diminta datang ke pesta ulang tahun Shion," jelasnya singkat.

"Shion? Siapa?" satu alis Hinata tertekuk penasaran.

"Anak perempuan yang aku kawal."

"Wow," Hinata melebarkan kelopak matanya. "Dan dia mengizinkan para pengawalnya ikut berpesta bersama? Rendah hati sekali."

"Ya... tapi sebenarnya ini hanya pesta tambahan, sepertinya. Dia memang cukup akrab bahkan dengan bawahan-bawahannya."

"Kau pikir aku boleh ikut?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Tentu. Maksudku... Shion tahu tentangmu."

"Tunggu," Hinata semakin memisahkan diri dari Sasuke untuk lebih meneliti pria itu. "Kau bilang dia tahu tentangku? Kau bercerita tentang aku ke orang lain?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja mereka harus berhati-hati dalam misi kali ini.

"Dia terus menanyakan tentang keseharianku belakangan ini. Dan kau tahu sendiri aku bukan tipikal yang bisa berbohong," Sasuke merespons, terdengar tengah membela diri.

Hinata masih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik, tentu ia paham tentang Sasuke yang merupakan tipikal blak-blakan, dan mungkin memang saking blak-blakannya, pria itu agak lupa cara untuk berbohong. Tapi tetap saja ada sesuuatu yang sepertinya mengganjal pada perasaan Hinata saat ini.

"Kau terlihat sudah nyaman berkomunikasi dengan orang lain," gumam Hinata dengan nada yang agak menuding tak suka.

"Salah siapa?" Sasuke berkilah enteng. "Kau benar-benar tidak sadar ya tentang apa saja yang kau lakukan terhadapku?" Sasuke melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang Hinata, menarikwanita itu untuk duduk lebih dekat dengannya. "Sudah kubilang, Hinata. Aku nyaris gila. Beberapa orang yang bekerja denganku bahkan mengatakan belakangan ini aku lebih banyak tersenyum dan itu membuatnya ngeri," Sasuke tertawa renyah.

Hinata tak menjawab, namun apa yang dikatakan Sasuke cukup membuatnya lebih lega. Ia kemudian memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke dan menikmati waktu mereka dalam diam.

..

...

..

Saat Sasuke mengatakan soal pesta ulang tahun itu, Hinata tak sempat mengira akan sebanyak ini orang yang hadir. Ia lebih terkejut menyadari tempat pesta itu digelar. Mereka pergi bersama ke sebuah klub malam berkelas, klub malam yang suasananya cukup familiar bagi orang sekelas Hinata.

Dentum musik menggema terpantul oleh dinding kedap, cahaya dengan gradasi biru hingga ungu memancar ke segala arah seperti laser, kerumunan menggila menikmati pesta. Beberapa kali tubuh Hinata maupun Sasuke terhantam ringan oleh orang-orang yang berseluk-beluk di sana.

"Kukira kau mengawal seorang anak perempuan," Hinata agak berteriak di dekat telinga Sasuke untuk melawan volume musik di sana. Tentu saja ia mempertanyakannya, tidak ada 'anak perempuan' yang berpesta di klub orang dewasa seperti ini.

Sasuke menengok ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Menurutku dia masih anak-anak. Ayo," Sasuke merespons kemudian mengamit tangan Hinata, menariknya menyeberangi kerumunan hingga sampai ke bagian bar. "Dan!"

"Dan?" Hinata mengulang apa yang Sasuke teriakkan.

Selanjutnya seorang pria bertubuh kekar muncul di samping mereka, pria itu mengenakan kaus hitam polos, hampir seperti yang Sasuke kenakan di bawah jaket kulitnya. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak dan menyadari sekelompok pria berbadan tegap lainnya yang juga memakai pakaian serupa. Seperti mereka sepakat mengenakannya bersamaan, atau karena mereka masih dalam waktu tugas.

"Hey!" seorang yang Hinata pastikan 'Dan' menyapa dengan penuh semangat.

"Wow... lihat siapa yang muncul?" seorang wanita bersurai cokelat muncul di sisi Dan kemudian melempar lirikan ke arah Hinata sejenak sebelum maniknya kembali terfokus ke Sasuke. "Pangeran Es kita akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang."

Tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Hinata hanya mengedarkan pandangannya dan beberapa kali melirik Sasuke. Keningnya berkerut ringan melihat pria itu tersenyum kepada dua orang di hadapan mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum kepada orang-orang sipil? Sejak kapan kemajuan seperti ini terjadi? Dan mereka ini, kenapa mereka berbicara dengan Sasuke dengan akrabnya seperti Sasuke merupakan sosok pria dingin yang biasa mereka temui.

"Oh lihat, siapa di sini?" suara asing yang lain menyapa gendang telinga Hinata.

Refleks Hinata memutar kepalanya kemudian menangkap sesosok gadis muda bersurai pirang. Gadis itu terlihat tinggi, langsing dan cantik, sangat cantik kalau Hinata bisa menilai. Usianya mungkin tak jauh dari usia Hinata, terlihat seperti gadis di awal dua puluhannya. Dan dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya, sudah jelas gadis ini bukanlah salah satu rekan kerja Sasuke.

"Aku kira kau akan melewatkan pesta ini," gadis pirang itu berujar sambil menyeringai kecil ke arah Sasuke.

Dan dengan cepat Hinata mengerti jenis seringai apa yang sedang gadis itu lancarkan terhadap pria di sisinya itu. Mata Hinata memicing, namun ia memilih untuk tak mengarahkan tatapannya itu ke si gadis pirang.

"Oh, hey..." sapaan Sasuke terdengar, Hinata masih memalingkan pandangannya. "Ini Hinata," ujarnya tak terlalu keras, membuat Hinata mendelik ke arahnya. Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Nata?" si gadis pirang menanyakan, pasalnya ujaran Sasuke tadi agak terendam debum musik.

Sasuke berkedip dua kali kemudian menyadari maksud tatapan tajam Hinata ke arahnya. Tentu Hinata memprotesnya karena hampir membeberkan nama asli wanita itu.

"Natalia," koreksi Sasuke dengan suara yang lebih jelas. "Dia Lia yang pernah kuceritakan padamu. Hanya saja aku terbiasa memanggilnya Nata," kilahnya. "Oh ya, Nata. Dia Shion... bosku," dengan cepat Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan awal.

"Oh, temanmu itu," Shion mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata dan Hinata menjabatnya meski dengan kesan ogah. "Dan Kyo, berhenti menganggap aku ini bosmu. Kita kan berteman," sanggah gadis pirang itu setengah merajuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Shion," Hinata menggumam sambil memaksakan satu senyum kecil.

Teman. Sasuke mengatakan pada gadis pirang itu bahwa Hinata adalah temannya. Oh, tentu saja, memangnya apa yang Hinata harapkan?

"Kyo benar-benar keras dan sangat menutup diri saat pertama bergabung. Tapi lihat sekarang, dia lebih terlihat ramah, bukan?" Shion bercerita pendek kepada Hinata dengan nada yang seolah membanggakan Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dirinya berubah karena Hinata. Tapi bagaimana jika bukan itu yang terjadi? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya pria itu melunak karena interaksi di lingkungan barunya?

"Begitukah?" Hinata merespons pendek, ujung matanya menangkap lengkung tipis di bibir Sasuke. Bukankah bagus jika Sasuke lebih terlihat memasyarakatkan diri? Bukankah itu yang Hinata usahakan selama ini? Tapi kenapa rasanya agak menyebalkan melihat pria itu tersenyum untuk publik seperti ini?

"Oh ya, Kyo... bisa kau kunci pintu masuknya. Waktunya memulai pesta dan aku tidak ingin gangguan apapun," ujar Shion.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekali kemudian memandang Hinata sebentar sebelum berlalu.

"Ada yang ingin kau pesan?" tanya Dan entah dari mana datangnya. "Kau temannya Kyosuke, itu artinya kau juga teman kami," senyumnya lebar.

"Pesankan dia minuman terbaik di sini, Dan," Shion berteriak dari seberang meja kemudian kembali terlibat percakapan dengan sekumpulan gadis-gadis.

"Ini," Dan menyodorkan satu gelas tinggi dengan cairan biru metalik ke arah Hinata yang kemudian dibalas senyum terima kasih. "Kau benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti wanita yang bisa berteman dengan lelaki macam Kyosuke," Dan terkekeh atas komentarnya sendiri. "Kalau kutebak kalian lebih dari itu, bukan?" godanya.

Hinata menunduk, menatap minuman di genggamannya. Wajahnya agak panas padahal belum sedikit pun ia sesap cairan itu. "Tidak juga," ujarnya pelan namun cukup untuk didengar oleh lawan bicaranya.

Tawa kecil kembali terdengar. "Iya juga tidak apa-apa. Kau terlihat cocok untuk mengimbanginya," setelah itu Dan tak mengomentari lebih panjang soal percakapan mereka itu. "Omong-omong, ada beberapa teman yang harus kusapa. Nikmati pestanya, oke," dengan itu Dan melenggang pergi.

Hinata kemudian mencari tempat lain untuk duduk, ia agak tak nyaman duduk di bar yang menurutnya terlalu memusat. Pada akhirnya ia memilih satu kursi tinggi di salah satu sisi ruangan tanpa menyadari dua wanita lain bercakap di dekatnya.

"Katanya dia akan berhenti sekitar seminggu lagi," ujar salah satunya yang entah mengapa masih Hinata ingat sebagai suara si gadis pirang.

Dan bicara soal berhenti, Hinata tahu Sasuke akan berhenti dari pekerjaannya sekarang sembilan hari lagi untuk mencoba masuk ke bagian pengamanan kongres. Jadi... apakah yang mereka bicarakan ini Sasuke? Dan apa Hinata benar bahwa suara tadi adalah milik si gadis pirang itu?

"Ayolah, Shion. Aku yakin kau sudah cukup memberikannya tanda-tanda soal ketertarikanmu," ujar yang lainnya, membuat salah satu anggapan Hinata benar. Bahwa si gadis pirang itu terlibat pembicaraan.

"Memang, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyadarinya. Tidak peka," rajuk Shion agak kesal.

"Sudahlah, lagipula dia hanya seorang pengawal. Aku yakin perasaanmu itu hanya kekaguman sesaat," timpal salah satunya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai Kyo!"

Nama yang disebutkan barusan membuat Hinata melirik ke arah suara mereka. Kyo. Kyosuke. Itu adalah nama yang digunakan Sasuke di sini. Pria itu memang belum mengatakan padanya, namun beberapa percakapan kecilnya dengan rekan Sasuke membuatnya mengetahui hal itu.

Hinata mendapati gadis yang diperkenalkan Sasuke dengan nama Shion tadi memang ada di sana, dan satunya lagi merupakan wanita bersurai cokelat yang sempat menyapa mereka ketika mereka datang tadi.

"Aku menyukainya dan aku akan mengatakan hal itu padanya malam ini. Apapun yang terjadi!" ujarnya bulat. "Oh sial, si brengsek itu! Aku terpesona olehnya sejak hari pertama aku melihatnya dan dia sama sekali tidak melihatku sebagai seorang gadis!" omel Shion setengah cemberut. "Omong-omong, kau lihat teman wanita yang dibawanya?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Apa kau pikir mereka bukan sekedar teman? Maksudku... mungkinkah Kyo mengacuhkanku karena dia sudah..."

"Oh ayolah, Shion. Semenit yang lalu kau benar-benar bersemangat soal pernyataanmu. Dan sekarang kau seolah menciut dengan asumsi yang bahkan belum tentu benarnya," potong si surai cokelat.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak boleh mundur sebelum berperang."

"Lakukan apapun yang akan membuatmu senang, Shion," tanggap si surai cokelat lagi sebagi kata penyemangat tersirat.

Hinata meletakkan gelasnya asal di atas meja kemudian menjauh dari sana, agak tak nyaman mendengar curhatan bocah pirang itu. Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja suasana hatinya merosot drastis, ia sama sekali tak bersemangat untuk barang tinggal di pesta ini sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Hinata mengabaikan suasana sekelilingnya dan melangkah cepat meniti tangga spiral ke arah lantai atas yang merupakan lantai di mana pintu utama terletak. Hinata baru berhenti saat tanpa sadar tubuhnya membentur tubuh tinggi yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Didongakkan kepalanya hingga ia menyadari sosok itu adalah Sasuke.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke instan.

"Aku mau pulang," sahut Hinata rendah.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya... agak lelah," setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata kembali mengambil langkah menuju pintu utama tanpa basa-basi tambahan.

"Hey," Sasuke mencekal pergelangan tangannya ringan dan menariknya kembali agar lebih mendekat. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke," Hinata menatap manik hitam yang begitu menuntutnya itu.

"Kyo!" suara Shion terdengar oleh mereka berdua, membuat keduanya refleks menengok.

"Aku pulang dulu, oke," Hinata tak meminta izin Sasuke dengan kalimat itu, ia hanya menegaskan bahwa ia akan pulang lebih awal.

Genggaman tangan Sasuke di pergelangan Hinata terlepas dengan mudah. "Tunggu," Sasuke berniat untuk menahan Hinata sebentar lagi namun terhenti karena lagi-lagi Shion memanggilnya, malah kali ini, gadis itu sudah nampak beberapa meter dari dirinya.

"Ada apa?" Shion bertanya setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pulang terlebih dahulu," jawab Sasuke cepat. "Omong-omong, selamat ulang tahun, Shion," tambahnya sebelum berbalik.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi, Kyo!" Shion mengamit lengan Sasuke untuk menahannya.

"Maafkan aku. Sampai jumpa besok, oke," Sasuke melepas diri kemudian melangkah tergesa ke arah yang terlebih dahulu dilalui Hinata. "Ayo," Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya tanpa menghentikan langkah mereka keluar dari gedung klub. "Jadi, bisa katakan padaku apa yang mengganggumu? Kau terlihat... payah," tanyanya lagi setelah mereka sudah berada di luar gedung.

Hinata diam untuk beberapa menit sebelum bergumam. "Tidak ada apapun. Ayo pulang."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya tak percaya dengan jawaban yang ia dapat. "Kenapa? Apa sesuatu terjadi di dalam sana?"

Kali ini Hinata sama sekali tak menjawab Sasuke. Ia hanya melingkarkan lengan kanannya di lengan Sasuke dan agak menyeret pria itu ke tepi jalan untuk mencari taksi.

..

...

..

"Jadi... hanya ini yang perlu aku lakukan hari ini?" Hinata bertanya memastikan setelah salah satu mentornya menjelaskan tugasnya untuk mengawasi monitor-monitor yang tersambung dengan beberapa kamera pengawas di gedung itu.

"Untuk saat ini, ya. Hanya ini."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang pengawas. Setidaknya ada dua belas layar kaca berukuran sedang di sana dengan setiap monitornya berisi empat bagian objek berbeda. Baris pertama dan ketiga menampakkan pemandangan yang monoton dari beberapa titik di gedung itu. Sedangkan pada monitor baris ke dua, gambar yang terekam tampak bergerak pelan hingga jangkauan sekitar sembilan puluh derajat.

"Hari ini tidak akan ada acara apapun, bukan?" Hinata bergumam.

"Yap," salah satu petugas yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana menyahut. "Hari ini gedung sedang steril. Tidak akan ada hal besar yang terjadi, kecuali jika tiba-tiba ada Superman menyerang," tambahnya dengan nada malas, terlihat sekali orang itu tengah bosan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk tanpa memberikan komentar. Matanya menatap lekat tiap-tiap monitor di hadapannya, menelaah beberapa hal. Kamera pengawas dipasang di setiap lantai juga di setiap pintu masuk dan keluar.

Otaknya berputar. Jika ia harus berada di ruangan ini untuk mengamankan alarm juga kamera-kamera itu, artinya Sasuke harus masuk ke dalam kongres sendirian. Pilihan yang sulit karena mereka berdua harus keluar dan langsung menuju bandara bersama-sama pada menit di mana misi mereka terlaksana.

Jalan yang memungkinkan jika hanya rencana itu yang bisa mereka gunakan adalah dengan mencari pintu keluar yang sama yang bisa mereka akses pada waktu yang bersamaan pula. Tidak boleh ada saling menunggu atau mereka berkemungkinan besar tertangkap sebagai orang yang dicurigai.

Hinata menghela napas, itu artinya ia harus menganalisis denah gedung ini. Setiap lantainya, setiap sisinya, setiap sudutnya. Dengan begitu ia mungkin bisa memastikan mana jalur yang nantinya bisa ia bersihkan untuknya juga untuk Sasuke keluar.

Hari itu berlalu begitu lambat, sama seperti rekan-rekannya, Hinata tampak bosan memandangi layar-layar monoton itu. Tanpa sadar ia mendesah lega saat shift-nya selesai. Beberapa pengarahan Hinata terima sebelum ia benar-benar lepas dari jam kerjanya.

Langit biru mulai menjadi gelap. Hinata berjalan santai menuju flat. Entah apa yang membuat waktu dirasanya lebih cepat, yang ia sadari gedung flat-nya sudah nampak di hadapan mata.

Langkahnya melambat saat ia mendapati Sasuke berdiri bersandar di pintu masuk gedung. Ada pertanyaan di tatapan ametisnya. Sedang apa Sasuke berdiam di sana? Hinata memilih akan menanyakannya nanti. Ia kembali melangkah dengan kecepatan normal mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata ringan, namun seketika tatapannya berubah heran melihat air wajah pria itu yang mengeras.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, barang membalas sapaan Hinata, Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan wanita itu dan menyeretnya kembali menjauh dari gedung flat mereka.

"Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata langsung, menyadari ada yang tidak biasa dari semua ini.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," jawabnya tajam.

Hinata tak tahu sejak kapan sebuah taksi menunggu di tepi jalan. Yang pasti Sasuke terus menariknya hingga masuk ke kursi penumpang belakang. Detik setelah menutup pintu taksi, Sasuke menyuarakan sebuah alamat yang tak Hinata ketahui, membuat wanita itu hanya memandangnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Sasuke, kita akan ke mana?"

"Aku menemukannya," bukan jawaban yang pas untuk pertanyaan Hinata, namun setidaknya pria itu mau bicara.

Hinata berkedip bingung. "Menemukan siapa? Atau apa?"

Namun lagi-lagi, pertanyaan Hinata berakhir menggantung tanpa jawaban dari yang ditanya.

..

...

..

"Sasuke, kita... di mana?" Hinata membisik tanpa sadar.

Mereka berada di depan sebuah gedung usang yang terlihat masih sering terpakai. Sinar kuning dari lampu bohlam di beberapa bagian tak cukup menghidupkan dinding-dinding dengan cat terkelupas di sekelilingnya. Gerbang besinya mengingatkan Hinata akan jeruji. Singkatnya suasana di sana terkesan lebih horor dirasa Hinata.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" nampaknya Hinata tak bisa berhenti bertanya.

Hinata mengeratkan genggaman Sasuke di telapak tangannya. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang terbebas mengambil sesuatu di balik jaketnya. Sesuatu yang semakin membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya.

Malam itu Sasuke mengenakan kaus cokelat yang ditimpa dengan jaket hitam juga bawahan jeans warna pudar. Singkatnya Sasuke tak terlihat seperti berencana membunuh seseorang dengan dandanan seperti ini. Namun pistol di tangan kanannya seolah meneriakkan kebalikan opini itu.

"Sasuke," Hinata mendesis rendah, ametisnya menatap lekat senjata api di tangan pria itu.

Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya pada Hinata kemudian membuat tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. "Aku ingin kau siap untuk apapun nanti, oke?" tangan kirinya menangkup pipi Hinata ringan sebelum ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pendek pada bibir wanita itu. "Ayo," Sasuke kembali mengomando untuk bergerak.

Hinata mengikuti langkah Sasuke tanpa protes meski di benaknya masih sesak dengan tanya. Beberapa kali ia jilat bibirnya sendiri, maniknya agak sulit beralih dari M9 di tangan Sasuke.

Baiklah. Mungkin Sasuke memiliki misi lain yang harus ia selesaikan di sini yang Hinata tidak ketahui. Seperti halnya misi membunuh Hidan di Denmark, Hinata juga tak diberithukan soal itu, bukan? Tapi jika ini jenis misi yang sama, mengapa pria itu membawa serta Hinata?

Mengingat hal itu membuat Hinata mengingat kembali siapa mereka. Siapa Sasuke. Seorang agen. Dan membunuh adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya.

Hinata menghela napas. Harusnya ia sudah bisa terbiasa melihat Sasuke menjalankan pekerjaannya. Membunuh. Tapi setelah mengetahui sisi lembut pria itu, semuanya terasa menjadi lebih sulit bahkan untuk dibayangkan.

Lamunan sesaat Hinata buyar saat Sasuke mencoba membuka pintu dengan memutar daun pintunya. Namun tak juga terbuka, nampaknya pintu itu terkunci. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke menendang keras pintu kayu itu, membuat suara debumannya menggema di ruang kosong itu.

Hinata berkedip. Mereka adalah agen dan Sasuke merupakan salah satu yang paling terlatih. Prinsip untuk masuk dalam diam harusnya menjadi pedoman dasar mereka. Namun sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tak mempertimbangkan untuk bergerilya saat ini. Seperti ia datang memang untuk menantang siapa pun yang akan mereka hadapi nanti.

Seorang pria bertubuh gempal yang memang berada di dalam ruangan itu seketika terlonjak saat pintu didobrak paksa.

"Siapa kalian?!" pria itu berteriak dalam bahasa Mandarin sambil mengacungkan pistol ke arah Sasuke.

Hinata tak menyadari pergerakan Sasuke, yang ia tahu selanjutnya adalah bahwa pria itu sudah tak lagi di dekatnya. Hal berikutnya yang ia sadari, Sasuke berhasil menjatuhkan senjadi yang tertodong ke arahnya dengan satu tendangan memutar yang terlihat sederhana.

Kini tanpa perlindungan, pria gempal itu mengangkat tangan dengan air wajah yang berganti menjadi ketakutan. Sasuke mendekati pria itu dengan cepat dan meraih lehernya sebelum menghantamkan pria itu ke permukaan meja. Sasuke menahan pria itu dengan posisi mencekik dengan satu di atas meja sambil satu tangan lainnya mengarahkan moncong pistol di kening si pria gempal.

"Aquila," ujar Sasuke singkat namun penuh tuntutan. Pria gempal itu menjawab terburu dengan bahasa Mandarin, membuat Sasuke seketika menatap Hinata mengharapkan sesuatu.

Hinata tentu mengerti apa yang pria itu katakan, namun kondisinya yang masih belum lepas dari kejut membuatnya membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk sekedar menyampaikan terjemahan dari apa yang dikatakan pria yang berada di bawah ancaman Sasuke itu.

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Dia ada di gudang pabrik besi lama. Beberapa blok dari sini," ujarnya menerjemahkan.

"Bagus," respons Sasuke kepada Hinata sebelum menarik pelatuk pistolnya menembak pria gempal itu tepat di kening.

Mata Hinata melebar, mulutnya agak ternganga tak percaya. "Kenapa kau membunuhnya? Dia sudah memberitahumu apa yang kau butuhkan, bukan?"

"Oh ayolah, Hinata. Kau harus terbiasa. Dia hanya sebuah nyawa, kau akan menghabisi ratusan nyawa lain di kongres nanti," kilah Sasuke sambil kembali berjalan menuju tujuan baru mereka.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi apa dia ada hubungannya dengan Akatsuki?"

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya, jengah dengan pertanyaan Hinata yan menurutnya tak penting itu. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

Tak sampai lima menit, mereka tiba di gudang terbengkalai di belakang gedung yang barusan mereka kunjungi. Kegelapan yang lebih pekat menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Siapa itu Aquila? Atau... apa itu?" Hinata berbisik sambil terus mengekori Sasuke.

"Itu bahasa Latin dari elang," Sasuke menggumam balik. "Dialah yang kita cari."

"Kau bisa bahasa Latin?"

"Kau sungguh menanyakan hal itu, Hinata?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Yah, aku hanya asal bertanya," gumam Hinata asal. "Lagipula kau tidak terlihat akan menjawab pertanyaan lain dariku."

Sasuke menggeleng sebagai responsnya. Ia kemudian menilik situasi sekitar dari balik jendela. "Empat," gumamnya.

"Apa?" Hinata baru akan melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang Sasuke amati, namun pria itu menarik kerah belakangnya, membuatnya tertahan di tempat. "Kau menghitung jumlah musuhmu?"

"Seorang pembunuh tidak diperbolehkan bertindak idiot. Aku hanya punya lima peluru sekarang," jelasnya.

"Oh, gila! Itu artinya kau tidak boleh meleset," Hinata berkomentar, agak panik mengetahui persiapan mentah mereka. "Harusnya aku membawa senjataku tadi."

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Hinata, baginya apa yang ada di tangannya cukup untuk malam ini. Digenggamnya kembali tangan Hinata sebelum ia tarik wanita itu untuk kembali mengikutinya. Sasuke mendorong pintu di hadapan mereka dengan tenaga berlebih, membuat bahan seng yang mendasari pintu itu berbunyi nyaring.

Tepat setelah mereka melangkah masuk, empat sosok pria berdiri tersentak, mendadak mengabaikan paket-paket berbagai macam obat-obatan yang semula mereka kelompokkan di atas meja.

Hinata mulai berpikir mungkin agensi meminta Sasuke mengatasi transaksi obat-obatan terlarang dari kelompok kecil seperti mereka juga. Namun tak lama nantinya setelah memikirkan alasan itu, Hinata menemukan pemikirannya sama sekali tak tepat.

"Siapa kalian?!" suara berat itu dalam sedetik menyita perhatian Hinata, membekukan sekujur tubuhnya sesaat.

Jantung Hinata berdetak di atas kecepatan rata-rata menyadari fakta bahwa ia begitu mengenal suara itu. Manik ametisnya dengan cepat mencari sumber suara. Dan berikutnya, Hinata merasa sekitarnya runtuh melihat kembali sosok itu.

"Hinata?" pria yang menjadi sasaran tatap Hinata terlihat sama terkejutnya.

Hinata menatap sosok itu tanpa berkedip. Itu benar dia. Pria yang begitu Hinata takuti untuk sekedar bertemu. Pria yang benar-benar Hinata hindari terlebih sejak ia menjejakkan kaki di negara ini. Pria itu... Hyuuga Neji.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Lama bangeeet yaa... but thank you for anticipating for this update  
Chap ini juga semacem interlude aja deh kayanya, saya beneran menghindari membuat 'noda berlebih' di fic ini mengingat ini bulan suci :3**

 **Anyway, selamat berpuasa untuk yang menjalankan :)**

 **Keep reading keep reviewing, see you in the next chap...**

 **Toodleesssss~~~ :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Game On**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **And please note that I already got you warned that anything can happen.**

 **.**

 **Inspired by an romance-action novel yang saya lupa judulnya T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** Hinata merasa seluruh darah di tubuhnya naik memenuhi kepalanya, menulikan telinganya, membuat sekitarnya terlihat berputar. Fokusnya masih kepada Neji. Di mata Hinata, pria itu terlihat begitu berbeda namun tetap sama seperti Neji yang ia ingat. Tapi tidak, pria itu bukanlah Neji yang ia kenal. Ia bukan lagi Neji yang Hinata tahu.

"Aquila," suara berat Sasuke menginterupsi keheningan mencekat yang tercipta. "Alias Hyuuga Neji. Tangan kanan bos obat-obatan terlarang yang terkenal, Caligo atau Kawano Adrian," sambungnya tajam dengan mata berkilap.

Sasuke masih terlihat tak terancam, ia tak mengangkat senjatanya meskipun empat pria termasuk Neji tadi telah mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya. Neji sendiri tak begitu fokus kepada pria itu. Ametisnya menatap iris Hinata yang serupa dengannya, begitu pun Hinata yang masih tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Neji lagi, tak mengerti situasi yang mendadak terjadi.

"Ini?" Sasuke menjawab angin-anginan. "Ini adalah sebagian babak di mana kau akan mati tragis," tambahnya dibarengi kekehan kecil, seolah ia tak benar-benar tengah melayangkan ancaman mematikan.

Mendengarnya membuat Hinata sontak menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia memandang mata hitam itu, mencoba membacanya. Oniks itu berkilap, terlihat marah. Bahkan murka.

"A-apa yang akan kau... lakukan, Sasuke?" Hinata benar-benar memaksakan lidahnya bergerak untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu. Suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan, dan parahnya juga bergetar.

Sasuke tak menjawab, manik kelamnya masih lekat menatap Neji, seakan hanya mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan ini. Hening itu kemudian terpecah oleh tawa Neji yang keluar tanpa Hinata tahu apa sebabnya.

"Kau tahu, Hinata. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi dalam situasi seperti ini," Neji menurunkan tangannya yang semula menodongkan senjata. Ia mengambil langkah mendekat yang membuat tubuh Hinata gemetar hebat. Tiga orang lainnya masih mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke arah Sasuke. "Rasanya aku merindukanmu," sambung Neji tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aquila, siapa mereka?" salah satu dari ketiga orang itu bertanya dengan nada geram.

"Gadis manis itu... sepupuku," jawab Neji dengan seringai tipis. "Dan satunya lagi, aku tidak tahu."

"Sasuke, ayo pergi," Hinata meraih lengan Sasuke, memohon dengan suara bergetar, namun pria itu malah melangkah maju, semakin melipat jarak dari Neji yang juga mendekat.

"Lepaskan senjatamu, atau aku akan memaksamu melepasnya," desis Neji kepada Sasuke yang malah berefek pada Hinata.

"Tidak bisa. Aku membutuhkan ini untuk membunuhmu, bukan?" Sasuke menjawab dengan kebencian yang kentara di tiap katanya.

"Wah," Neji kembali tertawa, ia kembali menatap Hinata. "Biar kutebak, paman Hiashi menyuruhmu bergabung di pasukan kecilnya, bukan? Dan dia ini... rekanmu?" Neji melirik Sasuke. "Apa yang kau coba lakukan, Hinata? Balas dendam terhadapku?" tanyanya enteng.

Hinata ingin sekali lari dari sana, tapi ia merasa kakinya membatu, tak dapat digerakkan.

"Aquila, kurasa mereka tidak main-main," salah satu rekan Neji berkomentar, memprotes tingkah Neji yang masih terlampau tenang.

"Biarkan mereka mencoba apa yang ingin mereka lakukan," balas Neji tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Sasuke.

Salah satu rekan Neji berdecak kemudian melempar tatapan tajam ke Sasuke. "Apa mau kalian?!"

"Kukira sudah jelas, bukan? Untuk membunuhnya," Sasuke baru mengacungkan pistolnya, namun hanya sekedar dalam gestur menunjuk ke arah Neji.

"Jika kau berniat membunuhnya, kau harus mencari cara untuk menyingkirkan kami terlebih dahulu!"

Sasuke berdecih rendah kemudian dalam hitungan detik, tiga peluru meluncur dari senjatanya. Dua di antaranya berhasil menembus dua kepala di ruangan itu bahkan sebelum mereka sempat menarik pelatuk pistol mereka. Satu rekan Neji yang tersisa sempat meluncurkan peluru yang masih sempat Sasuke hindari sebelum menyusul kedua temannya dengan timah panas di kepala.

Kejadian yang terjadi tak lebih dari sepuluh detik itu membuat napas Hinata seolah makin terampas. Agak tak percaya dengan kecepatan yang Sasuke sajikan. Keterpukauannya seketika hancur saat ia mendengar dua letusan pistol lagi.

Dilihatnya Neji melepaskan satu pelurunya, namun bidikannya meleset karena rasa kejut di bahunya yang dibuat oleh bidikan Sasuke.

"Neji!" Hinata tanpa sadar berseru histeris namun tak bisa membawa diri untuk mendekati pria itu. Namun begitu, Hinata tetap dapat melihat darah merembes pada kain di bagian bahu Neji. "Tidak! Sasuke, jangan!" serunya lagi saat ia menyadari Sasuke tengah mengarah ke Neji dengan cepat.

Sasuke mengangkat kaki kirinya untuk ia hantamkan ke tangan Neji yang menggenggam senjata, membuat pria itu melepaskan paksa senjatanya. Kemudian tanpa membuat jeda, ia kembali melayangkan kaki kanannya, menghantamkan dasar sepatunya di dada Neji dan membuat pria itu terdorong hingga hilang keseimbangan.

Neji merintih kecil, hanya sebentar kemudian ia mengeluarkan kekehan geli. Tanpa mengangkat tubuhnya dari posisi terlentang, ia melirik Sasuke dan menyeringai ke arahnya. "Tembakanmu meleset," ujarnya.

Sasuke mendekat dan berjongkok dengan satu lutut sebagai tumpuannya di sisi Neji. Moncong M9 di tangannya yang tinggal menyisakan satu butir peluru di dalamnya ia telankan di tepi bibir Neji.

"Aku tidak pernah meleset," balasnya tajam sebelum menarik kembali senjatanya menjauh dari wajah Neji. Sasuke berdiri, namun satu kakinya ia jejakkan di dada Neji, mencegah pria itu untuk bangkit. Disodorkannya M9 yang ia genggam ke arah Hinata. "Habisi dia," Sasuke memandang Hinata yang masih pucat pasi lewat ujung matanya.

Mata Hinata melebar penuh rasa takut, ia menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Benaknya mempertanyakan apa maksud sebenarnya pria itu.

"Hinata," Sasuke kembali memanggil nama Hinata, salah satu kodenya agar wanita itu cepat mengambil alih senjata di tangannya.

"Tidak!" cetus Hinata cepat. "Tidak, Sasuke! Aku... aku... tidak akan..." tolaknya dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke yang sepertinya tak menyangka akan mendengar penolakan itu seketika mendelik tak suka. "Lakukan, Hinata! Karenanya kau kehilangan kehidupan normalmu beberapa tahun ini!" murkanya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang Hinata pikirkan.

Tawa Neji kembali terdengar di tengah ketegangan yang dibuat Sasuke dan Hinata. "Kau masih mencintaiku, Hinata," ujarnya dengan tawa cemooh.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, kakinya lebih menekan dada Neji. Oniksnya kemudian menatap Hinata nyalang. "Kau tidak mau membunuhnya?!"

"Tidak, kumohon, Sasuke," air mata Hinata kini tak lagi bisa dibendung, ia menatap Sasuke balik dengan pancaran memohon. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku tidak menginginkan ini, aku bahkan tidak ingin menemuinya lagi. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku menginginkan balas dendam terhadapnya?"

Tangan Sasuke kembali bergerak, tak lagi menyodorkan pistolnya ke Hinata. Namun bukan melepas Neji, ia malah mengarahkan langsung mulut pistolnya ke kepala Neji, mengabaikan permintaan Hinata.

"Bunuh aku, dan Caligo akan memburumu," Neji memperingatkan tanpa perlawanan.

Sasuke masih menatap Hinata, tatapan matanya begitu dingin. Hening menjerat untuk beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke bersuara. "Aku akan menunggu saat itu," Sasuke bergumam menyahut Neji sebelum melepaskan peluru terakhirnya kepada Neji, masih dengan oniks yang tak meninggalkan sosok Hinata.

"Neji!" teriakan Hinata menggaung di ruangan itu.

Segalanya begitu jelas namun begitu kabur dalam waktu yang bersamaan di pengelihatan Hinata. Seketika, seluruh bagian tubuhnya melemas, berbanding terbalik dengan kerja jantung dan aliran darahnya yang terasa semakin cepat.

Hinata menatap Neji yang kini sama sekali tak bergerak. Bagaimanapun, tidak ada hal yang menyenangkan yang bisa didapatkan ketika melihat orang yang pernah menjadi bagian penting di hidupnya meregang nyawa dengan cara yang teramat kejam seperti itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata mundur dua langkah sebelum berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

..

...

..

Hinata tak membenci Neji. Ia tak bisa membenci pria itu. Neji memang pernah melukainya, namun tak pernah sedikit pun Hinata menginginkan untuk melihat Neji dibunuh seperti itu. Dan sekarang, rasanya Hinata tak bisa menyingkirkan kejadian berdarah itu dari dalam otaknya.

Sasuke tahu trauma yang dialami Hinata. Namun pria itu tetap melakukan semua ini. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan agaknya membuat Hinata menyesal telah menganggap pria itu memiliki kebaikan di dalam dirinya. Membuat Hinata lagi-lagi kembali memandang pria itu sebelah mata sebagai seorang pembunuh yang kejam.

Tapi kenapa Sasuke melakukannya? Apa karena Hinata? Apa karena pria itu begitu peduli kepada Hinata hingga mampu melakukan itu semua? Namun bukankah banyak cara untuk menunjukkan kepedulian itu.

Memaksa Hinata menyaksikan seseorang yang penah ia cintai mati mengenaskan sama sekali bukan hal yang bisa dibenarkan. Hinata tetap menganggap apa yang Sasuke lakukan merupakan hal yang sulit untuk termaafkan, itu pun jika mungkin bisa dimaafkan.

Setelah menghabiskan seharian untuk menghindari Sasuke, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke flat dengan mata sembab dan jiwanya yang seolah kosong. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana dirinya saat bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi.

Terakhir kali Hinata melihat Sasuke, pria itu seolah merupakan orang lain yang tak ia kenali. Hinata masih tak mempercayai bahwa itu adalah pria yang sama yang beberapa hari terakhir selalu menemani harinya. Semakin Hinata memikirkannya, semakin ia berpikir.

Bahwa apa yang didengarnya benar. Bahwa yang orang-orang katakan benar.

Bahwa Sasuke nyaris tak berbeda dengan monster.

Dengan keraguan besar, Hinata membuka pintu. Ia melihat Sasuke di ruang tengah dengan tubuh berlapis peluh, melakukan _push up_ rutinnya. Saat pria itu menyadari kehadiran Hinata, ia seketika berdiri sambil menormalkan aliran napasnya. Hinata menahan diri untuk tak mundur saat pria itu mendekat. Namun saat jarak Sasuke tinggal tiga langkah darinya, tubuh Hinata lebih terpengaruhi oleh rasa takutnya hingga membuatnya mundur selangkah. Hal itu sontak membuat Sasuke berhenti.

Oniks Sasuke menatap tajam wajah Hinata yang menunduk. "Kau masih mencintainya," desisan rendah Sasuke lebih terdengar seperti umpatan. "Kau tetap tidur denganku saat kau tak merasakan apapun terhadapku!" kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke sukses membuat mata Hinata melebar.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberaniannya untuk sekedar berbicara. "Begitukah menurutmu? Itukah alasan kau membunuhnya?" tanya Hinata pelan. "Kau berpikir aku mencintainya?"

"Yang kukatakan tidak salah, kan?" Sasuke membalas dengan mudah.

Hinata mengangkat wajah, akhirnya mampu menatap pria di hadapannya. Bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup tanpa kata beberapa kali sebelum ia benar-benar bersuara. "Kau monster, Sasuke," tudungnya rendah.

Sasuke berkedip, agaknya tiga kata itu membuatnya tertegun, namun ia tak sampai memperlihatkan kejut yang ia rasa. "Kau baru menyadarinya?" balas Sasuke di sela gemeletuk giginya. "Tapi baguslah kalau begitu, karena pada akhirnya kita sama-sama menyadari sesuatu," jeda sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan bicaranya. "Bahwa bagimu, aku tidak lebih dari seorang monster. Dan bagiku, kau tidak lebih dari sebuah fantasi bodoh."

"Neji sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan kita! Apa kau pernah membayangkan bagaimana tindakanmu itu berefek padaku?!" sanggah Hinata.

"Dia pantas mati!" Sasuke berteriak.

Dua pasang manik dengan warna kontras itu saling terhubung, seolah berkomunikasi tanpa kata.

"Kupikir kau hanya membunuh karena perintah," suara lemah Hinata merambati udara. "Tapi ternyata kau juga membunuh karena balas dendam?" nada bicaranya terdengar sedih.

"Ya. Karena rasanya sangat menyenangkan," Sasuke menyeringai. "Sama seperti saat aku membunuh orang tuaku dulu."

Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Kau... apa?"

"Kau tidak tahau apapun tentangku, Hinata," tanpa memberikan jawaban yang pas, mata Sasuke memicing tajam. "Kau tahu, Hinata? Seharusnya aku memang tidak boleh merasakan apapun, seharusnya aku sejak awal melawan obsesiku terhadapmu. Di sini kita adalah agen senior dan junior."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke kembali mendekati Hinata, hingga begitu dekat sampai dada mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Kita selesaikan misi ini, setelah itu kita akhiri semuanya."

..

...

..

"Kita akan terperangkap di ruangan ini selama tiga jam," Rose mengatakannya dengan bersemangat tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk seperangkat rangkaian komputer yang mengatur sistem keamanan gedung itu.

"Acaranya masih lima hari lagi. Kenapa kita sudah harus memeriksanya sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau memangnya tidak dengar?" Jim, salah satu yang juga bertugas untuk mengawasi kongres, bersuara. "Kita bukan hanya mengecek keamanannya sekarang, tapi mulai sekarang. Selama lima hari hingga acara berlangsung. Karena mereka bilang acara ini sangat penting dan... privat."

Hinata hanya mengangguk ringan. Tentu ia tahu soal pertemuan yang akan digelar ini. Ia hanya tak menyangka keamanannya akan disiapkan begitu dini.

"Apa saja yang harus aku lakukan nanti?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tidak banyak, mengingat kau anak baru di sini," jawab Rose tanpa sedikitpun berniat melecehkan. "Saat malam acara berlangsung, kau akan ikut berjaga di sini, mengawasi area 2D7."

"Lalu kalian? Apa kalian juga... akan di sini?"

"Tentu," Jim membenarkan. "Aku sendiri mengambil untuk bagian lantai utama," ujarnya bangga sebelum berdiri.

Diam-diam Hinata menelan liurnya. Tidak. Bagaimanapun ia tak boleh menganggap siapa pun, termasuk Jim dan Rose sebagai teman. Ia tidak boleh membuat perasaannya sendiri terbebani saat nanti pada akhirnya ia harus menyelesaikan misinya yang juga berpotensi membunuh mereka.

"Untuk sekarang, kau hanya perlu memastikan semuanya berfungsi baik," ujar Rose ramah. "Dan kau sudah tahu bukan apa yang harus kau lakukan jika ada sesuatu yang janggal terlihat?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Ia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, memandang monitor dengan tatapan kosong. Rose bilang dia hanya perlu mengawasi area 2D7 sebagai pekerjaan pemulanya. Batinnya mencemooh, jika saja mereka tahu bahwa Hinata berencana meledakkan seluruh bagian gedung. Yang berisi hampir dua ratus orang di dalamnya.

Hinata menghela napas, menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak boleh bersimpati. Orang-orang itu bekerja untuk Akatsuki. Jika Hinata ragu sedikit saja, ia akan gagal dan Akatsuki akan terus berkembang. Menghancurkan kongres kali ini akan menghancurkan sebagian dari Akatsuki. Tapi bagaimana dengan petugas kebersihan juga keamanan yang dipekerjakan? Apa mereka juga bersalah?

Hinata mencoba menyingkirkan beban pikirannya itu. Ia menegakkan diri, melirik ke arah pintu kemudian memfokuskan diri pada komputer di hadapannya setelah memastikan keadaan aman. Dengan beberapa kode retas yang ia dapatkan, ia mengakses seluruh kamera yang aktif di gedung itu.

Tidak ada yang diperbolehkan menelusuri gedung itu bahkan sejak dua Minggu sebelum kongres dilaksanakan, itu membuat Hinata tak sempat mengamati lebih jauh medan misinya. Namun dengan posisi barunya ini, tentu ia tak perlu berkeliling gedung untuk mengamati hal-hal yang ia butuhkan.

"Dua di timur dan tiga di selatan," Hinata bergumam, ametisnya begitu fokus. Jika lantai dasar diledakkan terlebih dahulu, artinya mereka harus cepat untuk keluar sebelu seluruh gedung runtuh. Hinata menimbang-nimbang banyak hal untuk memilih titik keluar. Tingkat penjagaan, akses yang diperlukan, kemungkinan jangkauan dan lainnya hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan. "Pintu keluar 3K4," gumamnya lagi pada diri sendiri.

..

...

..

Saat Hinata memasuki flat, ia sudah disambut dengan sosok Sasuke yang duduk di lantai, ditemani berbagai peledak di sekelilingnya. Hinata dengan cepat kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia melangkah kecil mendekat kemudian berjongkok, sekedar mengamati beberapa rakit peledak di jangkauannya.

Namun kegiatannya itu terhenti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba melempar tatapan tajam tanpa kata ke arahnya. Hinata menarik kembali tangannya dari rakitan yang ia sentuh, menebak mungkin Sasuke salah mengiranya sedang memeriksa ketepatan rakitan pria itu. Padahal Hinata tahu jelas Sasuke pastinya ahli dalam merakit bom lebih dari siapapun.

"Mereka tiba pagi ini?" Hinata bertanya, namun Sasuke hanya kembali sibuk dengan rakitan selanjutnya.

Sudah sekitar seminggu Hinata dan Sasuke tidak saling berbicara tanpa salah satunya melempar cercaan atau merendahkan yang lainnya. Hinata benar-benar mencoba untuk tidak memperbesar perselisihan mereka, namun upayanya tidak berarti karena Sasuke malah seperti terus memancing cekcok di anatara mereka.

Tiga hari silam mereka kembali membuat keributan besar, setelah itu Hinata memutuskan untuk diam, tak sedikit pun berusaha menjangkau Sasuke. Dan baru hari inilah Hinata kembali buka mulut untuk sekedar berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke .

Belakangan Sasuke juga disibukkan dengan segala uji coba untuk bisa masuk ke tim keamanan tambahan pada saat kongres nanti. Dan saat ia kembali, pria itu langsung menjatuhkan diri dan menutup kesadarannya menuju alam mimpi.

Hinata agak tak menyangka Sasuke bisa seegois ini setelah apa yang mereka lalui bersama beberapa Minggu terakhir. Hinata mau saja memaafkan Sasuke, namun pria itu terlihat seperti tak ingin dimaafkan. Malah, Sasuke bertindak lebih brengsek dari sebelumnya dan terus mendorong Hinata menjauh.

Hinata berpikiran mungkin mereka sama-sama butuh waktu. Tapi jika keadaan ini ia biarkan terus-menerus, ada sesuatu yang membuat Hinata cemas bahwa nantinya ia akan kehilangan Sasuke selamanya.

"Jadi begini akhirnya, Sasuke?" Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang yang terdengar lelah saat lagi-lagi Sasuke terlihat tak berniat menjawabnya.

Jeda yang cukup lama membuat Hinata beranggapan mungkin kali ini ia hanya akan berakhir bermonolog lagi, tapi ternyata Sasuke merespons. "Aku sedang duduk dengan berkilo-kilo peledak di sini. Jangan memancingku," ujarnya.

Hinata memandang Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan rakitannya, benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang anak yang sibuk dengan mainannya pikir Hinata.

"Aku mengerti. Kau mencoba menjauhiku, dan jelas itu berhasil. Aku membuatmu marah, aku sadar. Tapi apa harus sampai seperti ini?" inginnya Hinata menambahkan kalimat yang meminta Sasuke agar tak kekanakan seperti ini, namun ia tahu pria itu pasti akan semakin murka jika Hinata mengatakannya.

Sasuke meletakkan rakitannya dan memberikan Hinata sedikit atensinya. "Tidak ada gunanya lagi membicarakan hal ini. Sebaiknya siapkan dirimu dan kita selesaikan misi ini. Setelah itu, kita kembali seperti awal. Saling menganggap sebagai orang asing."

"Tapi kita bukan orang asing, apapun yang terjadi nyatanya kita sudah saling mengenal lebih jauh dari yang orang lain pikirkan. Jika kau menganggap aku bisa dengan mudah me—"

"Kau sendiri yang secara jelas mengatakan bahwa aku seorang monster, Hinata!" Sasuke memotong argumentasi Hinata dengan suara meninggi. "San aku tidak menyangkalnya karena itu memang benar!"

Hinata menelan ludah, berusaha melegakan kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba tercekat. "Saat itu aku marah, Sasuke. Apapun yang aku katakan saat itu benar-benar di luar kendaliku. Kau tahu masa laluku, dan harusnya kau paham bahwa aku tidak ingin mengaitkan diriku lagi dengan masa laluku itu."

"Aku semakin membencimu," Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam. "Aku bukanlah seseorang yang peduli dengan apa yang ada di sekelilingku. Aku bukan orang yang mempertimbangkan kembali keputusanku karena opini orang lain. Dan malam itu... saat kau memintaku untuk tidak membunuhnya..." Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku kembali mempertimbangkan niatku."

"Apa?" Hinata nyaris berbisik.

"Kau membuatku sempat ragu untuk membunuhnya," aku Sasuke rendah. "Dan aku tidak pernah ragu atas keputusanku sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi kau membuatku bingung. Tapi pada akhirnya aku membunuhnya, kenapa? Karena aku tidak ingin memberimu kesempatan untuk mengendalikanku."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak, tidak sedikitpin ia berpikir untuk mengendalikan Sasuke. Kepala Hinata tertunduk sesaat sebelum kembali ia hadapkan langsung ke wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mematikan segala emosi dan perasaanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata rendah.

"Tidak semua. Aku masih merasakan kebencian dan amarah. Itulah kenapa aku murka saat tahu ternyata kau masih mencintai bajingan yang mencoba membunuhmu dan malam menyebutku sebagai monster."

"Aku... maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata begitu."

"Tapi nyatanya itu sudah terjadi. Kau secara gamblang mengatakannya," Sasuke menumpukan duduknya ke belakang dengan dua tangan menyokong tubuh. "Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu padamu, sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kurasakan kepada ibuku sendiri. Tapi aku sadar sesuatu itu salah," Sasuke menatap Hinata kosong.

Hinata diam, bibirnya seolah dibungkam oleh kata-kata yang ia dengar.

"Sudahlah," Sasuke menghela napas. "Cukup fokuskan dirimu pada permainan ini. Jika kau teralihkan, kau akan terjatuh," pandangannya kemudian teralih, atau mungkin sengaja dialihkan. "Aku jatuh beberapa kali karena mu. Tapi tidak lagi. Tidak akan pernah lagi."

..

...

..

"Tiket pesawatmu," Sasuke melempar enteng tiket pesawat dan paspor Hinata di atas meja sebelum menghempaskan diri di sofa. "Kita pergi jam setengah sebelas besok malam. Pertemuannya akan dimulai jam—"

"Tujuh. Aku tahu," Hinata menginterupsi, ia kemudian memperlihatkan Sasuke beberapa bagian gedung yang ia retas dari perangkat ruang pengawas. "3K4. Pintu ini yang akan kita gunakan sebagai jalan keluar setelah lantai dasar diledakkan. Bomnya akan diledakkan tepat pukul delapan," Hinata menyodorkan radio _in-ear_ kepada Sasuke.

"Kau harus berhenti si sini," tangan Sasuke meraih layar tablet yang pertama Hinata sodorkan, jemarinya bergerak untuk memperbesar sisi lantai dua. "Di lantai ini keamanan lebih tinggi karena para petinggi mereka akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di sini. Aku butuh setidaknya lima belas menit untuk memosisikan bom yang ada, juga tambahan sekitar satu menit untuk menyingkirkan petugas yang mungkin muncul. Kau akan bergerak di lantai tiga. Lantai dasar dan dua bagianku," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Kenapa begitu?" Hinata berkedip saat Sasuke menyatakan ia mengambil porsi lebih banyak, terlebih keduanya merupakan yang terjauh dari pintu keluar.

"Karena aku lebih cepat daripada mu," jawab Sasuke. "Dan kita akan meledakkannya pukul setengah delapan," tambahnya."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke!" Hinata mengiyakan pernyataan pertama Sasuke, namun ia menyanggah rencana pria itu yang memajukan waktu bergerak mereka.

"Kau keluarlah terlebih dahulu. Aku akan meledakkan dua lantai di bawah, selama itu, tahan ledakan di lantai tiga. Setelah aku keluar, barulah kau hancurkan seisi gedung, mengerti?"

"Itu artinya kau harus bergerak sangat cepat," protes Hinata.

"Aku memang cepat."

"Sasuke, jalan keluar yang bisa kita gunakan hanya ada di lantai tiga. Jika kau terlambat sedikit saja saat aku meledakkannya, kau akan terjebak," Hinata berargumen.

"Artinya aku akan membunuhmu sebelum aku mati jika kau membuatku terperangkap," mata Sasuke memicing.

..

...

..

"Kau bisa dengar aku?" Hinata bergumam setelah mengaktifkan radio _in-ear_ -nya yang terhubung langsung dengan milik Sasuke. Ametisnya tak meninggalkan monitor sedetikpun.

" _Ya. Kau sudah memegang kendali kameranya?_ " balas Sasuke sambil melangkah mengawasi sekitarnya.

"Aku hanya akan meretasnya selama lima belas detik tiap lantai. Mereka akan curiga jika lebih lama dari itu."

" _Itu lebih dari cukup._ "

Hinata mengetikkan beberapa karakter di _keyboard_ sebelum beberapa monitor yang mereka perlu tutup termanipulasi gambarnya. Ia memainkan jemarinya sambil menggigit bibir karena gelisah. "Sasuke?" panggilnya, namun tidak ada jawaban.

Sepuluh detik sebelum Hinata kembali memperbaiki keadaan monitor seperti semula, barulah Sasuke mengirim sinyal padanya lagi. " _Semuanya sudah terpasang. Sekarang aku harus masuk sebagai petugas keamanan. Sumpah, aku benci kemeja dan dasi!_ " ocehnya.

Hinata tak merespons banyak selain menghela napas lega, ia kemudian mengaktifkan kembali kamera yang diretasnya tepat sebelum Rose masuk.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ya," Hinata mengangguk cepat. "Kau juga akan di sini semalaman, bukan?"

Rose mengangguk. "Acaranya dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Rasanya aku mual sekali melihat banyaknya keamanan yang berkeliaran," kekehnya.

"Aku juga," Hinata bergumam. "Umm, Rose?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat."

"Benarkah? Aku memang agak tidak enak badan."

Hinata mengangguk. "Kau sudah ke dokter? Seharusnya kau istirahat saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah," Rose tersenyum tulus. "Aku akan mengambil izin besok."

"Pulanglah, sungguh," Hinata mencoba meyakinkan. Tentu ia tak bisa menyelamatkan seluruh rekannya, namun entah apa yang membuatnya begitu kukuh ingin menyingkirkan wanita itu dari gedung ini. "Sebentar lagi yang lain akan tiba, kami bisa mengatasinya."

"Baiklah, aku akan coba minta izin. Hati-hati, Mia," ujar Rose kepada Hinata sebelum keluar ruangan.

" _Apa yang kau coba lakukan?_ " Sasuke bertanya lewat _in-ear_.

"Bukan apa-apa," gumam Hinata cepat. "Kau sudah masuk?"

" _Ya. Kerjakan bagianmu dan cepatlah keluar. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuperiksa. Kita akan bertemu sesaat lagi di janitor lantai tiga._ "

"Baiklah," Hinata seketika memfokuskan diri pada perangkat komputer di hadapannya lagi. Ia kembali meretas seluruh monitor yang ada untuk menampilkan rekaman lima menit yang lalu untuk pengecoh ringan.

Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum pengawas yang lain sempat masuk. Seluruh bagian gedung terlihat ramai, Hinata melirik setiap lantai dari lantai dua. Ada petugas keamanan yang berjaga di setiap lantai, namun kelihatannya penjagaan lantai tiga tak seketat dua lantai di bawahnya. Hinata berdiri di sisi teralis lantai dua, menunggu beberapa saat sampai pembawa acara naik ke podium barulah ia bergerak.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya.

" _Di mana kau?_ "

"Aku sedang menuju ke sana," Hinata berjalan secepat mungkin namun di waktu yang bersamaan sebisa mungkin menjauhi perhatian-perhatian yang mungkin akan jatuh kepadanya. Setibanya di tangga menuju lantai tiga, Hinata di hadang oleh beberapa petugas.

"Monitoring," Hinata menunjukkan pengenalnya hingga membuatnya lolos. "Ada banyak orang di sini, Sasuke," Hinata bergumam lewat _in-ear_ -nya sembari meniti tangga.

" _Aku tidak peduli. Mereka bukan orang-orang baik,_ " balas Sasuke.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha meredam kata hatinya yang membuatnya ragu. Ia akhirnya bertemu dengan Sasuke di salah satu koridor, dan benaknya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa pria itu terlihat begitu tak terpengaruh dengan semua ini.

"Berapa kali... kau melakukan hal seperti ini?" tanya Hinata rendah saat mereka akhirnya berjalan bersisian.

"Aku tidak menghitung berapa bom yang pernah aku ledakkan," jawabnya acuh tak acuh sambil membuka salah satu pintu ruang penyimpanan. Diambilnya sebuah tas dari sana kemudian ia bebankan kepada Hinata.

"Waktu kita tidak banyak. Tim pengawas akan segera menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan fungsi kamera pengintainya," jelas Hinata.

"Kalau begitu ayo bergerak."

"Kau yakin memiliki cukup waktu untuk menghadapi petugasnya juga?" tanya Hinata, agak cemas.

"Cukup pikirkan bagianmu," hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan sebelum mereka kembali berpisah.

Sasuke dengan cepat kembali ke lantai bawah sedang Hinata menuju sisi paling sepi di lantai tiga di mana kemungkinan petugas yang lewat begitu minim. Sasuke membuat satu pengendali untuk setiap lantainya, namun untuk memastikan pengendalinya bekerja, masing-masing harus digunakan di lantai yang telah ditentukan.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau memberiku lantai tiga. Hanya ada penjaga di pintu keluar, bukan?" tebak Hinata, kembali lewat _in-ear_ -nya. Hinata tahu di ujung saja, Sasuke menyeringai kecil mendengar ujarannya itu.

" _Kau tetap harus melewati mereka,_ " cetus Sasuke.

Hinata berjongkok, ia mengambil pengendali peledak di lantai tiga dari tas yang Sasuke berikan. Ia menggigit bibir gugup. "Sasuke, kau siap?" tanya Hinata, menunggu aba-aba dari Sasuke sebelum mulai mengatur pengendali itu.

" _Belum. Aku sudah memastikan untuk lantai pertama. Cepat keluar sebelum kau—Shion!_ " ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh seruan pria itu sendiri.

"Sasuke?" Hinata memanggil pria itu saat mendapati ada kejanggalan di sana.

" _Kyo!_ "

Oh, Hinata ingat sekali suara ini. Gadis yang pernah menjadi bos Sasuke. Hinata mengaktifkan waktu hitung mundur pada bom di lantai tiga kemudian berdiri dengan tangan menggenggam erat pistolnya.

" _Apa yang kau... ya ampun. Ternyata ini kenapa kau berhenti jadi pengawal ku,_ " tawa Shion kembali terdengar.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Shion?_ " tanya Sasuke cepat.

" _Aku tidak tahu kau juga dilatih untuk menjadi tim keamanan di sini,_ " ujar Shion tanpa menjawab Sasuke.

" _Tidak. Hanya untuk acara malam ini. Keamanan tambahan. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?_ " tanya Sasuke lagi. Hinata menggertakkan gigi mendengar percakapan itu dari _in-ear_ -nya.

" _Ayahku salah satu kontributornya. Dan aku suka pesta seperti ini._ "

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke! Kau membuang-buang waktu," Hinata menahan seruannya.

" _Oh, hey,_ " Sasuke masih tak membalas Hinata. " _Bisa kau keluar dari sini, Shion?_ "

" _Apa? Kenapa?_ "

Hinata mulai bisa menebak apa maksud Sasuke. Dan tebakannya itu sama sekali tidak menenangkannya sedikitpun.

" _Mau makan malam? Maksudku... jam jagaku selesai setengah jam lagi. Bagaimana jika kita keluar? Atau memang kau memiliki kepentingan di sini?_ " Sasuke mencoba mempersuasi.

" _Oh, tidak!_ " Shion membalas cepat. " _Maksudku, tentu aku mau. Aku tidak peduli dengan pesta ini,_ " ujarnya bersemangat.

"Tinggalkan dia, Sasuke!" Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

" _Bagus kalau begitu. Ada restoran bagus di ujung jalan. Pergilah sekarang,_ " titah Sasuke. " _Tunggu aku di sana, aku akan mencoba keluar lebih awal,_ " tambahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata tak mendengar apapun lagi.

" _Dia tidak seharusnya di sini_ ," Sasuke berujar pada _in-ear_ , kali ini kepada Hinata.

"Apa pedulimu?! Kau bilang padaku untuk fokus dalam permainan ini. Sekarang kau sendiri yang teralihkan. Apa masalahmu?!" cetus Hinata cepat, juga ketus. Namun tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Hingga Hinata sadari, ternyata Sasuke mematikan radio komunikasinya itu. "Sial!"

Hinata berlari ke teralis lantai tiga kemudian menyisir pandangannya ke bawah. Sasuke tidak terlihat di manapun. Ia kembali ke tempat persembunyian awalnya tadi. Baru saja Hinata akan bersender ke dinding, alarm peringatan berbunyi. Refleks ia menilik jam tangannya, sudah hampir tujuh menit sejak ia mengacaukan sistem monitoring.

" _Keluar sekarang juga!_ "

Hinata cukup terkejut dengan perintah dadakan itu. Rupanya Sasuke sudah mengaktifkan kembali _in-ear_ -nya.

"Di mana k—" ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh suara ledakan di lantai dasar. Teriakan menggema seperti suara guntur saat api mulai menjalari lantai itu. Tanpa melirik sedikit pun pemandangan horor di bawahnya, Hinata berlari secepat mungkin ke arah pintu keluar. "Sasuke!" panggilnya lagi.

" _Aku di lantai dua,_ " suara Sasuke terdengar terengah, pria itu pasti tengah berlari.

Apapun usahanya, Hinata tak bisa menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Asap dan teriakan mengisi udara, membuatnya bergidik hebat. Hinata mengeratkan genggaman di senjatanya. Dibukanya satu pintu kemudian ia keluar dari sana sebelum ledakan selanjutnya terdengar.

"Aku hampir sampai di pintu keluar," Hinata menginformasikan di sela engahan napasnya.

" _Aku akan segera—oh, sial!_ "

"Ada apa?" Hinata berhenti. "Sasuke?!" Jantungnya berdetak semakin liar seperti ingin mendobrak rusuknya. "Sasuke?!" panggilnya lagi.

" _Shion masih di sini,_ " ungkapnya.

"Apa?!" Hinata sama sekali tak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke. "Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab untuk beberapa detik sebelum bergumam. " _Dia terluka._ "

"Banyak orang terluka di sini!" Hinata merasa ingin mengumpat.

" _Tunggu_."

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Hinata berteriak.

" _Beri aku beberapa menit. Aku... akan membawanya keluar._ "

"Ini tidak lucu, Sasuke! Tinggalkan dia!"

" _Keluarlah duluan. Aku akan menyusul._ "

Hinata tak yakin apakah tindakan Sasuke kali ini membuatnya marah atau kecewa. "Persetan denganmu!" ia mematikan sambungannya dengan Sasuke kemudian kembali menuju ke luar.

Sama sekali tidak ada petugas keamanan yang berjaga. Kemungkinan besar, Sasuke jugalah yang sudah menuntaskan mereka untuk membersihkan pintu keluar. Hinata meraih tangga belakang dan mulai turun dari sana, hati dan otaknya masih mati-matian merutuki Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar gila. Hinata sudah memperingatkan, tapi terserah saja jika dia memilih anak gadis itu. Hinata benar-benar mencoba mengabaikan perasaan jengkel yang menyerangnya.

Hinata sudah sampai di bawah, ia kemudian menjauh dari gedung itu. Menyaksikan dengan jarak aman bagaimana kepulan dan kobaran mengacaukan area itu. Sirine ambulans dan pemadam terdengar bahkan dari tempatnya.

Hinata melirik jam tangannya. Jika Sasuke belum juga keluar, pria itu bisa terperangkap di dalam. Hinata menghembuskan napas, menenangkan diri. Digenggamnya pengendali bom di tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya bekerja untuk mengaktifkan kembali radio _in-ear_ yang menghubungkannya dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?!" Hinata mulai panik. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Ia baru saja meninggalkan rekannya meskipun sadar bahaya yang mengancam Sasuke.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba seseorang merampas pengendali bom dari tangannya. Hinata berbalik dan refleks mengangkat senjatanya. Namun tepat sebelum Hinata menarik pelatuk, orang itu—yang ternyata Sasuke—kembali merampas senjata di tangannya.

Sasuke terlihat kacau, wajahnya yang berpeluh agak tercoreng jelaga, tiga kancing kemejanya tak terpasang. Kemudian ledakan ketiga terdengar, lantai atas gedung di belakang Hinata hancur saat Sasuke menekan pengendalinya untuk memotong waktu hitung mundur.

"Misi sukses," Sasuke menyeringai ke arahnya seolah baru mengerjakan hal yang remeh.

Seringaian Sasuke kembali menyulit amarah yang Hinata rasakan sebelumnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan menampar keras pipi Sasuke, membuat pria itu mengerang pelan namun tak membalas.

"Dari semua orang, kau memilih menyelamatkannya!" Hinata tidak terlalu tahu apa yang katakan, mulutnya hanya mengatakan apa yang membuatnya dongkol setengah mati tadi.

"Dia tidak tahu apa-apa," Sasuke mengusap pipinya.

"Begitu juga sebagian orang di sana! Banyak orang tidak bersalah yang terlibat!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka."

"Dan kau peduli padanya?" nada suara Hinata merendah.

"Lumayan. Aku cukup mengenalnya," jawab Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke. "Kita harus mengejar pesawat," Sasuke meletakkan pistol yang tadi ia rebut dari Hinata di bagian belakang sabuknya sebelum memulai langkah pergi dari sana.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Ini kayanya longest chapter I've ever write. Hampir 5k panjangnya hhaha. Puas banget bikin sepanjang itu, semoga kalian juga cukup puas bacanya.**

 **Sorry neji-nii... cuma kupinjem sebentar. Karena emang ngga ada yang bisa ngehentiin sasu (mungkin) ._.**

 **Anyway, dialog miring saya buat karena komunikasi mereka kepisah, mudah-mudahan ngga bikin bingung buat dibayangin**

 **Dan lagi lagi lagi thanks readers masih stay tune nunggu fic ini hhaha... see ya on next chap :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Game On**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors! And might lead to some twist!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kerja bagus!" puji Kakashi.

Hinata dan Sasuke telah kembali ke Jepang. Tetap setelah mereka mendarat, mereka langsung menuju markas Anbu untuk laporan singkat. Dan untuk saat ini, Hinata pribadi merasa lega sudah kembali dari Singapura sehingga ia bisa lebih mudah menghindari Sasuke.

"Kalian benar-benar menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna," Kakashi kembali menyanjung, tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Tidak ada celah," Konan menambahkan, ia menepuk lengan Hinata.

Hinata hanya merespons dengan senyum kecil. Pikirannya masih dikusutkan oleh momen di mana Sasuke menyelamatkan gadis pirang itu. Hal itu agaknya membuat ia merasa... kurang istimewa. Hinata menghela napas. Apa yang ia pikirkan memangnya? Sasuke juga manusia, pastinya dia juga bisa merasakan apapun kepada orang lain.

"Sekarang orang-orang akan berpikir seribu kali untuk mendukung Akatsuki. Mungkin masih ada yang akan tetap bergabung, namun kebanyakan pasti akan cemas akan keselamatan merek karena peristiwa ini," ujar Kakashi. "Hinata," panggilnya.

Hinata mengangkat kepala, bisa dilihatnya Kakashi memandangnya dengan tatapan melembut. "Ya?"

"Ayahmu pasti bangga, percayalah. Saat dia mendengar tentang misi ini, dia terlihat puas," jelasnya.

"Dia bangga putrinya membunuh ratusan orang?" tanya Hinata lelah.

Sasuke yang juga masih berada di ruangan yang sama mendelik ke arah Hinata namun tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau menyelesaikan misimu dengan baik, Hinata. Itu intinya," ujar Konan mencoba meluruskan. "Dan, oh... aku tidak percaya kau bisa bertahan selama dua bulan di sana bersama Thunder," Konan melanjutkan dengan bisikan geli.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras dalam misi ini," sambung Kakashi.

Sasuke memutar bola mata, mendengus malas. "Ya, ya. Dan aku hanya duduk menontonnya sambil makan berondong jagung di sana," sindirnya, agak tak terima dengan segala pujian yang diberikan kepada Hinata.

"Tentu saja semua ini tidak akan berjalan lancar jika tidak ada kau, Agen Senior Thunder," Konan membalas dengan senyum lebar. "Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Terima kasih?" Sasuke berdecih. "Untuk apa? Apa karena aku tak mengunyahnya hidup-hidup sampai misi ini berakhir?" dagunya berjengit ringan ke arah Hinata. "Percayalah, aku sudah melakukan yang lebih buruk," Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya.

Kening Konan berkerut samar. Sedang Hinata, berusaha tak menampakkan suhu wajahnya yang meningkat.

"Semuanya selesai, bukan? Aku perlu ke suat tempat sekarang," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu. Kau bisa pergi," respons Kakashi datar.

Hinata menundukkan pandangannya saat ia melehat Sasuke meliriknya sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"Baiklah... Thunder bukan satu-satunya yang memiliki kesibukan di sini," ujar Konan, menyuarakan basa-basi sebelum ia juga keluar dari sana.

Hinata sendiri masih duduk di tempatnya dalam diam. Ia tak mengerti jelas apakah karena kelelahan atau karena apa yang ia lewati dua bulan terakhir ini yang membuatnya malas untuk bergerak sekarang.

"Hinata?"

"Huh?" panggilan dari Kakashi menarik Hinata kembali dari lamunannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa Anda pikir saya baik-baik saja, Jenderal?" gumam Hinata.

"Tidak perlu berbicara begitu formal. Kau bisa memanggilku Kakashi seperti yang lainnya di luar suasana formal," ujarnya. Kakashi menghela napas panjang yang tenang sebelum duduk di kursi seberang Hinata. "Kau tahu, saat aku pertama bergabung, aku juga sama bingungnya. Aku tidak tahu jika aku harus membunuh banyak orang," Kakashi memulai dengan nada tenang. "Tapi mereka adalah orang-orang jahat. Mereka memiliki niat yang akan merugikan banyak orang."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan penduduk sipil yang ikut terseret?"

"Akan selalu ada korban sampingan dalah perang, Hinata," jawabnya bijak.

Hinata terdiam, ia melirik ke luar jendela, menatap kegelapan malam untuk beberapa saat. "Soal Sasuke..." dijilatnya bibir bawah sebelum melanjutkan. "Ada seorang gadis, Sasuke tahu gadis itu ada di dalam gedung. Dia terluka dan... Sasuke menyelamatkannya. Saat aku bertanya, dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyelamatkannya karena gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Dia tidak benar-benar membiarkan sipil yang tidak bersalah mati atau berniat untuk membunuh mereka. Dia mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak peduli, tapi tanpa sadar, dia juga memiliki prinsip tentang penduduk sipil. Mungkin itulah kenapa dia menghindari masyarakat umum sebisa mungkin," Kakashi menyuarakan opininya.

Hinata diam, tapi ia jelas memberi perhatian terhadap setiap kata yang atasannya itu katakan.

"Dan tentang ayahmu... dia pun sama seperti kita saat pertama terikat di bidang ini. Dia bergabung beberapa tahun sebelum aku masuk. Aku mengenalnya karena kami memang dilatih bersama. Dan aku tahu saat ada yang berubah dari dirinya," Kakashi bercerita tenang, tak memburu-buru apapun. "Tempat ini memang mengubah seseorang, Hinata. Tapi bukan tempat ini yang mengubah ayahmu," ditatapnya mata Hinata dengan tatapan penuh. "Kau lah alasannya. Dia memutuskan untuk menutup semua perasaannya untuk melindungimu."

Tatapan Hinata berubah menerawang. Ada kehangatan yang menyisip dalam dirinya setelah mendengar apa yang Kakashi katakan. Namun egonya terlalu liar dan tak ingin menerima itu.

"Itu bukan alasan. Dia tetaplah seorang ayah," Hinata berdiri. "Omong-omong, terima kasih. Aku harus pergi," tanpa menunggu balasan, Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu.

..

...

..

Malam masih begitu muda untuk Hinata beristirahat meskipun tubuhnya sudah merengek untuk berhenti beraktivitas. Tanpa pemikiran panjang, Hinata pergi ke sebuah klub yang jauhnya hanya beberapa blok dari kawasan Anbu. Rasanya ia ingin minum untuk sedikit mengacaukan kesadarannya.

Tanpa melirik ke kanan kiri, Hinata langsung menuju meja bar sesaat setelah memasuki klub itu. Ia memesan segelas tequila sebagai permulaan dan menenggaknya habis sebelum mengisinya lagi.

"Hey!"

Sebuah tepukan ringan di pundaknya agak membuat Hinata tersentak. Ditengokkannya kepala ke arah samping kanan untuk kemudian ia dapati Yahiko berdiri di sisinya. Hinata menghela napas malas dan kembali mengabaikan pria itu kemudian memesan satu gelas lagi.

"Kau ketularan sikap tidak ramah Thunder, kurasa," Yahiko mencibir setelah mengetahui ia diabaikan.

"Suasana hatiku sedang buruk, aku tidak mau memperburuknya dengan mendebatmu," gumam Hinata hanya cukup untuk didengar Yahiko.

"Oh ayolah... aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kesuksesan misimu," Yahiko menyeringai.

"Kau membenciku," ujar Hinata.

"Memang. Tapi tetap saja, sebuah prestasi untukmu menyelesaikan misi sebesar itu mengingat kau adalah anak baru," Yahiko duduk di kursi tinggi di samping Hinata.

"Itu karena agen Thunder. Bukan aku," Hinata kembali menenggak separuh dari tequila barunya.

Tak ada sahutan untuk sejenak. Yahiko memandang dalam sisi samping Hinata beberapa saat sebelum kembali berbicara. "Aku benar membencimu, kau tahu. Karena sebagaimana pun aku menindasmu, kau tidak pernah melawan."

"Aku tidak punya cukup alasan untuk melawan."

"Dengar..." Yahiko terdengar menghela napas. "Kau mungkin berpikir aku bajingan. Tapi aku hanya terlalu... iri. Kau mendapatkan apa yang tidak kami dapatkan," jelasnya.

Hinata terkekeh kosong. "Seperti apa? Tiket instan di agensi?"

Yahiko melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil bartender terdekat yang bertugas kemudian memesan dua gelas minuman. Entah apa yang dipesannya, Hinata tak sempat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia juga tidak peduli.

"Semacam itulah, rasanya menyebalkan. Tapi..." aku Yahiko setelah selesai memesan. "Aku mendengar sedikit cerita tentangmu dan... yah, aku merasa seperti sampah karena terus menghinamu."

Hinata menggigit bibir dalamnya, agak tak nyaman dengan topik yang diangkat Yahiko barusan. Ia benar-benar tak ingin simpati dari siapa pun. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang," gumamnya tepat saat pesanan Yahiko datang.

"Hey, tunggu... aku memesankan satu untukmu, jangan membuatku menyia-nyiakan uangku," protesnya.

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri, ia menatap Yahiko lama seolah mencari tahu apa maksud sebenarnya pria itu. Namun firasatnya seakan tumpul, seolah alkohol mulai berhasil menyelimuti tiap sarafnya.

"Tinggallah beberapa saat lagi, paling tidak ambil traktiranku," ujar Yahiko ringan sebelum menyesap minuman miliknya.

Ametis Hinata tertuju pada gelas tinggi di hadapannya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan pria bersurai jingga itu. Terlebih ia juga masih belum menemukan makna dari perubahan sikap pria itu malam ini. Ia curiga, tentu. Bisa saja diam-diam Yahiko berniat meracuninya. Siapa yang tahu?

Tapi Hinata yakin gelas minuman untuknya itu belum tersentuh siapa pun kecuali si bartender tadi. Jadi tak mungkin pria itu campur tangan, kan? Hinata memang sudah merasa tubuhnya meringan karena alkohol yang sudah menjalar di sistemnya. Tapi mungkin beberapa tegukan lagi masih bisa ditolelir, bukan?

Pada akhirnya Hinata meraih gelas itu. Tak seperti di awal, kali ini ia menikmati minumannya tanpa tergesa. Tak ada tegukan, hanya beberapa sesapan yang tak ia sangka lebih menenangkannya. Terlalu menenangkannya hingga ia tak sadar telah memperpanjang durasi 'beberapa saat lagi' yang diminta Yahiko. Membuat dirinya tinggal lebih lama dengan lebih banyak gelas yang terisi.

..

...

..

Pagi itu bukanlah satu hal yang pernah terpikirkan oleh Hinata akan terjadi antara dirinya dan Yahiko. Tapi di sanalah ia, meringkuk dalam lingkup lengan kekar yang mengurungnya dari belakang. Tanpa busana, di bawah selimut cokelat yang melindungi mereka dari sinar matahari.

Hinata menghela napas panjang, agak jengkel juga. Ia mencoba melepas dekapan pria di belakangnya dengan cepat kemudian beringsut duduk di sisi ranjang. Ametisnya menyisir ruangan itu, mencari potongan-potongan pakaiannya.

Hinata memungut beberapa yang dekat dengan jangkauannya dan segera memakainya. Baru saat ia mengenakan kausnya kembali, suara serak khas bangun tidur terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Hey," sapa Yahiko.

"Kau mengambil kesempatan terhadapku," balas Hinata ketus.

Yahiko melirik Hinata kemudian menyeringai, tanpa repot-repot mengubah posisi tidurnya. Disapukannya jemari pada sela surai jingganya sendiri. "Aku tidak menerima protes apapun dari mu semalam," ujarnya membela diri.

"Aku mabuk berat. Apa alasanmu?"

Yahiko hanya mengedikan bahunya kemudian menyibakkan selimut sebelum duduk di sisi yang bersebrangan dari Hinata. Hinata mengalihkan matanya, menghindari pemandangan di mata Yahiko baru akan mengenakan celana pendeknya.

"Aku tidak perlu alasan apapun," jawab Yahiko. "Kau cukup seksi dan terlihat kesepian. Dan aku butuh pelepasan," jelasnya singkat.

Kening Hinata berkerut ringan, ingin membalas perkataan pria itu. Namun nyatanya ia memilih diam, tak ingin menciptakan drama berlebih di antara mereka. Bagus jika memang pria itu menganggap semalam sebagai pelepasan singkat. Karena Hinata sendiri tak ingin barang mengingatnya lagi.

"Kuharap kau tidak membesar-besarkan soal ini."

Yahiko melirik ringan ke arah Hinata, mendapati wanita itu tak sedang menatapnya. "Maksudmu tidak perlu ada yang tahu?"

Hinata bergumam menginyakan. "Ini hanya hubungan semalam. Setelah ini kau bisa kembali menjadi dirimu yang brengsek lagi."

Pria itu terkekeh singkat, bibirnya membentuk seringai tajam. Ia merangkak mendekat Hinata, membuat wanita itu berhadapan dengannya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Namun Hinata kembali memalingkan wajahnya sebelum Yahiko benar-benar mendekat.

"Tidak ada ciuman perpisahan, huh?" cibirnya tanpa nada tersinggung. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ia berdiri dari ranjang kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Hinata menghembuskan napas berat setelah Yahiko menghilang di balik pintu. Ia duduk terdiam, matanya menerawang jendela kamar itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya.

Semuanya terasa salah. Hinata merasa hidupnya kini cenderung bergerak ke arah yang salah. Meledakkan gedung dengan banyak orang di dalamnya, kembali bertemu Neji hanya untuk melihat kematiannya, mengakhiri hubungan dengan pria yang sempat mengacaukan perasaannya, dan barusan ia tidur dengan pria yang menjadi urutan terakhir dari daftar pria yang bisa ditoleransinya.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, kejadian pagi ini membuatnya teringat beberapa pagi yang ia mulai dengan Sasuke di sisinya, mendekapnya. Hinata merasa merindukan hal itu sejujurnya. Ia merasa istimewa. Seperti Sasuke memang memperlakukannya berbeda.

Yah, Hinata pernah merasa seperti itu. Setidaknya sebelum ia melihat perhatian yang Sasuke berikan kepada wanita lain. Sampai saat itu, Hinata menyadarinya. Bahwa ia sama saja di mata Sasuke. Bahwa ia bukan hal yang istimewa.

..

...

..

Hinata berdiri gelisah di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Dua hari terakhir memang Hinata sengaja tak datang ke markas utama Anbu untuk menghindari beberapa hal. Namun dalam dua hari itu ia menemukan batinnya sendiri bergejolak tak nyaman.

Hinata sadar, friksinya dengan Sasuke kini benar membuatnya tak nyaman untuk alasan yang masih samar. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa mereka berakhir pada menit misi selesai. Mungkin memang menurut pria itu semuanya bisa selesai hanya dengan saling menghindari, namun itu tak berlaku bagi Hinata.

Banyak hal yang terjadi, dan banyak hal yang Hinata sadari. Sasuke melakukan kesalahan, namun begitu pula dirinya. Hinata tak ingin mengingkari fakta itu. Mungkin karena itulah ia di sana sekarang. Ia ingin menemui Sasuke dan meminta maaf kepada pria itu.

Hinata ingin meminta maaf karena telah meninggalkannya di gedung kongres hari itu. Maaf karena menudingnya dengan kata monster. Dan yang paling penting, maaf karena tak bisa mengerti pria itu. Sampai saat ini mungkin Hinata masih tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke, namun ia sudah memutuskan untuk berusaha mengimbangi pria itu.

Entah nantinya Sasuke akan sadar tentang kesalahannya atau tidak, berbalik mengatakan maaf kepada atau tidak. Hinata tak peduli. Yang ia tahu mereka masih satu tim, dan permusuhan sama sekali tidak akan membantu jika nantinya mereka kembali mendapatkan misi bersama sebagai partner.

Hinata mengambil napas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu kayu di hadapannya. Di dalam begitu hening, seakan tak ada siapapun. Namun tak butuh waktu lama sampai daun pintu bergerak dan pintu terbuka.

Hinata mematung sejenak dengan mata melebar, ia bahkan menahan diri untuk tak menjatuhkan rahangnya ketika melihat sosok Sasuke dengan hidung yang lebih memerah di hadapannya.

"Aku terlihat seperti rusa-rusa Santa, aku tahu itu," Sasuke bergumam menanggapi ekspresi Hinata. Suaranya terdengar sengau akibat hidungnya yang agak tersumbat. Sasuke menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya di ambang pintu, tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya.

"Aku... hanya mampir," gumam Hinata.

"Tidak boleh," sela Sasuke cepat dengan ketusnya.

Bukan tersinggung, Hinata tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum geli, ia sebisa mungkin menahan kekehannya. Sasuke yang menyadarinya menatap Hinata geram, yang di mata Hinata malah jadi seperti tatapan bocah yang tengah merajuk.

"Maaf. Kau terlihat... lucu," aku Hinata tanpa berniat mengejek sedikitpun.

"Hanya karena aku seorang pembunuh, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa terkena flu," kilahnya.

"Tapi kau..." Hinata menggigit bibir sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena ia tahu, jika ia lanjutkan, ia mungkin akan mulai tertawa-tawa.

"Bisa kau pergi dan membiarkan aku sendiri saja," Sasuke kembali bersuara, masih dengan nada dongkol.

Hinata sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, namun ia masih tersenyum tipis. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanpa sadar, Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkan ringan punggung tangannya di kening Sasuke sebelum pria itu sadar dan mundur selangkah. "Kau demam."

Sasuke mengalihkan arah tembak oniksnya. "Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," gumamnya.

"Kau bilang kau bahkan tak tahu caranya membersihkan lendir hidungmu sendiri," cibir Hinata sebelum bergerak menerobos apartemen Sasuke tanpa izin sang pemilik.

"Keluarlah, Hinata. Aku tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk berdebat denganmu sekarang," protes Sasuke yang masih terdengar menggelikan di telinganya sendiri, berterima kasihlah pada flu yang mengganggu getar suaranya.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, tapi pertama... sepertinya kau perlu duduk," Hinata hampir mencapai satu-satunya sofa panjang di tengah ruangan saat Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke, kembali mengulang pertanyaan awalnya. Rasa geram yang terdengar dari suaranya membuat Hinata berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatap pria itu. "Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa setelah kita kembali, semuanya selesai. Aku tidak ingin tahu apapun yang berhubungan denganmu dan—" Sasuke menghentikan racauannya ketika melihat ekspresi geli kembali muncul di wajah Hinata.

Hinata menelan salivanya saat Sasuke kembali menatapnya tajam. "Maafkan aku," ujarnya. "Rasanya aku kesulitan menganggapmu serius dengan suara barumu itu," Hinata menggigit bibir menahan senyum konyolnya.

Sasuke semakin dongkol, matanya semakin menyipit tajam, cengkeramannya ia lepaskan hanya untuk membuat tangannya menunjuk ke arah pintu. "Keluar!" geramnya rendah.

"Tidak mau," cicit Hinata, ia menggulirkan manik ametisnya ke arah jendela sesaat sebelum kembali memandang Sasuke. "Karena kau sakit, aku akan menunda pembicaraannya. Tapi tolong, jangan minta aku pergi," ujarnya, tak keras namun terdengar tegas.

Sasuke mengerang sebagai bentuk protesnya. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk merawatku!" ia kemudian berjalan kesal menuju kamar.

Hinata mengikutinya, namun berhenti tepat di ambang pintu. Ia melihat Sasuke sudah merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang tunggal di pojok ruangan dengan posisi membelakanginya. "Jadi kau akan pura-pura tidak melihatku di sini?"

Satu menit lebih tak ada respons dari Sasuke. Hinata melihat pria itu diam dalam posisinya, namun jelas pria itu belum terlelap. Hinata menghela napas, merasa bahwa Sasuke berniat mengabaikannya saat ini. Baru saja ia akan kembali ke ruang tengah, ia melihat Sasuke bergerak, mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

Sasuke kembali melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Hinata yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Aku benar-benar butuh kau menjauh dariku, Hinata."

Untuk ke yang kesekian kalinya, Hinata menghela napas panjang. Ia menyeret kakinya mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadarinya seketika mengerutkan kening, membersut tak suka. Pria itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya saat Hinata semakin dekat.

"Kau menyelamatkan gadis itu," gumam Hinata, entah apa yang membuatnya menyetir percakapan awal mereka dengan topik itu.

"Memang. Dan kau meninggalkanku di sana. Yang merupakan tindakan yang benar," cibirnya.

"Aku salah. Saat itu aku marah. Sungguh, aku harusnya tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu meskipun kau memintaku. Tapi saat kau kembali untuk menyelamatkannya... aku marah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setelah itu aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih, tanpa pikir panjang aku mematikan radio komunikasiku dan pergi dari sana. Aku baru sadar saat sudah berada di luar dan menatap gedung yang sudah mengepulkan asap... kau bisa saja terjebak di sana dan..." Hinata menggigit bibir, tangannya mengepal agar tak bergetar. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kutanggung jika kau tidak kembali," tutup Hinata.

Ekspresi Sasuke jauh lebih tenang kini. "Jadi menurutmu kau boleh saja bertingkah irasional saat marah, sedangkan aku tidak bisa?" sindirnya.

Hinata tahu ke arah mana pertanyaan Sasuke itu. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang kau lakuakan terhadap Neji," balas Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak?" Sasuke memprotes dengan nada rendah. "Aku juga marah saat itu. Sangat marah," Sasuke mengusap wajahnya keras sebelum menumpukan keningnya di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu marah?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang membuatmu marah?!" Sasuke mulai membentak. Ia seketika berdiri dari ranjang namun keseimbangannya seperti menurun, tanpa sadar oleng meski masih dapat menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri.

"Sasuke," Hinata berbisik, didekatinya pria itu. "Duduklah."

"Tidak. Yang aku butuhkan hanya kau pergi dari sini," tangannya mengibas tangan Hinata yang hampir meraihnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat payah. Harusnya kau pergi memeriksakan diri ke dokter," ujar Hinata masih persisten tak ingin mendengarkan perintah pria itu.

"Pergilah, Hinata!"

Hinata mundur selangkah saat Sasuke melemparkan tatapan benci padanya. "Aku minta maaf, Sasuke, untuk semuanya," aku Hinata lirih. "Tidakkah kau melihat bagaimana arti dirimu untukku sekarang? Kau mungkin beranggapan kau tidak memerlukan perhatian atau apapun, tapi aku ingin..." Hinata tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya setelah menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan. Ia berkedip, menelaah lagi kenapa ia mengatakan seolah Sasuke bukan lagi hanya-seseorang-di-luar-sana baginya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan empatimu," Sasuke merespons.

"Selama kita saling menghindar, aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkanmu," Hinata melayangkan arah pandang ametisnya ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

Hening melingkupi kamar itu. Sasuke menatap Hinata yang masih memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke tidak benar-benar bodoh dengan segala tetek bengek soal perasaan, karenanya meski masih membingungkan, ia tahu ada pengakuan di balik apa yang Hinata katakan.

Setelah beberapa menit saling mendiamkan, Sasuke akhirnya bergumam. "Aku tidak bisa," jawabnya atas pengakuan Hinata.

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku?"

"Karena aku akan selalu menjadi sosok monster itu dan kau selalu membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu memberimu semua hal yang pantas kau dapatkan," Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada rendah juga wajah yang sedikit ditundukkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjadi orang itu?" kali ini Hinata yang menghadapkan fokusnya pada sosok Sasuke.

"Karena aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Neji," Sasuke mengeluarkan kekehan pendek yang terdengar begitu kosong.

Hinata menelan salivanya, mencoba meredakan kerongkongannya yang mendadak tercekat. "Kau membunuhnya karena aku mengatakan bahwa aku pernah mencintainya? Kau... marah karena berpikir aku masih mencintainya?"

Sasuke memberi jeda beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. "Itu kenyataannya, bukan? Kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku karena telah membunuh kekasihmu," desisnya. "Tapi percayalah, aku tidak merasa menyesal sedikit pun karena telah melakukannya."

Hinata berkedip dua kali sebelum kembali mengambil langkah mendekati Sasuke. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping pria itu, tangannya terangkat untuk menyapu surai kelam Sasuke yang lembab karena keringat.

Hinata kini sepenuhnya mengerti. Membunuh Neji bukanlah tugas yang harus Sasuke lakukan, namun pria itu melakukannya karena rasa cemburu. Sama seperti dirinya yang marah karena kecemburuannya terhadap Shion.

"Demammu tinggi, Sasuke," bisik Hinata, disibakkannya anak-anak rambut Sasuke yang terlalu menutupi wajah pria itu.

Sasuke masih tak menatap Hinata, namun tangan kanannya ia lingkarkan di pinggul wanita itu. Ia kemudian merasakan saat bibir wanita itu menyentuh ringan sisi lehernya. Tangannya tanpa sadar meremas pinggul Hinata sebelum mendorong wanita itu terbaring di bawahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berkesempatan untuk melakukannya dengan benar," oniks Sasuke menubruk langsung ametis di bawahnya, mengabaikan kerutan bingung Hinata atas pernyataannya. "Kau kalah taruhan."

"Apa?" Hinata menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Kita bertaruh, ingat? Jika kita tidak bisa berteman, kau harus melakukan apapun yang aku minta," Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya hingga lebih menindih Hinata, wajahnya ia benamkan di bahu wanita itu.

Air wajah Hinata terlihat datar, namun ia menggigit bibirnya. "Apa artinya aku gagal berteman denganmu?" Hinata merasa sesak saat menanyakannya. Mereka bukan teman, mereka bukan apa-apa.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam mengiyakan. "Aku tidak bisa memilikimu dalam hidupku, Hinata. Aku tidak pantas untuk itu. Aku adalah seseorang yang kejam, dan akan selalu begitu. Aku menyakiti orang lain hanya untuk membuat diriku aman. Dan aku mungkin juga akan menyakitimu suat hari nanti. Jadi kurasa kau memang benar..." Sasuke terdengar menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kita harus menghentikan apapun yang mulai kita rasakan," suara Sasuke terdengar lemah, seakan memang pria itu sudah mencapai limitnya untuk sekedar berbicara.

Hinata merasa hatinya banjir oleh air mata yang ia coba telan kembali. Ia perlu pergi dari hadapan Sasuke jika tak ingin menangis di hadapan pria itu sekarang. "Kau harus istirahat," ujarnya, berusaha untuk tak terdengar terlalu bergetar.

Hinata mendorong Sasuke, menggulingkannya hingga tak lagi berada di atasnya. Dan baru saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri dari ranjang, tangan Sasuke mencengkeram lengannya.

"Kau... kalah taruhan," tudingnya dengan napas memberat. "Kau harus melakukan... apa yang kukatakan."

Hinata menghela napas mengalah. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Biarkan aku bercinta denganmu," ujarnya tanpa melepas cengkeramannya. "Bukan hanya seks. Jika kau tidak bisa menerimanya, setidaknya berpura-puralah untuk menerimanya."

Hinata bungkam, jantungnya memukul rusuknya keras-keras, matanya melebar menatap Sasuke. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajah hingga kening mereka bersentuhan kemudian menangkupkan satu telapak tangannya di tengkuk wanita itu.

"Kau sakit, Sasuke," ujar Hinata.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam, ibu jarinya mengusap sedikit area di tengkuk Hinata. "Orang-orang juga bilang begitu."

"Tidak, maksudku kau sedang demam."

"Artinya aku butuh untuk berkeringat," jawabnya dengan bisikan rendah. "Kau bisa membantuku berkeringat, Hinata," tangan lainnya menyusup ke balik kaus di bagian punggung Hinata, menyapu ringan permukaan kulit di sana, membuat Hinata bergidik.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mengatur irama napasnya saat Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya. "Kenapa... sekarang?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Lama Sasuke tak menjawab dan Hinata tahu ia tak akan mendapat jawaban dari mulut pria itu. Namun ia menyadari satu hal, satu dugaannya. Bahwa ini adalah yang terakhir. Sasuke meminta untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir. Otakku rasanya lemah sekali yang artinya aku tidak perlu berpikir," racau Sasuke sembari mengecup ujung bibir Hinata.

Beberapa menit terlewatkan tanpa keduanya bertukar kata. Hinata membiarkan Sasuke menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam hening hingga Hinata memecahnya.

"Lalu apa setelahnya? Kita benar-benar selesai?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat sebelum melanjutkan niatnya terhadap Hinata. Terjaga menemani malam bersama wanita itu.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Hmmm, akhirnya bisa update juga walaupun ngga sepanjang chap kemarin hhaha :3**

 **Maaf saya jadi jarang reply review, alesannya klasik lah... tapi saya seneng baca review yang masuk, they keep me buat ngga males-malesan lanjutin ngetik wkwk.  
Oh ya... buat yang nyari saya di wattpad, saya available kok, usernamenya sama '** ** _skyrans_** **' ^^**

 **Thanks for sticking with me minna~~~ see yaa...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Game On**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors! And might lead to some twist!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebagian dari diri Hinata menanti sosok Sasuke akan muncul dari balik pintu, namun dalam waktu yang bersamaan sisi dirinya yang lain berharap untuk tak bertemu pria itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Saat segalanya terasa lebih rumit dari apa yang pernah Hinata alami.

Setelah malam itu, Hinata merapal pada dirinya sendiri untuk bersikap seperti biasa kepada Sasuke. Meyakinkan diri bahwa memang begini seharusnya. Bahwa ia harus lepas dari perasaan apapun yang mulai ia rasakan terhadap pria itu. Meski sangat jelas baik Hinata maupun Sasuke terlalu berpikir keras tentang perasaan mereka dan sama sekali tak membuat segalanya lebih mudah.

"Di mana Thunder? Tidak biasanya dia terlambat?" Naruto bertanya nyaring tepat setelah memasuki ruangan dan menyadari keabsenan Sasuke di sana.

"Memang tidak biasa," Kakashi mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pulpennya di permukaan meja kaca. "Dia sakit," lanjutnya.

Bola mata Naruto seakan ingin keluar dari rongganya, mulutnya ternganga menampakkan ekspresi tak percaya. "Kau sedang melucu, kan?!"

"Sayangnya tidak, Agen Wind," ujar Kakashi lagi. "Tapi sudahlah, lagi pula tidak terlalu mengejutkan jika melihat jadwalnya beberapa bulan ke belakang," Kakashi menghela napas.

"Dasar memang tidak sayang badan. Siapa minta dia untuk terus mengambil misi dan mengabaikan jatah istirahatnya," ocehan Konan menimpali. "Dan karena Sakura sedang dalam misi solonya, artinya kalian harus bekerja sama memantau aktivitas Akatsuki," tambahnya.

"Periksa tablet kalian," titah Kakashi.

"Intel kita melaporkan bahwa setelah insiden Singapura, Akatsuki mulai menyebarkan anggotanya untuk merekrut tikus-tikus jalanan," Konan mulai menjelaskan setelah Naruto dan Hinata sudah fokus pada tablet mereka. "Kalian tahu lah, preman, penyelundup, pengedar dan sebangsanya."

"Kalian akan bertanggung jawab untuk misi kali ini," ujar Kakashi sembari berdiri dari kursinya. "Wind, kau harus mengawasi setiap pergerakan anggota Akatsuki yang nampak, tapi tidak perlu mengambil tindakan langsung. Misi kali ini murni pengintaian dan harus tersembunyi."

"Dimengerti," Naruto mengangguk tegas sebelum menengok ke arah Hinata di sampingnya. "Kau terlihat tidak nyaman," komentarnya.

Satu kedipan sebelum Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusahakan seulas senyum. "Tidak, aku biasa saja."

"Kupikir kau tidak suka bekerja denganku," balas Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Baiklah, kalian akan mulai siang ini," Konan memotong percakapan basa-basi rekan timnya itu. "Dan laporannya harus sampai di tanganku pukul delapan malam nanti.

"Tenang saja, Hinata akan membuatnya," ujar Naruto enteng.

Hinata diam-diam menghela napas dan menggeleng samar. Tentu saja, tidak Sasuke atau Naruto, semua agen senior pastinya memiliki hobi melimpahkan pekerjaan yang membosankan kepada bawahan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, kalian boleh keluar," setelah mendapat izin dari Kakashi, Hinata segera mengejar Naruto yang keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kita perlu membawa senjata?" tanya Hinata dan Naruto kembali tersenyum padanya. Jujur saja, Naruto mungkin satu-satunya agen selain Konan yang sering tersenyum padanya.

"Seorang agen harus membawa setidaknya satu pistol untuk berjaga-jaga," jawab Naruto tanpa memudarkan senyum di wajahnya. "Sampai jumpa siang nanti," ujarnya lagi sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Baiklah," Hinata bergumam dan melihat Naruto mengambil arah yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

Hinata menghela napas setelah pria bersurai pirang itu tak terlihat. Bukan Hinata tak nyaman bekerja dengan Naruto, hanya saja ia merasa canggung. Bekerja dengan seseorang selain Sasuke membuatnya merasa canggung. Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding koridor, matanya terpejam sesaat sembari beberapa kali mengambil napas panjang. Benaknya masih dilingkupi oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke. Pria yang memintanya bercinta kemarin malam. Tapi kenyataan bahwa pria itu melakukannya hanya sebagai upacara perpisahan mereka seperti menampar keras Hinata. Dan Hinata sadar saat itu Sasuke yang memang sedang dalam kondisi yang tak stabil karena demam yang mungkin menjadi pemicu pria itu memutuskan untuk melakukannya dengan Hinata tanpa pikir panjang.

Hinata berkedip, memikirkan sekejam apapun cara Sasuke dalam menyelesaikan sesuatu, Hinata tak memiliki hak apapun untuk menghakiminya. Selama bertahun-tahun, seperti itulah Sasuke hidup. Lalu kemudian Hinata, yang bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke datang dan mencoba mengubah kehidupannya? Tentu semuanya tak bisa berjalan secepat itu.

Terlebih ini tentang Sasuke, pria yang benar-benar nol dalam pengalaman tentang ketertarikan ataupun rasa cinta sebelumnya. Pria yang tak pernah membiarkan siapa pun masuk ke zona pribadinya.

"Hinata!" suara Konan mengusik lamunan Hinata. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan mengirimkan senyum kecil yang tulus ke wanita itu.

"Hey."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Konan.

"Bukan apa-apa," Hinata mengedikan bahu ringan.

"Oke... kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama? Kau belum makan, kan?" Konan menautkan lengannya di lengan Hinata dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan. "Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali melihatmu dan Thunder beraksi. Tapi sial... sejak kalian kembali aku sama sekali belum melihat kalian berinteraksi," Konan mulai meracau bebas. "Tapi eh... aku melihat kau beberapa kali menatapnya, lho," seringainya jahil, cukup membuat wajah Hinata memanas.

"Apa maksudmu, sih?" Hinata terkekeh gugup, seolah ingin memberi tahu Konan bahwa apa yang barusan wanita itu katakan merupakan sebuah lelucon baginya.

"Oh, ayolah... aku suka sekali melihat kalian," balas Konan bersemangat. "Kalian adalah OTP terbaik yang pernah ada!"

"Apa?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"OTP," ulang Konan.

"Apa itu?"

"Astaga," Konan memutar bola matanya. "Lupakan saja."

Saat mereka tiba di kantin, Konan segera berjalan menuju bagian roti isi yang ternyata tinggal menyisakan sebungkus saja. Belum sempat ia mengambil bungkusan terakhir itu, Yahiko muncul di hadapannya dan mengambil makanan yang sudah ia targetkan sebelumnya.

"Halo, bocah," ujar pria bersurai jingga itu sambil mengusak rambut Konan .

"Hei!" Konan memekik protes. "Aku datang duluan!"

"Sayangnya aku yang mengambilnya duluan," Yahiko melempar seringai menyebalkannya.

"Kekanakan," Hinata berkomentar rendah, membuat kepala Yahiko seketika berputar untuk menghadapnya.

Yahiko selangkah mendekat ke arah Hinata dengan seringainya. " Kau tahu, Hinata..." ujarnya dengan nada seolah akan mengatakan hal yang menarik. "Di masa lampau, banyak orang-orang membarterkan diri mereka sendiri demi makanan," lanjutnya dengan nada rendah.

"Lalu?" Konan mencibir meski kata-kata Yahiko tak benar-benar dipahaminya.

"Masih banyak makanan yang tersedia di sini. Kami tidak perlu menukar apapun untuk apapun," Hinata membalas Yahiko dengan tampang datar yang sebenarnya menyimpan kedongkolan. Tapi Hinata tahu, pria itu hanya akan semakin terhibur jika ia terpancing dalam permainan katanya.

Yahiko kembali melangkah mendekat hingga jaraknya tak kurang dari satu langkah di depan Hinata. "Kau tahu bukan itu yang ku bicarakan, bukan?" seringainya, ia meraih tangan Hinata dan meletakkan roti isi kemasan yang semula ia ambil di tangan wanita itu sebelum berjalan melewatinya.

Hinata menghela napas panjang yang berat, seperti berusaha melepaskan rasa dongkolnya lewat udara yang ia hembuskan. Ia kemudian mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Konan yang tengah menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa dia memberi makanannya padamu? Bukannya kau seperti... korban bully-nya?"

"Entahlah," Hinata bergumam kemudian memberikan roti isi di tangannya kepada Konan. "Untukmu saja, aku tidak lapar. Sampai jumpa nanti malam," dengan segera Hinata segera melangkah keluar area kantin, namun terhenti kembali oleh panggilan Konan.

"Tunggu!" Konan mengejar. "Hey, kenapa dia seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi, kepalanya masih berkabut kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Konan?"

"Jangan berpura-pura. Aku hampir dimasukkan di divisi intel kalau kau mau tahu. Aku tahu saat seseorang tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu," Konan berargumentasi mutlak.

Hinata menggeleng samar. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan Yahiko?" tanyanya lagi, kini tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Aku tidak berteman dengannya."

"Sungguh?" Konan mendesak.

"Benar."

"Oh," satu suku kata penyelesaian yang diucapkan Konan berkebalikan dengan raut wajahnya yang masih menuntut penjelasan.

Hinata menatap Konan beberapa saat sebelum ia berdecak. " Baiklah," ujarnya. "Aku memang pernah berbincang dengannya, hanya sebentar," aku Hinata.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Ametis Hinata memandang Konan dalam. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?"

"A-apa?" Konan mendadak salah tingkah.

Tatapan mata Hinata melembut. "Untuk saat ini, jangan berharap terlalu besar darinya."

"Huh?"

"Dia pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih," gumamnya.

Hinata tahu ia tak seharusnya mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi melihat binar di mata Konan seperti melihat bayangan dirinya. Penuh pengharapan akan apa yang sulit didapatkan. Dan mungkin Hinata bisa membuat Konan terhindar dari nyeri yang akan ditimbulkan oleh harapan itu.

"Apa? Kapan dia mengatakannya?" gencar Konan lagi, masih belum lepas dari rasa bingungnya. "Aku tahu tentang itu, tapi buat apa dia menceritakannya padamu?"

"Jika kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau masih mengharapkannya?" tanya Hinata spontan.

Konan berkedip dua kali sebelum membuka mulut. "Aku..." gantungnya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi memandang rekannya itu mengerti arti binar mata Konan. Tentu wanita itu juga tak memiliki kuasa untuk menentukan ke mana hatinya mengiblat.

Seketika tatapan Hinata pada wanita bersurai biru itu melembut. "Aku mengerti," potong Hinata pelan dan tulus. "Maaf," tambahnya sambil menepuk pelan lengan Konan sebelum pergi dari sana.

..

...

..

"Kita sudah menyisir seluruh area itu," gumam Hinata di dalam mobil, di sampingnya, Naruto tengah terfokus pada jalanan meski gaya menyetirnya terlihat santai. "Tidak ada apa-apa di sana."

"Tebakanku adalah karena Akatsuki akhirnya terbangun, mereka tidak lagi bersantai setelah pengeboman di Singapura kemarin. Peristiwa itu pastinya membuat mereka mengubah cara main mereka agar lebih sunyi dan tidak terdeteksi," Naruto beropini panjang.

Hinata mengangguk samar, tatapannya masih ke luar jendela mobil. Suasana kota yang masih sibuk terlihat semrawut karena turunnya hujan. "Apa kau pikir mereka kali ini mengubah lokasi aktivitas mereka."

"Jika aku jadi bagian dari mereka, sudah pasti aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Mereka tahu memiliki banyak musuh, tapi kenapa mereka mengadakan kongres di tempat yang terbuka?" Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang.

"Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa itu adalah kongres yang digelar organisasi radikal. Para tamunya pun bagian dari mereka, jadi mereka berpikir tidak akan ada yang salah dengan kongres terbuka. Ditambah tingkat keamanannya... kau sendiri tahu bagaimana ketatnya sistem penjagaan saat itu," Naruto kembali menyuarakan kesimpulannya.

"Kau benar... Sasuke harus menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan dan pelatihan untuk menyusup ke tim pengamanan. Dan kurasa tidak ada pegawai yang direkrut tahu tentang agenda sebenarnya," Hinata menimpali dengan gumaman.

"Benar, kan..."

Hinata kembali mengangguk kecil, ia kemudian menghela napas panjang, Tatapannya lurus menembus kaca depan mobil. "Harusnya aku bawa laptop atau sesuatu. Aku bisa mulai menulis laporan sekarang," gerutunya rendah.

"Tenang saja, masih ada cukup banyak waktu," Naruto terkekeh. "Kau seperti Sakura, selalu mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya terlebih dahulu."

Ujung bibir Hinata sedikit terangkat, ia melirik Naruto yang masih fokus pada jalanan di depannya. "Aku penasaran bagaimana cara kerja kalian. Tapi kelihatannya kalian tim yang efisien."

"Dia selalu memastikan semuanya agar selalu efisien, juga efektif," jawab Naruto dengan nada mencibir yang tak berarti. "Terkadang itu menyulitkanku, terlebih dia itu rewel. Tapi yah... kadang aku merindukannya kalau terlalu lama berpisah," Naruto lagi-lagi tertawa.

Hinata yang tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pria itu. "Sebagai partner, huh?" tanyanya, namun jelas mereka tahu Hinata tengah menggoda apa yang barusan Naruto katakan.

Naruto menengok sebentar hanya untuk mengirim seringai singkat ke arah Hinata. Ia memutuskan untuk tak membalas Hinata, namun tetap bersuara. "Tapi aku agak iri denganmu, Hinata," akunya. "Dari semua orang di agensi, hanya kau yang bisa mengubah Thunder."

Kening Hinata berkerut. "Mengubah? Percayalah padaku, Naruto, butuh lebih dari satu abad untuk bisa mengubahnya," bantahnya.

"Tapi sungguh... aku berpapasan dengannya beberapa malam lalu. Dia yang lama akan menyapaku dengan hinaan terburuk yang pernah tercipta di alam semesta. Tapi saat itu dia hanya mengatakan 'Hei, Wind' kemudian terus berjalan," Naruto menjelaskan.

"Sungguh?"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian melirik Hinata sekilas. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, tapi Sakura mengatakan bahwa mungkin rumor itu benar."

"Rumor?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk. "Rumor bahwa kau dan Thunder bersama," kekehnya tanpa berniat mengejek. Hinata sendiri yang merasa wajahnya langsung berpaling. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menghakimi."

"Bukan seperti itu," Hinata bergumam cepat untuk menyela Naruto, namun malah dibalas tawa yang lebih keras dari pria itu.

"Kubilang tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Percayalah, dia butuh seseorang seperti mu di hidupnya. Kurasa kau bisa membawa angin baik padanya," ujar Naruto ringan namun serius. "Jadi jika kalian memang bersama, pastikan dia tidak akan lepas lagi dari mu," Naruto melirik Hinata penuh arti.

Hinata menyandarkan sebelah sisi kepalanya di kaca jendela mobil, ia yakin wajahnya sudah berubah warna karena malu sekarang. Dan sungguh ia berharap Naruto berhenti membicarakan hal itu dengan entengnya.

"Kami... tidak seperti itu," cicitnya lagi.

Naruto menghela napas panjang yang terdengar samar. "Baiklah jika kau berkata begitu."

Selanjutnya tak ada kata yang tertukar hingga mereka tiba di area markas.

"Aku akan membuat laporan di perpustakaan jika kau mencariku," ujar Hinata memberitahukan sebelum keluar dari mobil.

"Oke, sampai jumpa kalau begitu."

Hinata segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari membelah hujan ke teras gedung meskipun tubuhnya tetap basah saat ia tiba di bawah lindungan atap gedung. Hinata menghela napas, berdiri sejenak di dekat ambang pintu masuk, sekedar untuk meluruhkan bulir-bulir air dari pakaiannya agar tak terlalu membasahi lantai di dalam.

Barulah setelah dirasa cukup, Hinata berjalan masuk. Ia bergerak menuju area penyimpanan senjata terlebih dahulu untuk mengembalikan pistol yang tadi ia bawa, setelahnya ia mengarah ke perpustakaan yang berada di lantai empat.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata menyelesaikan laporannya hari ini, toh tak banyak hal yang terjadi tadi siang. Langit masih terlalu terang, membuatnya enggan untuk segera pulang. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memakai komputer perpustakaan untuk sekedar melihat-lihat.

Ketertarikan Hinata muncul seketika saat melihat dokumen yang berisi tentang detail biografi para agen Anbu. Dengan segera, Hinata mencoba membukanya, namun yang berikutnya muncul adalah jendela perintah untuk memasukkan kata sandi.

Hinata menggigit bibir, memandang layar di hadapannya. Ia menghela napas kemudian diam beberapa menit hingga teringat sesuatu. Ditegakkannya posisi duduk sebelum mengambil ponsel di saku belakang celananya untuk menghubungi Konan.

"Hinata?"

"Emm, Konan... apa kau sibuk?" tanya Hinata cepat.

"Tidak juga. Aku sedang menonton anime. Ada apa?"

"Bisa beri tahu aku kode akses yang kau miliki untuk dokumen bersandi di komputer perpustakaan?"

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Konan bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Ini penting. Kumohon," rajuk Hinata.

"Umm... kau tidak sedang berniat menyeretku dalam masalah, kan?" selidiknya.

"Tidak akan, aku berjanji."

"Beritahu aku dulu untuk apa kau membutuhkannya."

Hinata menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin melihat beberapa hal tentang Sasuke."

"Oh... baiklah," jawab Konan mudah, membuat Hinata agak tak percaya meski mengharapkan jawaban itu. "Tapi ini karena kalian adalah OTP favoritku," jelasnya pendek. "Dan ingat, jangan coba-coba membuatku terseret dalam masalah apapun," tambahnya memperingatkan.

"Aku janji," sahut Hinata, mencoba meyakinkan.

"Sandinya BK88307-052-14TO," Konan mengejakannya sedang Hinata langsung mengetikkannya di jendela perintah yang sedari tadi muncul di layar komputer.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

Dokumen itu terbuka dengan sandi yang diberikan Konan, seketika beratus berkas yang berisi dokumen-dokumen penting juga pendukung muncul di hadapan Hinata. Ada beberapa pilihan untuk mengklasifikasi dokumen itu dan Hinata langsung memilih penyaringan dokumen agen berdasarkan tingkatannya mengingat pasti agen yang sudah mencapai tingkat lima tak akan sebanyak agen pada tingkat lainnya.

Setelah melakukan filter untuk agen tingkat lima, beberapa berkas yang masing-masing memiliki nama yang berbeda terpampang. Tak banyak nama yang muncul, mungkin tak sampai angka lima puluh, dan Hinata tanpa sadar menahan napasnya sejenak ketika melihat nama sang ayah terselip di antara nama-nama itu.

Hinata menggeleng sama, kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk menemukan apa yang sejak awal ia cari. Digulirnya layar beberapa kali hingga ia menemukan nama ' Uchiha Sasuke' di salah satu berkas yang muncul sebelum mengklik ikon berkas itu.

Selanjutnya Hinata mencoba membuka beberapa dokumen yang ada di dalam berkas itu. Hanya beberapa yang bisa ia akses, sisanya memerlukan sandi lain yang berbeda dengan yang Konan berikan, mungkin karena sifat dokumennya yang terlalu pribadi.

Beberapa yang bisa Hinata lihat hanyalah identitas pribadi, catatan hidup, progres selama di Anbu juga rekor kriminal yang disalin resmi dari kepolisian. Hinata membaca cepat tiap paragraf yang tersaji, tak berniat meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untuk meneliti. Beberapa paragraf tak berefek apapun namun ada sebagian lagi yang membuat keningnya berkerut saat membacanya.

 _'Penyiksaan secara fisik... ibu kandung terlibat prostitusi... ayah kandung pemabuk yang terlibat beberapa kali kasus pemerkosaan juga kekerasan.'_

Hinata menggigit bibirnya yang entah sejak kapan bergetar, telinganya terasa berdenging tak nyaman namun ia tetap tak menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Hingga ia menemukan satu fakta lagi.

 _'Kakak perempuan.'_

Hinata berhenti sejenak, kelopak matanya melebar. Ia tak pernah tahu Sasuke memiliki seorang kakak perempuan. Tapi lagi, memang apa yang diketahuinya tentang pria itu?

Hinata kembali melanjutkan bacaannya tentang kakak Sasuke yang ternyata telah meninggal dunia itu. Jantungnya seakan diremas saat membaca apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

 _'Uchiha Akemi.'_

Masa kecilnya sama seperti Sasuke yang mendapatkan siksaan fisik dari orang tuanya. Dijual ke rumah pelacuran pada usia lima belas tahun dan tewas dibunuh pada usia delapan belas tahun oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Hinata merasa napasnya tersendat, air matanya meluncur tanpa ia sadari saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke yang saat itu masih berusia dua belas tahun menjadi saksi atas peristiwa itu, ia di sana menyaksikan kejadian itu. Saat sang ayah menikam kakak perempuannya hingga kehilangan nyawa.

 _'Diadopsi oleh salah satu panti asuhan setelah ayah dan ibunya yang juga mati dibunuh secara misterius... pembunuh tak terungkap hingga kasus di tutup.'_

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, terlalu tertegun. Ia ingat Sasuke pernah mengatakan tentang ia yang membunuh orang tuanya. Inikah maksudnya? Pembunuhan pertamanya? Bahkan saat usianya belum mencapai tiga belas tahun.

Hinata kembali menggigit bibirnya keras, matanya yang memerah terlihat tergenangi lapisan bening yang sengaja ia bendung. Dihempaskannya punggung di sandaran kursi setelah menutup semua dokumen yang tadi ia buka. Hinata duduk terdiam beberapa saat sebelum beranjak menuju toilet.

Berhadapan dengan refleksinya sendiri, Hinata berdiri menunduk di depan salah satu wastafel toilet. Ia membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali kemudian kembali terdiam, tenggelam dalam benaknya sendiri.

Sasuke. Pria itu telah melihat terlalu banyak kesakitan dan darah bahkan sebelum menginjak masa remaja. Dan jika dibandingkan dengan semua itu, luka Hinata sama sekali tak terlihat parah. Hinata menatap cerminan dirinya sendiri, diam beberapa saat kemudian mengambil napas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar.

Tak peduli dengan hujan yang semakin deras di luar sana, Hinata bertekad untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke sekarang. Ia berjalan cepat menembus serangan air langit menuju area asrama para agen. Hinata tak peduli apapun, ia hanya merasa bahwa ia butuh melihat Sasuke sekarang juga.

Baru netranya dapat menangkap teras dan pintu masuk gedung asrama, melalui ujung pandangannya Hinata mendapati sosok Sasuke, duduk tertunduk di bawah pohon berukuran sedang yang sama sekali tak melindungi pria itu dari cipratan air yang datang.

Hinata mengubah arah jalannya, langkahnya semakin cepat mendekati Sasuke hingga ia berhenti di hadapan pria itu. Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang di hadapannya segera mengangkat wajah dan berdiri ketika mengetahui orang itu adalah Hinata. Ekspresinya agak terkejut, seperti memang sama sekali tak memperkirakan kedatangan Hinata.

"Kau masih sakit, apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan seperti ini, idiot!" buka Hinata, agak berteriak karena kesal dengan tingkah bodoh Sasuke, juga untuk menyaingi irama yang hujan ciptakan.

Raut terkejut Sasuke tak bertahan lama sebelum kembali ke wajah datarnya, ia memalingkan pandangan dari Hinata. "Itu... bukan urusanmu," desisnya.

Selanjutnya, tanpa aba-aba, Hinata menubruk tubuh Sasuke untuk didekapnya erat. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Hinata merasakan lengan Sasuke ikut melingkar di tubuhnya, membalas pelukannya.

Hinata menyandarkan sebelah sisi kepalanya di dada Sasuke, menikmati detak jantung pria itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyamankan diri dengan menumpukan pipinya di ujung mahkota Hinata. Cukup lama mereka seperti itu tanpa ada pertukaran kata.

"Aku tidak peduli," hingga Hinata agak melonggarkan pelukannya, ia berujar, nyaris berbisik. Membuat Sasuke yang mendengar ikut melonggarkan pelukannya dan memfokuskan diri memandang wajah Hinata, menunggu wanita itu untuk melanjutkan. "Kita mungkin akan berakhir dengan membunuh satu sama lain, tapi aku tidak peduli," Hinata baru mengangkat wajahnya untuk kemudian bertemu tatap dengan oniks sayu Sasuke. "Aku memberimu izin untuk menyakitiku... tapi jangan memintaku menjauh."

Sasuke menghela napas pendek, dipertemukannya kening mereka sambil kedua telapak tangan besarnya menangkup sisi wajah Hinata. "Kau yang pertama memintaku untuk menjauh," kilahnya.

Hinata tersenyum sendu. "Tidak lagi," bisiknya sebelum berjinjit untuk meraih bibir Sasuke ringan dengan bibirnya.

Kecupan ringan itu berubah menjadi begitu menghangatkan di tengah hujan saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk membalasnya, memberi tekanan lebih untuk keduanya saling nikmati.

Hinata sedikit menarik diri, wajahnya menengadah untuk mempertemukan ametisnya dengan manik kelam Sasuke. "Maaf, Sasuke," bisiknya.

"Jangan bicara lagi," balas Sasuke kemudian mengecup bibir Hinata singkat sebelum menarik manita itu untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam gedung menuju apartemennya.

Setibanya di apartemen, Sasuke kembali melekatkan dirinya pada Hinata. Tanpa repot menyalakan lampu terlebih dahulu, tangan Sasuke sudah menyamankan diri, melekat di permukaan kulit punggung Hinata di balik kemejanya yang basah.

"Kau masih demam," gumam Hinata saat baru menyadari suhu tubuh Sasuke.

"Jangan merusak suasana," bisik Sasuke sebelum menghujani bibir Hinata dengan banyak kecupan ringan, tangannya bergerak perlahan melepas kancing-kancing kemeja wanita di hadapannya.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan kemeja yang Hinata kenakan, Sasuke kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang wanita itu, wajahnya ia benamkan di ceruk leher Hinata untuk memberikan cumbuan di sana. Perlahan ia melangkah mendorong Hinata menuju kamar.

Sasuke melepas kaus basah yang menempel di tubuhnya juga membuka sabuk yang ia kenakan setelah dijatuhkannya Hinata di atas ranjangnya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia merangkak ke atas ranjang, bergabung bersama wanitanya.

Hinata merasa lemas saat kembali merasakan tubuh Sasuke menindihnya, namun ia masih dapat melempar tangannya untuk menangkup punggung pria itu. Seketika suhu tinggi kulit Sasuke menjalar, dirasakan oleh ujung syarafnya. Namun itu tak membuatnya menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Uhhh..." desahan itu lolos dari bibir Hinata saat Sasuke menyesap dalam permukaan lehernya, membuat nadinya berdenyut semakin cepat.

Ciuman basah Sasuke berlanjut ke tulang selangka hingga dadanya tanpa peduli bra yang masih melindungi sebagian tubuh Hinata. Sasuke tetap tak bersuara sepanjang aksinya, dan itu membuat Hinata agak bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria itu.

Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Hinata hanya untuk meraih dan melepas celana wanita itu. Hinata yang merasa terlalu terekspos tanpa sadar menggerakkan kaki untuk menutup diri, namun gagal saat tangan Sasuke menahan pahanya. Hinata menggigit bibir agak gugup sambil memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapan intens oniks Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menindih Hinata, dibuatnya wanita itu agar memandang ke wajahnya sebelum ia pertemukan bibir merasa dalam ciuman penuh gairah. Satu tangan Sasuke menuntun tangan Hinata menuju celananya, mengisyaratkan pada Hinata untuk membantunya melepas kain itu.

Entah bagaimana keduanya melucuti pakaian masing-masing yang masih tersisa tanpa melepaskan cumbuan mereka. Yang Hinata sadari hanyalah bahwa ia terlalu tenggelam dalam nikmat yang diberikan jemari Sasuke di bagian intimnya. Desahannya terus mengalun menemani napas berat yang Sasuke hembuskan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan jemari Hinata, meninggalkan sensasi kekosongan sesaat di bawah sana. Ia mengangkat kepalanya namun tetap menghubungkan keningnya dengan kening Hinata. Mata mereka beradu, mencampur berbagai artisan binar yang terpancar.

"Aku menginginkanmu," bisik Sasuke.

Ametis Hinata masih bertahan dalam tatapan Sasuke, tangannya mengusap punggung telanjang pria itu. "Kenapa aku, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan senyum kecil.

Sasuke mengecup ujung hidung Hinata sebelum menjawab. "Kau menanyakan hal yang masih kupertanyakan pada diriku sendiri," akunya.

"Lupakan," balas Hinata. "Aku ingin bersamamu, tidak peduli siapa dirimu," kali ini Hinata yang meraih bibir Sasuke, memulai kembali kegiatan mereka dari jeda yang tercipta. Hingga yang selanjutnya Hinata rasakan adalah sesuatu yang mencoba menyusup masuk ke dalam celah sempit miliknya.

"A-aahhh..." tubuh Hinata mengelijang akibat nyeri juga nikmat yang menyerangnya.

Sasuke mengerang rendah menahan diri untuk tak kehilangan kontrol di bawah nafsunya. Ia bergerak perlahan sebagai awalan. Tangannya ia tautkan dengan tangan Hinata, netranya tak meninggalkan wajah ayu wanita di bawahnya.

..

...

..

"Hanya ada ini," Sasuke kembali ke kamar hanya dengan mengenakan celana pendek membawa beberapa bungkus protein bar. Hinata yang melihatnya menahan senyuman. "Kenapa?" Sasuke mempertanyakan ekspresi Hinata sambil merangkak naik ke ranjang.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Pasti ada sesuatu," selidik Sasuke. "Kau selalu menunjukkan ekspresi itu setiap kali kau mengejekku di dalam benakmu. Matamu terlihat tengah menghakimi."

"Menghakimi?" kening Hinata berkerut ringan, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang saat Sasuke duduk berlutut di depannya dengan kedua kaki memerangkap kakinya. "Aku tidak pernah mengejekmu seperti itu," protes Hinata, membiarkan tangan Sasuke mengusap pinggangnya yang tertutup kaus Sasuke yang ia kenakan.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke meragukan. "Tapi kau pasti pernah berpikir jelek tentangku, bukan?"

"Hmmm... mungkin," Hinata memasang ekspresi berpikir. "Tapi bukan ejekan. Malah aku lebih sering memujimu."

"Sungguh?" Sasuke menyeringai untuk kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata. "Pujian seperti apa?" Sasuke beringsut semakin mendekat, tangannya sudah berpindah, kini memainkan pangkal paha Hinata.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri, Sasuke menyerang rahang Hinata, mencumbunya seperti tak akan ada matahari terbit untuk ditunggu esoknya. Hinata tak bisa menahan erangannya saat Sasuke juga melibatkan tangannya untuk menjelajahi tiap inci permukaan kulitnya.

"Sasuke" cicit Hinata sambil mendorong Sasuke untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Tak mendapat respons dari si pria, Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah pria itu agar dapat menariknya menjauh.

"Hn," protes Sasuke dalam gumamannya.

"Kita harus bicara," ametisnya menatap oniks berkilat milik Sasuke tanpa melepaskan tangkupan tangannya di wajah pria itu.

"Aku tidak mau," Sasuke menghela napas samar dan melepas satu tangan Hinata dari wajahnya. "Tidak ada hal baik yang terjadi saat kita saling bicara."

"Bukan berarti kita harus diam selamanya," sanggah Hinata lembut.

"Tidak, Hinata. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku... aku bahagia sekarang," racaunya kacau. "Kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah muncul di hidupku. Dan seperti yang kau katakan, aku juga tidak peduli jika nantinya kau menyakitiku atau membunuhku. Aku ingin tetap denganmu karena tanpamu rasanya lebih buruk daripada neraka."

"Sasuke," Hinata berusaha menyela.

"Aku ingin bersamamu. Jangan tanyakan padaku alasannya karena aku sendiri hampir gila mencari jawabannya. Aku hanya... aku tidak tahu..." nada bicara Sasuke merendah. "Aku merasa butuh dirimu."

Jeda panjang mengikuti pengakuan Sasuke. Hinata diam, namun ametisnya tetap menatap lembut wajah pria di hadapannya itu. "Kurasa kau benar," gumam Hinata sebelum mendorong Sasuke dari dirinya, tak cukup kuat untuk membuat Sasuke terbaring, namun cukup untuk membuatnya melepaskan diri.

Setelah tak lagi terkurung oleh tubuh Sasuke, Hinata beringsut mendekat untuk duduk berhadapan di pangkuan pria itu. Tangannya kemudian melingkari leher Sasuke untuk didekapnya, wajahnya ia benamkan di ceruk leher Sasuke.

Hinata merasakan tangan Sasuke mengusap surai panjangnya yang tergerai, pria itu menumpukan kepalanya di kepala Hinata tanpa benar-benar membebaninya, bibirnya beberapa kali mengecup daun telinga Hinata.

"Katakan padaku, pujian seperti apa yang kau berikan?" tanya Sasuke, kembali ke topik yang sebelumnya terputus.

Jemari Hinata bermain dengan anak rambut di tengkuk Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang pria itu. "Seringnya tentang fisikmu."

"Aku sudah menduganya," Sasuke menyeringai ringan. Ia merasakan tangan Hinata mengusap luka bekas peluru di bahu kirinya namun tak mencoba menghentikannya, malah menikmati setiap sapuan wanita itu. "Ini rekor," ujarnya.

Hinata mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, namun masih menyamankan tubuhnya di pangkuan Sasuke. "Rekor apa?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan sandarannya dari si pria.

"Kita bersama di atas satu ranjang seharian tanpa seks liar," jawabnya enteng.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menyentil bibir Sasuke. "Kau harus mencoba untuk lebih mengendalikan lidahmu.

Sasuke terkekeh renyah, didorongnya Hinata hingga berbaring. "Kukira kau suka saat aku bicara kotor," godanya.

"Tidak setiap saat," balas Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, ia merendahkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening Hinata kemudian hidung, hingga bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang? Apa ini waktu yang tepat?"

"Demammu baru mereda, Sasuke," Hinata beralasan logis untuk menanggapi maksud yang Sasuke sampaikan.

"Terima kasih padamu. Sudah kubilang aku harus berkeringat," Sasuke kembali menampakkan seringainya sebelum mencoba melaksanakan apapun niatan yang ada di kepalanya saat itu.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Finally chapter 13... maafkan diriku yang terbuai suasana lebaran sampe ngulur waktu buat update *plakk hhuhu**_

 _ **Oh ya, fyi, buat yang nemu akun instagram skyrans, itu bukan personal acc ku, ngga ada hubungannya sama sekali sama aku... kebetulan aja namanya sama :v**_

 _ **Anyway, selamat lebaran... and thanks for sticking with this story :3  
Seeyaa...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Game On**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors! And might lead to some twist!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata!"

Hinata berhenti dan membalikkan badan untuk kemudian menangkap sosok Tenten berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Hai, Tenten," sapanya dengan senyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" sambung Tenten setelah jaraknya sudah cukup dekat dengan Hinata.

"Seperti biasa... atau baik, mungkin?" bahu Hinata mengedik ringan.

"Kau terlihat lebih... berbinar. Ada apa? Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik belakangan ini?" Tenten terkekeh renyah, membuat rona di pipi Hinata agak menebal. "Bercanda, jangan diambil serius. Tapi benar, kau terlihat lebih berseri hari ini," tambah Tenten.

"Aku merasa seperti hari biasanya," kilah Hinata.

"Sudahlah," Tenten mengibaskan tangannya, gestur untuk Hinata agar tak mencari alasan. "Omong-omong, kau ada misi lagi?"

"Saat ini kosong," jawab Hinata seperlunya.

Sejujurnya, Hinata agak tak mengikuti berita di agensi karena dua hari terakhir Sasuke menahannya agar tak keluar apartemen pria itu. Dan tadi pagi Sasuke akhirnya melepaskannya setelah Hinata menunjukkan pesan singkat dari Konan yang mempertanyakan keabsenan tanpa alasannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Aku baru selesai semalam," balas Tenten. "Dan perlu tahu saja, Yahiko benar-benar menyebalkan beberapa hari terakhir."

"Bukankah dia selalu begitu," gumam Hinata angin-anginan.

"Memang. Tapi belakangan ini dia seperti sedang jengkel terhadap sesuatu. Suasana hatinya kacau dan itu mempersulit pekerjaanku sebagai partnernya," cibir Tenten kecut. Hinata hanya mengangguk, tak memberi opini lebih lanjut. "Oh ya, lalu apa saja jadwalmu untuk hari ini?"

"Aku punya tiga jam latihan tanding kemudian menemui ay... maksudku jenderal Hyuuga hari ini," Hinata menghela napas.

"Tiga jam?" Tenten menengok ke arah Hinata, agak terkejut pasalnya rata-rata durasi latihan tanding dalam satu hari hanya sembilan puluh menit, dua jam paling lama.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Rupanya Sasuke membuat laporan bahwa keahlian tandingku masih sangat di bawah rata-rata," jelasnya masam.

"Akan jadi hari yang berat, huh?"

"Mungkin," bisik Hinata.

"Hmm... bagaimana jika nanti malam kau ikut denganku dan Konan? Semacam minum sedikit atau apalah," tawar Tenten. "Tapi, yeah... sayangnya Yahiko akan ikut," cibirnya.

"Uh... sepertinya tidak. Aku sudah memiliki rencana lain, maaf."

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran, beri tahu aku, oke?" Tenten menghentikan langkahnya di pertigaan koridor, membuat Hinata juga otomatis berhenti, sadar mereka memiliki tujuan yang berbeda.

Hinata kemudian mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Tenten. Ia berdiri diam beberapa saat menunggu Tenten lepas dari pandangannya sebelum kembali melangkah ke ruang latihan.

Setibanya di tujuan, Hinata tak melihat siapa pun di sana. Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya kemudian menghela napas. Padahal dirinya datang terlambat tiga menit, namun syukurlah karena kelihatannya Sasuke lebih terlambat dari pada dirinya sehingga pria itu tak akan memiliki alasan untuk menghukumnya.

Hinata berjalan ke salah satu sisi ruangan, sekedar untuk mempersiapkan diri. Dilepasnya sepatu juga jam tangan yang ia kenakan, surainya ia kuncir tinggi secara asal sebelum melakukan beberapa perenggangan dasar.

Sekitar empat menit setelahnya barulah Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu dengan seringai khas milik pria itu.

"Kau terlambat," komentar Hinata datar.

"Hn," pria itu menutup kembali pintu sebelum menguncinya.

Hinata berkedip dua kali. "Apa perlu pintunya dikunci?" tanyanya dengan mata menyipit.

"Bersiap di area, Agen Hyuuga," titah Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Kening Hinata berkerut ringan namun ia tetap bergerak menuju matras latihan. "Jadi sekarang kita bermain fase senior-junior lagi?"

"Kita akan berduel, Agen Hyuuga. Jangan banyak protes," telunjuk Sasuke menuding ringan ke arah Hinata. "Ambil posisi," Sasuke mengambil langkah ke arah matras sambil melepas kaus hitamnya.

Hinata tanpa sadar menemukan dirinya lagi-lagi melirik tato di perut samping Sasuke. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum ametisnya kembali fokus ke wajah pria itu. Sasuke terlebih dulu naik di atas matras pendek itu, jemarinya menyapu surai kelamnya ke belakang agar tak terlalu menghalangi pengelihatannya.

"Dan karena kau masih amatir, aku hanya akan mengambil posisi bertahan," manik hitamnya menatap Hinata dengan gelombang penuh tuntutan kepada wanita itu agar segera masuk ke area yang sama.

Kedua alis Hinata naik sedikit mendengar kalimat berbumbu provokasi dari Sasuke. Satu hembusan napas cepat ia ambil sebelum tangannya bergerak membuka jaket ungu muda yang ia kenakan dan menjatuhkannya ringan di lantai. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya meski masih dengan raut wajah datar melihat wanita di hadapannya kini hanya mengenakan singlet hitam sebagai lapisan terluar atasannya.

"Tanpa senjata?" tanya Hinata singkat sembari melangkah ke atas matras.

"Tentu, bocah."

Kening Hinata kembali berkerut. "Bocah?"

Sasuke hanya mengedikan bahu. "Seorang agen harus bisa menjadikan kepalannya sendiri sebagai senjata. Jadi berhenti bicara dan tunjukan padaku pukulan terbaikmu," tuntut Sasuke.

Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata melayangkan kepalan tangan kanannya dari samping setelah memiliki jarak yang cukup untuk mengenai Sasuke. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat pria itu dengan cepat menangkap dan memintir tangannya untuk kemudian ia kuncikan di punggung Hinata.

Hanya beberapa detik Sasuke mengunci pergerakannya. Selanjutnya pria itu melepaskan Hinata, membuat Hinata kembali ke posisi bersiapnya.

Sasuke berdecih kemudian mengeluarkan kekehan merendahkan. "Sepertinya kau butuh sedikit motivasi," ujarnya di sela seringaian tajam yang ia ciptakan.

Hinata menghela napas. "Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin menang melawanmu, Sasuke," kilahnya.

"Memang, itu mustahil," Sasuke masih belum menghapus seringainya. "Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mencoba untuk melawanku. Ck... bahkan anak kucing bisa lebih kasar darimu."

Hinata memberengut. "Aku pernah menjatuhkanmu."

"Ya, ya terserah," Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Untuk sekarang bagaimana jika kita bertaruh lagi?" tawar Sasuke.

Hinata diam dengan tatapan menyelidik, menunggu apa yang selanjutnya pria itu sampaikan.

"Jatuhkan aku satu kali saja, dan kau berhak memintaku melakukan apapun," telunjuk Sasuke teracung, menegaskan perkataannya. Tapi kau berhutang satu ciuman padaku setiap kali aku menjatuhkanmu," seringainya.

Kening Hinata berkerut ringan, ia mencium sesuatu yang terselubung dalam taruhan ini. "Apa niatanmu?" tanyanya terang-terangan.

"Tidak ada niat khusus, Sayang," kekehnya ringan.

Butuh beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Hinata mengangguk, mengiyakan tawaran pria itu. Detik selanjutnya, Hinata bergerak maju, terus menerus mencari celah untuk setidaknya mendaratkan satu pukulan pada Sasuke. Namun tentu, pria itu masih dengan mudahnya menghindar.

Serangan tanpa jeda Hinata coba sampai fokusnya terbelah karena napas yang terengah. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menangkap kedua kepalan tangan Hinata, memutar tubuh kemudian mengunci tangannya di tenguk wanita itu sendiri.

"Aku terlalu meremehkan kegigihanmu," ujar Sasuke tepat di belakang telinga kanan Hinata, mengirimkan sensasi remang di tengkuk wanita itu saat napasnya menyapu permukaan kulit di sana. "Tapi kelihatannya kau begitu bersemangat untuk memperbudak ku."

Sekuat tenaga Hinata menarik dirinya untuk lepas dari Sasuke. Setelah kunciannya terlepas fokus Hinata tertumpu pada tangan kiri Sasuke yang menjadi targetnya. Tapi sebelum serangannya mengenai Sasuke, pria itu menandang betisnya, tak terlalu kuat sampai menyakitinya namun cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan keseimbangannya hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

Dengan setiap helaan napasnya yang memberat, Hinata memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di di hadapannya dengan senyum kemenangan. Hinata menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berdiri kembali.

"Kau berhutang satu ciuman," ujar Sasuke sembari meringsut lebih dekat.

Hinata meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di pipi Sasuke saat jarak mereka tak lebih dari selangkah. Ia baru akan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, namun pria mundur satu langkah menghindarinya.

"Aku belum mengatakan padamu di bagian mana aku menginginkan ciuman itu."

"Apa?" Hinata bertanya bingung.

Tanpa menjawab satu kata tangan yang Hinata layangkan, Sasuke memutar tubuh wanita itu agar membelakanginya namun tetap menjaga jarak mereka tetap dekat. Hal selanjutnya yang Hinata sadari adalah satu kecupan ringan bersama sapuan napas hangat mendarat di bahu kirinya yang terbuka.

"Sa-sasuke," Hinata berujar rendah dengan kelopak mata melebar, suhu tinggi seketika menyerang wajahnya. "Orang lain... bisa saja masuk," gumamnya.

"Melewati pintu yang terkunci itu?" kini Sasuke menumpukan dagunya di bahu Hinata. "Memang memungkinkan walaupun tipis. Jadi jika kau tidak mau orang lain melihat, jangan jatuh lagi," bisiknya di telinga Hinata sebelum melangkah mundur.

Beberapa detik lamanya Hinata membelakangi Sasuke yang tepat dua langkah jaraknya dari tempatnya berdiri. Kediaman mereka berakhir saat Hinata tiba-tiba berbalik dan melayangkan tinjunya langsung ke arah wajah Sasuke yang lagi-lagi bisa pria itu hindari hanya dengan sedikit gerakan menggeser.

Detik berikutnya mata Hinata yang entah kapan terpejam kembali terbuka hanya untuk mendapati dirinya yang kembali jatuh dan Sasuke yang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Hinata menerimanya, ia mengandalkan tarikan tangan Sasuke untuk berdiri.

Sasuke yang sengaja menambahkan tenaga lebih dari seperlunya dalam tarikan itu membuat tubuh Hinata tertarik keras hingga menubruk tubuhnya setelah wanita itu berdiri. Tangan kanannya masih bertaut dengan tangan Hinata sedang tangan kirinya ia letakkan di pinggul bawah wanita itu.

Hinata menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya karena kedekatan mereka, juga karena tangan kiri Sasuke yang bergerak pelan menemui bokongnya.

"Apa aku pernah bilang padamu betapa terobsesinya aku dengan bokongmu?" Sasuke menyeringai enteng.

"Kendalikan dirimu, Senior Agen Thunder," Hinata membalas ucapan kurang senonoh dari Sasuke. Sasuke tak menjawab, malah semakin mempertajam seringainya sebelum Hinata merasa bokongnya diremas. "Sasuke!" ametisnya melotot kepada pria di hadapannya.

"Kau berhutang satu ciuman lagi," ujar Sasuke malah mengingatkan tentang taruhan mereka.

Hinata menghela napas. "Sekarang di mana kau ingin kucium?"

Tangan Sasuke terangkat ke wajah Hinata, ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut ujung bibir wanita itu. Oniksnya tak henti melakukan kontak pada objek yang ibu jarinya ia sentuh. "Aku... akan mengatakannya nanti," jawabnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kenapa nanti? Tidak bisa sekarang?"

"Karena kita tidak akan bermain di area PG-13 lagi saat melakukannya," Sasuke menepuk ringan pipi Hinata.

"Huh?"

Sasuke terkekeh melihat ekspresi Hinata. "Ada beberapa kamera yang terpasang, Hinata," Sasuke menunjuk ke beberapa sudut di ruangan itu.

"Apa?" Hinata jelas terlihat terkejut. Bodoh, bagaimana bisa selama ini ia tak menyadarinya, tentu saja mereka pasti punya kamera pengintai di mana-mana. "Lalu... kenapa kau—"

"Menciummu?" Sasuke menyela pertanyaan Hinata. "Aku tidak begitu peduli, seisi agensi sudah banyak menggosip tentang kita. Aku hanya tidak ingin semakin membagi hal yang seharusnya menjadi privasi."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku dalam masalah," gumamnya rendah lebih pada diri sendiri.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," komentar Sasuke. "Sekarang kau sebaiknya fokus untuk menghadapiku," tambahnya lengkap dengan seringaian.

..

...

..

Hingga akhir sesi latihan, Hinata sepertinya sudah kehilangan hitungan soal berapa kali ia dijatuhkan oleh Sasuke. Hinata mengakhiri latihan kali itu dengan wajah tertekuk karena kekalahan telaknya meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah jelas sadar bahwa menang melawan Sasuke adalah hal yang mustahil. Tapi tetap saja, tak ada yang suka rasanya kekalahan.

"Kau akan menemui ayahmu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengenakan kembali kausnya.

Hinata bergumam mengiyakan. "Sepertinya akan ada banyak hal yang akan ia katakan padaku," jelas Hinata.

"Kuharap latihan hari ini cukup membantumu berkembang," ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Membantu? Kau tidak mengajariku apa-apa hari ini. Yang kau lakukan hanyalah menggerayangi tubuhku," protes Hinata kecut meski tak benar-benar keberatan.

Sasuke mengedikan bahu. "Kau juga tidak menolakku."

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan, lekung bibirnya ia tahan agar tak menampakkan senyum geli atas apa yang baru saja mereka perdebatkan. Dan tanpa mengucapkan salam selamat tinggal, ia berjalan keluar ruang latihan. Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika tubuhnya menghantam tubuh lain yang lebih besar.

"Yahiko," ujar Hinata terkejut, ia langsung mengambil tiga langkah mundur untuk memberi jarak.

"Hai," sapa pria dengan surai jingga itu, air wajahnya ringan seperti senang akan pertemuannya dengan Hinata. "Kukira kau tidak masuk lagi hari ini," lanjutnya.

Netra Hinata menyipit, mengetahui ada yang hendak pria itu sampaikan. Jadilah ia memutuskan diam menunggu Yahiko kembali bersuara.

Yahiko yang sepertinya dapat mengartikan tuntutan di mata Hinata menghela napas, kemudian melangkah mendekat. "Malam ini... kau mau keluar... maksudku... denganku?"

"Huh?" Hinata ternganga, tak habis pikir.

"Yah, aku... bosan," ucapnya dengan tatapan terpalingkan dari Hinata. "Jadi kupikir kita bisa... menghabiskan waktu... bersama."

Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang yang kasar. Ia sempatkan diri melirik ke pintu ruang latihan, memastikan apakah Sasuke sudah keluar atau belum. Setelah tak melihat tanda-tanda hadirnya Sasuke, ia kembali memandang Yahiko.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang malam itu adalah kesalahan dan aku tidak ingin mengungkitnya lagi?" tegas Hinata tajam dengan suara rendah. "Aku bukan objek untuk mengusir rasa bosanmu." Hinata hendak pergi dari sana, namun tangan Yahiko menahan pergelangannya.

"Ayolah, Hinata... malam itu memang kesalahan. Aku juga tidak berniat lebih. Hanya saja... aku merindukan tubuhmu."

Mata Hinata melebar mendengarnya. "Keparat, kau!" Ia menghentak tangannya agar terlepas dari cengkeraman Yahiko. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Kenapa sekarang kau bertingkah berlebihan seperti ini," protes Yahiko tanpa mengendurkan cengkeramannya.

Namun tak lama setelahnya, Hinata merasakan tangannya terbebas. Ia mendapati Sasuke di sana, menghentak paksa tangan Yahiko agar melepaskannya sebelum mendorong pria bersurai jingga itu hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jaga tanganmu sebelum aku sendiri yang menghancurkannya," ujar Sasuke datar namun tajam setelah menempatkan diri di antara Hinata dan Yahiko.

"Ohh..." Yahiko menyahut dengan nada mencibir. "Pacarmu ternyata cukup protektif, ya?"

"Hentikan, Yahiko," sela Hinata, jelas mengetahui gelagat Yahiko yang berniat memprovokasi Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menduganya, kau membiarkanku menyentuhmu karena dia tidak cukup memuaskanmu, ya?" ujar Yahiko kepada Hinata, seakan Sasuke tak ada di sana. Ia kemudian beralih pandang ke sosok Sasuke. "Oh, Bung... padahal aku menyimpan ekspektasi besar terhadapmu," tambahnya dengan nada cemooh.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke membersut rendah. Hinata merasakan kakinya melemas, tak siap jika Sasuke mendengar apa yang akan Yahiko katakan selanjutnya meskipun itu hanyalah omong kosong.

"Kau tidak tahu, Thunder?" respons Yahiko, berpura-pura terkejut. "Bukankah Hinata begitu luar biasa? Rasanya tidak adil jika hanya kau yang boleh mencicipinya. Lagipula dia bukan gadis polos yang suci. Aku selalu membayangkan berapa banyak lelaki yang berlutut untuknya."

Oniks Sasuke yang nyalang menatap Yahiko berubah arah pandang kepada Hinata sesaat setelah ia menelaah apa yang Yahiko sampaikan. "Kau... tidur dengannya?" geramnya.

"Sasuke...aku... aku bisa jelaskan," ucap Hinata terbata, seakan tatapan Sasuke menghalangi tiap kata yang mengantri untuk keluar dari mulutnya.

Di tengah ketegangan itu, suara decakan Yahiko terdengar. "Kau benar-benar beruntung, Thunder. Aku sungguh berharap akulah yang menjadi partnernya. Karena mungkin aku akan memiliki lebih banyak kesempatan untuk mendengarnya mendesah da—"

Racauan Yahiko terpotong seketika kepalan Sasuke mendarat di wajahnya. Seperti tak cukup satu pukulan, Sasuke kembali melayangkan tinjunya sebelum menendang perut Yahiko.

"Sasuke! Hentikan!" Hinata maju untuk menahan Sasuke. Diraihnya lengan kaus Sasuke, namun kemudian pria itu malah menangkap tangannya dengan cengkeraman yang begitu kencang.

"Aku tidak marah dengan keparat ini. Aku marah padamu, Hinata!" umpatnya tajam, mengabaikan kerutan di kening Hinata akibat menahan sakitnya cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Aku bersumpah, Sasuke... itu tidak disengaja." Hinata mencoba menjelaskan, namun Sasuke keburu menyeretnya dari sana, meninggalkan Yahiko yang meringkuk di lantai.

Sasuke menarik Hinata kasar menuju apartemennya. Hinata sendiri diam selama dirinya ditarik paksa karena satu huruf saja ia gumamkan untuk sekedar membela diri, Sasuke akan semakin mempererat cengkeramannya.

Sasuke juga seperti tak peduli tatapan penuh tanya para petugas dan agen yang mereka lewati. Bagitu pula Hinata, rasanya saat ini tak ada yang lebih penting baginya selain mencari cara tentang bagaimana menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sasuke.

Hinata dapat melihat bahwa Sasuke tak menganggap enteng tentang apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Yahiko. Sejujurnya, ada perasaan senang mengetahui Sasuke marah kepadanya seperti ini, bagaimanapun itu mengartikan bahwa Hinata bernilai lebih di mata pria itu, bukan? Hanya saja Hinata tetap tak bisa lari dari ketakutan saat melihat kemurkaan Sasuke tadi.

Setelah memasuki apartemen, Sasuke dengan cepat menutup pintu dan menguncinya kemudian tanpa membuang waktu kembali menyeret Hinata ke kamarnya. Dengan satu tangan, ia menarik kerah pakaian Hinata untuk kemudian didorongnya hingga punggung wanita itu membentur dinding. Hinata terengah, tubuhnya bergetar di bawah tatapan oniks Sasuke yang begitu mengancam.

"Sa-sasuke," Hinata mencoba bersuara, namun lidahnya seperti mengkhianatinya.

"Katakan!" tuntut Sasuke keras.

"Itu... malam itu hanyalah... kesalahan. Aku... aku tidak sadar."

Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan cengkeramannya namun tetap menatap dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya. Ia diam, menunggu Hinata menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Aku... banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiranku dan aku minum terlalu banyak. Saat itu kita... sepakat untuk berpisah, kita... kau menjauh," aku Hinata rendah.

Sasuke mendorong Hinata hingga terduduk di atas ranjang, sorot matanya menerawang namun terlihat berpikir. Detik berikutnya ia mengerang, jemarinya ia sapukan kasar di sela surai kelamnya. "Jadi ini karena ku lagi, huh?" cetusnya tajam, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Tidak," Hinata menggeleng, ia meraih lengan Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. "Aku yang bersalah," aku Hinata.

Rahang Sasuke terlihat tegang, tatapannya nyalang seolah ingin menyakiti wanita di hadapannya. "Persetan denganmu!" umpatnya sebelum ia menyerang Hinata, memaksakan sebuah ciuman kasar terhadap wanita itu.

"Sa-sasuke," desis Hinata terkejut.

"Dia menyentuhmu." Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata agar tetap bertatapan dengannya. "Kau membiarkannya menyentuhmu, bukan?!"

"Sasuke... kumohon, aku salah... aku... itu sama sekali tidak berarti apapun," racau Hinata terbata.

"Kau membiarkannya menyentuhmu, bukan?!" ulang Sasuke, kali ini berteriak.

Hinata terdiam untuk beberapa detik saat ia melihat ekspresi wajah pria di hadapannya. Amarah juga nafsu kental menopengi ekspresi Sasuke, dan Hinata tak tahu tindakan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan terhadapnya dalam kondisi itu.

Hinata ketakutan, namun ia memilih diam karena satu alasan. Karena saat ini ia tahu Sasuke bukan hanya sekedar marah. Pria itu cemburu. Dan dengan tak rasionalnya, alasan itu membuat Hinata bersedia mengalah tentang apapun yang akan Sasuke lakukan terhadapnya.

Dan hari itu keintiman mereka diulang kembali. Dengan intensitas yang lebih ekstrim. Sentuhan Sasuke begitu kencang, keras namun masih terasa hangat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sasuke bermain kasar, namun Hinata masih mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu belum kehilangan kendali diri sepenuhnya.

"Kau harusnya meminta maaf, kau tahu?" ujar Sasuke tanpa menghentikan invasinya terhadap tubuh Hinata, napasnya terdengar berat namun tiap katanya terdengar stabil.

"Maafkan aku." Hinata tak bisa memikirkan balasan lain selain mengucapkan apa yang Sasuke perintahkan, ia terlalu tenggelam dalam rasa sakit dan nikmat yang dihadiahkan Sasuke.

"Dan..." Sasuke menunggu Hinata melanjutkan.

"Hal itu ohh... ti-tidak eumm... tidak akan... terulang," tambah Hinata di sela desahannya.

"Ada lagi?" bisik Sasuke deduktif sembari menurunkan tempo gerakannya.

"Kumohon... ahh..."

"Hn?"

"Ja-jangan berhenti... kumohon."

Sasuke menyeringai sebelum kembali melahap bibir Hinata. Satu tangannya menuntun kaki Hinata untuk melingkari pinggangnya tanpa menghentikan pergerakan mereka. Keduanya saling menelan erangan juga desahan yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing akibat ciuman intens itu.

Entah berapa lama mereka bergulat Hingga akhirnya bersama mencapai puncak kenikmatan mereka. Hinata mengambil napas panjang untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang menggila akibat kegiatan mereka tadi. Sedang Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya hingga menindih Hinata tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke menghujani kecupan ringan di bagian tulang selangka dan leher Hinata sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher wanita itu. Hembusan napasnya hangat dirasa indra peraba Hinata. Hening mengambil kendali selama beberapa saat.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku," ujar Sasuke masih dengan wajah terbenam di leher Hinata.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan erangan saat Sasuke menggigit kecil kulit lehernya. "Apapun," jawabnya.

"Jangan membuatku murka lagi. Jangan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu lagi."

"Aku berjanji," bisik Hinata sembari tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit. Satu tangannya menumpu tubuh sedang tangan lainnya meraih wajah Hinata dan mengusapnya lembut. Oniks dan lavender masing-masing saling terhubung. "Aku... tidak ingin kau... dengan orang lain," bisik Sasuke rendah.

"Tidak akan." Hinata balas mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke.

Keduanya terus saling menatap sampai Sasuke kembali mengikis jarak wajah mereka dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman yang lebih lembut namun tak kalah intens.

..

...

..

"Kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Hinata saat ia untuk yang kedua kalinya berjongkok di tempat yang sama dengan dalih pengintaian. "Aku dan Naruto sudah memeriksa tempat ini sebelumnya, Sasuke. Dan tidak ada apapun. Naruto berkata kemungkinan mereka sudah pindah markas," jelasnya.

Sasuke seperti terlalu fokus menyisir keadaan dengan binokuler yang dibawanya hingga Hinata ragu apakah pria itu mendengar apa yang ia katakan atau tidak. Namun sebelum Hinata merasa benar-benar diabaikan, Sasuke bersuara.

"Naruto salah, dia bodoh seperti biasanya. Akatsuki tidak mungkin mengubah kebiasaan mereka begitu saja," ujarna dengan nada mencibir meskipun sebenarnya ia tak berniat seperti itu. Dan Hinata tahu begitulah cara bicara Sasuke.

Hinata menghela napas. "Kalau menurutmu tempat ini merupakan area vital, kenapa agensi tidak melakukan apapun terhadap tempat ini?"

"Karena belum ada bukti," jawab Sasuke. "Aku yakin tempat ini menyimpan banyak hal, namun kita belum menemukan apa itu. Jadi sekarang lebih baik kau fokus dan berhenti mengalihkan perhatianku," desis Sasuke.

Kening Hinata berkerut ringan. "Mengalihkan perhatian? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun." Dan ya, sedari tadi Hinata memang hanya berjongkok di samping Sasuke.

"Mengalihkan perhatian yang kumaksud adalah dengan membuatku bergairah dengan suara serakmu," balasnya frontal.

Hinata mendengus mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang lagi-lagi gagal mengalami filtrasi. "Aku mulai flu, Sasuke. Tebak salah siapa itu?"

"Aku tidak berniat menularkannya padamu," jawab Sasuke enteng.

Hinata memutar bola matanya malas, tak berniat memulai perdebatan tak berarti dengan pria itu.

"Sttt..." Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendesis, mengisyaratkan agar Hinata tak bersuara.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Shhuushh..." desisnya lagi.

Tak mendapat penjelasan, Hinata memutuskan untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi. Ia mengangkat binokulernya dan mengarahkannya ke arah pandang Sasuke. Di ujung sana beberapa orang memasuki sebuah ruangan pada gedung yang berbeda dari tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa mereka orang-orang baru?"

"Kubilang aku tidak tahu," Sasuke berdecak tak sabar. "Ini bukan bagianku. Terakhir kali aku kemari adalah saat usiaku tujuh belas."

"Lalu kenapa kau mendapat misi ini?" Hinata mengangkat alis heran.

"Kakashi mungkin berpikir aku sudah membunuh cukup banyak orang bulan ini, jadi dia melimpahkanku tugas pengawasan."

Hinata mengangguk kecil tanpa sadar, ia kembali fokus terhadap orang-orang itu. Seluruhnya ada lima orang dan mereka terlihat larut dalam pembicaraan yang serius. Lalu kemudian beberapa lagi terlihat memasuki ruangan yang sama. Salah satu di antara mereka seketika menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata pelan.

"Hn?"

"Aku tahu orang itu," jelasnya pendek tanpa menunjukkan secara spesifik objeknya.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sebentar sebelum kembali menatap orang-orang itu. "Biar kutebak, dia juga mantan pacarmu yang juga berandalan?" cibirnya.

"Sasuke!" Hinata mendesis protes. "Orang yang memakai topi dan jaket kulit cokelat itu, aku pernah bertemu dengannya," jelasnya kembali ke topik awal.

Sasuke diam selama beberapa detik, fokusnya terarah kepada orang yang paling mendekati penggambaran Hinata. Kerutan samar di keningnya memudar ketika mengingat sosok itu.

"Dia teman mantan pacarmu," ungkapnya singkat.

"Huh?"

"Caligo. Atau nama aslinya Kawano Adrian," Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata. "Dia kawanan mantan pacarmu," lanjutnya rendah.

Kening Hinata berkerut, menyadari siapa yang Sasuke maksud. Dalam kepalanya berkecamuk banyak hal. Mereka tengah mengintai pergerakan Akatsuki, tapi Sasuke mengatakan salah satu dari orang-orang itu adalah kawanan Neji. Apa maksudnya? Apa mungkin sebelumnya Neji juga berhubungan dengan Akatsuki?

Hinata menggeleng samar, mengumpulkan fokusnya kembali. "Apa... yang dia lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata akhirnya.

"Kau sudah dengar bukan tentang Akatsuki yang mulai merekrut tikus jalanan?" balas Sasuke.

Hinata kembali tenggelam dalam benaknya, kembali menemui nama Neji meski hanya di dalam kepalanya mau tak mau membuatnya mengingat hari itu. Lalu kemudian ia berkedip akan satu hal. Satu kalimat yang Neji ucapkan yang membawa nama Caligo.

"Sasuke..." panggil Hinata.

"Hn."

"Neji pernah bilang Caligo... Caligo itu akan memburu kita jika kau..." Hinata bergumam setengah sadar, ia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun tahu bahwa Sasuke mengerti apa yang hendak ia sampaikan.

Sasuke memberikan perhatiannya kepada Hinata, ia tarik tubuh Hinata hingga posisi mereka berhadapan. Satu tangannya mengangkat wajah Hinata yang tertunduk.

"Hinata," panggilnya, mencoba merusak tatapan menerawang di lavender Hinata. "Kau pasti tahu aku akan membunuhnya bahkan sebelum dia mendekat selangkah ke arahmu, bukan? Jadi jangan mencemaskan apapun," ujar Sasuke meyakinkan.

Hinata balas menatap oniks Sasuke yang terlihat teduh di bawah sinar bulan. Sejujurnya ia tak takut jika keberadaan Caligo mengancamnya. Tak terlintas di benaknya akan gagasan itu. Yang ia takutkan adalah Sasuke. Pria itu terbiasa untuk menantang bahaya yang datang, dan Hinata tak siap jika bahaya itu kembali membuat mereka terpisah.

Jadilah Hinata hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Setelah 350 tahun terjajah(?)... akhirnya update juga.  
Ngga panjang sih, tapi karena aku harus pisah ranjang lagi sama leptopku *sobs* jadi aku update sekarang aja daripada nunggu sampe minggu depan lagi wkwk.** _**_Tapi cukup ya cukup... penuh SasuHina nich hhaha :v_**

 _ **And btw, lusa Sasu ultah yaa... syedih juga kayaknya ngga bisa nyajiin yang special bday gitu buat cogans ku yang satu ini *sorry, Sas... gw sok sibuk* :3**_

 _ **Tebar cinta buat readers setia yang udah jamuran nunggu chapter ini... seeyaa and keep review yaa :***_


	15. Chapter 15

**Game On**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors! And might lead to some twist!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa?" Sasuke yang menyadari kediaman tak biasa Hinata bertanya sebelum wanita itu keluar dari mobil.

Hinata yang tak tahu harus menjawab apa hanya diam dan menawarkan seulas senyum tipis kepada Sasuke, kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke lagi. "Kau bilang kau mengenalnya, bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke masih berusaha membuat Hinata berbicara.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya," jawab Hinata. "Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya. Kau ingat saat di Singapura, aku pernah bercerita soal dihadang oleh seorang pria mabuk? Dia orang yang sama," jelas Hinata.

"Oh," Sasuke bergumam, pandangannya menerawang. "Jadi dia mungkin mengenalimu?"

"Entahlah... saat itu dia mabuk," balas Hinata.

Terdengar helaan napas dari Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya sambil meraih tangan Hinata. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku selalu di sini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun melukaimu," sambungnya datar namun terdengar lembut.

Senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Hinata. "Aku tahu."

Hinata membalas remasan ringan genggaman Sasuke di tangannya sebelum membuka mobil untuk keluar. Namun belum ia bangkit, Sasuke kembali menariknya untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman di bibir. Hanya lumatan kecil, tak lebih.

"Aku harus pergi membuat laporan," ujar Hinata setelah menarik diri dari ciuman mereka.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah," ujarnya mengalah.

..

...

..

Hinata memandang beberapa lama nama Caligo yang tertera di laporannya saat ia tengah memeriksa ulang. Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan koreksinya.

Bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar tepat saat Hinata mengklik ikon untuk memasukkan laporannya ke basis data Anbu. Kepalanya menengok ke arah pintu secara refleks hingga kemudian ia menemukan Yahiko masuk dengan seringai yang jelas menghias wajahnya.

"Hei..."

Awalnya Hinata berniat untuk mengabaikannya, namun mendengar sapaan pria itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk berhenti. Dipandangnya Yahiko dengan tatapan ringan yang menyuarakan agar sang pria cepat mengatakan apa yang ingin disampaikan.

"Kau tahu, Hinata, dari banyaknya wanita, aku..." Yahiko mengambil langkah mendekati Hinata. "Rasanya aku... sulit sekali untukku berhenti memikirkanmu."

Hinata menggigit bibir dalamnya kemudian berdiri, wajahnya masih menampakkan ekspresi datar. "Kukira aku sudah jelas mengatakan untuk melupakannya."

"Tidak... dengarkan aku dulu," Yahiko kembali memotong jarak, tapi kali ini setiap langkah majunya dibalas langkah mundur oleh Hinata. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa menyukaiku?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menyukaimu," gumam Hinata. "Tapi aku juga tidak membencimu."

Hinata mendengar pria di hadapannya mengerang rendah, membuat Hinata semakin waspada. Detik berikutnya, Hinata merasakan lengan atasnya sudah berada dalam cengkeraman Yahiko. Ia menghentak untuk melepaskan diri, namun nampaknya pria di depannya itu sama sekali tak berniat melepaskannya.

"Ini termasuk pelecehan, Yahiko!" protes Hinata tajam sambil terus berusaha lepas. Ametisnya menatap pupil Yahiko, mencari tahu apakah pria itu benar-benar sadar. Namun Hinata tak melihat tanda bahwa pria itu mabuk. Yahiko sepenuhnya sadar, tapi kilat di maniknya seperti memancarkan amarah.

"Jangan khawatir, Hinata," ujarnya rendah. "Tidak akan ada yang tahu, tidak bahkan pacarmu."

"Lepaskan aku, Yahiko!" Hinata beberapa kali melirik kamera pengawas yang terpasang di ruangan itu.

"Oh ayolah, jangan sok suci. Aku menginginkanmu, Hinata," Yahiko semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata.

"Omong kosong!" Hinata mencoba mendorong Yahiko. "Kau melakukan ini hanya untuk balas dendam, bukan? Kau ingin membalas apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu melalui aku?!" serangnya tajam.

Rahang Yahiko terlihat mengejang, cengkeramannya mulai dirasa nyeri oleh Hinata. "Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksinya jika dia tahu aku menaklukkan gadisnya," geramnya rendah.

Hinata beberapa kali menghentak tubuhnya dan mencoba menendang tulang kering Yahiko. Beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya ia mendapat celah untuk melarikan diri saat cengkeraman Yahiko mengendur. Tapi sebelum benar-benar menjauh, Yahiko kembali menariknya, kali ini untuk ia desak di dinding.

"Yahiko!" pekik Hinata.

"Tidak akan ada yang mendengar teriakanmu di sini. Ruang pengawasan dijaga oleh teman-temanku. Tidak akan ada yang tahu," bisik Yahiko rendah, satu tangannya sudah bermain di kancing-kancing blus yang dikenakan Hinata.

Hinata merasa jantungnya berdebar keras memukul-mukul rusuknya. Satu tangannya yang tak tertahan secara sempurna terangkat untuk meninju sisi kepala Yahiko, kakinya pun menendang-nendang apapun yang bisa dikenainya.

Berang dengan perlawanan Hinata, Yahiko semakin mendesak wanita itu ke dinding. Kali ini tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mencekik leher Hinata.

"Ugghh," erang Hinata saat tekanan di tenggorokannya semakin berat.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Hinata!"

Hinata kembali mengangkat kakinya untuk menghantamkan lututnya di bagian vital Yahiko, namun hal itu nampaknya merupakan langkah yang salah karena hanya akan menambah murka pria bersurai jingga itu. Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Hinata sebelum tubuhnya berputar hingga kini tubuh bagian depannyalah yang menghimpit dinding.

"Lepaskan aku, Yahiko... kumohon," pintanya rendah.

Hinata merasakan surainya ditarik paksa hingga membuatnya mendongak untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa sakit akibat tarikan itu. Matanya sudah memanas karena air mata yang menimbun saat bibir basah Yahiko mulai menjelajahi lehernya.

Namun semuanya tiba-tiba hilang. Tak ada lagi cengkeraman, sentuhan kasar ataupun paksaan yang menekan Hinata. Masih dengan keadaan setengah sadar, yang Hinata dengar hanya teriakan memekikkan dari belakangnya.

Tak langsung memedulikan sekitar, Hinata jatuh berlutut masih dengan menghadap ke dinding. Napasnya tersengal, setitik air mata lepas dari pertahanannya. Beberapa datik Hinata terdiam, seolah tak mendengar keributan di dekatnya.

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan fokusnya, ia menghela napas pelan sebelum menengok ke belakang. Sepasang ametisnya melebar saat mendapati Sasuke beberapa kali menghantam perut Yahiko dengan lututnya sebelum memintir lengan Yahiko tanpa menahan diri sedikitpun.

Yahiko kembali berteriak keras saat Sasuke mematahkan lengan kanannya, namun sepertinya itu belum cukup untuk membuat Sasuke berniat menghentikan aksinya. Tendangan Sasuke mendarat keras di sisi tubuhnya hingga pria itu jatuh terjengkang. Dengan cepat Sasuke menahan pergerakan Yahiko dengan menduduki perutnya.

"Mati kau!" geram Sasuke dengan kilat maniknya yang begitu tajam, tinjunya menghujani wajah Yahiko tanpa ampun.

"Sasuke!" Hinata memekik, ia ingin menarik Sasuke namun belum bisa menguasai diri untuk sekedar bergerak mendekat. "Tidak! Hentikan, Sasuke! Hentikan, kumohon!" pecah Hinata yang seketika membuat Sasuke berhenti.

Sasuke melepaskan Yahiko dengan kasar dan segera bangkit. Satu tendangan terakhir di dada ia hadiahkan kepada Yahiko sebelum mendekati Hinata. Sasuke berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata, tangannya langsung menangkup wajah Hinata yang kini tercemar oleh jejak tipis air mata.

"Hinata... hei, Hinata." Sasuke mencoba membuat fokus Hinata yang masih menatap tubuh Yahiko yang meringkuk di belakangnya teralihkan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke saat Hinata sudah memalingkan wajah ke arahnya.

"Sa-sasuke..." panggil Hinata lirih, ametisnya yang menampakkan kekhawatiran yang kental masih menyempatkan diri untuk beberapa kali melirik Yahiko. "Sasuke..." panggil Hinata lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku di sini," balas Sasuke lirih sambil mempertemukan kedua kening dan ujung hidung mereka.

Hinata menggeleng samar, air matanya kembali meluncur. "Sasuke, kau... kau bisa tertangkap." Hinata akhirnya mengungkapkan apa yang membuatnya gelisah. "Mereka akan... akan menghukummu," lanjutnya berbarengan dengan lolosnya isakan pertama.

Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah Hinata mengatakannya, pintu dibuka keras-keras dan beberapa petugas masuk untuk menyeret Sasuke untuk berdiri dan menjauh dari Hinata.

"Tidak! Ini bukan salahnya!" Hinata berteriak saat tiga orang menahan pergerakan Sasuke dengan seorang memasang borgol di tangan pria itu. Beberapa yang lainnya mendekati Yahiko untuk memeriksa kondisinya.

Meski belum pernah merasakannya, Hinata tahu P-shard bukanlah tempat favorit untuk menghabiskan waktu, begitu pun Sasuke. Ia ingat pernah mendengar bahwa Sasuke pernah menjalani masa hukuman beberapa kali di sana dan bagaimana tempat itu tak pernah gagal untuk menyiksanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata," ujar Sasuke saat melihat Hinata tengah mencoba melawan petugas yang menahannya untuk mendekati Sasuke. "Untuk satu kali ini, aku tertangkap karena melakukan hal yang tidak akan pernah aku sesali," tambahnya sebelum ia diseret keluar dari ruangan itu.

..

...

..

Sekujur tubuh Hinata gemetar gelisah, telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin terus mengeluarkan keringat yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Sudah semalaman ia dikurung di ruangan itu dan yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah tentang Sasuke. Tentang apa yang terjadi kepada pria itu. Hinata cemas, ia takut Sasuke tak memiliki kesempatan bicara untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menggigit bibir, kesabarannya sudah menembus batas yang bisa ia tolerir. Kepalannya ia hantamkan dengan gemas di atas permukaan meja sebelum berdiri dari kursinya.

"Biarkan aku keluar!" Hinata berteriak ke arah kamera yang terpasang di sudut ruangan. Ia baru saja akan menggedor pintu saat pintu itu terbuka. "Konan?!" serunya saat Konan masuk dengan wajah lelah.

Konan langsung menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum menyeret pelan Hinata untuk kembali duduk di kursi yang tersedia. "Apa yang terjadi?" tuntutnya.

"Sasuke tidak bersalah!" Dan itu adalah kalimat pertama yang terpikirkan oleh Hinata.

"Mematahkan tulang hasta, humerus dan membuat cedera tulang selangka pada seorang agen jelas merupakan kesalahan fatal," balas Konan tajam.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan situasinya, Yahiko memaksakan diri terhadapku dan Sasuke menyelamatkanku!" Hinata kembali mengulang kalimat yang semalaman sudah berkali-kali ia ucapkan kepada beberapa petugas yang mengintrogasinya. "Kenapa tidak ada yang mendengarkanku?!"

Ekspresi Konan membeku sesaat, ia menatap Hinata dalam. "Jangan bercanda, Hinata."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bergurau?" tanya Hinata kental dengan ironi.

Konan menggeleng pelan. "Hanya saja... ini tidak masuk akal, Hinata," Konan menyeret kursi lain dan menempatkannya di samping hadapan Hinata untuk ia duduki. "Aku tahu Yahiko memang bertingkah seperti bajingan, kita tahu itu. Tapi selama ini dia adalah salah satu agen dengan catatan paling bersih. Dan sekarang kau bilang dia mencoba... memerkosamu?" jelas Konan dengan nada bicara yang lebih tenang.

"Intinya Sasuke tidak melakukan kesalahan di sini. Dia tidak seharusnya dihukum," balas Hinata. "Yahiko yang seharusnya ditangkap."

"Yeah... tapi sayangnya Yahiko berada di bangsal perawatan. Terima kasih kepada pacarmu," sindir Konan tajam.

Hinata mengambil napas panjang, ia pejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. "Dengar, Konan... aku tahu kau marah. Aku tidak sedang berusaha melindungi Sasuke, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa kau pikir aku akan berbohong perihal hal serius seperti ini?"

Konan kembali menarik mundur tatapan tajam yang ia berikan ke Hinata, ia menghela napas singkat. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana... atas alasan apa dia melakukan itu," lirihnya.

Hinata menggigit bibir, sepertinya ia memang harus memuntahkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dan Yahiko. "Aku dan Yahiko..." Hinata berhenti sejenak, agak meragu. "Aku tidur dengannya sekali, secara tidak sadar. Dan setelah malam itu dia terus mencoba... menjangkauku. Dan semalam, jika Sasuke tidak datang, dia mungkin sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya," aku Hinata rendah.

"Apa?!"

"Maafkan aku..." bisik Hinata. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih detail, tapi kumohon, Konan... aku butuh bantuanmu." Hinata menatap manik Konan dalam. "Kau mengenal Sasuke, kau menjadi rekan timnya beberapa tahun ini. Aku tahu kau bisa membaca pribadinya meski sedikit. Dan aku yakin kau sadar bahwa dia bukan tipikal yang akan melawan protokol tanpa alasan."

Kening Konan berkerut samar, ia merebahkan sisi wajahnya di permukaan meja, dalam hati menelaah apa yang Hinata katakan. Hening menghampiri mereka beberapa saat sebelum Konan kembali melirik Hinata. "Tapi kenapa Yahiko mengejarmu?" ujarnya pelan, terdengar sendu.

"Itu bukan poin utamanya, Konan," sergah Hinata tak sabar saat Konan terlalu hanyut dalam perasaannya. "Bantu aku untuk bicara dengan Jenderal Hatake."

Konan berkedip kemudian menegakkan duduknya. "Jenderal Hatake tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun, Hinata. Marsekal marah besar karena salah satu agennya terluka untuk hal yang menurutnya sepele. Kau tentu tahu bahwa menyakiti sesama agen sampai ke level itu memiliki hukuman yang sama seperti jika kau membunuh seorang agen, bukan?"

"Apa?!"

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Marsekal sudah terlalu murka dan dia tidak akan mempertimbangkan pembelaan dari Kakashi lagi. Peraturan tetap peraturan, Thunder hampir membuat cacat seorang agen secara sadar dan dia harus menerima risikonya," jelas Konan.

Hinata hampir kehilangan kata mendengarnya. "Tapi itu tidak adil. Yahiko yang terlebih dulu menyerangku."

"Tapi kita tidak memiliki bukti. Semua kamera di perpustakaan mati dengan alasan pemeliharaan."

"Yahiko mengatakan mereka adalah teman-temannya," ujar Hinata dengan nada menerawang.

Kelopak mata Konan menyipit. "Itu masuk akal, mereka bisa jadi merencanakannya."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku bicara langsung dengan marsekal."

"Memang apa yang ingin kau katakan? Dia tidak akan mendengar, Hinata. Yang dia tahu bahwa Thunder mematahkan lengan Yahiko dan harus ada hukuman untuk itu."

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mau mendengarkanku?!" Hinata mengerang gemas.

"Mungkin karena ayahmu," Konan bergumam rendah, agak ragu saat mengatakannya.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata seperti tak mendengar jelas apa yang Konan katakan.

Konan menghela napas. "Entahlah. Kami baru saja mengadakan pertemuan dan Jenderal Hyuuga mengusulkan hukuman langsung, tanpa percobaan pengadilan. Dia beralasan bahwa Thunder sudah melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali."

Kepalan tangan Hinata mengeras di sisi tubuhnya, informasi dari Konan sungguh membungkamnya. "Apa aku boleh keluar sekarang?" Hanya itu yang akhirnya Hinata tanyakan.

"Ya," balas Konan pelan. "Maaf, Hinata," sambungnya sebelum Hinata sempat berdiri dari kursinya. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan kecuali Yahiko mengakui yang sebenarnya."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, menyuarakan kata 'tidak apa-apa' dengan gestur tubuhnya kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu. Gerakannya terhenti lagi sebelum membuka pintu itu.

"Apa yang mungkin terjadi di P-shard?" tanyanya pelan tanpa membalikkan tubuh.

Konan mengambil sedikit waktu untuk bernapas sebelum menjawab. "Beberapa hal, mereka memiliki tingkatan hukuman yang berbeda dan Thunder... terakhir kali dia di sana, dia sudah mendapat tingkat tertinggi."

Hinata menengok ke arah Konan yang menatap permukaan meja. "Ba-bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi terakhir kali dia masuk, mereka menggunakan... kejut listrik. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka akan menggunakannya lagi," jawab Konan hati-hati. "Dan Thunder akan ditahan dalam ruang sempit... kandang... atau apalah mereka menyebutnya. Yang kutahu, Thunder mengidap klaustrofobia. Jadi , empat bulan di dalam sana mungkin akan seperti neraka baginya."

"Empat... bulan?"

Konan mengangguk. Dan tanpa memotong waktu lebih lama, Hinata melangkah tergesa menuju ruangan sang ayah di lantai dua puluh lima.

"Agen Hyuuga, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sekretaris ayahnya ketika melihat Hinata datang. Namun Hinata yang sedang tak dalam suasana hati yang baik mengabaikannya dan langsung menerobos masuk.

"Ayah!" panggil Hinata, mencoba untuk tak berteriak.

Sang ayah yang mendengarnya mengangkat wajah, memperlihatkan raut yang tak terbaca. "Ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya tenang.

"Aku perlu kau menghentikan semua kegilaan ini!" Hinata berhenti tepat di depan meja Hiashi, tanyannya ia tumpukan di tepiannya.

"Itu bukan wewenangku," jawabnya ringan.

Hinata membuka mulut tak percaya setelah mendengarnya. Ia tahu ayahnya ikut andil dalam proses peradilan Sasuke, dan sekarang pria itu berkata bahwa ini bukan wewenangnya? Omong kosong!

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" geram Hinata rendah. "Kalian... kalian memperlakukannya seperti anjing! Kalian menggunakannya saat kalian butuh lalu sekarang kalian memperlakukannya seperti dia tidak memiliki nilai sama sekali!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, kami tahu jelas bagaimana bernilainya dia bagi agensi."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku bicara?" Nada bicara Hinata melunak.

"Aku tidak perlu pernyataan apapun darimu."

"Tidak! Kau perlu tahu bahwa Sasuke—"

"Menyelamatkanmu saat Yahiko menyerangmu?" Hiashi memotong kalimat Hinata untuk ia lanjutkan sendiri.

"Kau... tahu?" Hinata membeku, dalam dirinya ada hasrat untuk mencekik pria yang selama ini ia panggil ayah itu. Jika Hiashi mengetahui yang sebenarnya, kenapa tetap tak ada pembelaan sedikit pun untuk Sasuke?

"Ya. Agen Thunder menceritakannya padaku secara pribadi saat dia tertangkap semalam."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukan apapun terhadapnya?!" todong Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan wewenangku," ulang Hiashi tajam. "Sekarang, keluar!" titahnya.

"Tidak."

"Kubilang keluar!"

"Tidak sampai kau menjelaskan semuanya. Aku tahu kau mengusulkan hukuman langsung terhadap Sasuke," balas Hinata tak kalah tajam. "Kenapa? Apa kau menghukumnya karena aku? Karena aku lagi-lagi mengecewakanmu?"

Dua pasang ametis itu saling bertemu. Hiashi menatap putrinya lama, seolah mencari sesuatu di manik yang serupa dengan miliknya itu. Hening yang mencekam sempat memenuhi ruangan sebelum Hiashi menjawab.

"Aku tidak menghukumnya, Hinata. Aku menghukummu."

Hinata kehilangan kata, dua kata terakhir yang diucapkan sang ayah seperti memaksa air matanya untuk mendobrak pertahanannya. Namun tidak, ia tak ingin membuat Hiashi semakin menganggapnya tak berguna dengan memperlihatkan air matanya.

"Kau... mengerikan," lirih Hinata.

"Aku memerintahkanmu untuk menjadi partner kerjanya, tidak lebih. Aku mengatakan padamu untuk menjauh dari skandal yang mungkin terjadi. Kau seharusnya bisa lebih cerdas untuk tidak melibatkan perasaanmu di sini," ujar Hiashi, masih setenang sebelumnya. "Sekarang karena kau, Agen Thunder menanggung semuanya."

"Kau tahu?" Hinata menggertakkan giginya. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau lagi-lagi menyalahkanku, kau selalu melakukannya dan hatiku sudah tidak bisa lebih terluka lagi karena kata-katamu," lanjut Hinata dengan nada suara yang mengambang namun beraroma kebencian. "Kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki, tapi aku lebih memilih berdiri di sisi Sasuke dan menyebutnya sebagai keluarga daripada menyebutmu ayah. Dan jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke... aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja."

Hiashi menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tak berubah. "Kau sadar kau tengah mengancam ayahmu untuk lelaki yang bahkan belum kau kenal lama?"

"Ayah? Kau masih menyebut dirimu ayahku?" Hinata terkekeh pahit. "Apa kau merasa masih bertingkah sebagai seorang ayah? Aku bahkan tidak mengingat terakhir kali kau berkata tanpa merendahkanku."

Di balik topeng tenangnya, otot punggung dan rahang Hiashi mengejang, namun ia tak mengatakan apa-apa untuk membalas tiap kalimat yang Hinata katakan.

"Kau berubah menjadi orang asing bagiku setelah kau pergi meninggalkan kami," tambah Hinata rendah sebelum berbalik melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, masih dengan air mata yang mengancam terjatuh.

..

...

..

"Jenderal," panggil Hinata saat mendapati Kakashi keluar dari ruangannya.

"Oh, Hinata," Kakashi menyapa balik dengan senyuman di balik maskernya, namun Hinata dapat mendengar nada lelah dari pria itu. "Ada apa?"

Hinata melangkah untuk lebih mendekat. "Sasuke..." Suaranya bergetar. "Aku... aku ingin menemuinya."

Kakashi terdengar menghela napas, tangannya menyentuh lengan atas Hinata, menggestur agar Hinata mengikuti langkahnya. "Aku tidak yakin itu bisa dikabulkan. Agen yang tidak memiliki kepentingan dilarang keras masuk di dalam shard," jelasnya.

"Aku tahu tapi..." Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. "Kumohon, Jenderal. Ini sudah dua hari... kumohon biarkan aku melihatnya," pinta Hinata.

"Aku hampir tidak memercayai akan ada seseorang yang peduli terhadapnya sampai seperti ini," gumam Kakashi namun masih bisa didengar oleh Hinata. "Tapi ayahmu mengatakan—"

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang ayah katakan," potong Hinata cepat. Ia hanya ingin melihat Sasuke sebelum status kejiwaannya berubah menjadi tak waras.

Dalam benaknya, ada sudut yang membenarkan ucapan Hiashi, bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya. Bahwa sasuke terjebak di situasi ini karenanya. Dan ia juga membuktikan apa yang pernah Sasuke katakan sebelumnya. Bahwa ia hanya akan menjadi kelemahan pria itu, bukan kekuatan untuk membantunya.

"Aku tahu ayah tidak menginginkanku mendekati Sasuke, terlebih mengunjunginya di P-shard. Tapi aku hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar, Jenderal."

Kakashi diam menatap Hinata, terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Hingga akhirnya...

"Baiklah," ujar Kakashi dengan satu helaan napas panjang. "Aku akan membawamu ke lantai tiga puluh. Tapi aku ingatkan, di sana adalah area penghukuman... jangan histeris di dalam sana."

Hinata menelan salivanya sendiri, membayangkan betapa menyeramkannya di sana sampai Kakashi memperingatkannya. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku harus berhadapan dengan ayahmu lagi setelah ini," gumamnya sambil memindai kartu identitas pada elevator khusus yang hanya akan berhenti di lantai-lantai tertentu.

Hinata berkedip dua kali saat pintu elevator terbuka di lantai yang mereka tuju. P-shard. Berbeda dengan lantai lain, sisi dinding terluar lantai ini bukanlah kaca meski masih terdapat di gedung yang sama. Tempat itu terlihat seperti penjara, hanya berlipat lebih mencekam dengan banyaknya petugas yang berjaga di setiap sisi dan barisan pintu besi, bukan sekedar jeruji.

Tidak mengejutkan, mengingat yang mereka tahan di sini adalah para agen yang terlatih. Mereka tidak mungkin memasang keamanan standar di sini.

"Agen dilarang masuk." Seorang petugas menghadang saat mereka akan memasuki pintu utama.

"Biarkan... dia bersamaku." Kakashi membuka mulut.

Penjaga itu memandang skeptis ke arah Hinata namun akhirnya membiarkannya lewat setelah Kakashi selesai memindai kartu identitasnya lagi. Ada banyak pintu tertutup terlihat setelah Hinata melangkah masuk, dan setiap pintunya dipasangi satu pemindai identitas.

Hinata seketika mengingat apa yang Konan katakan padanya. Apa mungkin pintu-pintu itu yang Konan maksud dengan 'kandang'?

"Konan mengatakan kalau Sasuke akan ditahan di... kandang?" tanya Hinata saat menyadari Kakashi tak melangkah ke area di mana pintu-pintu itu berjejer, malah arah sebaliknya. Jika apa yang Konan informasikan benar, harusnya mereka mengunjungi salah satu pintu itu, bukan?

Kakashi mengangguk. "Terdengar kejam... aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentang itu," ujarnya tanpa memperlambat langkahnya. "Tapi untuk sekarang, aku yakin dia berada di sana." Kakashi menunjuk salah satu pintu yang mereka tuju.

Ada lampu indikator berwarna merah tertempel di atas pintu itu, mungkin sinyal yang diartikan sebagai 'dilarang masuk'. Tapi sepertinya Kakashi tak begitu acuh, ia dengan santainya membuka pintu itu, membuat Hinata tak memiliki pilihan lain selain membuntut di belakangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Kakashi secara tiba-tiba setengah berteriak setelah mereka memasuki ruangan yang mirip seperti ruang operasi itu. Hinata tersentak kaget saat Kakashi kemudian berlari kecil lebih ke dalam.

"Jenderal?!" salah satu petugas yang memakai jas panjang berwarna abu-abu agak tertegun dengan kehadiran Kakashi.

Hinata yang menyadari keributan tak wajar itu mencoba mencari tahu. Beberapa orang yang berpakaian seperti dokter mengelilingi sebuah ranjang tinggi. Hinata mencoba melongok hanya untuk mendapati tubuh Sasuke terbaring di sana tanpa pergerakan. Seolah ada yang memutus jalur napasnya, Hinata merasa dadanya tiba-tiba sesak. Waktu di sekitarnya seperti berhenti, seperti jantungnya yang juga ia rasa tak berdetak.

"Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" tuntut Kakashi kepada salah satu orang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Hinata masih melihat Sasuke sama diamnya di tengah keributan itu. Ada beberapa kabel elektrode terpasang di tubuh dan pelipisnya. Dua orang yang berdiri berhadapan di sisi tubuhnya mencoba menekan dada telanjangnya.

"Dia mendapat serangan jantung," seseorang menjawab singkat, terlalu menyibukkan diri untuk menyiapkan defibrilator untuk Sasuke.

Hinata masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari gemingnya Sasuke. Tidak sampai sebuah suara monoton yang begitu melengking terdengar dari salah satu alat di sana. Hinata perlahan menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sebuah monitor yang menampakkan garis lurus.

"Jantungnya... berhenti," gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

Kakashi yang mendengar gumaman itu seakan tersadar, ia melupakan telah membawa serta Hinata kemari. Ia bergegas menghampiri Hinata yang masih mematung menatap monitor itu.

"Sial!" umpatnya. "Kita keluar, Hinata." Kakashi mencoba menarik Hinata keluar.

"Tidak," Hinata menghentak lengannya yang ditarik Kakashi, ametisnya beralih menatap wajah tenang Sasuke di atas ranjang.

"Ayo, Hinata." Kakashi kembali mencoba menarik Hinata.

"Tidak! Tidak!"

Kakashi yang terus mendapat perlawanan dari Hinata mendekap erat wanita itu dari depan untuk menyeretnya keluar.

"Clear!" teriak seseorang yang memegang defibrilator sebelum mendaratkan permukaan benda itu ringan di dada Sasuke. Hinata melihat tubuh Sasuke tersentak, namun nampaknya stimulasi yang diberikan tak cukup untuk mengubah garis lurus di layar monitor sana. "Siapkan lagi!"

"Sasuke!" jerit Hinata sebelum Kakashi berhasil menyeretnya keluar.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Tenang... kisah mereka ngga berhenti di sini, masih ada beberapa chapter lagi kok :3**_

 _ **Dan yang kemaren pada nanyain abah Hiashi, tuh orangnya nongol... jangan didemo ya, deep down dia peduli kok sama Hinata *.***_

 _ **Much love for you guys, thank you for sticking with this story and... seeyoowww**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Game On**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors! And might lead to some twist!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Konan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia berkedip cepat, berharap dapat menelan balik air mata yang mengancam namun posisi tubuhnya tetap tak bergerak.

"Ada apa?" Suaranya jelas terdengar bergetar, ia bahkan merasa sesak saat harus mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau tidak mengunci pintu depan," ujar Konan.

Hinata sendiri tidak peduli, kemungkinan perampokan adalah hal terakhir yang akan dipikirkannya. Itu pun jika ia sempat memikirkannya. Seluruh isi kepalanya masih dibayangi oleh Sasuke dan hanya Sasuke. Hinata beberapa kali merasakan perasaan sakit di hatinya, tapi yang satu ini... seperti tengah mencoba membunuhnya dari dalam.

Pemandangan terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum Kakashi berhasil menyeretnya keluar adalah tubuh Sasuke yang menghentak tanpa arti. Jantung Sasuke berhenti, dan Hinata merasakan dirinyalah yang saat itu mati. Apa yang dilihatnya kemarin benar-benar menusuk jiwanya. Begitu menyakitkan hingga Hinata mati rasa akan sakit yang lainnya.

Antara sadar tak sadar, Hinata berjalan ke apartemennya, melupakan jarak yang harus ia tempuh juga mobilnya yang masih terparkir di halaman Anbu. Ia baru menyadari senja sudah terlewat setelah membuka pintu apartemen dan mendapati ruang tengahnya gelap gulita tanpa ada penerangan yang cukup dari jendela yang masih terbuka.

Saat itu Hinata tak sempat memikirkan hal lain. Tidak mengunci pintunya, tidak menutup jendelanya. Ia berlari ke kamar dan menjatuhkan diri di ranjang, membiarkan air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahun juga ikut terjatuh lepas dari permukaan terluar lapisan pelindung ametisnya.

Terakhir kali mereka bersama, sebelum kejadian penyerangan Yahiko, Hinata ingin mengatakan kepada Sasuke bahwa mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Namun saat itu ia sendiri masih meragukannya, masih ada kata mungkin yang ia gunakan sehingga jadilah ia urungkan ungkapannya. Tapi sekarang begini kejadiannya, Hinata menyesalinya, menyesali semuanya.

Hinata menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi . Apa yang Sasuke katakan benar, bahwa Hinata akan menjadi penyebab dirinya terbunuh. Semua karena dirinya yang lemah, yang bahkan tak bisa melindungi diri sendiri.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Konan bertanya, sekedar basa-basi untuk membuka suasana baru. Ia mendekat perlahan kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Hinata, tepat di sisi Hinata yang duduk meringkuk. "Aku mendengar tentang apa yang terjadi pada Thunder kemarin."

Hinata menggigit bibir, cepat-cepat ia memejamkan matanya untuk mencegah cairan yang sama mengalir dari matanya. Konan yang bersimpati meraih Hinata dan memeluknya ringan, diusapnya surai Hinata yang tergerai tak rapi untuk mencoba menenangkan.

Hinata yang merasa mendapat tumpuan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sempit Konan. "Ini... salahku..." isaknya lirih.

"Hinata." Konan masih mengusap lembut surai Hinata hingga punggungnya beberapa kali sebelum sedikit menarik diri untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Hinata. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini bukan salahmu," yakinnya.

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng, tak setuju dengan apa yang Konan katakan. Ametisnya kembali ia sembunyikan di balik kelopaknya. "Aku... aku tidak tahu... aku... tidak bisa..." Hinata meracau tak jelas di tengah isakannya.

"Maaf, Hinata." Konan menghela napas prihatin. "Aku tidak tahu kalau... dia begitu berarti bagimu," lirihnya.

"Aku mencintainya, Konan," aku Hinata sendu. "Tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Dia... dia tidak pernah mengetahuinya." Hinata masih tertunduk melewatkan senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajah ayu Konan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengatakannya segera setelah ini, Hinata." Konan meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Hinata yang tak mengerti mengangkat wajah untuk bertatap muka dengan rekannya itu. "Dia masih di sini. Dia hidup," ujar Konan setelah beberapa detik mereka berpandangan.

"A-apa?" Hinata berkedip cepat, menyingkirkan air mata yang mengganggu pengelihatannya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat hingga ia beberapa kali menarik napas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Dewa Senapan kita hidup," ulang Konan dengan senyum sumringah. "Mereka menyelamatkannya. Sekarang dia sedang istirahat namun masih dalam pengawasan ketat."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Hinata bereaksi. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan informasi yang dibawa Konan, pasalnya ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Sasuke kehilangan detak jantungnya.

"Aku harus menemuinya," sergah Hinata cepat, ia berniat bangkit namun Konan menahannya.

"Tidak boleh. Mereka tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk."

"Aku akan meminta bantuan Jenderal Hatake."

"Jenderal Hatake sendiri sedang mencoba menjelaskan diri karena telah membawamu ke P-shard," Konan menghela napas. "Tenang, Hinata. Thunder baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan lebih baik daripada kondisimu sekarang," cibir Konan mencoba mengangkat suasana agar menjadi lebih ringan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata, tak memedulikan perkataan Konan.

"Hinata—"

"Kau sudah melihatnya? Kau sudah bicara dengannya? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ya Tuhan, tenanglah, Hinata." Konan menghentikan hujanan pertanyaan dari Hinata. "Dia baik-baik saja," ulang Konan penuh penekanan. "Semua menyesal atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Ya, mungkin kecuali marsekal dan ayahmu. Aku tidak berniat untuk menyiram bensin di kobaran api, tapi... kurasa marsekal benar menginginkan agar Thunder tersingkir."

"Apa?"

"Dia bilang, Thunder tidak akan pernah menghentikan sikap dan tingkah buruknya. Dia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jenderal Hatake dan tetap menuntut hukuman untuk Thunder," jelas Konan kecut.

Hinata ingin mengumpat, tapi ditahannya. Sebagai gantinya ia hanya mengepalkan tangan erat sambil mengutuk marsekal mereka di dalam benaknya. Lalu kemudian bayangan Sasuke kembali mengisi kepalanya.

"Aku melihatnya, Konan... dia sempat mati," gumam Hinata menerawang.

"Tapi sekarang jantungnya kembali berdetak. Itu yang penting." Konan mengusap bahu Hinata.

Hinata memandang Konan dengan senyum tipis, sangat tipis. Dalam dirinya ia merasa luar biasa lega. Hanya satu kerikil mengganjal, yaitu tentang adakah jaminan bahwa kejadian ini tidak akan terulang.

"Mereka akan tetap melanjutkan hukumannya, bukan? Hal ini bisa saja terulang."

"Mungkin. Tapi kau tahu... Thunder mendapat serangan jantungnya bahkan sebelum mereka menyetrumnya," ujar Konan.

"Apa?"

"Kurasa ini lebih karena tempat kurungannya. Kalau menurutku, dia bereaksi di luar batas karena klaustrofobianya memburuk."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Konan menegakkan tubuhnya, membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. "Jelas sekali kalian memiliki sesuatu," ujarnya dengan penekanan di kata 'sesuatu'. "Dan Thunder tidak pernah memiliki sesuatu apapun. Tidak ada bahkan seorang teman pun, dia selalu hidup dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa mengerti arti kesepian."

Hinata masih diam menunggu Konan melanjutkan opininya.

"Dan kurasa, setelah kau hadir di dalam hidupnya, kesepian itu... dia mulai mengerti rasanya. Dan hal itu bisa jadi memperburuk klaustrofobia yang diidapnya."

"Aku..." Hinata menjilat kecil bibi bawahnya. "Kuharap dugaanmu salah, Konan."

"Kenapa?" Kening Konan berkerut. "Astaga, Hinata, tidakkah kau sadar betapa romantisnya itu?"

Hinata tertawa hambar. "Apanya yang romantis."

Konan menggeleng sebelum menjawab. "Tentu itu romantis karena secara harfiah, jantungnya berhenti berdetak untukmu."

"Untukku?" lirih Hinata tak yakin.

"Ya. Dan kau tahu apa lagi? Aku yakin dia juga hidup kembali untukmu!" seru Konan penuh semangat. "Orang-orang seperti kita seperti ditakdirkan untuk jauh dari hubungan semacam itu. Tapi kalian... kalian saling memiliki tidak peduli siapa kalian atau apa pekerjaan kalian. Kalian akan selalu bahagia jika bersama, aku dapat melihatnya."

Hinata menatap jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan menerawang. "Tentu, tapi bukan di sini, mungkin di kehidupan lain. Di mana kami bukanlah bidak yang dimainkan untuk saling menghancurkan," gumam Hinata rendah. "Sasuke... dia berhak atas segala kebahagiaan yang ada, tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa memberinya semua itu."

"Kau gila, ya?" Konan berdecak. "Jika bukan kau, siapa lagi? Jelas aku jauh dari nominasi kandidat yang cocok. Jenderal Hatake? Hmm, dia memang perhatian, tapi aku pikir tidak," ungkapnya dengan nada mencibir. "Buka matamu, Hinata. Dari semua orang yang mampir di hidupnya, Thunder hanya melihatmu, dia mencintaimu."

"Cinta... itu... kata yang terlalu berat untuk disandingkan dengannya." Hinata kembali mengeluarkan tawa hambar yang singkat.

"Kau barusan bilang kau mencintainya," balas Konan, gemas dengan kebimbangan Hinata.

"Benar, tapi..."

"Hinata." Konan menyela ucapan Hinata. "Kalian berdua adalah agen, kalian bisa saja mati di misi selanjutnya. Jadi berhenti menahan perasaan kalian masing-masing!" tengasnya.

Hinata berkedip, menyadari kebenaran dari apa yang Konan katakan. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya, Konan." Itulah yang pada akhirnya Hinata katakan.

"Kubilang tidak bisa. Dia masih dikarantina, setengah sadar. Jadi sekarang kau harus istirahat," oceh Konan. "Lagipula, pacarmu itu kuat. Aku yakin saat kematian mengancamnya, dia akan menari bebek di hadapan dewa kematian itu sendiri," guraunya renyah. "Jadi jangan cemas, dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia selalu baik-baik saja."

Hinata tersenyum, meski kekhawatiran masih menyebar di dalam tubuhnya, ia lega Konan ada di sana untuknya.

"Dan aku akan mengunjungi Yahiko," tambah Konan. "Mungkin sedikit menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding atau apalah agar pikirannya terbuka. Mereka mungkin akan kembali mempertimbangkan hukuman Thunder jika ia mau bicara tentang niat Thunder yang sebenarnya ingin melindungimu."

"Terima kasih, Konan," ucap Hinata rendah sembari menawarkan seulas senyum yang kembali dibalas senyuman oleh Konan.

..

...

..

Hinata melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dibarengi dengan satu helaan napas panjang setelah selesai berpakaian. Benak Hinata masih dipenuhi Sasuke meski kaba tentang kondisi pria itu telah dipastikan. Ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Tentang perasaan leganya, juga tentang kecemasannya. Lega karena Sasuke dapat kembali dan cemas jika peristiwa serupa terulang lagi.

Lamunannya pecah seketika ia menyadari pintu kamarnya yang ia yakin sebelumnya tertutup kini bercelah.

"Hinata."

Sebuah suara secara otomatis membuat Hinata berbalik ke arah sumbernya. Dan netranya melebar kala ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya. Pria itu masih terlihat layu juga lelah.

"Sial!" Sasuke bergerak cepat untuk menyergap tubuh Hinata. Kedua telapak tangannya ia tangkupkan di sisi wajah Hinata sebelum memulai sebuah ciuman agresif yang terkesan lambat.

Hinata merasakah sekujur tubuhnya meremang tersiram perasaan lega yang tak terduga. Membuatnya lambat merespons akan apa yang terjadi. Sasuke di depannya, menyentuhnya. Pria itu benar-benar di sana dengan detak jantung yang dapat Hinata rasakan.

"Sasuke," panggilnya lirih ketika bibir mereka terpisah. Tangannya terangkat untuk balas menyentuh wajah Sasuke sebelum kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. "Sasuke," panggilnya lagi, seolah ingin lebih yakin bahwa ini bukan sekedar fantasinya. Tangan Hinata kemudian jatuh hanya untuk melingkari tubuh besar pria di hadapannya itu, mendepaknya erat. "Aku mencintaimu... aku mencintaimu," pecah Hinata.

"Sial, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu meski aku tidak memahami apa itu cinta. Aku tidak peduli apa artinya. Yang kutahu hanya kau satu-satunya yang aku punya." Sasuke menghujani pipi Hinata yang basah dengan ciuman ringan. "Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu," ujarnya setelah beberapa menit mencumbu wajah Hinata. "Dokter hanya memberiku waktu satu setengah jam untuk keluar. Dan kudengar aku sempat mati?" tanyanya.

"Benar, brengsek! Aku melihatnya! Kau..." Kalimat Hinata terpotong, tak mampu untuk meneruskannya tanpa mengingat bayangan menyakitkan itu lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku tidak apa-apa." Sasuke baru balas memeluk tubuh Hinata kemudian memberikan satu kecupan singkat untuk sekedar menenangkan. "Dan hal itu bukan alasan untukmu lupa mengunci pintu," tambahnya.

Hinata sedikit cemberut, masih sempat-sempatnya Sasuke mengangkat topik tak penting di tengah situasi haru macam sekarang ini. Dasar memang, perusak suasana sejati.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku bersumpah, bajigan itu akan membayar semua ini," umpat Sasuke rendah.

"Tidak," sela Hinata. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau untuk mempersulit posisimu sendiri!"

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja, Hinata. Dia beruntung sekarang karena aku masih ditahan."

Hinata mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, membuat wajah pria itu menunduk mendekatinya. "Jangan lagi bertindak gegabah, Sasuke. Aku ingin kau memikirkanku. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika kau tidak ada?" jelasnya lirih namun dalam.

"Percayalah, Hinata... aku tidak yakin aku bisa memikirkanmu lebih dari sebanyak aku memikirkanmu sekarang," balasnya dengan senyum tipis, ditatapnya sepasang manik ametis Hinata dengan lembut. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentangku. Aku memilikimu yang selalu mencari sisi baik di dalam diriku meski aku selalu berkata bahwa aku tidak memiliki sisi itu. Dan itu merupakan alasan yang cukup untuk membuatku melakukan apapun untukmu."

Mata Hinata kembali berkaca-kaca, kali ini dengan lapisan cairan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Aku ingin kehidupan yang lebih baik untukmu, bersamamu. Aku janji, mungkin suatu hari nanti, saat semuanya selesai... kita akan pergi dan melepas semua yang mengikat kita di sini."

Hinata hanyut dalam tatapan lembut manik gelap yang menyandera pandangannya itu. Kepalanya seakan kosong oleh kata-kata untuk diucapkan. "Aku—"

Baru satu kata tersuarakan, tubuh Hinata terasa seperti terlempar oleh sebuah ledakan yang terdengar sebelum ia sadar ternyata juga mengenainya. Ledakan yang berasal dari jendelanya itu cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan sebagian dinding.

Semuanya terlihat gelap untuk beberapa saat, dan yang selanjutnya Hinata rasakan adalah nyeri di setiap bagian tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terpental. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terluka karena momentum dengan material ledakan tadi. Ametisnya merekam sekelilingnya yang kini penuh asap, telinganya berdengung tak nyaman.

"Sasuke!" teriak Hinata setelah menyadari Sasuke tak lagi berada dalam jangkauannya. Ia mencoba berdiri namun sakit di bagian perut dan rusuknya sulit untuk diabaikan.

Sebelum Hinata menyadari hal lain, ia merasakan surainya ditarik paksa ke belakang hingga ia mendongak. Hinata meringis kesakitan kemudian kembali mencari sosok Sasuke, mengabaikan siapapun yang menyerangnya.

Dan akhirnya ia melihat Sasuke, pria itu masih berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Hanya saja kini dalam posisi meringkuk memeluk lengan kirinya dan pelipis yang berdarah. Oniks pria itu menatap tajam ke arahnya, namun tidak benar-benar kepadanya.

"Keparat, kau!" teriak Sasuke.

"Kau ingin dia kembali?" Dan suara yang muncul dari belakangnya itu baru menyadarkan Hinata bahwa dirinya kini telah menjadi sandera.

Hinata mengerang saat orang yang menyaderanya semakin kasar menjambak rambutnya hingga memaksanya untuk berdiri.

"Lepaskan dia! Jangan menyentuhnya, kau bedebah!"

"Kau tahu di mana bisa menemukanku," ujar suara yang sama. "Datang dan selamatkanlah dia."

"Kau... kubunuh kau..." Sasuke menggeram tajam dan rendah, ia baru memaksakan dirinya untuk berlutut dan hendak meluncur ke arah Hinata, namun dari belakang sebuah kaki menghantam sisi kepalanya hingga ia kembali tersungkur.

"Sasuke!" Hinata memekik melihat pria itu kembali terjatuh, matanya melotot ketakutan terlebih saat satu kaki menahan tengkuk Sasuke agar pria itu tak dapat bangkit.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan menyentuh gadismu ini," ujar si penyandera sebelum menyeret Hinata pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berteriak kesetanan di bawah tekanan beberapa komplotan itu yang masih tinggal.

..

...

..

Tak ada objek apapun yang dapat Hinata tangkap di retinanya saat ia membuka mata. Ia terduduk di lantai, dadanya sesak karena tali yang mengikat kuat tubuhnya. Bernapas sudah merupakan hal yang sulit, apalagi jika harus mengusahakan diri untuk lepas.

Keadaan sekitarnya begitu gelap, tanpa cahaya dari segores celah pun, tapi Hinata tahu ruangan itu luas juga kosong. Seperti sebuah gudang yang tak lagi digunakan. Dengan segala nyeri yang di tahannya, Hinata bergerak menggeliat ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan permukaan dinding menyentuh punggungnya.

Kening Hinata berkerut, penuh pemikiran. Jika ditanya di mana dia sekarang, Hinata tak tahu jawabannya. Tapi jika pertanyaannya adalah siapa yang menyekapnya, ia jelas memiliki satu nama.

Tak lama setelah dirinya tersadar, Hinata mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka dan langkah berat kaki-kaki menyebar memenuhi partikel udara.

"Ahh... sudah bangun rupanya," suara yang familiar menyapa gendang telinga Hinata, membuatnya tanpa sadar beringsut menjauh. "Tidak perlu takut, Tuan Putri," pemilik suara itu melangkah semakin mendekati Hinata.

Meski dalam kegelapan, Hinata masih dapati seringai sadis yang ditampakkan sosok itu. Ametis Hinata menantang sepasang manik cokelat yang hampir sejajar dengan level matanya kini. Pekikan tertahan lepas dari tenggorokannya saat satu tangan mencengkeram dagunya.

"Caligo." Hinata menatap Caligo, jarak mereka membuatnya lebih jelas melihat wajah pria itu. Masih terlihat muda, mungkin memang seumuran dengan Neji dan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu namaku?" ujar Caligo dengan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak ia butuhkan jawabannya. Diusapnya darah kering yang menodai rahang Hinata. "Tentu kau tahu. Bagaimana tidak? Pacarmu yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain itu pasti memberitahumu segalanya."

Hinata menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang, menjauh dari sentuhan Caligo. "Setidaknya dia bukan pengecut sepertimu," umpatnya tajam. "Menyekap orang lain bukanlah permainannya. Dia bertarung, bertatap muka langsung."

"Memang. Dan sangat disayangkan gadis cantik sepertimu terlibat dengan seseorang sepertinya," ujar Caligo dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" desis Hinata.

Caligo memberikan senyum tipis yang mengerikan, ia kemudian menengok ke belakang, ke arah beberapa pengikutnya. Tal lama setelahnya orang-orang itu keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Banyak hal sebenarnya," jawab Caligo ringan. "Kau pasti ingat pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya, bukan? Singapura?" pancing Caligo. "Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu saat itu, hanya seorang gadis yang tidak sengaja kulewati. Lalu aku melihatmu lagi tengah bersama seseorang yang sepertinya familiar."

Hinata diam, namun matanya masih menatap tajam lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kemudian beberapa orang-orangku tewas, termasuk tangan kananku. Anbu, aku sudah mengira organisasi itu akan menjadi hambatan untukku, terlebih jika harus berhadapan dengan pacarmu," jelasnya tenang. "Aku cukup lama mengenal Hyuuga Neji, cukup lama untuk mengetahui sedikit tentangmu. Dan hal itu membuatku agak tak percaya bahwa kau terlibat. Dan dari informasi yang aku kumpulkan, aku juga tahu bahwa kalianlah yang bertanggung jawab atas ledakan itu."

Hinata merasa dadanya bergemuruh saat topik tentang Kematian Neji diangkat.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, Hinata..." Caligo menggantung ucapannya sejenak. "Seberapa besar sebenarnya kau mencintai Neji."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkannya," jawab Hinata tajam. Ia berkata jujur, memang ada fase dalam hidupnya saat ia mencintai sepupunya itu dengan begitu besarnya.

"Lalu apa alasanmu membunuhnya?"

"Aku... tidak..." Hinata menemukan dirinya tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku juga menemukan beberapa hal tentang dirimu. Beberapa tahun ke belakang kau menjadi seseorang yang menarik diri. Kau seperti seekor cacing yang bersembunyi di dalam tanah. Dan seharusnya kau tetap seperti itu. Seperti apa yang Neji inginkan." Ucapan Caligo terdengar rendah dan begitu serius. "Sayang sekali kau tidak pernah mengetahui jika dia selalu bergerak untukmu," tambahnya disertai kekehan pelan.

Kening Hinata berkerut tak mengerti, namun ia tahu merupakan pilihan yang salah untuk menelan apa yang pria itu katakan. "Neji sudah meninggal. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi tentangnya," bisik Hinata. "Sekarang akulah targetmu. Bunuh aku, apa yang kau tunggu? Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan!"

Hinata tak benar-benar serius dengan ucapan menantangnya itu. Sebelum mengenal Sasuke, mungkin ia akan dengan pasrahnya berjalan ke pelukan dewa kematian. Tapi sekarang, yang ia inginkan adalah agar terus hidup. Yang ia inginkan adalah memiliki lebih banyak waktu bersama Sasuke.

Terdengar kekehan rendah milik Caligo. "Perlu kau ketahui, di sini bukan kau targetnya, Cantik," seringainya kemudian berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya, membuat Hinata semakin menengadah. "Tapi karena kau juga berpengaruh, kalian akan sama-sama berakhir tragis. Tapi bisa kupastikan, kematian Thunder akan jauh lebih mengerikan karena aku akan menyerahkannya langsung kepada Akatsuki," jelasnya.

"Caligo." Sebuah suara menyela percakapan mereka. "Dia di sini," tambahnya menginformasikan.

Caligo yang semula menengok ke salah satu bawahannya itu kembali memandang Hinata, kali ini dengan tatapan terhibur. "Aku tidak percaya dia benar-benar datang sejelas ini." Caligo mengeluarkan tawa singkat. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa ini karena cinta hingga dia dengan bodohnya masuk ke perangkapku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Hinata waspada.

Tanpa memberikan jawaban, Caligo menarik Hinata hingga berdiri dan menyeretnya berjalan menyeberangi ruangan. Hinata sempat berpikir untuk melawan, namun jelas sekali itu tidak akan berguna dalam kondisinya sekarang.

Hinata melihat ia diarahkan ke salah satu pintu yang terbuka. Barulah saat itu ia mendapati cahaya yang lebih dari sebelumnya, meski masih begitu remang. Mereka berjalan menelusuri lorong yang terasa lembab hingga sampai ke ruangan lain. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, ada banyak pria berbadan kekar yang bersenjata di setiap sudut dan di tengah-tengah ruangan, Sasuke berdiri sendirian.

Hinata ingin menangis mendapati Sasuke di sana. Pria itu masih terlihat begitu layu meski tetap memakai topeng wajah mengintimidasinya. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti yang siang tadi dikenakannya. Luka yang didapatkan akibat ledakan itu pun tidak terlihat seperti sudah ditangani.

"Apa dia benar-benar berarti bagimu?" Caligo bertanya di sela kekehan gelinya.

"Lepaskan dia," ujar Sasuke kasar namun rendah. Oniks hitamnya masih menatap tajam Caligo.

"Kau benar-benar cerdik. Akatsuki telah mencoba memburumu selama beberapa tahun terakhir tapi kau tetap tidak tersentuh. Tapi sekarang... kami menemukan kelemahanmu" Satu tangan Caligo membelai pelan pipi hingga rahang Hinata sedang tangan lainnya tetap menahan wanita itu agar tak bergerak melawan. Hinata sendiri menyentak, ingin menjauh dari sentuhan itu. "Ini menguntungkanku karena aku juga ingin kau mati."

"Kenapa? Kau dendam padaku karena telah menghabisi anak buahmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan decihan.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara untuk seseorang yang akan menghadapi kematiannya. Rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu saat ini juga. Tapi Akatsuki menginginkan informasi darimu." Caligo mendorong Hinata kasar hingga wanita itu kini berada di cengkeraman dua anak buahnya. "Aku yakin kau cukup pintar untuk menebak apa yang ingin mereka ketahui. Tentang organisasi tempatmu bekerja, nama marsekal dan jenderal yang bertanggung jawab, juga rencana kalian."

"Semoga berhasil untuk membuatku membocorkannya kalau begitu," balas Sasuke ringan.

Caligo berdecak. "Kau masih sok hebat." Caligo mendekati Hinata yang kanan dan kirinya ditahan oleh dua anak buahnya. "Bagaimana jika kita melakukan sebuah permainan?" tawar Caligo dengan nada tenang.

Setelah Caligo mengatakan hal itu, tanpa aba-aba seseorang menghantam punggung Sasuke dengan ujung sekop, membuatnya jatuh berlutut karena tak siap menerima serangan itu.

"Sasuke!" Hinata bergerak melawan orang-orang yang menahannya meski hasilnya sia-sia.

Baru akan menegakkan kepalanya, Sasuke kembali menerima hantaman di tengkuknya, membuatnya lagi-lagi tersungkur, tertundukkan. Ia tak terlihat seperti akan melawan. Sejujurnya, ia memang tak sedang dalam posisi untuk bisa melawan.

"Hentikan, kalian bajingan!" jerit Hinata, air matanya lolos berbarengan dengan amarahnya yang memuncak. Selanjutnya, yang Hinata sadari adalah dirinya yang dipaksa berlutut di tempat.

"Hinata!" desis Sasuke yang menyaksikan bagaimana mereka memaksa wanita itu. Ia ingin bangkit, jika saja beberapa kaki yang mengelilinginya berhenti menghantam tubuhnya.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu satu menit untuk membeberkan segalanya, Thunder, atau seperti yang gadis ini panggil... Sasuke." Caligo mengambil sesuatu dari saku belakangnya. "Dan setiap sepuluh detiknya, jika aku tidak mendengar apapun darimu atau malah mendengar perlawananmu... aku akan mengukir beberapa luka kecil untuk gadis ini." Diacungkannya benda yang ia ambil tadi dari sakunya yang ternyata merupakan pisau lipat tepat di ujung hidung Hinata. "Kau ingin melihat contohnya?" seringai Caligo.

Tak sampai satu detik, Hinata dibuat memekik keras saat permukaan tajam pisau Caligo menyayat keras bahunya. Namun setelahnya yang Hinata pikirkan hanyalah Sasuke. Diliriknya pria itu tengah diam tak berkedip menatapnya.

"Tidak, aku mohon," pinta Hinata lirih. "Jangan di hadapannya... aku mohon jangan lakukan ini di hadapannya."

Air mata berlomba meluncur membuat jejak sempit di permukaan pipi Hinata. Ia tak peduli betapa terdengar atau terlihat menyedihkannya ia sekarang. Yang terus terlihat di benaknya hanyalah ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat mati. Dan ia tahu penyebabnya. Setelah menyaksikan peristiwa berdarah yang terjadi terhadap kakak perempuannya, Sasuke tak perlu menyaksikan hal serupa terjadi kepada Hinata.

"Sudah berjalan lima detik." Caligo menginformasikan.

"Berhenti! Berhenti!" teriak Sasuke histeris. "Aku tidak bisa, mereka tidak akan membiarkanku jika aku mengatakannya!"

"Aku yakin kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Agen Thunder," balas Caligo tenang.

"Lepaskan... lepaskan dia. Kalian bisa menangkapku, tapi lepaskan dia," ujar Sasuke dengan nada penuh kepanikan.

"Kau bodoh jika berpikiran kau bisa bernegosiasi denganku sekarang."

Caligo baru mengangkat tangannya lagi, hendak melayangkan satu sayatan di tubuh Hinata tepat saat ledakan besar terjadi di setiap sudut ruangan itu. Dan sebelum Hinata menyadarinya, tubuhnya sudah tak lagi ditahan oleh tangan-tangan besar.

Otaknya seperti berhenti bekerja untuk beberapa saat, dan saat ia tersadar, dirinya sudah dikelilingi asap juga debu reruntuhan dengan bunyi tembakan yang saling bersautan mengisi ruangan itu. Hinata mencoba berdiri, masih dengan tubuh terikat. Di tengah kekacauan itu, ia hanya dapat melihat Tenten yang tengah mengarahkan pelurunya ke salah satu anak buah Caligo.

Di tengah usahanya untuk bergerak, Sakura tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya, dengan cekatan melepaskan ikatan yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Kita keluar dari sini, Hinata!" seru Sakura sambil membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

"Sakura!" kejutnya. "Sasuke... di mana Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto akan menemukannya," jawabnya. "Ayo!"

Hinata mengedarkan pandangan untuk menemukan pintu keluar, tapi melihat lubang besar yang diciptakan ledakan tadi, sepertinya mereka tak perlu repot-repot mencari alternatif lain. Secepat yang ia mampu, Hinata bergerak ke luar melewati beberapa reruntuhan juga tubuh tanpa nyawa yang bergeletakan.

Setelah mereka keluar, Hinata mendapati Naruto yang juga tengah melangkah menjauh dari tepat kejadian dengan memapah serta Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto!" seru Hinata sambil mendekat.

"Kita harus cari tempat yang aman," responsnya terkesan terburu-buru. Mengabaikan Tenten dan Sakuran akhirnya bergabung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata mempertanyakan keadaan Sasuke. Pria itu tidak terlihat terluka parah secara fisik.

Naruto tak menjawab langsung, malah terus berjalan sambil menyeret Sasuke hingga ke satu gang yang diapit dua bangunan cukup tinggi. Dengan cepat namun hati-hati ia merebahkan Sasuke di tanah.

"Sepertinya dia mendapat serangan lagi." Barulah Naruto menjawab, ia memeriksa denyut nadi dan detak jantung Sasuke. "Sial!" umpatnya.

"Apa?" Hinata merasa kembali di serang teror.

Tanpa memberikan respons lebih jauh terhadap Hinata. Naruto membuka mulut Sasuke yang mengejang dan memasukkan telunjukkan.

"Brengsek!" umpat Naruto lagi saat jarinya tergigit kuat oleh gigi Sasuke. Tapi setidaknya ia tahu rekannya itu masih merespons. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto menumpukan telapak tangannya di dada Sasuke dan menekannya kuat-kuat. "Bangun kau, keparat!" racaunya lagi. "Sakura!" panggilnya tiba-tiba setelah ingat bahwa wanita itu lebih ahli dalam hal seperti ini.

Sakura tersentak, masih berdiri di sisi Hinata yang berlutut di seberang Naruto. Ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan ragu. "Naruto... dia... berdarah," gumamnya, kalimat patahnya merujuk ke darah yang mengalir di ujung bibir Sasuke.

Naruto naik pitam seketika, ia menggeram tajam ke arah Sakura, mengelurkan umpatan pendek untuk wanita itu sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri memompa dada Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto membuka mulut Sasuke, dan beberapa kali memberikannya napas buatan.

"Bangun, brengsek!" Kali ini Naruto menghantam rusuk Sasuke dengan tinjunya, terlihat begitu gemas.

Hinata sendiri merasa tak berguna, ia tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk membantu Naruto menyelamatkan Sasuke. Ia hanya memandang wajah tenang Sasuke yang berkebalikan dengan ekspresi Naruto yang luar biasa berantakan. Hinata meringis saat Naruto memukul-mukul dada Sasuke, ia berpikir Naruto bisa saja menghancurkan rusuknya jika terus begitu.

Namun sebelum sempat memprotes, satu tarikan napas panjang terdengar dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Oniksnya terbuka lebar, bibirnya tak juga tertutup dan terus membantu memasok udara ke dalam dadanya, seakan tak pernah cukup meraup oksigen di sekitarnya.

"Ya Tuhan." Naruto menghela napas, ia menjatuhkan dirinya hingga terduduk ke belakang.

"Sasuke!" Hinata membantu Sasuke yang terlihat ingin mendudukkan dirinya kemudian langsung memeluk pria itu erat.

"Apa aku... melewatkan... sesuatu?" Dengan napas berat, Sasuke menggumam lirih di telinga Hinata.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu lagi jika tadi kau mati." Naruto menendang sisi paha Sasuke sebelum berdiri dan mendekati Sakura. "Apa itu tadi?!" bentaknya kasar.

"Ma-maaf..." Sakura mundur tanpa sadar. "Kau tahu... rumornya. Aku hanya... aku tidak ingin darahnya..." Sakura terbata hingga tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya, namun Naruto lebih dari mengerti apa maksud wanita itu.

"Persetan denganmu!" teriak Naruto lagi. "Kau benar-benar berniat membiarkannya mati untuk alasan tolol itu?!" geramnya, tak memedulikan ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat menyesal.

Hinata sendiri tak memedulikan apapun yang mereka perdebatkan. Yang ia tahu adalah Sasuke sekarang aman di pelukannya. Masih hangat dan bernapas.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Updatenya cukup cepet kan yaaa hhaha *berbangga diri *plakk :v**_

 _ **Anyway this fic has 3 more chapters to go... ada yang udah bayangin endingnya? :3**_

 _ **A lot thanks for you and see you guys... till we meet again on next chap :***_


	17. Chapter 17

**Game On**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors! And might lead to some twist!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **SFU (Super Fast Update) *YAYYY! wkwkwk**_

 _ **typo ditanggung pemirsah karena author teladan kita yang satu ini males recheck *slapp :v**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar menyusahkan." Naruto melemparkan sebuah sapu tangan yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap darah di wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. "Dasar tolol," racaunya lagi.

Sasuke menggertakkan rahangnya sambil menatap tajam Naruto, namun ia tetap mengambil sapu tangan yang tadi dilempar ke arahnya untuk kemudian ia gunakan untuk membersihkan darah di beberapa lukanya.

"Hanya karena aku tidak terlihat sedang dalam keadaan yang baik, bukan berarti aku tidak akan membalas mulut besarmu," balas Sasuke.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk balas dendam. Kenapa? Karena aku telah memberikanmu sebuah ciuman kehidupan," sergah Naruto dengan nada kecut. "Malah kau berhutang terima kasih padaku."

"Aku tidak berniat berterima kasih padamu. Egomu akan menggembung tanpa batas jika aku melakukannya," jawab Sasuke enteng.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. "Sungguh, dua kata 'terima kasih' dari mulutmu akan kuanggap cukup. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa, mungkin kau bisa menunjukkan rasa terima kasihmu itu nanti saat berhadapan dengan agensi. Aku yakin mereka akan sangat marah jika mengetahui hal ini." Naruto berdecak, membayangkan masalah selanjutnya yang harus mereka hadapi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita masih di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan satu alis menukik.

"Aku hanya memberimu waktu lebih lama sebelum nantinya mereka melemparmu kembali ke dalam shard," ujar Naruto enteng, matanya melirik Hinata yang masih berlutut di sisi Sasuke dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membawa serta gadis bercepol itu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah keheningan menghampiri beberapa detik.

"Itu karena Tenten peduli kepada Hinata, bukan padamu," jawabnya kemudian berdiri.

"Hei, Wind..." panggil Sasuke dengan suara pelan saat Naruto sudah memunggunginya.

"Apa?" Naruto menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Terima kasih."

Naruto menyeringai ringan lalu mengibaskan tangannya di udara sebelum berjalan ke tempat mobil mereka diparkirkan, meninggalkan Sasuke kini hanya berdua dengan Hinata.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang masih tak bersuara, ia mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata yang sejak tadi bertautan untuk mendapatkan perhatian wanita itu. Ia tak tahu di mana mereka sekarang, tak ada tanda adanya pemukiman di sekitar sini. Naruto hanya memilih tempat secara acak yang dikiranya aman untuk berhenti dan sekedar memberikan Sasuke ruang untuk bernapas setelah mereka terburu-buru pergi dari area pergudangan tepat di menit setelah Sasuke sadar.

"Kau tidak dalam keadaan yang baik saat kau datang menyelamatkanku, bukan?" Hinata akhirnya membuka mulut.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sembari mengambil napas lalu kembali memandang Hinata. Wanita itu terlihat serantakan, terlebih dengan debu juga goresan luka di wajahnya. Dan Sasuke tahu penampilannya pasti tak berbeda jauh dari wanita itu. Mereka memang terlihat terlihat butuh waktu untuk istirahat. Dan bagusnya, Naruto dapat dengan jeli melihat hal itu.

"Aku tidak percaya bisa mendapat serangan seperti itu dua kali dalam seminggu." Sasuke bergumam.

Kening Hinata berkerut. "Apa sebelumnya kau—"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke cepat, mengetahui apa yang ingin Hinata tanyakan. "Tidak pernah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa tubuhku bereaksi seperti itu sekarang." Sasuke menyeringai di sela jawabannya seolah hal yang terjadi padanya bukanlah hal besar. Oniksnya kemudian teralihkan ke bahu Hinata yang terluka. "Kau terluka," lirihnya.

"Kau juga."

"Hinata... aku..." Sasuke menunduk, menjilat kecil bibirnya sendiri. "Saat kau... aku tidak tahu apa... yang harus kulakukan... saat kau—"

"Jangan bicarakan tentang itu lagi, oke," sela Hinata sebelum Sasuke selesai dengan racauan lirihnya. "Kita aman, setidaknya sekarang. Itu yang terpenting," tambah Hinata, tangannya meraih pipi Sasuke, meminta pria itu agar menatapnya lagi. "Kau... meminta bantuan Naruto?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke membenarkan. "Aku tidak tahu Haruno dan... uhh..."

"Tenten," ujar Hinata memberi tahu saat mendapati raut Sasuke yang terlihat sedang mengingat-ngingat.

"Ya, dia... aku tidak tahu Haruno dan Tenten akan ikut serta," ulangnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu kalau mereka berencana meledakkan tempat itu. Tapi harus kuakui, itu rencana yang cukup bagus." Sasuke mengedikan bahunya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil menatap pria di hadapannya itu. Namun senyum tak bertahan lama saat bayangan tadi kembali tergambar di kepalanya.

"Kau hampir mati... lagi. Dan sekarang aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas," bisik Hinata, tangannya tanpa sadar semakin meremas tangan Sasuke. "Sasuke... aku... aku tahu ini terdengar begitu dangkal tapi... aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika aku benar-benar kehilanganmu."

"Hinata, Hinata." Selanjutnya Hinata malah mendengar kekehan singkat Sasuke. "Percayalah, yang paling kuinginkan sekarang adalah mati sebelum dirimu karena... aku tahu ini terdengar egois tapi... aku tidak ingin hidup jika kau tidak ada." Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengatakannya seolah itu adalah hal yang lumrah.

"Lebih baik kita tidak membicarakan soal Kematian saat kita masih bisa menikmati hidup ini," potong Hinata.

"Yah, mungkin kita bisa mengesampingkan topik itu sejenak," ujar Sasuke disertai hembusan napas panjang. Ia tumpukan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. "Aku tidak ingin kembali," gumamnya.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa lari begitu saja, Sasuke," balas Hinata.

"Aku tahu."

Hinata menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, disapukan pandangannya di area sekitar. Malam itu cerah, bintang menyebar acak tanpa penghalang untuk dilihat. Hinata berharap ia bisa memiliki lebih banyak waktu seperti ini bersama Sasuke.

Hinata kemudian melirik ke arah mobil yang mereka gunakan, tak terlalu jauh namun juga tak terlalu dekat dengan tempatnya dan Sasuke sekarang. Dari tempatnya, Hinata dapat melihat Tenten yang sudah duduk manis di kursi belakang juga Naruto dan Sakura yang masih berdiri di luar, keduanya terlihat seperti sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu.

"Mereka berdebat lagi?" gumam Hinata yang seketika membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu wanita itu untuk sekedar melihat apa yang Hinata komentari.

"Cekcok dalam rumah tangga," jawabnya separuh mencibir.

Netra Hinata menyipit menatap Sasuke yang kembali menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. "Bagaimana bisa kau membuat lelucon tepat setelah apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke mendengus lalu kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya kemudian menghadap Hinata. "Kau baik-baik saja. Aku masih hidup dan masih di sini bersamamu. Untuk sekarang, itu cukup bagiku," jawab Sasuke, tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Hinata. "Aku hanya ingin kau aman. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjauhkanmu dari bahaya sebelum semuanya berakhir."

"Apa—"

"Apa kita bisa kembali sekarang?" Naruto menginterupsi tiba-tiba sebelum Hinata sempat mengucapkan kata lebih banyak. Pria itu masih terlihat kesal.

Hinata mengangguk kemudian berdiri, diikuti oleh Sasuke. Mereka bertiga melangkah santai menuju mobil.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Tenten yang langsung keluar dari dalam mobil setelah melihat Hinata mendekat. Hinata hanya membalas pertanyaannya dengan senyum kecil. "Sepertinya agensi akan menyambut kita dengan kemurkaan," lanjutnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Hinata yang kemudian menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

"Kita bertindak di luar protokol. Terlebih melibatkan tiga ledakan," jelas Sasuke singkat sebelum membuka pintu di samping kursi kemudi.

"Kurasa kau sebaiknya duduk di belakang lagi," ujar Naruto kepada Sasuke kemudian melirik Hinata yang ada di belakang rekannya itu.

"Huh?" Kening Sasuke berkerut tak terima.

"Kurasa memang sebaiknya begitu," sambung Hinata yang mendapatkan sinyal dari Naruto. Sepertinya pria itu masih ingin menjaraki diri dengan rekan merah mudanya.

"Tapi Hinata—"

"Sasuke," sela Hinata tegas sebelum Sasuke sempat protes.

"Oh baiklah." Sasuke memberengut, namun mengalah dan masuk ke kursi belakang. Beberapa Saat setelahnya, Sasuke menengok ke kanan dan kirinya hanya untuk mendapati Tenten dan Sakura. "Kenapa kau duduk di depan?" protes Sasuke lagi saat menyadari Hinata duduk di depan dan tengah sibuk memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Sudahlah, Thunder... kita harus segera kembali sekarang," balas Sakura cepat.

Perjalanan kembali ke markas Anbu cukup panjang dan melelahkan, terlebih dengan kondisi mereka sekarang. Beberapa kali Hinata melirik Sasuke yang duduk di belakang dan kini mendapati pria itu telah terlelap. Begitu juga dengan dua rekan lainnya.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sakura?" Hinata bertanya kepada Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Naruto menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya. Hanya sesuatu yang agak... kekanakan."

"Apa itu karena—"

"Thunder sekarat saat itu," desis Naruto, tak membiarkan Hinata menuntaskan ucapannya. "Dan Sakura dengan mudahnya mundur hanya karena kabar burung yang didengarnya."

"Kabar burung?"

"Mereka bilang bisa jadi kalian... uhh... terinfeksi... kau tahu lah."

"Dari mana datangnya omong kosong itu?" Hinata mendesis tak terima.

"Konyol, bukan? Tapi masalahnya... kalian berdua memiliki reputasi yang tak biasa di agensi. Terlebih kau setelah peristiwa Yugaku Hidan itu," jelas Naruto.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan orang itu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak yang lain. Apalagi belakangan ada kabar kau juga berhubungan dengan Yahiko," Naruto menjeda sejenak ucapannya untuk mengambil napas. "Mereka semakin melihatmu seperti—"

"Jalang?" sela Hinata cepat, nadanya masih terdengar kecut.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu," balas Naruto mencoba menahan amarah Hinata yang sudah bisa dirasakannya. "Tapi... yeah... umm..." Naruto kesulitan mencari kata yang tepat. "Pokoknya kau membuat mereka berpikir kau ini berpotensi... kau tahu lah."

"Aku baru tahu agensi kita diisi oleh para penggosip berotak sempit seperti mereka," cibir Hinata lagi. "Apa yang membuat mereka merasa memiliki hak untuk menghakimi seperti itu?"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar omelan rendah Hinata, ia kemudian berhenti setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari wanita itu.

"Aku pribadi tidak menghakimimu atau apa. Malah sama sepertimu, aku juga berpikir mereka terlalu memiliki pandangan yang sempit. Terlalu dangkal mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu. Apa yang Sakura lakukan..." Naruto menghela napas. "Benar-benar tindakan tolol meski ia beralasan atas pencegahan atau segala tetek bengeknya." Ucapan Naruto terdengan tulus, bukan hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan Hinata. "Aku penasaran apa dia juga akan seperti itu jika aku yang berada di posisi Thunder," tambah Naruto lirih.

"Apa kalian..." Hinata bertanya hati-hati, namun berhenti saat melihat Naruto menggeleng.

"Kami hanya begitu akrab," jelasnya singkat. "Tapi setelah malam ini... aku tidak tahu bagaimana pertemanan kami nantinya."

Hinata menghela napas, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Maaf," gumamnya. "Aku terus saja membawa masalah kepada setiap orang."

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak menghakimimu, Hinata. Terlebih menyalahkanmu," balas Naruto tegas masih dengan suara yang rendah.

"Tapi memang begitu, bukan? Ayahku, Sasuke, kau... dan yang lainnya."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan ayahmu. Tapi untuk Thunder... aku tidak melihat dia menganggapmu sebagai beban," jelas Naruto tulus. "Aku dapat melihat betapa berharganya kau di mata keparat itu," Naruto melirik Sasuke yang terlelap dari kaca spion. Dia mencintaimu, Hinata. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan memohon padaku untuk membantunya. Dan aku juga dapat melihat kau mencintai dia sama besarnya."

Hinata lagi-lagi menghela napas. "Sayang sekali perasaan seperti itu dianggap tabu dalam pekerjaan ini," gumam Hinata.

"Kau benar," respons Naruto, setuju dengan apa yang Hinata katakan.

..

...

..

"Tahan dia!"

Perintah marsekal tadi adalah hal pertama yang menyambut mereka setibanya di markas besar Anbu. Jelas sekali terlihat pria yang telah melampaui separuh abad usianya itu tengah murka, kerutan di wajahnya semakin tajam dibarengi dengan amarahnya.

"Tidak. Dia baru saja mendapat serangan jantung lagi." Naruto menginterupsi dengan cepat.

"Tahan mereka semua atas keterlibatan mereka."

"Tunggu!" Kakashi muncul bersama Konan yang mengekorinya kemudian menempatkan diri di antara anak buahnya dan para petugas yang dibawa marsekal. "Yahiko sudah memberi pengakuan," jelasnya singkat.

"Ada apa, Jenderal Hatake?" marsekal mempertanyakan dengan tajam.

"Yahiko memberikan keterangan baru, jadi kita bisa mulai mengadakan rapat untuk mendiskusikan perihal Agen Thunder," jelas Kakashi. "Untuk Agen Wind dan yang lainnya, mereka telah menuntaskan kemungkinan geng jalanan yang bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki di bawah perintahku."

Marsekal menyilangkan lengan di dadanya. "Itu tidak—"

"Saya yang bertanggung jawab atas misi kali ini," sela Kakashi. "Agen Tenten dilibatkan karena Agen Thunder tidak dapat melaksanakan misi seperti biasa. Tapi ternyata dia memutuskan untuk ikut turun tangan. Ini adalah tim saya, Marsekal. Itu artinya apapun yang terjadi merupakan tanggung jawab saya," tegasnya lagi.

"Tetap saja, Agen Thunder seharusnya masih dalam pengawasan!"

"Saya sudah mengatakan bahwa Yahiko sudah memberikan pernyataan baru, Benar bukan, Konan?" Kakashi melirik Konan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Benar. Dan sesuai peraturannya, melihat fakta baru yang didapat, pinalti terhadap Agen Thunder dapat ditarik," ujar Konan menjelaskan. "Lagipula Agen Thunder terlibat untuk membantu. Dan Saya yakin keberhasilan misi ini lebih penting daripada menekan Agen Thunder mengingat informasi terbaru intel kita yang menyebutkan bahwa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memutuskan koneksi terbaru Akatsuki."

"Jadi ini semua sudah menjadi rencanamu?" Marsekal memandang Kakashi dalam-dalam. "Termasuk meminta dokter mengizinkan Agen Thunder keluar?"

"Benar. Itu adalah bagian dari rencananya." Kakashi mengangguk. "Seperti Anda ketahui, peran Agen Thunder di setiap misi tim kami sangat besar. Saya harap besok perihal pembebasan Agen Thunder sudah dapat diselesaikan. Dan jika Anda ingin rincian tentang misi ini, Konan bisa memberikannya kepada Anda. Untuk sekarang, Saya ingin tim Saya mendapat pemeriksaan medis," tutupnya. "Ayo," Kakashi berujar kepada timnya agar bergerak mengikutinya ke bangsal medis. "Aku ingin laporannya berada di mejaku besok pagi, Agen Wind," tambah Kakashi sebelum mereka melangkah terlalu jauh dari kepungan marsekal.

Naruto mengangguk tanpa memperlambat langkahnya mengekori Kakashi. Semuanya menutup mulut, memasang tampang datar yang tak terbaca hingga mereka tiba di lorong yang menghubungkan gedung utama dengan bangsal medis.

"Terima kasih, Ka-Jenderal," gumam Sasuke rendah namun masih dapat didengar oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Jangan kira aku tidak akan menuntut penjelasan yang sebenarnya dari kalian," balas Kakashi dengan nada tenang. "Kali ini aku menyelamatkan nasibmu, Thunder. Jangan berharap hal itu bisa terulang."

"Yang benar kau menyelamatkan nasib kami semua, Jenderal," koreksi Sakura.

"Hinata!"

Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari ujung lorong, membuat Hinata juga yang lainnya otomatis menghentikan langkah dan berbalik. Dan di sana, ia mendapati sang ayah tengah berjalan cepat mendekatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hiashi langsung setelah jaraknya tak lebih dari tiga langkah di hadapan Hinata.

"Dia hampir terbunuh. Itulah yang terjadi!" Sasuke menyela tajam, menempatkan diri di depan Hinata untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Hiashi.

"Menyingkir! Kau tidak memintamu berbicara," ujar Hiashi tenang namun tajam.

"Katakan padaku, Jenderal Hyuuga. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan putrimu?" Sasuke terdengar murka, ia tak memedulikan formalitas kepada atasannya itu. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa Hinata disekap. Aku bahkan memberimu alamatnya. Tapi apa kau mengirimkan setidaknya satu orang ke sana?!"

"Kau yang bertindak gegabah. Kau tahu benar butuh proses untuk mengirimkan satu tim, melaksanakannya tanpa persetujuan marsekal merupakan pelanggaran protokol," jelas Hiashi masih sama tenangnya.

"Persetan dengan protokol!" Sasuke berteriak. "Dia putrimu dan kau masih mendahulukan peraturan-peraturan sialan itu?!"

"Hentikan, Thunder!" Kakashi berujar, ia dan Naruto menahan Sasuke saat pria itu hampir maju untuk menyerang Hiashi. "Bawa dia, Wind," titah Kakashi pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan menyeret Sasuke dari sana, kembali ke tujuan awalnya masuk ke bangsal medis. Kakashi selanjutnya berbalik ke pada anak buahnya yang lain, meminta mereka juga melanjutkan langkah mereka. Ia sendiri mengikuti di belakang setelah mengangguk ke arah Hinata, meninggalkan wanita itu untuk setidaknya bicara sedikit dengan ayahnya.

Hinata menatap Kepergian mereka sejenak sebelum kembali menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Hiashi. Pria itu masih menopengi dirinya dengan raut yang tenang, namun Hinata tahu ayahnya itu menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku lelah," gumam Hinata sebagai pembuka. "Jika kau belum menyadarinya, kuberitahu bahwa lengan kiriku terkena luka bakar, dadaku sesak dan sendiku nyeri. Dan aku tidak butuh kau memperburuk keadaanku dengan kata-kata penuh kekecewaanmu terhadapku. Kau bicara soal protokol, tapi kau membiarkan Neji bebas malam itu. Bukankah itu juga melanggar aturan utamanya?" Hinata menghela napas kemudian menunduk. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku adalah putri biologismu tapi kau seperti lebih memfavoritkan keponakanmu. Jadi katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan, Ayah?" tanya Hinata lemah, namun tanpa menunggu Hiashi menjawab, ia segera memutar tubuhnya dan berlalu, menyusul rekan-rekannya.

..

...

..

Apartemen Hinata tak terlihat sehancur apa yang dibayangkannya. Hanya lubang besar dan reruntuhan yang berserakan di dalam kamar tidur. Beruntungnya, saat kejadian pengelola apartemen langsung bertindak menghubungi berbagai bantuan termasuk pemadam, jadi api hasil ledakan itu tak terlalu menyebar.

Kakashi lagi-lagi turun tangan untuk memberi penjelasan kepada kepolisian tentang kejadian ini dengan mengatakan bahwa hal ini sudah direncanakan selama seminggu terakhir. Hinata merasa lega karenanya.

Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, memandang sekeliling. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus meninggalkan tempat itu. Tempatnya tumbuh, tempat segala kenangan tentang ibu bahkan ayahnya saat mereka masih bersama, tempat ia menghabiskan masa remajanya bersama Neji.

Memang tak seluruh kenangan itu terasa manis. Tapi bahkan kenangan pahit yang ia alami di sana tak lagi ingin ia lupakan. Kenangan buruk yang tak lagi ia takuti karena kini ia memiliki Sasuke yang menggantikan semua itu dengan kenangan baru yang lebih berharga.

"Hinata?"

Lamunan Hinata runtuh saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia menengok ke arah pintu masuk dan melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang selama ini menjadi asisten rumah tangganya. "Selamat sore, Bibi Chiyo," sapa Hinata ramah.

Bibi Chiyo berjalan mendekati Hinata dan terkejut saat melihat wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak itu memiliki luka di beberapa bagian wajahnya. "Keadaanmu terlihat... buruk, Nak."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bibi. Hanya memar dan luka kecil," jelas Hinata, tangannya meraba rahang kanannya yang ditempeli plester. "Bibi pasti terkejut ketika mendengar tentang semua ini."

"Tentu saja. Apalagi setelah itu kau menghilang tanpa kabar. Aku hampir histeris kalau saja polisi idak mengatakan bahwa kau sudah dalam perawatan," balas bibi Chiyo sungguh-sungguh.

Hinata tersenyum kecil kemudian memandang lagi kekacauan di apartemennya. "Kurasa Bibi tidak mungkin membereskan semuanya sendiri."

"Tenang saja, aku kenal beberapa orang yang bisa membereskan semuanya."

"Tidak... tidak perlu," tolak Hinata halus. "Sepertinya ini waktunya untukku pindah."

Bibi Chiyo mengerutkan keningnya yang sudah terlanjur berkerut karena usia. "Kau benar-benar yakin akan pindah?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Lagipula tempat ini terlalu luas untuk kutinggali sendiri." Hinata menghela napas samar kemudian merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk bibi Chiyo. "Sebelumnya terima kasih karena sudah terus memerhatikanku, dan maaf jika aku banyak melakukan kesalahan kepada Bibi. Setelah ini Bibi tidak perlu datang lagi," ujar Hinata di pelukan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," bibi Chiyo menepuk lembut punggung Hinata dan mengelus surainya. "Tapi jika ada yang kau butuhkan, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya padaku."

"Terima kasih, Bibi. Untuk semuanya."

..

...

..

Hinata menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdiri di balkon apartemennya setelah bibi Chiyo pamit. Ia seperti ingin menikmati waktu tenangnya sendirian mengingat belakangan ia kembali menggeluti agenda hariannya di Anbu. Bedanya, kini Sasuke tak lagi menjadi mentornya. Bukan tanpa alasan tentu.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Sasuke bersama Naruto mendapat panggilan untuk diskusi darurat. Hinata sendiri tidak tahu tentang apa itu, Sasuke pun belum mengatakan apapun padanya. Dan sejak hari itu, kesibukan Sasuke meningkat hingga intensitas pertemuan mereka berkurang.

Hinata tak mengeluhkan soal itu. ia sudah paham situasi yang melingkupinya. Semua yang terjadi mengajarkannya untuk terus menerima dan menikmati apa yang terjadi hari ini mengingat mereka tak memiliki jaminan apakah akan ada hari esok untuk mereka.

Hinata menatap air jernih di bawahnya. Meski berada di kawasan perkotaan, apartemen ini memiliki pemandangan yang menyenangkan di halaman belakangnya dengan kolam yang cukup luas dan taman yang begitu terawat.

Melihat kubangan air bening yang permukaannya berkilap memantulkan cahaya matahari itu membuat tubuh Hinata haus akan bayangan segarnya partikel-partikel air yang membugkusnya. Dan jika ia pikirkan lagi, mungkin ini akan jadi kali terakhir Hinata menikmati suasana apartemen ini. Dengan senyum kecil, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil pakaian renang juga jubah mandinya sebelum meluncur ke bawah.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya di ruangan yang telah disediakan dan sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya, Hinata perlahan menenggelamkan diri di dalam kolam itu. Kontaknya dengan air membuat beberapa luka kecil di tubuhnya sedikit bereaksi, tapi ia tak terlalu memedulikan hal itu. Ia terus bergerak dari ujung ke ujung kolam.

"Ini tidak adil."

Sebuah suara yang jelas Hinata kenali sebagai suara Sasuke agak membuatnya terkejut. Dengan cepat ia memutar kepalanya dan melihat pria itu berdiri di tepian kolam. Sasuke tersenyum lebar kepadanya, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana.

"Kau menikmati waktumu dengan berendam di sini sedangkan aku setengah mati menghadapi pekerjaanku," lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata tanpa merespons ungkapan Sasuke. "Kukira kau harus menghadiri rapat penting dengan Jenderal Hatake." Hinata bergerak di dalam air mendekati tepian di mana Sasuke berdiri.

Ujung bibir Sasuke yang membentuk senyuman perlahan turun, namun air wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi. Ia berjongkok saat Hinata sudah berada di depannya. "Baru saja selesai. Dan aku tidak menemukanmu di agensi, jadi kupikir kau di sini. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan menemukanmu main basah-basahan seperti ini," seringai Sasuke tipis. "Boleh aku bergabung?" tanyanya.

Hinata mendengus geli, namun tak keberatan dengan itu. "Terserah kau saja."

Setelah jawaban Hinata, Sasuke kembali berdiri kemudian melepas kaus putih yang dikenakannya. Tangan kemudian beralih berkutat di sabuknya sebelum melepas serta celana panjangnya, menyisakan bokser yang ujungnya jatuh tak jauh di atas lutut. Ia meletakkan pakaiannya di sebuah kursi malas tanpa melipatnya rapi-rapi kemudian menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam.

Ia mendekati Hinata yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sudut kolam. Diraihnya pinggang wanita itu sebelum ia putar tubuh kecilnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Yahiko dalam masalah besar. Tapi setidaknya pikirannya sudah terbuka," ujar Sasuke membuka percakapan.

"Konan bisa jadi sangat persuasif sepertinya," komentar Hinata.

"Oh. Sebenarnya Wind yang membuatnya mengaku."

"Huh?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, ia ingat Konan juga mengatakan akan berusaha membuat Yahiko mengaku.

"Dia menahan dan mendekatkan gergaji mesin yang aktif di tangan Yahiko yang tidak cidera kemudian jadilah keparat itu mengatakan segalanya," jelas Sasuke

Hinata tertawa kecil membayangkan bagaimana Naruto mengancam Yahiko. "Naruto bisa jadi teman yang baik bagimu jika kau membiarkannya, kau tahu," respons Hinata.

"Dia menyukaimu, masih sebagai partner kerja kurasa. Dia tidak ingin melihatmu terluka," ujar Sasuke rendah. "Dia hampir menggila saat mendengar soal perlakuan Yahiko terhadapmu."

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali. "Kau menggurau," balasnya, agak tak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Sungguh."Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tidak terkejut. Kau memang seperti itu, seperti magnet... kau terus mengikat orang lain tanpa sadar."

Hinata kembali terkekeh. "Kau terdengar seperti penyair." Hinata mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup rahang Hinata, beberapa kali. "Kau benar," gumamnya di sela kecupan yang ia berikan.

"Hmm?" gumam Hinata, menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Wind bisa saja menjadi temanku jika dia tetap menjaga jaraknya denganmu dan tidak menyentuhmu."

Hinata menarik wajahnya dari hujan kecupan yang Sasuke berikan. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Kau terlalu memikirkan yang tidak-tidak."

"Aku tidak bercanda," sela Sasuke. "Kubilang kau ini seperti magnet, kau bisa membuat orang lain menjadi terlalu dekat denganmu, dan itu berarti berita buruk bagiku." Sasuke lagi-lagi menampakkan seringai khasnya. "Omong-omong bagaimana apartemenmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya... aku berniat untuk pindah," gumam Hinata, ia mengangkat tagannya hingga menangkup pipi Sasuke dan mengusap pelan memar yang masih tertinggal di sana.

"Ke mana?"

"Hmm..." Hinata menarik tangannya hingga jatuh di dada Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika ke tempatmu?"

"Apartemenku yang sempit itu? Kau yakin? Tempat tinggalmu yang sekarang bahkan sepuluh kali lebih besar dari milikku," ujar Sasuke.

"Semakin sempit ruangnya, semakin tipis jarak di antara kita." Hinata meraih dan melumat pelan bibir bawah Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," bisiknya.

Di dalam air, tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggang Hinata dan menarik wanita itu agar lebih dekat dengannya. Kepalanya ia miringkan untuk mempermudah aksesnya melanjutkan ciuman yang Hinata mulai. Bibir mereka bergerak pelan, namun begitu sensual. Beberapa lama mereka melakukannya, tak memedulikan keadaan sekitar.

"Hinata," bisik Sasuke saat bibir mereka terpisah, ibu jarinya mengusap sebagian area permukaan di punggung Hinata yang terbuka. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melupakanku," tambahnya, hembusan napasnya hangat menerpa indra peraba Hinata.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya?" tanya Hinata, namun Sasuke tak menjawab langsung dan malah kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Kali ini, pergerakan bibir Sasuke lebih agresif dan menuntut, pria itu juga dengan tak sabarnya meminta Hinata membuka mulut agar lidahnya dapat mengambil bagian dalam kegiatan mereka itu.

"Oh, rasanya aku benar-benar menginginkanmu," erang Sasuke di sela ciumannya.

"Kita berada di tempat publik, Sasuke. Kukira kau tidak suka terlalu membagi privasi kepada khalayak," balas Hinata.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke mengiyakan. "Mungkin lain kali." Sasuke kembali mencumbu Hinata. Mereka saling berbagi keintiman selama beberapa menit sampai Sasuke sedikit menarik diri. Ia pertemukan keningnya dengan kening Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

"Sasuke."

"Aku mencintaimu," ulang Sasuke.

Hinata yang merasakan ada yang berbeda dari nada bicara Sasuke mulai bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Sepuluh detik hanya diisi oleh keheningan, seperti Sasuke tengah mempersiapkan jawabannya di dalam hati.

"Aku..." Sasuke akhirnya bersuara. "Aku dan Wind... mendapatkan misi."

"Hanya kau dan Naruto?" tanya Hinata heran, tentu saja, karena ia masihlah partner tetap Sasuke. "Misi macam apa?"

"Ini misi tingkat lima," jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi kau... akan pergi? Tanpa aku?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Mereka menemukan markas Akatsuki, kami akan mencoba menerobosnya. Jika semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, kami akan pergi selama enam bulan."

"Apa? Enam bulan?"

"Kami memburu petinggi juga pemimpin mereka. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menghancurkan akar penggerak Akatsuki, Hinata," jelas Sasuke mencoba membuat Hinata mengerti.

"Tapi kau akan kembali, bukan?" bisik Hinata lirih, kini kening mereka telah terpisah, namun masih berhadapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Sasuke diam dan hanya menjilat bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. "Kau tidak boleh pergi," ucap Hinata tajam setelah lama tak mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Hinata..."

"Kau bahkan tidak yakin apakah kau bisa kembali!" sela Hinata masih sama tajamnya.

"Kau harus mengerti, Hinata."

"Kalau kau tetap harus pergi, bawa aku bersamamu juga," tantang Hinata, ametisnya kini sudah terlapisi air mata.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bahkan jika mereka mengajukanmu untuk terlibat, aku akan menolaknya," ujar Sasuke lembut, diusapnya pipi Hinata kemudian dikecupkannya kening wanita itu. "Aku ingin kau aman, Hinata."

Satu butir air mata mengalir turun dari mata kanan Hinata. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa meyakinkanku bahwa kau akan kembali?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan suara bergetar.

"Yang kali ini kami hadapi adalah inti dari Akatsuki, Hinata. Bukan sekedar kongres cabang mereka seperti yang lalu-lalu. Mereka terlalu kokoh untuk dihentikan secara hukum. Satu-satunya cara adalah menghentikan pusat pergerakan mereka secara diam-diam. Dan kau tahu akan jadi bencana jika kami tidak cukup diam dalam bergerak," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Sasuke..." Hinata menggigit bibir, menahan isakannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku punya alasan untuk tetap hidup sekarang. Sebuah tujuan. Seseorang untuk pulang," Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan menawarkan senyum kecil yang meyakinkan kepada wanita itu. "Aku tidak akan bertindak ceroboh seperti dulu. Aku ingin bersamamu, Hinata."

Hinata membuka dan menutup mulutnya, namun tak menyuarakan apa-apa.

"Lagipula aku tidak pergi sekarang. Masih ada satu bulan lagi," terang Sasuke sambil mengusap air mata Hinata dengan bibirnya. "Jadi temani aku selama sebulan ini, mengerti? Aku ingin melakukan hal-hal normal bersamamu. Bukan sesuatu yang melibatkan tembakan ataupun ledakan. Sesuatu normal seperti berkencan di taman, memakan es krim atau menonton film. Sesuatu yang pasangan normal lain lakukan."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam, memercayai setiap kata yang pria itu ucapkan untuk meyakinkannya. Ia berkedip sekali, membiarkan air mata terakhirnya jatuh.

"Kau tahu, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke lagi tanpa benar-benar menginginkan jawaban Hinata. "Lagipula kukira Kematian sudah bosan mengancamku. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas," candanya dengan kekehan kecil.

Hinata memaksakan seulas senyum kecil sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Ia menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Beberapa kali ia lakukan hal serupa di pelukan Sasuke.

Hinata mencoba untuk memahaminya. Ia harus menerima semua tuntutan yang dibebankan kepada Sasuke. Yang ia cintai kini adalah seorang agen pembunuh, bukan pria dengan pekerjaan sembilan-lima seperti umumnya. Salah satu dari mereka mungkin akan mati terlebih dahulu bahkan sebelum mereka sadari. Tapi Hinata telah membulatkan pilihannya untuk tetap memilih Sasuke. Mereka saling memiliki dan itulah yang terpenting sekarang.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **DUA CHAPTER LAGI GUYYSSSS~~~~ AND I HAVE NO CHILLS TO BE CALM RIGHT NOW! PENGEN CEPET-CEPET SELESAIIIII~~~~ *capslockkeinjekgajah***_

 _ **So I guess I'm ready to throw the bomb for the next (also last) two chapters... mudah-mudahan kalian juga siap saya gantung lagi seperti di cerita-cerita saya sebelumnya *ketawa setan**_

 _ **Udah deh, bye :***_


	18. Chapter 18

**Game On**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors! And might lead to some twist!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kupikir ini bukan ide yang bagus," gumam Sasuke saat Hinata menyeretnya masuk ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan kota.

"Kau tidak suka barang-barang mahal? Aku mengerti tenang saja, banyak barang bagus murah di sini," balas Hinata cepat dan penuh semangat.

"Sok tahu." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hinata hanya untuk ia lingkarkan di pinggang wanita itu. "Siapa bilang aku tidak suka sesuatu yang mahal? Kau adalah hal paling mahal dan berharga yang pernah ada. Dan aku menyukaimu," bisiknya di telinga Hinata.

Hinata mendorong wajah Sasuke menjauh, wajahnya merah padam karena afeksi publik dadakan Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh kemudian membuat jarak baru namun tetap memeluk pinggang wanita itu. Mereka masuk ke salah satu toko pakaian yang cukup besar.

"Kau memakai pakaian hitam hampir setiap saat," ujar Hinata sambil melihat-lihat pakaian yang dipajang di sana.

"Hn."

"Kau perlu mencoba warna lain, yang lebih cerah," tambah Hinata.

"Huh?" Sasuke berhenti. "Kenapa harus?"

"Jiwamu saja sudah suram, setidaknya kau harus mengimbangi penampilanmu dengan warna yang lebih terang," jawab Hinata dengan nada geli.

Kening Sasuke berkerut, matanya menyipit. "Kau semakin berani padaku, huh?"

Hinata mengedikan bahu ringan namun tak menjawab, ia memalingkan dirinya dari Sasuke dan memilah beberapa kaus yang dipajang. Tangannya kemudian menarik sebuah kaus berwarna putih dengan garis biru vertikal memanjang di sisi kirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?"

"Hn." Sasuke terus melirikkan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, beberapa kali ia menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dan mendapati gelagat aneh dari pria itu. Ia menghela napas, mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Sasuke." Tangannya meraih lengan pria itu. Sasuke yang merasa terpanggil menengok namun tak mengatakan apapun, menunggu Hinata mengatakan maksudnya. "Kau yang menginginkan ini, ingat?"

Sasuke berdeham kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Kau benar. Sepertinya aku memang harus menekan rasa paranoidku sampai kita selesai."

Hinata terkekeh. "Kau membuat berbelanja terdengar mengerikan."

"Memang mengerikan," ujarnya sambil mengedikan bahu.

Hinata menggeleng kemudian memutuskan untuk menyudahi percakapan singkat mereka tadi. "Ini." Disodorkannya kaus yang tadi ia pilih ke arah Sasuke. "Sekarang coba yang ini."

Tanpa kata, Sasuke melepas hoodie dan kaus yang dikenakannya, memamerkan otot-otot tubuh atasnya. Hinata seketika berdecak, ia menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk mencobanya, bukan?" jawabnya enteng sambil memakai kaus putih yang tadi diberikan Hinata.

Hinata menghela napas, ia melirik sekitarnya dan menemukan sekelompok remaja perempuan yang dengan wajah memerah mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke sambil beberapa kali berbisik kepada temannya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke datar setelah ia selesai memakai kaus itu.

Hinata memandang balik Sasuke. Pria itu masih sama tampannya, masih sama seksinya. Bentuk lengan Sasuke tercetak cukup jelas meski separuh tertutup oleh lengan pendek kaus itu. Hinata berkedip, kemudian melirik kumpulan remaja yang sekarang sedang tertawa kecil.

"Buruk," gumamnya singkat kemudian melempar kaus berwarna kuning cerah ke arah pria itu untuk dicoba selanjutnya.

"Aku benci kuning," ujar Sasuke datar. "Warnanya membuatku sakit mata."

Kening Hinata berkerut heran. Alasan apa itu? Memang sejak kapan warna bisa menyakiti mata? Hinata menggeleng kecil kemudian menarik kembali kaus yang tadi ia lemparkan. Ia memilah lagi kemudian memperlihatkannya lagi kepada Sasuke, kali ini dengan warna dasarnya biru gelap.

"Anda bisa menggunakan kamar pas di sana, Tuan," sela Hinata seperti seorang pelayan kepada pelanggannya saat Sasuke akan membuka asal kausnya lagi.

"Kau pikir aku mau masuk ke kamar sempit itu sendirian?" protes Sasuke kemudian hendak melanjutkan kegiatan membuka bajunya. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Hinata sebelum sempat mengangkat ujung kaus itu.

"Aku temani," usul Hinata kemudian mendorong Sasuke menuju area kamar pas. "Kau bisa menakuti orang lain dengan luka-lukamu itu," tambah Hinata dengan alasan yang sebenarnya hanya dibuat-buat. "Tidak perlu mengunci pintunya. Aku berdiri di sini dan kau bisa melihat kakiku meski pintunya tertutup," ujar Hinata setelah berhasil mendorong Sasuke ke dalam salah satu bilik.

Bukan menutup pintu biliknya, Sasuke malah menarik serta Hinata yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dengan cepat didesaknya Hinata di salah satu sisi bilik sebelum kakinya menendang pintu agar tertutup.

Detik selanjutnya, mulut mereka telah saling beradu. Tangan Sasuke meraba punggung Hinata di balik pakaiannya sedang Hinata diam membiarkan dan menikmati apa yang dilakukan pria itu.

"Pasangan normal tidak melakukan hal ini," bisik Hinata disertai kekehan geli setelah bibirnya terlepas dari serangan bibir Sasuke. Sasuke berdecak mendengar komentar Hinata namun tak membantah. "Cepat coba pakaianmu lalu kita keluar. Kukira kau tidak suka berada di ruang sempit," tambahnya separuh mencibir.

"Beda cerita jika kau di sini." Sasuke menjawab enteng sambil melepas kaus yang ia kenakan dan mencoba yang baru.

Hinata mengamati sebentar kemudian mengangguk. "Aku suka, kita ambil yang ini," putusnya sepihak.

Setelah Sasuke kembali mengenakan kaus dan hoodie-nya, Hinata membuka pintu dan keluar yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sasuke. Hinata melirik tajam gerombolan anak remaja yang ternyata masih berada di sekitar mereka. Anak-anak itu terlihat seperti sengaja menunggu di sana, jelas dengan bagaimana mereka terlihat kembali bisik-bisik heboh setelah Sasuke keluar.

Lirikan Hinata yang menyipit ke arah mereka agaknya disadari salah satunya, dan akhirnya oleh semua anak gadis itu. Tapi bukan memalingkan wajah, Hinata malah meraih tangan Sasuke untuk digenggamnya kemudian mengirimkan senyum tipis yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai ringan ke arah para remaja tanggung itu.

"Wow," ungkap Sasuke singkat sambil menyematkan tudung hoodie-nya di kepala dengan tangan yang tak digenggam Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata ringan, seakan tak terjadi apapun.

"Dasar kau rubah betina, kau melakukannya dengan sengaja, bukan?" ujar Sasuke, bukan dengan nada mengejek namun malah terhibur.

Hinata mendelik ringan. "Kau benar-benar jeli, Agen Thunder."

Sasuke tertawa singkat. "Kau benar-benar seksi saat kau cemburu."

"Cemburu? Kenapa juga aku cemburu?" kilah Hinata.

"Aku juga menyadari anak-anak itu memerhatikanku, kau tahu."

Hinata tak menjawab, ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menodai pipinya dengan berusaha terlihat sibuk mengamati jajaran pakaian lain. "Kau mau mencoba beberapa celana? Sepertinya aku terlalu sering melihatmu memakai jeans itu." Hinata mencoba membelokkan topik awal mereka.

"Kenapa kita tidak mencari sesuatu untukmu saja?" usul Sasuke. "Rasanya aku ingin melihatmu berpenampilan seperti... seperti... uh... lebih wanita?" Sasuke melanjutkan dengan skeptis, agak bingung memilih kata yang tepat.

"Kau mau bilang selama ini aku terlihat seperti laki-laki?" protes Hinata.

"Bukan itu maksudku, saat di Denmark... di sana kau berpakaian dan berpenampilan formal," ujar Sasuke sedikit menjelaskan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Maksudmu dengan gaun dan make-up?" tanya Hinata sambil menahan senyuman.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam pendek mengiyakan kemudian beringsut melipat jarak di antara mereka. "Kau terlihat sangat menawan malam itu." Sasuke separuh berbisik, tangannya menyusup ke dalam kaus Hinata dan bermain di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Kita sedang berada di tempat umum, Sasuke," ungkap Hinata setelah kembali dari keterkejutan singkatnya. "Aku yakin kau tahu tidak ada pasangan normal yang melakukan hal seperti ini di tempat umum."

Sasuke berdecak. "Menjadi normal itu membosankan, kalau begitu." Tangan Sasuke masih betah melakukan kontak langsung dengan kulit Hinata. Tangan kirinya masih melingkar di pinggang wanita itu sedang tangan kanannya kini beralih ke depan, mengusap bagian perut Hinata.

"Sasuke!" protes Hinata saat Sasuke menyentil pelan pusarnya. Ia mendorong Sasuke hingga terlepas darinya kemudian berbalik memunggungi pria itu.

Hinata kembali mendengar kekehan pendek Sasuke. Pria itu nampaknya belum menyerah hingga kini ia merasakan Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan bertengger di pinggulnya. Sasuke menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Hinata dan beberapa kali mengusap ceruk leher wanita itu dengan hidungnya.

"Apa aku sudah pernah mengatakan betapa terobsesinya aku dengan bokong dan perutmu?" Sasuke memberi satu kecupan singkat di leher Hinata.

"Astaga, Sasuke! Aku heran bagaimana bisa ada lelaki yang horny sepanjang waktu sepertimu," cibir Hinata, tangannya mendorong wajah Sasuke di bahunya.

"Sungguh, Hinata? Kau menyalahkanku? Memangnya kau tidak sadar bahwa dirimulah yang terus merusak mental polosku?" Sasuke menuding Hinata tanpa benar-benar menyalahkan wanita itu. Sungguh, dalam hatinya pria itu tertawa geli. "Aku masih perjaka dan belum mengerti apapun sebelum aku mengenalmu. Sekarang kau di sini, yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah—"

"Jangan lanjutkan," potong Hinata sambil menepuk pelan bibir Sasuke dengan tiga ujung jemarinya. Ia mengambil beberapa pakaian yang tadi dipilihnya dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. "Ini. Sekarang bayar," singkatnya dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal.

..

...

..

Hinata berdiri di dalam antrian salah satu loket bioskop dengan Sasuke yang masih setia mengekorinya. Mereka berakhir di sana karena Sasuke yang mendadak menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka melewati area gedung bioskop ketika hendak mencari restoran untuk makan siang keduanya.

Sasuke tak berkata banyak, ia hanya melirik Hinata dan wanita itu langsung mengerti apa yang Sasuke mau. Hinata tersenyum kecil, menyembunyikan perasaan gelinya ketika melihat ekspresi datar yang coba Sasuke tunjukkan.

Hinata menanyakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke tanpa menengok ke arah pria itu, keningnya kemudian berkerut ringan setelah beberapa detik tak juga mendengar sahutan dari Sasuke. Hinata akhirnya menengok, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sasuke dan menemukan pria itu agak tertunduk sambil memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke tak menjawab, tak juga meluruhkan tampang masamnya. Hinata menghela napas, memutuskan untuk menanyakannya nanti mengingat ia sudah berada di antrian depan.

"Aku benci mereka," desis Sasuke saat mereka berjalan menuju salah satu kursi tunggu di area bioskop itu.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Siapa?"

"Anak-anak muda itu." Sasuke melirikkan matanya ke arah sekelompok remaja yang masih berada di dalam antrian.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Hinata mengambil kursi kosong di salah satu sudut ruangan, tak jauh dari pintu teater film yang mereka pilih.

"Mereka menggosip tepat di depan objek yang mereka gosipkan," ujar Sasuke gemas namun geram.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka katakan?" Hinata masih sangat tenang, ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu di masyarakat.

"Banyak hal. Tentangku juga kau. Dan aku tidak menyukainya."

"Sekarang kau mulai peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan, Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Kenapa juga aku harus peduli?" bantah Sasuke. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan selama mereka belum mengarahkan moncong pistol di antara kedua mataku."

Hinata menghela napas, perkiraannya tentang Sasuke yang mungkin mulai peka dengan sekitarnya kembali ia pendam. "Kita hidup di tengah-tengah berjuta masyarakat, Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa selamanya berdiri dengan prinsip individualismu itu."

"Aku punya kau, aku tidak butuh mereka," sela Sasuke cepat. Hinata tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. "Mereka harusnya mengurus hidup mereka sendiri daripada mengomentari hidup orang lain."

"Sasuke..."

"Aku benci mereka. Itu final," sergah Sasuke lagi. "Mereka beruntung sekarang aku tak membawa senjata." Sasuke mengambil salah satu gelas kola yang sebelumnya Hinata beli dan menyeruputnya cepat.

Hinata tertawa kecil, kepalanya menggeleng. "Mereka hanya anak remaja, Sasuke. Kenapa juga kau memandang mereka seperti mereka adalah ancaman negara."

"Ah, itu dia... sekarang aku tahu golongan masyarakat yang paling aku benci dibandingkan golongan lainnya."

Hinata kembali menggeleng mendengar jawaban Sasuke, namun ia berhenti berkomentar. Netranya kini menyapu sekelilingnya sebelum memerhatikan kelompok yang tadi menjadi objek pemicu kekesalan Sasuke. Beberapa menit tak ada yang berbicara.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata akhirnya tanpa memandang lawan bicara.

"Hn."

"Apa kau pikir gadis-gadis itu menarik?" tanya Hinata yang terdengar seperti gumaman. Hinata tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya, pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Hinata tak menunjuk ke arah siapa pun dengan tangannya, namun tatapan mata wanita itu yang terfokus membuat Sasuke tahu siapa yang ia maksud. Di sana duduk tiga orang gadis dengan pakaian kasual yang terkesan glamor.

Sasuke kembali mencurahkan perhatiannya ke arah Hinata, keningnya berkerut. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Kau juga berpikir mereka menarik, bukan?" tanya Hinata lagi, kini ametisnya menatap oniks Sasuke.

"Hinata... Hinata." Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Biar kukatakan sesuatu padamu,"ucap Sasuke, ia merapatkan dirinya dengan Hinata dan mencondongkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan telinga wanita itu. "Ya, aku akui mereka memang menarik," bisiknya rendah. "Tapi bisa kupastikan milikku yang di bawah sana hanya akan bereaksi karena mu." Sasuke mengecup telinga Hinata singkat.

"Oh, kau benar-benar..." Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Hinata, ia mendorong wajah Sasuke menjauh. Harusnya ia tahu untuk tidak membahas masalah yang berhubungan dengan atraksi lawan jenis di tempat publik bersama Sasuke.

..

...

..

"Ini menjijikkan! Bau dan warnanya seperti air kencingku saat demam." Sasuke mendorong segelas besar penuh bir menjauh dari hadapannya, wajahnya tertekuk tak suka.

Kali ini mereka berada di salah satu restoran cepat saji untuk memenuhi jam makan siang mereka yang sempat tertunda karena jadwal nonton film dadakan mereka.

Omong-omong soal menonton film, Hinata masih dibuat kesal karenanya. Pasalnya Sasuke benar-benar menghiraukannya. Bukan, bukan karena pria itu begitu tenggelam karena film yang mereka tonton. Lebih karena Sasuke yang tertidur tepat setelah menghabiskan satu boks besar berondong jagung yang mereka beli.

Padahal agenda menonton sendiri merupakan permintaan Sasuke. Film yang mereka pilih pun sesuai dengan apa yang Sasuke kriteriakan yaitu bukan film yang mendayu-dayu yang akan membuatnya mengantuk. Hinata memilih film yang didominasi Action di sebagian besar plotnya. Namun tetap saja, nyatanya Sasuke tetap kalah oleh lelapnya.

"Ayolah, ini tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan," bujuk Hinata, ia mengambil gelas bir miliknya dan menyesapnya sedikit.

"Tidak, terima kasih," balas Sasuke, teguh akan pendiriannya.

"Cobalah, Sasuke. Untukku, oke?" Hinata meluncurkan binar-binar memohon dari sorot matanya.

Sasuke berkedip dua kali melihat ekspresi Hinata, keningnya berkerut. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari wajah Hinata ke bir di atas meja, begitu terus selama beberapa kali. "Pasti rasanya mengerikan."

Mata Hinata menyipit, ia kemudian meraih gelas bir yang dipesan untuk Sasuke dan menariknya lebih jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke. "Wow... aku tidak mengira Senior Agen Thunder yang agung ternyata mudah sekali dikalahkan oleh bir," cibirnya memprovokasi.

Sasuke membalas tatapan Hinata dengan tajam. Ia merebut paksa gelas yang ditarik Hinata. "Kau akan kuhukum nanti karena berani merendahkanku seperti itu," ujar Sasuke sebelum menenggak bir dari gelas yang ia genggam.

Mata Hinata melebar tak percaya. "Sasuke... kau harusnya..."

Sasuke setengah membanting gelas yang ia genggam ke atas meja setelah menelan hampir separuh dari isinya. Wajahnya tertekuk karena rasa yang menyapa lidahnya. "Menjijikkan!" komentarnya.

Hinata menekan senyum kecil melihat wajah Sasuke. "Rasanya tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan, bukan?"

"Aku ini seorang agen," Sasuke bergumam dengan suara rendah. "Aku harus menjaga tubuhku agar tetap sehat."

"Kau makan camilan dari mesin penjual setiap hari, bagian mana dari itu yang merupakan 'menjaga kesehatan'?" sanggah Hinata. "Lagipula minum sesekali tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa, Sasuke."

"Mungkin kau benar," gumam Sasuke lagi, tangannya kini kembali mengangkat gelas bir untuk ia nikmati kembali. "Lagipula ada hal yang belum aku coba," ujarnya sebelum mengalirkan cairan dengan kadar alkohol rendah itu ke tenggorokannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata saat Sasuke masih menenggak minumannya.

Sasuke menjauhkan mulut gelas dari bibirnya, diletakkannya wadah beling itu di atas meja. Oniksnya menatap Hinata intens lengkap dengan seringai ringan yang sudah sangat Hinata hafal. "Seks saat mabuk," jawabnya enteng.

Hinata mendadak merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia benamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa pria itu menjembatani segala pembicaraan mereka menuju hal-hal yang bertemakan seks.

..

...

..

Sudah tiga puluh menit sejak tenggakan bir pertama Sasuke, dan sudah hampir tiga gelas bir yang ia habiskan. Sekarang pria itu benar-benar sudah kehilangan kendali dirinya sendiri. Dan yang bisa Hinata lakukan adalah menatap pria di hadapannya dengan pandangan tak percaya, tak tahu harus apa, rasanya ia agak merutuki dirinya yang tadi mendorong Sasuke untuk minum. Sebenarnya tiga gelas bir bukanlah asupan yang terlalu kuat, Hinata hanya tak menyangka saja Sasuke memiliki toleransi alkohol serendah ini.

"Sudah cukup, Sasuke. Itu yang terakhir," ujar Hinata tegas.

"Tidak!" Sasuke menolak, separuh histeris, menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian di restoran cepat saji itu. "Kau sendiri selalu ingin lebih dan lebih dan selalu mendesah sampai mendapatkan lebih. Sekarang aku yang ingin lebih! Aku mau lagi!" Sasuke menuntut dengan raut memberengut dan tatapan sayu.

Hinata mengusap wajahnya, berharap menghilang saat itu juga.

"Permisi, apa ada masalah?" seorang pelayan muncul menanyakan keadaan.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata yang kemudian disela oleh Sasuke.

"Ya!" Sasuke mendongak ke arah si pelayan. "Bilang padanya untuk melebarkan kakinya!" Sasuke menudingkan telunjuknya ke wajah Hinata, namun ia masih wajah cemberutnya sendiri masih berhadapan dengan pelayan tadi. "Dia tidak mengerti masalahku! Aku selalu kesusahan setiap ingin memasukinya," lanjut Sasuke, kali ini dengan nada sedih, seolah tengah menceritakan kepahitan hidup yang dialaminya. _**(-_-")**_

"Baiklah, haha..." Hinata memotong dengan tawa gugup yang dipaksakan, dengan wajah merah menahan malu, ia mengalihkan perhatian si pelayan. "Bisa aku minta tagihannya sekarang?" tanya Hinata, berusaha setenang mungkin.

Hinata menghela napas setelah mendapat anggukan dari pelayan itu. Ia kemudian kembali memandang Sasuke yang masih meracau kacau juga bertingkah abnormal. Beruntung mereka memilih meja di pojok ruangan, jadi meskipun beberapa kali memancing perhatian, mereka tak benar-benar menjadi pusatnya.

"Ibuku pernah bilang kalau aku bukan anak ayahku, aku tanya kenapa begitu dia malah menjawab karena dia bahkan tidak tahu aku anaknya dengan siapa!" Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mengatakannya, telapak tangannya ia pukul-pukul ringan di permukaan meja.

Hinata menghela napas, mencoba tetap tenang dan menghiraukan Sasuke selagi menunggu tagihannya datang. Dan setelah seorang pelayan yang sama datang dengan tagihan mereka, ia langsung menaruh uang di meja tanpa menilik berapa yang harus ia bayar.

"Simpan kembaliannya,"ujar Hinata kemudian menyeret Sasuke keluar dari sana.

"Hinata... sayang?" gumam Sasuke.

"Apa?" jawab Hinata cepat dengan nada menggerutu, ia tengah kesusahan menuntun Sasuke yang benar-benar mabuk sekarang.

Restoran cepat saji yang mereka kunjungi berada di lantai dasar dan memiliki akses pintu keluar langsung dari gedung pusat perbelanjaan. Hinata bersyukur karena itu membuatnya tak perlu menyeret Sasuke di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di dalam sana. Mereka kini sudah berada di area parkir, memang masih ada beberapa orang di sana, namun tak sebanyak di dalam gedung.

"Dari satu sampai sepuluh... berapa banyak kau menyukaiku?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan asal yang kesekian dari Sasuke. Awalnya Hinata berniat mengabaikannya, namun ternyata hal itu malah semakin membuat Sasuke menggila. Jadilah Hinata ikut menjawab asal apa yang pria itu tanyakan.

"Sepuluh," jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang, tubuhnya beberapa kali terhuyung karena tak kuat menahan keseluruhan berat Sasuke.

"Aku juga!" Sasuke membalas dengan antusias kemudian mengecup pipi Hinata. "Tapi kurasa sembilan saja. Biar kau jadi enamnya." Lagi-lagi Sasuke terbahak, membuat Hinata semakin kesulitan memapahnya.

Hinata memutar bola matanya jengah, kepalanya terus ia tundukkan untuk menghindari perhatian orang sekitar yang mungkin sudah memerhatikan mereka.

"Diam, Sasuke!" desis Hinata.

"Ya Tuhan! Lihat-lihat dong, Hinata! Yang kau sentuh itu pantatku!" Sasuke menyuarakannya seperti anak gadis yang tak terima kena senggol.

Seketika, semua mata yang ada di sekitar mereka tertuju tepat ke arah mereka. Beruntung mereka sudah sampai di tempat mobil Hinata diparkirkan.

"Ingatkan aku agar tidak membiarkanmu mencium aroma alkohol sedikit pun!" Hinata mendorong Sasuke masuk di kursi penumpang kemudian membanting pintu sebelum bergerak ke kursi kemudi.

Beberapa petugas yang berjaga di area asrama Anbu membelalakkan mata ketika melihat kondisi Sasuke saat mereka tiba di sana. Benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa pria itu mabuk. Tapi setidaknya, Sasuke cukup kelelahan dengan segala tingkahnya tadi sehingga kini ia diam dalam papahan Hinata.

Hinata membantu Sasuke mencapai apartemennya, yang seminggu terakhir juga menjadi tempat tinggal Hinata. Ia menendang pelan pintu apartemen Sasuke hingga tertutup sebelum kembali menyeret lelakinya itu ke kamar.

Tanpa ragu, dihempaskannya tubuh Sasuke di atas kasur. Hinata melepas sepatu yang Sasuke kenakan, setelahnya ia juga berusaha melepas hoodie Sasuke, membayangkan pasti tak nyaman tertidur dengan kondisi seperti itu. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mengerang.

"Berhenti meraba-raba tubuhku, dasar jalang!" umpat Sasuke masih dengan mata terpejam.

Hinata menghela napas kesal, ia berdiri dengan tangan di pinggang kemudian menendang sisi matras. "Terserah kau saja!"

Ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih beberapa kali mengerangkan racauan dan tak henti-hentinya bergerak di atas tempat tidur. Hinata menggeleng pelan dengan senyum tertahan. Ya, dirinya memang dibuat kesal dengan Sasuke versi mabuk hari ini. Tapi bukan kesal yang benar-benar kesal karena bagaimanapun ia menikmati setiap detik yang dilaluinya bersama Sasuke.

Dan oh... Hinata mendapat satu kesimpulan baru tentang kencannya dengan Sasuke hari ini.

Yaitu mutlak sudah bahwa Sasuke adalah jenis pria terburuk untuk di ajak berkencan di tempat umum.

..

...

..

"Aku tahu ini misi yang sangat penting. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menambahkan aku untuk ikut?" Hinata mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Kakashi.

"Hinata, aku tidak bisa mengambil risiko lebih di misi ini. Terlalu banyak yang terlibat akan semakin memunculkan hawa keberadaan mereka. Lagipula, kau belum cocok untuk misi seperti ini," jelas Kakashi dengan pemilihan kata yang begitu halus.

"Jelasnya, menambah orang lain dalam misi ini hanya akan menjadikan beban untuk mereka berdua, Hinata," tambah Sakura.

"Misi ini bisa dibilang misi mentah, kami bahkan tidak memiliki detail kegiatan yang harus mereka lakukan di sana," sambung Konan. "Itulah mengapa mereka diberi waktu yang cukup panjang. Untuk mempelajari situasi di sana sebelum akhirnya memutuskan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Yah... itu pun kalau mereka bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh satu sama lain."

"Itu dia, bukankah sejak awal akulah yang ditunjuk untuk menjadi rekan Agen Thunder? Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ini bukan rencana tiba-tiba, Hinata," Kakashi menghela napas ringan. "Rencana ini dibuat sudah hampir tiga tahun. Tapi saat itu, Agen Thunder masih belum bisa bersikap koperatif. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan partnernya. Tapi misi ini bukanlah hal yang bisa dia selesaikan sendirian."

"Agen Wind adalah satu-satunya agen yang bisa mengimbangi Thunder. Tapi melihat cekcok keduanya saat itu, rasanya mustahil untuk mengeksekusi misi ini. Thunder dengan pengendalian emosinya yang lemah dan Wind dengan ketidak-sabarannya. Kami menunjukmu dan Sakura untuk mengimbangi kepribadian mereka." Konan menahan penjelasannya untuk mengambil napas. "Kami lebih bisa 'mengendalikan' Wind lebih dahulu karena ternyata Sakura cocok menjadi rekannya. Dan soal Thunder, kau tahu sendiri kami baru membuatmu bergabung tahun ini, dan melihat perkembangan yang ada, kami pikir Thunder sudah cukup siap untuk misi ini. Kami sudah bicara dengannya dan dia pun menerima untuk bekerja sama dengan Wind," tutup Konan.

Hinata menelan salivanya, mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Jadi ini maksud ayahnya saat mengatakan bahwa Sasuke lah yang akan menjadi pemeran utamanya. Jadi ayahnya memutuskan untuk menarik Hinata terlibat untuk mengisi sapetak kosong puzzle yang akan menuntun mereka menuju eksekusi misi ini.

"Aku mengerti," Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Jangan khawatir. Kita juga tidak akan berdiam diri saja di sini," ujar Sakura antusias, memberikan semangat.

"Ya, aku memang sudah menyusun agenda lain untuk kalian berdua Agen Haruno, Agen Hyuuga," Kakashi mengonfirmasi, ia memberi aba-aba kepada Konan untuk memberikan Sakura dan Hinata tablet berisi detail misi mereka. "Kalian akan mulai beberapa hari setelah Thunder dan Wind pergi."

"Pelaku teror publik. Empat bulan terakhir dipenjarakan di penjara pusat dan akan dipindahkan ke Rusia pada tanggal yang tertera. Kita akan adu cepat dengan salah satu organisasi gelap. Mereka dibayar untuk mengacaukan perpindahan dan membebaskan pelaku. Dan kita harus mencegah hal itu terjadi," jelas Konan.

"Organisasi gelap? Siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menelaah tiap informasi di tablet itu.

"Organisasi Meiko. Detailnya ada di halaman belakang. Ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Konan.

Kakashi mengangguk setelah memastikan tidak ada pertanyaan yang terlempar. "Kalau begitu kalian bisa keluar," ujarnya.

Konan dan Sakura mendahului keluar ruangan itu, meninggalkan Hinata dan Kakashi. Hinata yang sadar kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya yang semula tertunduk hingga menghadap ke atasannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Jenderal Hatake. Untuk semuanya," ucap Hinata tulus. "Karena telah memerhatikan kami. Kau... sudah seperti ayah bagiku," lanjutnya lirih.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya. "Ayahmu menarikmu ke sini dengan alasan yang kuat, Hinata, percayalah. Dia lebih memilih kau terlibat di sini daripada melihatmu terus mengurung diri. Mulailah beranggapan positif tentangnya," saran Kakashi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Hinata. "Dan omong-omong, jangan katakan ini pada Thunder... tapi kau benar. Aku tidak memiliki anak. Dan selama ini, aku sudah menganggap Thunder seperti anakku sendiri. Aku senang kau bisa membuatnya melunak, Hinata."

Kakashi kemudian berlalu keluar ruangan ini. Hinata menatap punggung pria itu mengecil dengan senyum terima kasih di wajahnya.

..

...

..

"Apa kesan pertamamu saat bertemu denganku?" Sasuke menyuarakan pertanyaan itu dengan suara rendah. Bibirnya menyapu bahu telanjang Hinata. Mereka kini berbaring bersama dengan Sasuke yang memeluk Hinata dari belakang, di bawah selimut tanpa sehelai benang pakaian menghalangi kontak fisik mereka setelah sesi bercinta yang cukup panjang.

"Sebelum atau sesudah kau bicara?"

"Hmm... sebelum?"

"Kupikir kau... terlihat normal," buka Hinata. "Maksudku, kau tidak terlihat seperti apa yang kubayangkan."

"Memangnya seperti apa yang kau bayangkan?"

"Seseorang yang lebih... besar dan mengerikan, sepertinya?" jawab Hinata tak terlalu yakin.

"Hn," respons Sasuke sambil mengendus tengkuk Hinata. "Dan setelah aku bicara?"

"Hmm... bagaimana ya?" Hinata kelihatan seperti tengah mengingat-ngingat, padahal ia jelas tak melupakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke saat itu. "Kau mengira aku sebagai petugas kebersihan, kemudian mengatakan bahwa kau alergi gadis berambut panjang dan kau menyebutku marmut." Hinata menyebutkan satu per satu.

Sasuke tertawa renyah, ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan menumpukan berat badannya di satu lengan. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku memang memiliki mulut yang brengsek."

"Tidak diragukan lagi," timpal Hinata.

Sasuke kemudian kembali memeluk Hinata, kali ini lebih erat hingga Hinata memintanya melonggarkan pelukannya. "Apa kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat pertama kali melihatmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeliat di pelukan Sasuke, berusaha membalik tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan pria itu. "Tidak," jawabnya setelah Sasuke membiarkan Hinata berganti ke posisi yang wanita itu inginkan.

"Aku berpikir bahwa kau... sangat seksi."

"Bohong." Hinata memotong.

"Tidak. Sungguh. Dan itulah kenapa aku begitu membencimu," jelas Sasuke pendek.

"Kau membenciku karena aku terlihat seksi?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hn. Karena kau lebih seksi daripada aku."

"Oh ayolah, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau tidak peduli tentang penampilanmu saat itu," sanggah Hinata.

"Memang. Tapi saat itu... aku benar-benar merasa begitu. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti," akunya, jemarinya mengusap pipi Hinata. "Dan itu menambah alasan kenapa aku semakin tidak menyukaimu. Kau mulai membuatku kebingungan."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya, karena siapa sangka semua alasan kenapa Sasuke membencinya itu malah menjadi magnet yang mendekatkan mereka.

"Kau ingat hal pertama yang kukatakan padamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata berkedip dua kali. "Hmmm... entahlah. Kenapa?" jawabnya jujur.

"Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Haya saja aku ingat hal pertama yang kau ucapkan padaku."

"Huh? Sungguh?"

"Hn."

"Apa yang kukatakan?"

Sasuke menatap ametis Hinata untuk beberapa detik sebelum merapatkan jarak wajah mereka dan memberikan satu ciuman ringan di bibir Hinata.

"Kau menyebut namaku," jawabnya.

Hinata sempat berpikir, yang ia ingat ia baru mengetahui nama asli Sasuke setelah membaca data singkat pria itu yang disediakan oleh Konan. Lalu kapan yang Sasuke maksud tadi?

Topik itu tiba-tiba hilang dari benaknya saat Sasuke kembali memberikan ciuman yang lebih intens di bibirnya. Hingga entah sejak kapan, Hinata mendapati dirinya kembali berada di bawah kungkungan lengan kekar Sasuke.

"Sasuke," lirihnya di sela ciuman mereka. "Berjanjilah... berjanjilah kau akan kembali padaku."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Hinata, kau tahu aku memang akan selalu kembali padamu." Hinata mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dan menariknya mendekat hingga kening mereka bersentuhan. "Jangan khawatir, Hinata. Aku sudah bilang bukan kalau aku tidak akan bertindak ceroboh?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, ia menutup kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan genangan yang mulai terkumpul di lapisan terluar korneanya. Hinata pernah mendengar, jika kau telah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama seseorang, ada kalanya kau menginginkan waktu untuk berpisah meski hanya sementara. Dan yang Hinata rasakan benar-benar sebaliknya, saat ini ia menemukan kebahagiaannya bersama Sasuke. Dan tak sedetik pun Hinata menginginkan pria itu lepas dari pandangannya.

Hinata menghela napas kemudian membuka kembali kelopaknya, menampilkan ametis teduh miliknya. "Tidakkah kau ingin mengatakannya?"

Sasuke tersenyum, mengerti apa yang Hinata maksud. Ia mengusap pelan wajah Hinata dengan satu tangannya sebelum menjawab. "Kau ingin aku mengatakannya?"

"Hmm." Hinata mengangguk sebagai penegasan jawabannya.

"Baiklah." Dikecupnya kening Hinata oleh Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat."

Mereka kembali berpelukan. Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya namun tetap tak menjatuhkan beratnya kepada Hinata, membiarkan wanita itu menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu," gumam Hinata, membalas kalimat yang Sasuke katakan sebelumnya.

Enam bulan. Periode yang cukup panjang namun tak sedikit pun Hinata membayangkan perubahan drastis yang akan terjadi.

Enam bulan. Hinata akan menunggu selama itu tanpa menyadari bahwa ia akan kehilangan Sasuke selamanya.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Selamanya... selamanya... selamanya (diulang biar dramatis .-.)**_

 _ **Oke, saya tahu kalian readers udah mulai was-was dan banyak menebak-nebak (hingga kemungkinan terburuk) untuk chapter terakhir nanti. But if you don't mind, please bear with me till the end, would you? *.*  
Tekan prasangka kalian dulu, oke?**_

 _ **Until then, see ya ^^**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Game On**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors! And might lead to some twist!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Oh, Tuhan! Hinata! Cepat keluar sebelum aku menyeretmu dari sana!"_

"Beri aku dua menit lagi."

 _"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi!"_

Hinata mencoba menguasai diri agar tak dikuasai rasa panik, ia kembali menekan beberapa rangkai angka yang sudah diprediksi. "Aku masih punya empat kesempatan untuk mencobanya. Aku yakin salah satu sandi itu cocok, Sakura," jelas Hinata melalui radio _in-ear_ -nya yang terhubung langsung dengan milik Sakura.

"Hinata, kau tidak punya waktu untuk mencobanya. Jadi keluar sekarang juga, itu perintah!"

"Aku tidak menerima perintah darimu," balas Hinata masih keras kepala. Tangannya masih sibuk dengan tombol-tombol di sana.

Tak lama setelah mengatakan hal itu, muncul jendela perintah berwarna hijau di layar monitor yang dihadapinya. Tanda akses yang diinginkan Hinata telah terbuka. Tepat saat itu juga alarm peringatan berbunyi nyaring. Hinata dapat mendengar Sakura mengumpati banyak hal di seberang sana.

"Aku mendapatkannya!"

Hinata mengambil hard disk yang awalnya ia hubungkan sebelum berlari keluar ruangan itu. Di lorong menuju menuju pintu keluar, ujung mata Hinata menangkap bayangan yang mengejarnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung mengangkat senjatanya dan melayangkan peluru tepat di kepala kedua orang yang mengejarnya itu.

Semuanya terasa seperti _de javu_. Seperti misi awal-awalnya dengan Sasuke. Bedanya kali ini ia bisa menargetkan tembakannya dengan lebih akurat.

Di luar, Hinata menghela napas karena sepertinya Sakura juga sudah selesai dengan seluruh urusannya dan sudah menyiapkan mobil mereka untuk kabur.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala," semprot Sakura seketika Hinata memasuki mobil. Tanpa menunggu balasan Hinata, wanita dengan mahkota merah muda itu segera tancap gas dan pergi dari sana.

"Aku mendapatkannya." Hinata mengacungkan hard disk yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Semakin hari kau semakin nekat saja, huh?"

"Kau lupa kalau mentor utamaku sebelumya adalah manusia paling nekat yang pernah hidup di bumi?" Hinata membalas dengan kekehan renyah yang diikuti oleh tawa Sakura.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela samping, menikmati gelapnya malam yang kala itu bertemankan dinginnya salju penghujung musim dingin. Dan bicara soal Sasuke, sudah hampir empat bulan semenjak mereka berpisah. Tapi tak sedikitpun kenangan tentang mereka terlihat usang di ingatan Hinata.

"Apa kita masih punya misi lain Minggu ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmm... sepertinya tidak, eh, entahlah. Tapi kuharap tidak," jawab Sakura meski agak tak yakin. "Lagipula Minggu ini Konan berulang tahun, bukan? Kita bisa merayakannya kalau jadwal kita kosong," sambung Sakura dengan antusias.

"Aku harap juga begitu," balas Hinata singkat namun sungguh-sungguh. Rasanya ia juga perlu waktu istirahat.

"Omong-omong, belakangan ini apa saja yang kau lakukan di luar kegiatan Anbu?"

Beberapa bulan bekerja sama dengan Sakura membuat Hinata agaknya mengerti karakter wanita itu. Sakura memiliki aura positif dalam pembawaannya, ia suka berbincang dan pandai menyetir obrolan agar tak membosankan. Wanita dengan surai cerah itu juga peka akan sekitarnya meskipun kadang terlalu jujur dalam berkata.

"Tidak banyak. Terkadang aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan Konan."

"Menonton anime bersama? Rasanya Konan berniat menularkan virus otak-nya padamu," kekehnya ringan dan disambut dengan senyum geli Hinata yang membenarkan apa yang barusan Sakura katakan.

Sesampainya di gedung Anbu, mereka bergegas ruangan tempat tim mereka biasa berkumpul untuk menyerahkan hard disk yang mereka bawa. Keduanya sudah berkeyakinan bahwa Kakashi pasti berada di sana.

Sakura yang berjalan selangkah di depan Hinata membuka pintu tanpa terlebih dahulu mengetuknya. Perangai santainya kemudian digantikan dengan keterkejutan setelah mendapati tiga orang yang menurutnya asing tengah berbincang serius dengan Kakashi. Hinata yang sedari tadi membuntuti Sakura pun ikut berhenti dengan beberapa pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Maaf mengganggu. Kami akan kembali lagi nanti." Sakura berucap cepat namun sopan kemudian hendak menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Tunggu!" Seruan Kakashi menghentikan Sakura untuk menutup pintu. Pria bermasker itu kemudian mengangguk, menyampaikan sesuatu yang jelas tersirat kepada ketiga orang asing tadi hingga kemudian ketiganya bangkit dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

Sakura dan Hinata memberi jalan kepada ketiga orang itu untuk keluar sebelum mereka masuk.

"Apa yang para intel lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura kepada Kakashi bahkan sebelum ia mencapai kursi terdekat.

Kakashi terlihat membenamkan wajahnya sejenak di kedua telapak tangan sambil menghirup udara panjang. Manik yang biasanya tak terbaca itu kini menyiratkan rasa lelah. Tak lama, diangkatnya kepala hingga tatapannya berhadapan dengan kedua anak buahnya itu.

Baru akan membuka mulutnya, niat Kakashi dihentikan oleh bunyi telepon. Ia melirik ke benda itu kemudian ke Sakura dan Hinata lagi. "Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya.

Kakashi mengangkat teleponnya, dan dari jarak mereka, baik Hinata dan Sakura hanya dapat menangkap secara samar apa yang pria itu katakan. Yang jelas gendang telinga masing-masing menangkap kata 'marsekal' dan 'segera'.

"Jenderal, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura lagi tanpa bisa menahan diri setelah Kakashi menutup sambungan telepon.

"Ini tentang Wind dan Thunder."

"Ada apa?" Kini Hinata yang menyahut cepat. "Apa mereka sudah kembali?"

Kakashi memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang nyaris kosong. "Wind dalam perjalanannya."

"Sasuke?" Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdebar semakin tak terkendali saat Kakashi hanya menyebutkan kode nama Naruto.

Kakashi diam masih dengan tatapan yang sama. Pria itu tak mengatakan apapun yang bagaimanapun diartikan sebagai kabar buruk untuk Hinata. Hinata sendiri masih dalam keterkejutannya, jelas tak siap dengan bagaimana Kakashi merespons pertanyaannya. Kakinya terasa mati hingga mungkin ia akan jatuh terduduk jika saja Sakura tak menahannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kakashi?" Sakura yang juga sama terkejutnya menuntut penjelasan, ia mulai dengan ke-informalannya, mengatakan secara tersirat agar Kakashi tak sedang dalam situasi yang cocok untuk bergurau.

"Terjadi ledakan besar di markas Akatsuki semalam. Kami telah mendapat konfirmasi soal Wind. Tapi... belum ada kabar mengenai Thunder."

Hinata merasa telinganya berdenging keras hingga menyakiti kepala juga menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Lalu?" Sakura menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Agen Wind sedang dalam perjalanannya kemari. Kami sudah mengirim orang untuk menjemputnya di bandara."

"Dan Thunder... kalian pikir dia..." Sakura kembali bersuara. Hinata agaknya bersyukur karena wanita itu selalu menyuarakan apa yang ingin ia tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Belum dipastikan," jawab Kakashi cepat. "Kami... masih belum bisa menemukan jejaknya."

"Tidak mungkin..." Hinata berdesis lirih, namun desisannya itu tak bisa terlewatkan begitu saja di tengah heningnya ruangan yang mencekam itu.

"Maaf, Hinata," gumam Kakashi lemah.

"Jangan bergurau! Ini tidak lucu!" Kendali diri Hinata terlepas, ia memekik tertahan dengan air mata yang nyatanya gagal ia simpan.

..

...

..

Sudah satu bulan sejak Sasuke menghilang. Tak banyak perubahan setelah kejadian itu. Memang suasananya sempat begitu tegang karena berita itu, namun sepertinya di tempat ini tak ada lagi yang merindukan kehadiran Sasuke selain Hinata.

Sasuke pernah mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa ia takut jika akhirnya nanti dia memiliki seseorang yang akan merindukannya saat ia pergi. Dan lagi-lagi Hinata mendapati kecemasan Sasuke yang terbukti menjadi kenyataan. Karena di sini Hinata begitu merindukan sosok pria itu, begitu masih mengharapkannya.

Hinata memandang permukaan dinding di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia kembali berdiam diri, membungkus dirinya sendiri di dalam cangkang sempit yang ia ciptakan. Tak masalah, ia memang sengaja menyusutkan dunianya. Ia mengharapkan sesaknya dapat menekan ruang kosong yang kembali muncul di jiwanya.

Hinata merasa hidupnya akan selalu berputar seperti ini. Seperti kebahagiaan tak betah berlama-lama menyertainya dan seperti ia memang pantas mendapatkan setiap rasa sakit yang selama ini ia terima.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, dihirupnya oksigen dalam-dalam, punggungnya ia sandarkan di kepala ranjang. Janji dibuat untuk diingkari. Tepat seperti janji Sasuke padanya untuk kembali yang kini tak terpenuhi.

Hinata kembali menampakkan ametisnya yang masih terlihat tak berjiwa. Ia pernah membaca sebuah ungkapan. Bahwa beberapa cerita hanya tak cocok jika berujung bahagia. Dan mungkin di golongan itulah cerita Hinata dialurkan.

Bayangan-bayangan di benak Hinata runtuh, fokusnya perlahan terkumpul saat ia mendengar bunyi bel apartemen mengisi hening yang setia menemaninya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke ambang pintu kamar yang terbuka. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, membiarkan dering yang terdengar tak sabar itu terus terulang.

Hinata menghela napas sekali sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari ranjang. Ia berdiri dan berjalan perlahan ke luar kamar untuk meraih pintu utama. Dan saat ia membuka pintu, tubuhnya langsung menjadi target peluk si tamu yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Tak sempat merasakan keterkejutan, Hinata membalas pelukan itu dengan menyentuhkan ringan kedua lengannya di punggung lebar Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya ia berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto sejak pria pirang itu kembali.

Pasalnya Naruto memerlukan perawatan khusus setibanya di Anbu dan setelahnya ia memiliki banyak sesi interogasi atas apa yang selama ini terjadi dalam misinya bersama Sasuke. Belum lagi kekeras-kepalaannya yang menuntut agar ia terlibat dalam misi lanjutan untuk mencari kabar mengenai Sasuke. Jelas membuat pria pirang itu tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar menarik napas panjang.

"Hinata!" Naruto berseru saat melepaskan pelukan mereka. Hinata diam, namun tatapannya telah menyiratkan bahwa ia menerima sapaan Naruto. "Kami telah menemukannya! Dia... Sasuke masih hidup!" ujar Naruto dengan raut wajah keras.

Hinata tak tahu sejak kapan Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan nama aslinya. Tapi bukan itu yang penting sekarang. Sekarang yang ia perlukan adalah kepastian dari informasi yang dimuntahkan oleh rekan satu timnya itu.

"Kau bilang..." Hinata bergumam lirih, entah lidahnya bergerak atas kesadarannya atau tidak.

"Selama ini dia hidup," ulang Naruto masih dengan ekspresi kerasnya.

Kening Hinata berkerut. Bukankah itu berita bagus? Tapi kenapa ia merasa Naruto malah menyampaikannya seolah itu adalah bencana baru untuk mereka?

Dan seolah membaca apa yang Hinata pikirkan, Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Dia bersama Akatsuki. Dia... selama ini dia bekerja bersama Akatsuki," jelas Naruto singkat namun begitu kuat untuk mengguncang Hinata.

..

...

..

"Ini tidak masuk akal!"

Yahiko bukanlah orang pertama yang berteriak sejak rapat besar itu dimulai. Namun entah bagaimana, pria nyentrik bersurai jingga itulah yang terlihat paling histeris dari yang lainnya.

"Aku mulai bisa melihat penjelasan di balik semua ini." Kakashi berdiri untuk mendapat perhatian di tengah situasi yang lumayan kacau itu. "Sejak kita mendapat konfirmasi tentang keadaan Agen... Thunder yang sekarang. Kami mulai menelaah setiap laporan yang melibatkannya."

"Lalu... bagaimana?" tanya salah satu agen.

"Jika kita ingat, misi Singapura yang melibatkan Thunder terlihat sukses. Kita berhasil menghancurkan kongres yang berlangsung." Kini Hiashi lah yang membuka teorinya. "Akatsuki mungkin terlihat terjebak, tapi pada kenyataannya, mereka tetap mendapatkan aliran dana dari beberapa pihak. Saat itu kami masih menyelidiki bagaimana mereka masih dapat membuka pintu-pintu dari pihak luar. Tapi sekarang semuanya masuk akal." Kening Hiashi yang berkerut ringan cukup memperlihatkan emosi pria itu di balik tampang tenangnya.

Hinata melirikkan matanya ke arah sang ayah. Ia cukup terkejut. Ia pikir misi mereka di Singapura sudah bersih. Tapi ternyata ayahnya telah menemukan kejanggalan sejak saat itu.

"Sekarang kita tahu bahwa bajingan itu tidak hanya seorang psikopat, namun juga keparat bermuka dua," komentar salah satu agen.

Hinata menelan salivanya dalam diam. Setiap pertukaran kata yang terjadi di ruangan itu terasa seperti timah panas yang menyerang tepat di ulu hatinya. Rasanya ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Samar-samar Hinata mendengar bisikan Naruto yang tepat berdiri di samping kirinya. Hinata ingin berdecih. Baik-baik saja? Tentu ungkapan itu adalah hal terakhir dari deretan frase yang akan Hinata gunakan untuk menjabarkan kondisinya.

"Dia adalah agen terlatih." Hiashi memotong rantai umpatan terhadap Sasuke yang memenuhi ruangan. "Selama ini kita melatihnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, kita memberikannya kunci menuju kehancuran kita sendiri. Dia mengetahui segalanya tentang agensi ini. Tidak terkecuali kelebihan dan kelemahan kita. Dan harusnya kalian sadar bahwa melempar sumpah serapah padanya sekarang bukanlah jalan keluar melainkan hal bodoh yang sia-sia."

"Dan jika kita melihat rekor yang dibuatnya, sangat memungkinkan bahwa Thunder telah terlatih bahkan sebelum agensi merekrutnya," tabah salah satu jenderal. "Tapi dia tetap bukanlah manusia super. Hanya seseorang yang cukup cerdik dalam memainkan permainannya."

Ruangan itu sekarang jauh lebih tenang. Tenang dalam artinya hening tanpa lemparan kata umpatan. Hinata sendiri masih merasakan gemuruh dalam tubuhnya tak kunjung mereda. Atau bahkan semakin menjadi setiap nama Sasuke tertangkap gendang telinganya.

"Tidakkah kita akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikannya?" tanya salah satu agen lagi.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mengajukan dirimu sendiri untuk dikirim ke markas Akatsuki untuk mengeksekusi salah satu agen tingkat lima kita yang ternyata merupakan bagian dari mereka?" balas salah satu Jenderal dengan telak.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa berdiam diri. Ini pilihan antara kita menghancurkannya atau kita menunggunya untuk menghancurkan kita," sela Yahiko.

"Tentu kita tidak akan diam." Kakashi yang sedari tadi memerhatikan dalam diam kembali bersuara. "Tapi ini salah satu situasi yang cukup tidak terduga. Dan kita butuh rencana matang untuk menghadapinya."

Marsekal sendiri terluhat mengusap pelan pelipisnya sebelum berbicara. "Untuk sekarang, aku tutup pertemuan ini. Tapi untuk semua agen tingkat empat, kalian harus kembali siang nanti. Pertemuan dibubarkan," tutup marsekal.

Semua agen berbondong-bondong keluar dari aula besar. Naruto menarik Hinata yang tengah dalam antriannya untuk melewati pintu utama. Mejaga wanita itu tetap berada di dekatnya.

"Hinata. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bisa jadi intel melakukan kekeliruan," ujar Naruto mencoba untuk meyakinkan Hinata.

"Intel tidak akan mengeluarkan informasi sebelum mereka yakin akan hal tersebut. Mereka sudah mendapat bukti-buktinya, Naruto," gumam Sakura, karena sebagaimanapun ia belum menerima situasi ini, ia tak menginginkan siapapun berpegang pada harapan yang sia-sia.

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari aula itu. Tak lama setelah mereka keluar, Hinata mendapati Konan sudah berada di hadapannya. Konan memang tak terlibat dalam rapat tadi, posisinya sebagai informan tim membuatnya harus menghadiri pertemuan terpisah yaitu pertemuan langsung bersama para intel.

"Konan."

"Hinata..."

"Apa... itu benar?" tanya Hinata, melawan kesulitannya untuk berkata-kata.

Konan menggigit bibir bawahnya, maniknya ia arahkan ke ujung sepatu yang ia kenakan. Dan tanpa harus mendengar jawaban Konan pun, Hinata sudah memastikan segalanya.

"Maaf... Hinata," gumam Konan. "Aku juga tidak mempercayai ini tapi... Thunder... dia terlihat bersama dengan orang-orang dari Akatsuki," ujarnya.

"Itu tidak membuktikan apapun," bantah Hinata lemah.

"Aku mengerti jika kau tidak bisa menerimanya sekarang."

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti. Aku hampir gila karena semua ini, dan mungkin akan menjadi benar-benar gila jika aku tidak juga mendapat penjelasan yang masuk akal."

Konan menghela napas. "Akatsuki sendiri telah menyatakan bahwa Thunder adalah bagian dari mereka," ujar Konan akhirnya.

"Mungkin dia punya rencana, Konan. Pasti ada alasannya. Mungkin sesuatu terjadi selama dia menjalankan misi itu." Hinata meracau frustrasi. "Mungkin kalian salah menyimpulkan."

"Hinata!" Naruto meraih kedua lengan Hinata dan menggoncangnya ringan. "Tenangkan dirimu!"

"Aku mengerti keadaanmu, Hinata. Tapi kita tidak bisa menyimpulkan apapun lagi kecuali jika ada informasi baru nantinya," jelas Konan.

"Hinata, dia mungkin musuh agensi sekarang. Tapi dia bukanlah musuh kita," ucap Naruto, bukan hanya mencoba meyakinkan Hinata, ia juga berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. "Untuk sekarang ini, cukup percayakan hal itu, oke?"

Hinata diam, ia menghela napas kemudian melepaskan tangan Naruto yang mencengkeram ringan kedua lengannya. Sebenarnya ia cukup berterima kasih dengan apa yang Naruto katakan, hanya saja ia masih belum tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, apa yang harus ia pikirkan. Jadilah Hinata memutuskan untuk berlalu, meninggalkan rekan-rekannya itu.

Sasuke dipastikan masih hidup. Tapi pria itu bahkan tak memberikan kabar apapun kepada Hinata. Pria itu tak pernah lagi mencoba menghubunginya saat Hinata merasa dirinya perlahan mati. Saat Hinata berpikir bahwa mungkin ia akan kembali menjalani kehidupan kelamnya lagi. Kenapa Sasuke melakukannya? Pria itu pasti memiliki alasan, bukan?

Hinata berlari ke area asrama, air matanya terasa membeku, tak ingin mengalir keluar namun masih begitu mengganggu netranya. Mengabaikan sekitarnya, ia masuk ke dalam kemudian mengunci pintu.

Apartemen Sasuke.

Selama ini Hinata menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di sini. Dengan segala kenangan yang tanpa izinnya terus terulang di dalam kepalanya. Sebulan terakhir Hinata berdiam diri di dalamnya, dalam kekhawatiran berharap akan ada kabar yang menyatakan bahwa Sasuke ditemukan, bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Dan sekarang ia tahu Sasuke baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa situasi seperti ini yang membuntut di belakang berita baik itu?

Tidak. Sasuke pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat. Sasuke mencintainya. Pria itu tidak mungkin berniat melukainya seperti ini.

..

...

..

 _'Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat.'_

Benak Hinata terus memutar saat di mana Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya. Hinata sendiri tak pernah memiliki anggapan bahwa apa yang pria itu katakan adalah sebuah kepalsuan. Ia memercayai Sasuke. Ia percaya pria itu mencintainya.

Meskipun apa yang dijelaskan oleh agensinya masuk akal, Hinata tahu Sasuke tak akan mengkhianatinya. Pria itu bahkan membunuh Neji untuknya. Selama ini Hinata memercayai itu.

Dan sekarang ia mendengar Caligo bergabung bersama Akatsuki?

Hinata tahu bahwa Caligo telah mengetahui soal Akatsuki sebelumnya. Tapi apa ini? Bagaimana bisa pria itu memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama Akatsuki? Apa dia melakukannya karena dia tahu sekarang Sasuke berhubungan dengan organisasi itu? Apa dia masih mengejar Sasuke?

Tapi bagaimana jika... bagaimana jika semua ini hanyalah permainan yang sudah dinarasikan? Penyekapan dan semua runtutan kejadian setelahnya. Tentang serangan jantung yang tiba-tiba Sasuke dapatkan. Bagaimana jika itu semua adalah rencana Sasuke agar ia bisa keluar dari shard dan mulai mengeksekusi rencana penyekapan itu?

Bukan hal yang mustahil untuk merangsang detak jantung hingga dapat menyebabkan serangan seperti itu. Tapi jika itu benar, jika Sasuke benar merupakan bagian dari Akatsuki sejak awal, artinya bukan tidak mungkin dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjalankan setiap rencananya. Yang artinya bukan tidak mungkin bahwa tidak ada anggota Akatsuki lain di tengah-tengah mereka.

Tapi jika semua itu hanya permainan, apa yang Sasuke dapat dengan menculik Hinata saat itu?

Di atas semua itu, jika Sasuke memang anggota Akatsuki sejak awal, untuk apa ia masuk ke dalam agensi ini?

Hinata merasa ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding. Ia terus memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang muncul. Kepalanya hampir pecah karena benaknya sendiri namun hingga sekarang Hinata masih tak dapat mendapat kesimpulan berarti.

Kerumitan pikirannya terganggu saat ponselnya bergetar. Hinata berkedip melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Konan. Untuk apa wanita itu menghubunginya pada jam-jam malam seperti sekarang?

Namun sebelum Hinata sempat mengangkat panggilan itu, telinganya dipekakkan oleh suara ledakan yang mendadak memenuhi udara malam. Dengan keterkejutan penuh, Hinata langsung melesat ke jendela untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Matanya melebar melihat ledakan itu berasal dari gedung utama. Napasnya tercekat ketika tak lama setelahnya, ledakan kedua terjadi di gedung yang sama.

"Apa yang..." Hinata tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia langsung berlari ke luar apartemen.

Alarm peringatan berbunyi di setiap sudut area, para petugas sudah bersiap di mana-mana dengan senjata di tangan mereka. Hinata terus berlari mengabaikan luapan asap hitam yang membumbung di sekitar gedung.

Hinata memilih masuk melalui pintu belakang yang biasanya minim penjagaan. Tapi malam ini, bukan hanya minim, ia bahkan tak menemukan satu petugas pun berjaga di sana. Alarm peringatan akhirnya berhenti meraung, tanpa memedulikan apapun, Hinata langsung memindai tanda pengenalnya agar mendapatkan akses masuk.

Langkah Hinata melambat saat ia memasuki lobby. Asap dan debu akibat ledakan menghalangi pandangan dan jalur napasnya. Ia masih dapat melihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Hinata!" Hinata mendengar suara Yahiko memanggilnya di tengah keributan itu. Ia memutar tubuhnya, mencari di mana sosok pria itu sekarang. Belum benar-benar menemukan Yahiko, ia sudah merasakan pergelangannya ditarik yang pelakunya tak lain adalah Yahiko. "Kita harus keluar dari sini!"

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Hinata langsung.

"Akatsuki datang," jawab Yahiko singkat, ia kembali menarik tangan Hinata untuk menyeretnya keluar. "Sekarang ayo pergi!"

"Tidak!" Hinata menghentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Yahiko. "Ayahku masih di dalam!" Dengan itu Hinata kembali berlari melewati tangga darurat. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa agen yang berlari berlawanan arah dengan mendorongnya ke samping.

"Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tenten langsung memekik saat mereka berpapasan.

Hinata tak meluangkan waktu untuk berhenti ataupun sekedar menjawab. Ia terus berlari sampai ia merasakan kakinya ingin terlepas setibanya di lantai sepuluh. Ini mungkin di luar topik, namun Hinata bersyukur Sasuke sering membuatnya berlari mengelilingi area pelatihan dengan banyak putaran yang tak masuk di akal sehingga kini ia masih bisa menguasai dirinya untuk tidak berhenti.

Pendakian Hinata selesai di lantai dua puluh dua, lantai di mana ruangan ayahnya berada. Masih dengan kecepatan yang sama, Hinata melangkah melewati lorong lantai itu. Langkahnya baru melambat saat melihat Naruto berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan marsekal yang terbuka.

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata, ia cukup terkejut melihat sinar mata Naruto yang penuh amarah.

Saat jarak mereka tak lagi jauh, barulah Hinata menyadari ada dua orang bermasker yang berdiri waspada di dekat Naruto. Hinata tak memilih untuk menghentikan langkahnya meski salah satu orang bermasker itu mengacungkan senapan padanya. Hinata baru berhenti saat ia tepat berada di sisi Naruto, ia kemudian meluangkan perhatiannya untuk menyisir keadaan di dalam ruangan marsekal.

Pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya seakan menyerap jiwa Hinata keluar dari tubuhnya. Membuat Hinata seakan merasakan ribuan pecahan kaca menusuk jantungnya. Sasuke di sana, tangannya menahan tengkuk marsekal yang ditundukkan di atas meja. Di sisi lain, Hinata melihat ayahnya berdiri dengan tiga orang bermasker mengelilinginya. Di dalam sana setidaknya ada lima orang bermasker serupa yang juga lengkap dengan senjata mereka.

"Kau tahu, Marsekal? Aku selalu muak denganmu," umpat Sasuke sebelum mengambil pistol yang ia tempatkan di sabuk bagian belakangnya sebelum melepaskan sebuah peluru tepat di kepala marsekal.

Mata Hinata melebar, ia merasa lututnya lemas. Ia mungkin saja terjatuh kapanpun, itupun jika ia masih memiliki energi untuk sekedar bergerak.

Sasuke kini mengenakan pakaian hitam. Tidak ada yang sederhana dari penampilan pria itu saat ini. Kemeja, mantel tebal, dan tindikan di telinga. Bahkan jika pria itu tak mengenakan semua itu, Hinata akan tetap menyadari bahwa Sasuke yang sekarang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Sasuke yang selama ini ia kenal.

Hinata kemudian melihat Sasuke perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Dan entah kebetulan atau tidak, oniksnya bertemu tatap dengan milik Hinata.

"Oh," singkat Sasuke.

Oh. Hanya 'oh'? Hanya itu yang pria itu katakan setelah selama ini mereka tak bertemu?

"Sa-Sasuke..." lirih Hinata, tak bisa menemukan kata lain untuk ia ucapkan.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan binar mata terhibur. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kekehan pendek. Disingkirkannya tubuh tak bernyawa marsekal yang tergeletak di atas meja hingga jatuh ke lantai sebelum ia sendiri memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk di atas meja yang sama. Sasuke meletakkan sebatang rokok di antara kedua belah bibirnya dan menyalakannya sebelum ia menghembuskan asap kelabu.

Pikiran Hinata mendadak buntu. Apa itu tadi? Sasuke merokok? Rasanya pemandangan itu terlihat lebih mengerikan baginya daripada saat Sasuke membunuh marsekal.

"Haruskah aku membunuh ayahmu juga untukmu, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke santau di sela seringaian tajamnya. "Dia benar-benar menggangguku. Dan aku tahu kau juga tidak menyukainya, bukan?" Sasuke memainkan pistol di tangannya, memutarnya dan beberapa kali menodongkannya ke arah Hiashi meski jarak mereka tak terlalu dekat.

"Kau keparat! Brengsek!" Naruto mengumpat dengan emosi yang sudah berada di ubun-ubunnya. "Dia mencintaimu dan kau mengkhianatinya seperti ini?!"

Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan tawa renyah atas perkataan Naruto. "Kau tahu, Naruto. Sebenarnya aku cukup baik. Itulah kenapa aku masih membiarkanmu hidup sekarang," ujar Sasuke ringan. "Kau menyelamatkanku satu kali. Yah, bisa dibilang serangan jantung keduaku malam itu benar-benar di luar rencanaku. Jadi... _lex talionis_ *, sambungnya masih dibarengi dengan seringai yang sama.

 ** _[*hukum timbal balik]_**

Hinata masih melum mendapatkan suaranya. Oh, jangankan suara, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa pikirannya masih di dalam otaknya sekarang.

"Aku cukup baik. Tapi tidak terlalu baik untuk terlibat dalam omong kosong yang disebut cinta." Sasuke turun dari meja dan berjalan santai ke arah Hinata dan Naruto. Hinata hampir lupa cara bernapas saat Sasuke berhenti dua langkah di hadapannya. "Kau hanya hadiah sampingan yang aku terima dalam permainan ini, Manis," ujar Sasuke, oniksnya lekat menatap ametis Hinata. "Kau bukan targetku. Kau tahu kenapa?" Sasuke maju satu langkah lagi dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dengan ujung jarinya, ia mengusap garis rahang Hinata. "Karena kau bukan siapa-siapa di sini."

Ucapan Sasuke seperti menampar telak Hinata. Tapi dengan itu Hinata merasa kesadarannya kembali terkumpul. Ia menggertakkan giginya, kepalanya mengerat menahan amarah.

"Tapi kuakui, kau memang teman ranjang yang menyenangkan. Bermain denganmu adalah bagian yang paling aku sukai," tambah Sasuke dengan senyum penuh yang terlihat mengerikan. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Hiashi. "Jadi, Jenderal Hyuuga... atau bisa kubilang calon Marsekal Hyuuga. Kuperingatkan padamu, halangi jalanku dan aku tidak akan ragu untuk menghancurkanmu. Aku yakin kau tahu jelas bahwa aku tidak pernah main-main, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, menggesturkan sesuatu dan tak lama setelah sinyal itu, para pria bermasker yang ada di sana bergerak, siap untuk pergi mengikuti jejaknya.

"Oh." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, seolah mengingat sesuatu. "Aku juga akan meledakkan lantai lantai ini. Jadi sebaiknya kalian bergegas keluar saat masih sempat." Sasuke mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Hinata sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke melemparkan satu tatapan tepat ke arahnya sebelum pria itu melewatinya. Sebuah tatapan yang lagi-lagi menghancurkan Hinata dari dalam.

"Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto setelah Sasuke beserta rombongannya menghilang dari jarak pandang mereka.

"Dia membawa ratusan bawahannya lengkap dengan persenjataan. Mereka juga meledakkan gudang persenjataan kita lebih dahulu. Kita tidak bisa menghadapi mereka langsung dengan keadaan sekarang," jelas Hiashi tajam. Pria paruh baya itu segera bergerak untuk keluar. "Kita mundur sekarang!" ujar Hiashi tegas kepada Naruto. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan Hinata sebelum mereka berlari ke salah satu tangga darurat.

Hinata hampir tak menyadari saat sang ayah menarik tangannya untuk berlari. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi pemandangan saat Sasuke menatapnya tadi. Entah kenapa Hinata menyadarinya. Ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah tatapan paling tulus yang pernah Sasuke berikan kepadanya.

Tunggu. Jangan salah artikan kata tulus tadi.

Tulus yang Hinata maksudkan adalah bahwa itulah diri Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Dengan tatapan itulah Sasuke yang asli menatapnya tanpa topeng apapun. Dengan tatapan tajam tak berperasaan itu.

 _'Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat.'_

Sambil terus berlari, Hinata semakin menggertakkan giginya.

 _'Aku mencintaimu, Hinata.'_

Omong kosong!

 **.**

 _ **-END**_

 **..**

 **.**

 ** _Okkkaaayyy... that's the end of the first instalment of this story. And that's the plot twist I've been talkin abt from the begining._**

 ** _Jadi... seberapa jauh saya melenceng dari ekspektasi kalian? Ada yang sempet nebak kemungkinan ini? Pasti ada dong ya._**

 ** _Dan sekarang kalian tahu kenapa saya terkesan menghindari cerita dari sudut pandang Sasuke, yeah... bcs, he's the villain. Juga kenapa saya kekeuh bilang kalo sebenernya abah Hiashi cuma mau yang terbaik buat Hinata, bcs he knew something off there._**

 ** _Mungkin beberapa dari kalian ada yang teriak dalam hati 'NGGA MUNGKIN!', 'INI NONSEN! SASU CINTA MATI SAMA HINA!', 'DARIPADA ENDINGNYA GINI MENDING TENGGELAMKAN SAJA MEREKA DALAM TSUNAMI!', 'DUIT JAJAN GW ABIS!' [oke yang terakhir ini OOT .-.]_**

 ** _Banyak hal yang mungkin menurut kalian 'ngga berdasar', mengingat asam-manis-pait perjuangan yang SasuHina lalui di sini. But that's it. It just a game._**

 ** _Dan saya ngga menghindari kemungkinan banyaknya pertanyaan yang muncul di benak readers sekalian. It just like:_** **'Kalo ternyata anu gitu terus waktu anu si anu kenapa anu? Kalo anu gini kok anu gitu sih? Kan anu kalo anu harusnya anu!'** ** _[abaikan pemakaian anu yang berlebihan di sini :3]_**

 ** _That's why... kalo kalian masih bersedia mengonsumsi kegilaan yang saya buat... kalian bisa nunggu dan ngikutin second instalment dari cerita ini nanti. (like I said, this chapter just happened to be the end of the first instalment). I might as well ad some new characters tho._**

 ** _Hmmm... author note-nya udah cukup panjang ternyata.  
Tapi satu lagi, last but not least... big pots of thanks for you readers, likers, followers and reviewers yang udah ngikutin Game On sampe ujung gini. You guys bring me such a joy while writing this story. Sorry for this mindfckn plot._**

 ** _Thank you thank you thank you... and see you again (if you don't mind) ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _p.s untuk yang nanya kenapa Hina ngga hamil aja... there's thing called protection. It's simply as that :v  
Bye~~~~_**


End file.
